


Miraculous Sugar and Salt

by phantombullets240



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, But not a pushover, But not alot, Canon? The hell is that?!, F/F, F/M, FiGhT mE!, Fluff, Gen, Good Friend Chloé Bourgeois, Good Teacher Caline Bustier, I promise!, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi Lies, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Lila salt, Multi, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Original Character(s), Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Salt, The class has braincells, class salt, class sugar, pinches of salt, she's a Tsundere but I love her like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 77,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24205963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantombullets240/pseuds/phantombullets240
Summary: Just a few Miraculous salt dabbles with some sugar.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Ivan Bruel/Mylène Haprèle
Comments: 1042
Kudos: 2100





	1. Protect Your Lady

**Author's Note:**

> Heya folks! So you've seen me read and comment on many MLB salt fics and my head has been coming up with ideas for some dabbles that I tend to write down and forget. However once in a blue moon, those tiny scraps actually do become ficlets. Please go easy on me as it has been ages since I've written fanfics and this is the very first time I've written for this fandom.  
> Also dont worry about the Lila troll, I'll take guuuuud care of them. Heheheheheeeee (Taps spiky metal bat)  
> So without further ado, enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivan Bruel was a simple sort of guy. He would do anything to protect his girlfriend Mylene, especially those who try to be a bad influence on her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya folks! So you've seen me read and comment on many MLB salt fics and my head has been coming up with ideas for some dabbles that I tend to write down and forget. However once in a blue moon, those tiny scraps actually do become ficlets. Please go easy on me as it has been ages since I've written fanfics and this is the very first time I've written for this fandom.  
> Also don't worry about the Lila troll, I'll take guuuuud care of them. Heheheheheeeee (Taps spiky metal bat)  
> So without further ado, enjoy!

Ivan Bruel was a simple sort of guy. Sure, he may seem rather intimidating with his size and stoic expression but once you get passed it, you’ll see that he’s nothing more than a gentle giant. He hardly ever asks for much or ever wants much; he just wants people around him to be happy. Especially his dearest girlfriend Mylene Haprele. He still remembers the strides he had to overcome to get her to notice him and accepts his feelings. Thankfully she did and he made it his mission in life to always show Mylene his love and loyalty to her.

Things then began to change when the new student Lila Rossi entered the classroom. Like any other, Ivan thought she seemed pretty cool although sometimes the tales the Italian student tends to spin seemed a little too farfetched for one person to fulfill.

“Well we are surrounded by many people who have achieved many great things our age. I mean for starters; you play a pretty mean set of drums for Kitty Section.” Mylene told him.

Ivan smiled and accepted that. Still a tiny inkling inside told him to be weary of Lila. For now, Ivan decided to keep that to himself. Mylene seemed to find Lila as a great person and amazing friend so in time, he will too.

Or so he thought.

For a while now, Ivan has been noticing how Lila would complain about how her wrists would be sore and have sprained so Mylene, being the ever so generous angel that she is, offers to carry her books and lunch trays. Ivan would also assist but the inkling keeps jabbing at him.

‘If her wrists are so sore, why isn’t she wearing bandages or gauze?’ The voices tell him.

He pushes it back. ‘Stop it, Lila just needs help. If Mylene trusts her, I should too.’

‘Are you sure about that?’

‘……yes?’

Ivan then watched as Marinette threw a paper napkin which Lila caught effortlessly. Huh, for a girl with a sprained wrist that was a pretty good catch. Few seconds later, Lila then began to howl in pain and tell some story about a napkin gouging out someone’s eye.

‘Wait, what….?’ Ivan thought.

“Are you proud of yourself?” Mylene’s scolding voice broke his thoughts.

“Now Lila is even more pain because of you!” Kim said angrily.

Ivan watched as Marinette ran off, feeling ashamed. ‘Go after her, Marinette needs a friend.’ The voices told him.

“Are you okay, Lila?” Mylene spoke.

The Italian transfer merely smiled as she rubbed her wrists. Her not purpling wrists, her wrists that was holding bracelets and bangles instead of bandages like any other injured person should.

“Don’t worry. I’ll be alright, thank you for your concern.” Lila replied sweetly. Ivan felt the back of his hairs stand at her tone. “I’ll go find Marinette, maybe I can talk a little sense in her.”

“You sure your wrists aren’t too sore?” Rose asked worried.

Lila just smiled and excused herself.

“Wow, even after all that Lila still shows concern for Marinette.” Rose admired.

“I just hope that in time Marinette will learn to see how great Lila is.” Mylene said then turned to her boyfriend. “Right Ivan?”

No response.

Mylene’s brows furrowed a bit. “Ivan? Ivan~!”

The giant blinked and looked at his tiny girlfriend. “I’m sorry what?”

“I said that in time Marinette will learn to see how great Lila is, don’t you think so?”

“Y-yea sure.” Ivan replied.

Whether she caught his hesitation or not, Ivan wasn’t sure. He was to busy going back and forth with the voices in his mind. And the doubt was winning.

Time passed; Ivan would hope that things would get to normalcy. Well as normal was it could get when you live in a city that’s being terrorized by a strange butterfly man and is being saved by two courageous youngsters in a ladybug and cat suit.

But they did not.

Lila continued to spin many grand tales and Mylene would always listen and gush about it. To be honest, it was sort of driving Ivan crazy. “Lila did this….Lila did that….she said this….she said that.” Is all he would hear from Mylene or the other girls. Ivan wants to so badly say something but Mylene looked happy and her happiness is very important to him, so he remained silent and stoic.

Until one day….

“Did you know that one of my uncles was good friends with the comedian and owner of the Restos du cœur foundation? I’ve been there once or twice before my travels and I’m thinking of doing some volunteer work there.” Lila spoke.

“Really?” Mylene said, eyes lighting up. “That’s cool! My father once donated and volunteered for them as well, after his success as an actor.”

Ivan caught how Lila’s eyes widen in shocked before she composed herself. Smiling sweetly, she replied. “Your father is an actor? That’s interesting!”

Mylene nodded. “Oh yes! He’s an amazing actor, I just hope I can follow in his footsteps. You know, maybe one day you and I can go the Restos du cœur foundation and volunteer together?”

Ivan side glanced at Lila and watched as her green eyes shifted from annoyance to concern. “Oh Mylene that would be wonderful but the thing is, they currently have enough volunteers as it is. There wouldn’t be any room for you.”

Ivan’s eyes narrowed. ‘What kind of bull is that? Charities are always open to volunteers!’ the voices spoke.

Mylene looked a bit downhearted. “O-Oh…I see. Well maybe another time.”

Lila placed a hand on her shoulder. “I’ll be sure to put a good word for you.”

“Thank you, Lila! And maybe, I can donate to them as well! Do you think you’d be willing to give them my donation?”

“Of course! Anything for a sweet generous person like you.”

Mylene was about to dig into her purse for her wallet when Ivan finally have had it. He stood up and grabbed Mylene’s wrist and pulled her away from the surprised Lila.

“Ivan! W-What are you doing?!” Mylene squawked as she was being dragged down the school hallway.

Ivan said nothing, a determined expression in his face. Anybody in the way quickly moved to the side so they wouldn’t get run over by the giant student. Once they were far enough and entered an empty classroom, Ivan finally stopped and let go of Mylene’s wrists. He flinched and looked guilty when Mylene rubbed the soreness of her hand.

She huffed and stood akimbo. “Can you please explain to me what that was about?”

“Mylene, please listen to me.” Ivan began calmly. “I know you think Lila is a great person and all but don’t you think maybe there’s something a little….off… about her?”

“What do you mean?”

“Think about it, lately it seems that Lila has making many claims and sometimes she talks about these injuries just to get us to carry her stuff or buy her lunch?”

Mylene frowned. “She just needs help with all the charity work she does and as her friends, we should help those in their time of need.”

“Yes that’s true, but lately it seems that Lila keeps pushing it. Don’t you think it’s a bit too much?”

“Ivan.” She reprimanded, not understanding why he was acting like this, “You shouldn’t say that, Lila must’ve been bearing the pain this whole time.” She clasped her hands together, a concerned frown as she thought about Lila holding her pain in this whole time. “Poor girl, bearing all this pain and yet she’s always pushing it to make the world a better place.”

“And that’s another thing, you were about to give your money to her when you clearly could’ve donated it yourself.”

“I know but Lila said she would do it for me.”

“How do you know she wasn’t going to run with it?”

“Ivan!” Mylene gasped with shock. “I can’t believe you would accuse Lila of thievery!”

“I’m not.” Ivan bit back. “I just don’t want you to be tricked and fall prey to her.”

Mylene was silent as she looked into her boyfriend’s concerned expression. Finally she squared her shoulders. “I get it now; Marinette got to you, didn’t she?”

Ivan sputtered. “W-what?! What does Marinette have to do with any of this?!”

“Ivan…” his girlfriend sighed. “Marinette is just a bit jealous and she can’t see how great of a person Lila is. Now she’s making you think of our friend as a bad person.”

“Marinette is our friend as well! In fact, she’s one of the reasons we’re together.”

“I know that, and I’ll always be grateful, but I can’t stand it when she’s causing a rift between all of us.”

“Are you sure she wasn’t trying to warn us?”

“Warn us about what?”

“Its just….” Ivan breathed deeply to keep himself calm. He won’t have another Stone Heart incident. Never again. “Look, you and I are the kind of people who wishes for everyone to be happy, don’t we? And I get that you think Lila is this great person and all but lately I’ve been noticing that sometimes she…..”

“She what?”

“She’s treating you like a servant.”

Light brown eyes widen with shock and horror. “What?! How dare you!”

Ivan face palmed. “Shoot! That’s not what I meant!”

“Then what?! What did you mean?!” Mylene asked hotly.

Ivan said nothing. He didn’t know what to say or how to fix this. Mylene however looked even more upset then she’s ever been and worst of all, it was being directed to him. Ivan felt sick. Not once in their entire relationship has Mylene ever frowned at him.

“I’m going home.” She said quietly.

“Bu-but….we had a date afterschool….” Ivan tried to salvage this.

She shook her multi-colored hair. “I don’t feel like going anywhere right now.”

She left before her boyfriend could say anything. Ivan stayed there, feeling more and more upset then ever. Not caring that a single purple butterfly was slowly inching towards him….

“Ivan, look out!”

Quickly turning, he saw a flash of blue and pink zip by follow by the sound of a jar lip closing. He saw that it was none other then Marinette folding an akuma butterfly inside a jar. She sighed with relief.

“Whew, thank goodness for empty paint jars.” Marinette said cheerfully.

“Marinette…” Ivan said, amazed. ‘Adrien is right. She really is an everyday Ladybug.’

The French-Asian looked over and gasped. “Ivan! What’s wrong, you’re tearing up”

The gentle giant blinked and realized his eyes were getting wet. He reached up and wiped them away. “I….I messed up.”

Both friends sat down in a private section of the school courtyard. Ivan told Marinette everything, from the argument he and Mylene had, to the doubts he had towards Lila. All while Marinette listened with patience and understanding.

“And that’s everything that’s been going on.” Ivan concluded.

Marinette nodded and placed a petite hand ontop of Ivan’s larger one. “I’m sorry about all that, Ivan. I know you were just looking out for Mylene.”

He nodded grateful. “I appreciate it, Marinette but I’m the one who should say sorry. You’ve been trying to warn us about Lila and now she’s….I’m just worried about Mylene.”

His friend merely smiled and patted his hand gently. “Please don’t apologize. I will admit for a while I was a bit….jealous, but really the only reason I kept trying to call out Lila is because I don’t her to get all of your hopes up only to have it come crashing down when you find out the truth.”

Ivan chuckled and shook his head with amusement. “You’re a really great person, you know that Marinette.”

The girl giggled lightly. “Well, I do have some pretty great friends.”

Quickly the giant frowned. “Not so great right now. What should I do about Mylene? I’m worried that Lila will continue to be a bad influence on her.”

Marinette tapped her chin in thought. “I think for now, lets have Mylene cool down a bit then you can talk to her again.”

Ivan nodded once. “Do you….think you can help me?”

“For you, anything!”

\-----------------

Mylene sat in her bedroom with the curtains closed. She sighed deeply as she looked at a heart shaped frame sitting atop of her bed side drawer. It was a picture of her and Ivan when they first started dating with the Eiffel Tower behind them. In the picture he was planting a kiss on her cheek while she was giggling.

‘Oh Ivan….’ She thought softly. ‘Maybe I was a bit harsh. He’s just trying to look out for me, like any sweet boyfriend should.’

“Mylene?” Her father, Fred knocked on the door. “May I come in?”

“Sure.”

In entered her father, Fred Haprele, a tall lanky man with his special derpy hat sitting on his head. He sat on the edge of the bed, placing a gentle comforting hand on his daughter’s leg.

“What’s wrong, my little star? Weren’t you going to go on a date with your boyfriend?”  
Mylene sat up and leaned towards her father. “Ivan and I got into an….argument today, papa.”

Fred’s eyebrows shot up surprise. “What happened?”

“Its sort of…my fault.”

“What do you mean, sweetie? You know you can tell your dear papa anything, right?”

Mylene nodded. “I know I can, its just….there’s this girl in my class, a transfer student.

She…she’s this really amazing person, kind of reminds me of Marinette.”

“Ah, I remember Miss Marinette. She’s the one who made me this special hat.” He took off his derby hat to show the pocket inside the hat to show the profile picture of his daughter. “Still special.”

Mylene giggled a bit. “But anyway, lately this girl would tell these grandiose stories about her adventures and I just want to help her out because she’s always in pain. Today, I wanted to help her but Ivan sort of….stopped me. He told me that he feels like this girl is treating me…like a servant instead of a friend.”

Fred gave a thoughtful look as he took in what his daughter was telling him. “It seems to me like perhaps Ivan was trying to protect you from this young lady.”

Mylene looked at her father confused. “Protect me?”

“Your mama and I have been watching the relationship between you and Ivan grow and we can tell that always has your best interests at heart. Reminds me of myself when I was courting your mother during our time in the university.” Fred said with a fond smile at the memories. “Now if Ivan was telling you this, then perhaps he had a good reason.”

Mylene got up with a huff. “But Lila is so nice and amazing and….! Ivan has no reason to say or think those things!”

Fred looked at his daughter patiently. “How can you be sure dear? Has Ivan ever given you a reason to not trust his word or his judgement?”

“N-no…..” she replied after a short pause. “But…!”

“My precious star,” Fred said as he stood up and placed his hands on Mylene’s shoulders with a comforting look that any father would give their daughter. “In this world, not everyone or everything is at it seems. Sometimes people wear masks to hide their intentions.” He then made a flourishing pose. “We must look beyond the stage, past the curtains and you will then see how a person truly is.”

Mylene creased her brows to think of everything her father said. The cogs in head were spinning as she attempting to put everything together.

“Papa….just one question.”

“Yes?”

“You’ve been to the Restos du cœur foundation, haven’t you?”

Fred looked a bit confused at the random question. “Whenever I get the chance and your mama goes as well, why do you ask?”

Mylene bit her lower lip as she braced herself. “Have….you ever met or seen anyone named Lila Rossi or anyone in that family name?”

Fred still looked confused. “No, not to my knowledge. Why do you ask, dearest?”

Mylene simply covered her face with her hands, trying very hard to not cry as her entire body shook. “I….I need to go apologize to Ivan and someone else I’ve hurt.”

Before Fred could ask, Mylene bolted from her room, down the stairs and out the front door only to halt in shock.

“I-Ivan?!”

There on the front steps stood Ivan with a small bouget of white lilies and a sheepish expression.

“Hi Mylene.” He greeted quietly. “I….I came to apologize and….”

“No.” Mylene said tearfully. She then threw herself at her boyfriend who stumbled back but after a quick second he embraced her. “No Ivan don’t ever apologize for something that wasn’t your fault. You were just trying to protect me.”

Ivan looked down at her fondly. “Always have and always will, Mylene. I love you.”

Mylene sniffled and gave him a watery smile. “I love you too.”

They shared a kiss, relationship repaired and built stronger than ever.

“So….” Ivan began, holding up the bouquet which Mylene took gently. “Are you still up for the movies and ice cream date?”

Mylene nodded. “Yes, but first I think I need to go see Marinette.”

Ivan grinned. “Funny you mentioned that, you can come out now.”

Looking to the side from the stoop, appeared a very familiar pigtailed hair girl with a sheepish smile.

“Hi Myl-ACK!!” Marinette yelped when a flash of rainbow threw themselves at her.

After some hugging, crying, apologies and forgiveness, all was well.  
\--------------

“Oh Mylene, there you are!” Lila greeted the girl when she, Ivan and Marinette stepped into the classroom. “I was a bit concern after yesterday’s little incident since you didn’t come back.”

Mylene gave the Italian a small smile yet it didn’t reach her eyes. “Thank you for your concern, Lila. But don’t worry everything is fine now.”

Lila nodded happily. “That’s good! So about that donation, if you still want I can give it to Restos du cœur foundation and of course I’ll be sure to put in a good word for you.”

“No need, Lila.” Mylene said with a big smile. “Me and Ivan donated ourselves.”

Lila stopped in shock. “Wh-what?”

“You see, Lila, my father and mother volunteer with Restos du cœur as well as several other charities.”

“O-Oh! Is that so?” Lila said through her teeth, trying not look to nervous. Especially since a few other students paused to look at them. “W-well, I’m glad to see that they finally opened a few spots and…”

“Its funny though, Lila.” Ivan spoke up, a look of mischief in his face. “We dropped your name, and wouldn’t you know it, nobody’s ever heard of anyone named Lila Rossi or even the Rossi family.”

At this point, Lila was trying very hard to not explode especially since the spectators were starting to murmur and give looks of suspicion. “W-well….you know, its my….auntie, from you know my mom’s side of the family and we….”

“Your aunt? Not your uncle, as you claimed?” Mylene questioned.

“W-well….I…..” Lila looked to the door, ready to bolt.

However, her only exist was blocked when Ivan stood by the door, arms crossed, face menacingly staring her down. “Is there anything else you would like to share, Lie-la?”

\-----  
Notes:  
"Restos du cœur" - Is an actual French Charity where there are many volunteers donating and distributing food to those who have very low income and even helps people find housing and many other projects. Founded by french comedian and actor Coluche it has become a very popular event and to this day, every year the media would show the project its goals and how people can help.  
-Sorry if Ivan and Mylene seemed rather out of character. I don't really know them that well other then tiny screen times that they had in show. However Ivan does strike me as one of the strong silent and observing types while Mylene would always jump in to help anyone so if Ivan notices anyone pushing his girl around, he has to step in to protect her. Also I have noticed that many fanfics don't have this cute couple stepping up to expose Lila and are usually left to crash and burn. Which I dont blame since again, these and several other characters barely get any screen time. Still lets try to step up and give them some love!


	2. Time of Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lila was strutting her stuff like she was on top of the world, expecting to be worship like the queen she thinks she is. However......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow guys....just wow.....
> 
> I am 1000x SO surprise and so happy that the previous dabble got this many kudos, bookmarks and comments. I was expecting just 1 little comment but no! You people took the time from your busy schedules to give me a chance and you were all nothing less then kind to me. For that, I took the initiative to write another dabble. You all deserve you beautiful people! 
> 
> Also my apologies for having to moderate the comments. Its just to keep you know who but not to worry! Non-trolling anonymous commenters are welcome. 
> 
> So without further ado, please enjoy and keep being awesome!

It was the start of a new school week and Lila walked down the halls with a pep in her step. She had fresh new tales to spin in her mind that would increase her ever-growing popularity. Its good to be on top!  
  


As she strutted down the hall like the queen, she thinks she is, several students looked her way as she passed. No doubt amazed and dazzled by her presence and its only a matter of time before she opens her mouth, and everyone would swarm around her, greet her and listen to her words as if it was gospel.  
  


Down the hallway, she saw Ivan and Mylene talking. What they were talking about, didn’t matter to Lila for once she starts, they’ll be silent and listen to her.  
  


She walked closer to them and expected them to stop what they were doing to pay attention to her.  
  


……But they didn’t.  
  


‘Huh?’ Lila thought confused. The couple was to into what they were saying. ‘Okay, okay, no matter. I’ll start.’ Aloud she said, “Ciao my friends! I’ve missed you guys all weekend!”  
  


Mylene and Ivan finally stopped talking and turned to look at Lila.  
  


‘Perfect!’ Lila smirked in her mind. She then let out her sweetest smile and spoke. “So, you’ll never guessed what happened Friday evening! I get this important phone call, and wouldn’t you know it? It was Prince Ali! I’m sure you’re just…. what?”  
  


The Italian student saw that Mylene and Ivan were going the opposite direction hand and hand, continuing their own conversation. Lila was all kinds of confused. Did they just leave, while she was in the middle of spinning her story?  
  


Usually Mylene would gush and Ivan would show interests! In fact, now that Lila thought about it, no one else was stopping to greet her! They were just milling about like she was just another face in the crowd.  
  


  
No matter, this was fine. The mushy couple were just small fries, she can salvage this.  
  
  


Lila continued down the hallway till she saw the door for the art room opened. Looking inside, she saw that it was Nathaniel sitting in a desk, hunched over furiously sketching out in his sketch book. A look of utmost concentration in his face.  
  


“Hi Nathaniel!” Lila greeted cheerfully, stepping into the room.  
  


All she got was a grunt in response as the red head was erasing a few lines and redrawing.  
  


“Sooo….I see you’re working on the latest issue for your comic book.” Lila began rocking back and forth on her boots. “You know I remember my meeting with Thomas Astruc, the artist I told you about, and he said….”  
  


“!” Nathaniel simply held up a single index and continued to sketch, more furiously then ever.  
  


Lila was flabbergasted. What is going on here?! Is his stupid comic of stupid Ladybug more important then hearing about a famous animated creator?  
  


“Nathaniel?!” she screeched.  
  


Finally, with a sound of frustration did the red head slammed his pencil down and looked at the girl hotly. “What?!”  
  


Lila shrunk back a bit and gave a pitiful look. “I-I’m sorry…I just wanted to talk to you…”  
  


The red head rolled his eyes, completely uncaring of the tears gathering in Lila’s eyes. “Lila, read the sign.”  
  


She blinked her green eyes. “What sign?”  
  


Nathaniel tapped on the desk and there taped on the surface was a paper on it said in big letter: “DO NOT DISTURB THE ARTIST AT WORK”  
  


“But I just wanted to talk to you…” Lila whined to make herself look like a victim.  
  


Nathaniel looked at her flatly. “Is it life threatening important?”  
  


“…well no but…”  
  


“Then read the sign.”  
  


“But….!”  
  


“Read…The…Sign!”  
  


Huffing angrily, Lila stomped out of the room. Nathaniel shook his head in annoyance and continued his work as quickly as he could before the first homeroom bell rung.  
  


As Lila continue to maul over what was going on today, she spotted Kim shifting through his locker and talking to another girl named Odine and few others who Lila remembered were a part of the swim team. Pushing aside the other incidents, Lila decided to try her luck with Kim; he was usually a sucker for helpless pretty girls so no doubt she’ll be able to snag him. She got close enough to catch the end of their conversation, they were planning a team meeting.  
  


“Hi Kim! I heard you were going to the school pool for practice, sounds like fun!” Said boy and others turned to look at the person that was easing into their conversation.  
  


Odine raised an eyebrow at the intruder before smiling sweetly at Kim. “So we’ll see you after school?”  
  


Kim smiled and nodded excitedly. “You bet!”  
  


She planted a kiss on his cheek and left to head to her class. The other swimmers also said their “See ya later!” and left Kim and Lila by themselves.  
  


‘Perfect,’ Lila thought then said out loud. “So do you mind if I tag along?”  
  


Kim just focused his attention back to his locker to take out the needed textbooks. “Sorry Lila, it’s a swim team meeting, you know how it is.”  
  


“I understand, I do enjoy watching your amazing swimming skills. Also I could use a good friend like you to talk to with this crazy morning I’m having.” Lila fluttered her lashes, thinking that Kim will be sure to take the bait.  
  


“Sorry, its closed practice. No out spectators this time.” Kim replied.  
  


‘What the heck?!’ she screamed. Still she tried to salvage the conversation. “I understand, maybe afterwards? Then I can tell you about my weekend.”  
  


Kim finally shut his locker and slung his bag over his shoulder. “Sorry, Odine and I are going on a date, its been a while since we went on one.”  
  


“But…”  
  


“Gotta go, see ya in class!” Kim left before she could say anymore.  
  


Lila just stood there in the empty locker hallway. What was going on today?! Why is nobody giving her the time of day?! How is nobody giving her their attention and adoration?! How dare they treat her like she’s nobody!  
  


“What the heck is going on?!” she finally burst.  
  


Something was going on today and she did not like this one bit.  
  


  
Moments later, Lila entered the classroom before the first warning bell. Some students were already sitting in their seats chatting a bit. There she saw Rose and Juleka looking at their phones, giggling at some cute videos they were watching. Perfect! Rose is usually excitable about almost every little thing!  
  


“Hi Rose, hi Juleka.” Lila greeted.  
  


To her relief, the blond and purple head looked at her and smiled politely.  
  


“Good morning Lila.” Rose greeted, Juleka nodded in response.  
  


Okay, so far so good.  
  


“You’ll never guess whom I got in contact with this weekend,” Lila began and thankfully both girls were still paying attention. “It was….”  
  


“Guys, guys!” Alix came rushing in with absolute gusto. “You need to see this!”  
  


Nino came in panting afterwards. “Wait, slow down a bit!”  
  


“What’s with all the excitement?” Rose asked, forgetting that Lila was trying to tell her a story.  
  


“Hey!” Lila screeched offended that she was being metaphorically pushed aside.  
  


“Hold up, Lila!” Alix replied. “I just performed these amazing roller blading techniques and Nino recorded the whole thing, show em! Show em!”  
  


The DJ artist chuckled. “Alright, alright, let me pull it up.”  
  


“Um, excuse me…” Lila piped meekly. “I was in the middle of telling Rose and Juleka something.”  
  


“It can wait.” Juleka replied.  
  


“Yea, besides Alix looks like she’s about to combust if we don’t see it.” Rose giggled at the pink hair girl’s excitement.  
  


Nino pulled up the video and showed it to the girls. Rose and Juleka peered at the screen and showed their amazement at the daring feats Alix performed on her roller blades. Lila sneered and with a scoff she went to go sit down at her seat. To annoyed now to bother talking to them and it seems that the rest of the class wasn’t going to bother to ask Lila to finish her story.  
\-----------------  
  


There was something seriously wrong going on today. Lila had no idea what was wrong with everyone today and she hated it! Absolutely hated it! No one was giving her the attention she so rightfully craves and deserves! She couldn’t have missed so much in one weekend!  
  


‘I bet it was that Maribrat that had something to do this!’ she sneered as she walked to the cafeteria.  
  


Lila wanted to point fingers at the French-Asian during class to paint her as a bad person, but she couldn’t because Marinette nor Alya showed up for class. When asked why, Miss Bustier told them that there was a student council meeting and it was mandatory that they attend.  
  


Then just before she was about to reach the cafeteria, she saw Adrien and Nino talking and joking around a bit. Perfect! Pacifist Adrien can’t ignore her unless she blew the whistle to his father for making her upset. Putting on best smile and fluffing her hair a bit, Lila strutted over towards the duo.  
  


“Adrien, Nino!” she called. “Glad I caught you both!”  
  


Instantly Nino frowned a bit before fist bumping his best bro. “I’ll see ya later bro, Alya and Max are waiting for me.” He left without glancing at the Italian.  
  


“No problem, see ya after lunch.” Adrien said then began going the opposite direction.  
  


Flabbergasted Lila chased after the young male model. “Adrien, wait up! I was hoping you and I can hang out together.”  
  


“Sorry Lila, already got lunch plans.” Adrien replied, keeping his face pointed straight ahead.  
  


“That’s fine, I can join you!” Lila was about to latch onto his arm, but Adrien pulled it back.  
  


“Lila, you can’t invite yourself into someone else’s plans without asking. That’s rude.” He said stoically.  
  


Olive eyes narrowed before they fluttered. “Oh but Adrien, I was just hoping we can hang out. You know, your father would be happy if we did spend time together.”  
  


Emerald eyes stared at hers with challenge but before anything can be said a familiar blond came over.  
  


“Adrikins, there you are!” Chloe chirped sweetly. “Ready to go to lunch? The head chief at the hotel prepared something amazing, utterly amazing!”  
  


Adrien gave his childhood a smile that made Lila sneer.  
  


“Ready when you are.” Adrien said then followed Chloe.  
  


“Wait just a minute!” Lila screeched.  
  


Both blondes turned to the Italian as she stomped her foot. Both gave matching flat looks.  
  


“Yes?” Chloe scoffed.  
  


“I was asking Adrien to have lunch with me and you just go and snag him!” Lila stomped.  
  


“Excuse you, Rossi.” Chloe said, standing protectively in front of her childhood friend. “Not that it’s any of your business but Adrikins and I had planned this already.”  
  


“But his father….”  
  


“Already gave his approval.” Chloe concluded. “And the fact that you are trying to butt into something that isn’t any of your business is ridiculous, utterly ridiculous.”  
  


Adrien merely shrugged. “Sorry Lila, but you understand.”  
  


With that both Chloe and Adrien left the school grounds to the awaiting limo, leaving a livid red face Lila standing there.  
\----------------  
  


Lila entered the cafeteria, this time carrying her own tray. No one bothered to come to her assistance or offer to buy her lunch. No matter how she whined about her wrists being sore or crying about her wallet supposedly being lost, no one bothered.  
  


The Italian was so close to blowing up, but she saw her last chance at getting her recognition. 

Sitting at the far right was Alya, Max and Nino eating lunch while chatting and looking at a tablet. She walked over and listened to the conversation. Apparently, they were talking about making changes and updates to the Ladyblog.  
  


“Hey guys.” Lila greeted, sitting down besides Alya.  
  


“Hey Lila.” Alya greeted then turned to Max who was scrolling through the tablet.  
  


“Hello.” Max greeted, not glancing at her.  
  


Nino didn’t greet her as he busy munching on his sandwich.  
  


“Making updates on the Ladyblog, I see.” Lila tried to make conversation.  
  


“Indeed,” Max replied. “I’m helping Alya with the designs a bit, to make it more effective, removing a few bugs here and there.”  
  


“Its actually really cool, he even added some cute Ladybug and Chat Noir emojis in the comment section.” Alya giggled. “Oh maybe we can add a section where other people can upload their own videos.”  
  


“Great idea babe!” Nino commented. “Gives other chance to add in their own imputes.”  
  


Lila fought the urge to roll her eyes at their excitement of the heroes. “Maybe we can add another interview from me as a follow up from the first one. I remember how many views that got you the first time, Alya.”  
  


Alya looked at her apological. “Sorry Lila, but I had to remove that interview.”  
  


Smiles dropped. “Wh-what….?”  
  


“Yea, I know. It’s a wretch but I had to, you know for your own safety. I actually have been thinking about it for a while and then I remembered how you were attacked by akumas so its for the best.” Alya patted her shoulder. “You understand right?”  
  


Lila’s left eye twitched angrily as she let out an all to creepy smile. “Oh that’s so sweet of you to think of me, Alya. But there’s no need, after all Ladybug and I are besties so its fine.”  
  


“All the more reason to remove that interview and cease anymore interviews like that.” Alya said.  
  


“Based on all the previous akumas that Hawkmoth created in the past, there’s a great chance he will become desperate and attempt to target anyone close to Ladybug and Chat Noir.” Max added.  
  


Nino also nodded in agreement. “Yea I mean, that jerk akumatized a baby! A baby for Pete’s sake! No telling how low that man will go.”  
  


“But that interview gave you so many ratings! Don’t you want to become a famous reporter?” Lila continued to try.  
  


Alya’s brows furrowed as her lips held a firm line. “I do want to become a famous reporter, but not at the expense of other people. I mean who does that?! Tabloids, that’s who!”  
  


“Bu-but….!”  
  


“Please understand, Lila.” Alya said firmly, not wanting to hear anymore on the subject.  
\---------------  
  


Lila was absolutely fuming! 

If possible, the ground could catch fire with each of her stomping footsteps. Just what in the nine hells happened all weekend?! Sure, she may have ignored everyone during the weekend but its not like so much could happen in the span of just 2 days!  
  


Who was responsible for daring to destroy her spotlight?!  
  


There! She found her target!  
  


“YOU!” Lila screamed charging at her.  
  


Marinette turned and blinked in surprise at the fuming, almost crazed Italian transfer student. She blinked again, a look of pure innocence and confusion.  
  


“Uh……” she dared to utter.  
  


“What…did….you…DO?!” Lila snarled.  
  


“I have no idea what you are talking about, Lila.” Marinette replied.  
  


“Shut up! Shut up you stupid brat!” Lila yelled, almost spittle at the other’s face. “I know you did something! I was on top of the world, ME! Everyone should be throwing themselves, groveling at my feet! They should be listening to me! Practically wrapped around my little pinky! But no, instead people are treating me like I’m some nobody! Like you, a pathetic nothing!”  
  


Marinette’s brows creased to an offended frown. “Wow, you’re rude. And you look like you have rabies. Or maybe you do on top of all your other supposed diseases and disabilities.”  
  


She would’ve chuckled at her own joke, but Lila slammed a fist against the locker nearby effectively silencing her.  
  


“Now you listen to me, you brat.” Lila snarled. “I’m going to ask you this just once: What did you do?”  
  


Marinette’s blue eyes glanced to the side and saw something. “Maybe, that has something to do with it?”  
  


Whirling around, Lila saw that taped in front of her locker was a note with her name on it. Momentarily forgetting that her rival was there, Lila tore the letter off the tape and read it. She let out a shriek of outrage. There were different hand writings on the note, but they all came from the Bustier’s class.  
  


_“Lila,  
  
_

_We found out the truth about you. Or lack thereof.  
  
_

_We would’ve forgiven you for a few little white lies, if you were trying to make yourself look cool.  
  
_

_But the fact you gave us false hopes and promises and praying on our kindness.  
  
_

_How dare you trick us like that!  
  
_

_You practically made us wait on you hand and foot, like we were servants!  
  
_

_And the fact that you called us dumb, not cool dude.  
  
_

_Really not cool!  
  
_

_Shameful, utterly shameful  
  
_

_Don’t bother asking how we found out, just know that we’re not as dumb as you think we are.  
  
_

_We would like an apology for what you’ve done but we would rather you apologized to Marinette.  
  
_

_Which is another thing! How dare you made us turn against our friend! You tried to turn us into monsters! Like Akumas! And ostracized our Everyday Ladybug!  
  
_

_We expect you to apologize to Marinette, really mean it, in front of us or we will tell Principal Damocles, Miss Bustier and your mother.  
  
_

_And if you think we are joking, we’re not. We will be watching. You have until the end of the day._

The note trembled in Lila’s hands as her eyes widen and she started to hyperventilate. Turning her furious olive-green eyes towards Marinette, she saw that her rival merely smiled beautifully and with triumph.  
  


“You were warned.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooooo......that was something wasn't it? 
> 
> So yea, turns out the class figured out that Lila was a malicious liar. How exactly did they find out? Well, I'll leave that to your imagination. ;D  
> Now normally in must fanfics I've seen whenever Lila has been exposed it tends to turn into a huge, glorious spectacle when the class gives her, her comeuppance! But I decided to go for a different approach. Everyone knows Lila is the kind of person that strives on attention, completely not caring on whom she steps on to get her way. But what would happen if people decided to just say: "Meh." whenever she tried? Her tower crumbles either way. 
> 
> -Also that thing with Nathaniel comes from real life experience. Whenever I was working on drawings, I like to leave a sign somewhere so people can see that I like to keep in the zone. And I do tend to snap when people try to disturb me unless it was important. Only people who are exempt from my artist wrath is my parents XP


	3. Favors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of 2:  
> Chloe, Adrien, and Sabrina stage an intervention for an overworked ragged Marinette.

Chloe, Adrien and Sabrina had been watching Marinette sketch out and paint a large banner for Alix’s next roller blading competition. Well more like watching her mutter sadly and frantically, hands tremble and eyes blinking away any tears.

The quadrant met up at the Dupain-Cheng resident in order to work on a duo science project. To Adrien’s relief, Ms. Mendeleiev chose who would be paired with who so Lila wouldn’t have a chance to weasel her way into being partnered with him. He was assigned to be partnered with Sabrina and Chloe with Marinette. Of course, Lila knew better to try to whine or charm the ever-strict science teacher into changing her mind.

They decided to get together to work on the projects. They would only give small inputs on the others project in case they asked.

Adrien and Sabrina were half-way done with their project. As for Chloe and Marinette….

“Dupain-Cheng,” Chloe called. “This is duo project, as in you and I get together to work on the project. Not me do the work while you go work on whatever irrelevant thing you’re working on.”

“I’m sorry, Chloe.” Marinette said, furiously erasing and sketching again. “I promise we’ll get started. I just need to finish this banner for Alix. Oh! But then I need to help Alya with the web design for her blog, then I must design these shirts for Kitty Section and Oh! So much to do!”

Adrien and Sabrina looked at each other worriedly. Chloe sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

“Ok, this is getting us nowhere.” She said. “Sabrina, Adrikins, do it.”

“On it, Chloe.” Sabrina chirped standing up.

“Guess we have no choice.” Adrien sighed, also standing up.

Both stood side by side near Marinette and without warning they grabbed her by the upper arms and lifted her up and away from the desk.

“Ack! Adrien, Sabrina, what are you doing?!” Marinette yelled, surprised. “Let me go!”

“Sorry Marinette,” Sabrina began while holding Marinette’s left upper arm.

“But we are staging an intervention.” Adrien finished while holding Marinette’s right upper arm.

“Intervention? What do you mean?” she tried to nudge them off, but they didn’t budge.

“This, all of this.” Chloe said, while gesturing the French-Asian’s appearance and desk. “Dupain-Cheng, you’re a mess. An absolute mess.”

“But….” She began weakly. “I’m just really busy…”

“With what?”

“I already told you! I have to do this banner for Alix, Alya’s website design and….and….and…..!”

“Why?”

“Because I was asked too!”

Chloe crossed her arms, looking unconvinced. “Asked? Or demanded?”

Marinette opened her mouth to speak but no words escaped.

“Marinette, you’re running yourself ragged with all these ‘favors.’” Adrien worried. “You’ve hardly had any time for yourself, let alone any time for anyone else.”

“And for what, a bunch of thankless peons who don’t care if they’re running into the ground.” Chloe added.

“Little harsh there, Chloe.” Adrien said.

“But am I wrong?”

“No, no you’re not Chloe.” Sabrina replied. “Marinette look at yourself. You look so tired and ragged.”

“But….” The bluentte said softly. “They need me…”

“Exactly!” Chloe said. “They NEED you and are mooching off of you until you’ve been sucked dry.”

“No, they haven’t!” Marinette tried to deny but even she wasn’t convinced.

“Marinette…” Sabrina released her arm. “Look at your hands and try to keep them steady.”

She blinked at him confused at her request. Once her arms were free, she looked down at her palms. What she saw was dry paint stains, pin pricks, and a few wrinkles from being over worked. Her very palms trembled no matter how much she tried to keep them steady. She raised one of her fingertips to her eyes and could almost feel the bags from lack of sleep.

“I…..” Marinette started but she had no idea what to say.

“Marinette.” Adrien soothed, taking one of her hands. “You’re an amazing person, always willing to help others and put everyone’s happiness over your own. But there does come a time when you need to stop and take care of yourself.”

“But I….I don’t want to be selfish.” She whispered.

Chloe scoffed. “Please! You? Selfish? What is all this?” she gestured to the messy desk. “That is selfishness! And before you say anything, Dupain-Cheng tell me: are they paying for this? What are they doing in return for your services? Did they even thank you?”

“……no.” Marinette whispered.

“What was that?”

“No, no they’re not.” She said a bit louder.

The blonde heiress nodded with some satisfaction. “Now listen to me, I’m no therapist, but anyone can tell you that you need a break and they need to learn to do things for themselves. And if they can’t, well then, they’re going to learn to shut up and do things for themselves.”

“Well said Chloe!” Sabrina cheered, clapping.

“Still a bit harsh.” Adrien said but still smiled at his childhood friend for showing some form of care towards the French-Asian student.

“Yea well, world isn’t sunshine and rainbows.” Chloe replied. “Reality is harsh, and everyone has to learn when to say no and do things for themselves.”

She then went to go pick up her notebook and put it in her bookbag.

“Where are you going?” Marinette asked.

“Home.” Chloe shrugged.

“What about the project?” Sabrina asked.

“You two can go finish your end at your house. I’m going to work on my end and Dupain-Cheng, you are going to take a nap.” She ordered. “And if I find out that you are still working on those little favors, I’ll personally come and chain you down to your bed. Are we clear?”

Marinette nodded, knowing that Chloe is very much capable of doing that.

Satisfied, Chloe left saying that she’ll email her research once she’s done. Sabrina followed closely behind.

“Have a good nap, Marinette.” Adrien said, smiling kindly. “And don’t worry. We’ll be right there so you don’t have to go at it alone.”

Once she was alone, Marinette looked at her very messy desk with items scattered all over. Sighing she went to go lay on her bed. The cushions of the mattress and pillows felt like heaven to her aching self. Then a little zip of red appeared in her line of sight.

“Tikki….” Marinette murmured. “Do you think its okay…for me to just stop doing favors?”

“Marinette.” The little ladybug Kwami cooed. “Sometimes you do need to take a break so you can take care of yourself. You’re an amazing person, but that’s what you are: a human. And you need to rest. If your classmates really are your friends, then they should understand when you say no.” She then zipped over and pulled a pink fleece over her holder. “Now you just relax. I’ll keep an eye out for any Akumas.”

“Kay….”

With that Marinette’s eyes fluttered close and drifted into a peaceful rest.  
\-------

“Good morning guys.” Marinette greeted the next day.

Adrien, Sabrina and Chloe turned to their friend and smiled.

“Good morning Marinette.” Adrien greeted first. “You look well rested.”

“You do! Like a fresh spring mint!” Sabrina chirped.

Marinette giggled. “I feel well rested too! Like I can take on the world! Thank you, all of you.”

“Yes, yes, yes.” Chloe waved her hand. “You can thank me by making sure you do your end of the science project.”

“Already on it! I’ll send you my end for you to review it.” Marinette promised. “Also guys, after my nap, I’ve done a lot of thinking and I’m going to make an announcement today in class.”

“What kind of announcement?” Adrien inquired.

“Just….an announcement…” she hesitated. “Well you stand by me?”

“You don’t need to ask me twice, of course I will.” Adrien replied immediately.

“Me too.” Sabrina replied.

“As long as its nothing utterly ridiculous, I’m in.” Chloe finished as they entered the classroom.

The quadrant now resided to sit in the back row but this time of their own volition. The decision came weeks ago when Adrien grew tired of Lila constantly clinging onto him so in private, he asked his teacher to move in the back. The other 3 girls also decided to move because they couldn’t stand it when the Italian transfer would spin stories and interrupt the class. To keep things neutral, Adrien sat in the very back with Sabrina while Chloe and Marinette sat in the seat in front of them. Turns out, sitting in the back was better. They could see the board clearly and Chloe said it makes her look down on the rest, like she was on an iron throne.

Best of all, no one to bother any of them from their studies.  
\------

“Well now that we’ve taken attendance,” Caline Bustier said. “Class, Marinette has an announcement she would like to share with all of us. Marinette, the floor is all yours.”

The bluentte stood up from her seat and went to stand in front of the desk. She looked at everyone who remained silent. The two blondes and carrot tops gave her supportive looks.

‘I’m Marinette, I’m human. I’m allowed to say no.’ Marinette thought before speaking out loud. “Last night, I had an epiphany. Lately I have been running myself ragged trying to fulfill favors for many, yet I wasn’t taking good care of myself both physically and mentally. Even my grades were dropping. So, I’ve made the decision: As of right now, I’m stepping down as class president.”

As predicted, everyone minus the trio in the back started an up roared.

“Girl, what do you mean you’re stepping down?!” Alya outraged.

“Exactly that, I’m stepping down.” Marinette said calmly.

“But….but we voted for you!” Rose squeaked.

“Then I’m sure you can find someone else.” She remained calm. She was not going to bend down for anyone, not anymore.

“Marinette, can I speak to you, in private?” Miss. Bustier tried to calm the disorder.

Her student looked at her steely. “No, Miss. Bustier. I’m sorry you all feel this way but honestly, I’m exhausted. I have to start thinking of myself too, you know. Tell me, Miss Bustier, what was my grade in the last test?”

The teacher fiddled with her grade book and she bit her lower lip. “It was…a C.”

“So what?!” Kim said. “I get Cs and Bs and I’m doing pretty good.”

“You do realize you need to keep at least a B point average to remain on the swim team right?” Max said.

“That’s no the point!” Kim sputtered back.

“So you got one little lousy C.” Alix scoffed. “Its no big deal.”

“It IS a big deal.” Marinette replied firmly. “All my grades reflect me. Whos to say that a C won’t turn into a D or an F? and even lately, I’ve been slipping in other classes as well. And why? Because you want me to make you banners, clothes, bring your treats, and do all kinds of other favors!”

“But you always do us favors!” Rose squeaked out.

“Exactly! And when was the last time you all did me a favor?” Marinette countered.

“That’s an easy one!” Nino replied. “One time I…..uh…..”

Everyone started to rack their brains but no one said anything.

“Pathetic…” Chloe began. “Utterly pathetic…”

“Chloe!” Bustier gasped while the class glared at the blond.

“Oh what? You guys can’t handle the truth?” The blonde heiress mocked.

“What are you talking about?” Ivan glared at her.

“All of you are so pathetic. Just because Dupain-Cheng decides to step down in order to take care of herself you all have the nerve to get upset.” Chloe replied haughtily. “And you call me cruel.”

“We’re not cruel!” Mylene said.

“Then why are you getting upset at Marinette for wanting to step down for a bit?” Adrien defended. “And why can’t any of you think of one time you returned a favor that she did for any of you?”

Again, the class was silent and flabbergasted that the usual pacifist Adrien was talking to them like this.

“I’ve said my peace.” Marinette said then went back to her seat in the back. Everyone except her friends glared at her. “Well? Why aren’t we learning anything? The bell rang minutes ago!”

Miss Bustier pursed her lip at her once prized pupil’s attitude but she had a point. She decided to start the lecture.

Meanwhile a certain Italian student smirked in her mind. This was brilliant! Marinette was making herself look bad and Lila didn’t even to do or say anything!

‘Oh well, a win’s a win.’ She giggled maliciously.

But oh, how wrong she was…..  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, now before anyone goes off on me, HEAR ME OUT! I did mention that there would be pinches of class salt. PINCHES!  
> This was merely a set up for the next part.  
> and whaaaaat? I'm planning a sequel? What am I doing?  
> I'm being crazy by talking to myself instead of typing?!


	4. Favors Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of 2 from the previous chapter. 
> 
> Since Marinette had stopped doing favor for the class, they decided to go the next best thing: Lila  
> After all, she does have all these many amazing connections so they're sure that she can fulfill it, right? 
> 
> Warning: There is class salt in this BUT in a very comedic way. You'll soon see why. 
> 
> Also a big shout out to all the many people that commented and kudos in the previous ficlets. Thanks guys, you're all super awesome and you're the reason I and many others do this. This is for you! <3

Its been a day since Marinette decided to step down as class representative. She told the other student councils, and unlike her classmates and homeroom teacher, they understood.

“It’s a pity you’re stepping down,” Aurore told her. “But your mental health is very important. If you do decide to run again or want to be part of the other positions, just let us know.”

Marinette made sure to gather all the necessary documents during her time as class president and with conviction she handed it to Miss Bustier. The literature teacher did try to ask her once more if she was willing to reconsider and even had the nerve to bring up the whole: “The other Marinettes in the world.”

The French-Asian said: “The other Marinettes in the world are helping those in need by showing that other people need to learn how to use the 2 hands that they are blessed with, instead of trying to destroy the hands the other Marinettes have.” To prove her point, she flashed her hands to the teacher to show how damaged they were. “Also, I and the other Marinettes in the world will help if ASKED, not DEMANDED.”

And with that, the conversation ended.

Marinette had never felt more freer than ever.

As for Bustier’s class…..

“So what do we do now?” Nathaniel asked. “We still need a class representative.”  
Alix harrumphed. “I still can’t believe Marinette would drop us like that. Ever since she started to hang out with Chloe and Sabrina, she’s changed.”

“Somehow I feel as if I’m to blame for this,” Lila simpered. “I feel as if perhaps I put so much pressure on her with my connections and she felt the need to 1-Up me.”

Rose and Mylene tried to console the girl but then a light bulb popped into Alya’s mind.

“That’s it!” Alya pipped up. “Lila, you should be class president!”

The Italian’s eyes widen at that. “O-Oh me? Why I couldn’t possibly…”

“Yea!” Rose cheered. “Lila would make a much better class president!”

“There’s a 99.1% chance with Lila’s skills and connections that anything Marinette has done; Lila will do better!” Max calculated.

“And with her many connections, no doubt our class will be the envy of the whole school.” Kim boosted.

‘Shoot!’ Lila’s mind screamed. She then whimpered out. “U-Um….guys? I don’t think I could….”

“Oh please Lila!” Rose begged, holding the other’s hands, large blue eyes becoming impossibly wider. “We really need you!”

Lila stared at all the many begging face, becoming nervous. She tried to lie about being busy with her many supposed charities, but they still begged and pleaded, saying that they’ll help her, so she won’t do it alone.

“W-well….I guess I could give it a try.” Lila finally relented.

Everyone cheered in triumph. Lila actually felt nervous, but she still did her best to remain composed. This is fine, she told herself. She is Lila Rossi; she has gotten through worst scenarios. With her silver tongue and tricks, she’ll get through this.

But oh, how wrong she was…  
\--------

“They what?” Marinette’s blue eyes bugged out.

Sabrina nodded. “Yup, I heard them during lunch.”

Adrien shook his head. “I don’t know if this is a good thing or a bad thing.”

“Are you kidding me?!” Marinette exclaimed and started to pace. “Of course, it’s a bad thing! Lila can’t do half the things she said she can! Oh! Maybe I should reconsider this. If I beg Miss Bustier maybe she’ll let me have my position back and….!”

“Apapapapa! Hold it right there, Marinette!” Chloe ordered.

Marinette stilled at that. Whenever Chloe addresses her by her first name that usually meant she was extra serious or very upset with her. Almost like a mother who found out their child was trying to hide a bad repot card.

“Now you listen to me,” Chloe began. “This is a good thing, why? Because now not only will class learn about how their little Italian darling is nothing more then a rat, but Lila will also learn how it’s not easy having to juggle actual responsibilities.”

“But….!”

“Ah!” Chloe held up an index, effectively silencing her. “Remember what I said about doing favors for those who demand instead of ask?”

Marinette stayed silent, albeit sheepishly.

“Still what do we do if Lila decides to do something extreme?” Adrien asked, also dreading the very thought of Lila being class president.

Chloe patted her childhood friend’s head. “Relax Adrikins, if she does try something, I’ll step in and save them. I am after all a hero and of course we have Ladybug and Chat Noir.”

“I….guess….” Adrien slowly replied.

Chloe merely patted Adrien and Marinette on the head. “Stop your worrying, you’ll get more wrinkles if you do. Now….” Her sweet smile turned devilish. “Let’s watch their little Jenga tower collapse.”

Sabrina giggled in amusement. “Careful now Chloe, your Devil wears Prada side is showing.”  
\-----------

The student council weren’t happy to have Lila and Alya be part of their group, but they assured the anxious Marinette that they can handle it. In fact, during meetings whenever Lila tried to spin stories about all her accomplishments the other class representatives overruled her or spoke over her.

“Hey! Lila just wants to tell you guys about her adventures.” Alya defended the weepy eye Italian.

The others did not look amused or impressed.

“We have only an hour to discuss how we can boost morale for the up coming midterms,” one of the male students said flatly. “Not talk about something that is completely irrelevant.”

Before Alya could open her mouth, another girl spoke. “And if you continued to with your attitude, we are going to ask you to leave.”

Alya so badly wanted to speak but Lila merely took her hand and gave her a look that says: “Please stop doing what are doing.”

She sighed and sat down with a huff. Lila also frowned but mostly because she was bored and wondering how in the world did Marinette handle these dull meetings.  
\---------

“Hmm, what if we brought pastries to help boost morale?” Rose suggested when the new student president and debuty returned and delegated the meeting details. “It has helped before.”

“I suppose we could.” Lila turned to the four students that were sitting in the back. “Oh Marinette, you wouldn’t mind bringing us some pastries for the class, do you? We could really use some sweets to help with the stress of these midterms.”

Everyone looked at the French-Asian with expectation, but Marinette gave them a flat look. “Sorry but I can’t.”

“But you always brought pastries before.” Ivan argued back.

“Yes but not anymore. My parents are booked with other orders and I’m overworked.” She replied.

“More like lazy.” Alix countered.

Marinette just shrugged. “Think what you want.”

Lila then started the water works. “I can’t believe you’re doing this to me, Marinette. I’m just trying to be a good class president and here you are trying to make me look bad.”

“Marinette, seriously?!” Nino shot up while the girls as usual comforted the Italian.

“She’s only asking you to do a task!”

“Uh-huh, well ask someone else.” Marinette replied uncaringly.

Mylene glared at her but then she had an ‘Ah-ha!’ moment. “That’s it! Lila, you once told us that you knew another famous French pastry chef! What was her name again? Starts with a J….”

Lila stopped. “Um….I can’t recall, my mind must’ve slipped.”

“It was Jessica Prealpato!” Max replied. “If I recall she won World’s Best Pastry chef of the year thanks to your help, Lila.”

Now Lila was growing panicky and it didn’t help that the 4 outcasts were snickering. “Y-yes….yes she did!”

“Great! Then its settled, Lila do you think you can call her up to make us some of those pastries? Pretty please!”

Normally Lila loves it when all eyes were on her but now, she really wishes they were looking elsewhere. “I’ll….try.”

“Great! Be sure to have them by tomorrow!” Alya said patting her on the back. “You’re a real-life savior! Unlike SOME people.”

She sneered at the 4 outcasts and said outcasts just shrugged.

“This should be interesting…” Marinette said lowly.  
\-------

Next day Lila came in bawling like a baby. When asked what was wrong, she told them that poor Jessica Prealpato burned her hands when she was making their pastries and had to rush to the hospital. The class was disappointed, but they did not blame Lila at all.

Just then, Marinette came over with a box from her parents’ bakery.

“Look Marinette brought pastries after all!” Rose said in relief.

“Oh Marinette, I knew you wouldn’t let me down!” Lila cooed as she went forward to grab the box.

Only to have to pulled away. “Lila, these pastries aren’t for you or any of you.”

Cue the waterworks once more. “Marinette, why are being so selfish?”

“I’m not being selfish. These pastries are for Ms. Mendeleiev’s class and Mr. Duval, the art teacher. They ordered this a week in advance. I just came back from delivering it to them.” She then walked up to her seat and handed some Danish to Adrien, Sabrina and Chloe.

“So why do they get free pastries!” Kim pouted.

“Because I ordered them for us. And even paid for it.” Adrien replied then nibbled on his cream cheese danish. He smiled at his close friend. “Thanks Marinette.”

“Thanks Marinette!” Sabrina replied while enjoying her blue berry danish.

Chloe also gave her thanks while enjoying her honey danish, she even made a show to the others by giving them a haughty look.  
\-------

“Hey dude!” Nino one day greeted Marinette. “I’m gonna be filming something for a contest and we need costumes stat!”

Marinette raised an eyebrow and handed Nino a brochure.

“Uh….whats this?” Nino asked, looking it over.

“My rates.” She replied simply “Ever since I’ve been commissioned by Jagged Stone and Clara Nightingale, my website has been taking off like crazy!”

“But….” Mylene began meekly. “You usually do this for free….”

“Not anymore.” Marinette replied. “Do you have any idea how much silk costs? Chintz? Even simple wool?”

“I say about 2,000 euro give or take.” Sabrina replied next to her. “And that’s just one roll.”

“Then comes when you’ll be needing it.” Marinette said. “When do you need it?”

Nino and Mylene looked sheepish. “This…..weekend.”

“Are you kidding me?!” Marinette said flabbergasted.

Sabrina shook her head in disappointment. “To quote Chloe, that is ridiculous, utterly ridiculous.”

She then led her friend away before they could argue any further. Mylene looked at Nino worriedly.

“So now what?”

Nino racked his brain before he pipped up. “I know! Lila once said her mom was friends with a thespian group, we can ask her to ask them!”

The chubby girl perked up. “Of course! I’m sure the costumes would look much nicer than anything Marinette would make.”  
\-----

Elsewhere, Lila felt a chill of dread crept up her spine.

“Something bad is coming, I can tell.” She said to herself.

“Hey Lila!”

Lo and behold, came Nino and Mylene with begging expressions.  
\-----

Another incident was when Lila was tasked with managing a class trip. This perked everyone up.

“Oh Lila, maybe we can do an excursion in Spain like you did in the summer.” Juleka was the one to pipe up.

For the life of her, Lila cannot recall that lie that she claimed. Then again, she spun so many tales that if her stories where a tapestry, it would a tangled mess.

“Sounds great but….” Lila began tearing up. One must wonder where she kept all those tears. “But I don’t know if I’ll be able to book the trip.”

Everyone looked dejected at that. Chloe decided to take advantage of the trip.

“How sad….” She looked smug.

“What’s sad?” Alya said, irritated at the heiress intrusion.

“Well, if Dupain-Cheng was still class president she would’ve booked a lovely trip. Maybe not to Spain but still a lovely trip to London like last time.”

No one could argue with that.

“But oh well, you all decided to treat her poorly.”

Chloe just went to go sit in her seat, completely not caring about the glares sent her way.

“Pffft,” Alya scoffed. “We don’t need her. I’m sure with Lila’s amazing skills we can still do something great, if not better.”

Everyone agreed whereas Lila just wanted an Akuma or anything else to save her from all this craziness.

Chloe giggled evilly while wiggling her fingers towards the classmates. “Dance little piggys, dance.”

Marinette and Adrien looked at her flatly while Sabrina looked amused.

“You are one evil girl.” Adrien said in mock disappointment.

“You are every bit as evil as the day Satan left you at your parent’s doorstep.” Marinette shook her head.

Chloe simply preened at their comments. “Oh darlings, you are too kind.”  
\--------

And so, it continued.

The class would constantly ask Lila for favors because they remembered the many connections she claimed to have. Lila would try to cry and claim that she couldn’t but that did not stop the class from begging and demanding. It also did not help that when the Italian tried to make excuses, they would sometimes say how Marinette use to do it for them when first asked. She tried to appease them in order to keep her tower still standing but she was slowly starting to lose her mind.

“Hey Lila, we need pastries!”

“Lila, I need a swimming partner!”

“Lila, I need your help with this comic I’m drawing!”

“Lila I need a partner for this video game tournament!”

“Lila, can you give (some famous person) my demo to boost my career!”

“Lila, I need another interview with Ladybug!”

“Lila, we need someone to help plant trees and recycle all this garbage!”

“Lila, we need costumes for this play we’re doing!”

It kept going on and on and on.

Until…..

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUGGGGHHHH!! THAT’S IT, I CAN’T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!” Lila one day shirked.

Everyone was surprised at the sudden outburst.

“What are you talking about?” Ivan asked.

“I LIED OKAY?! I LIED ABOUT HAVING ALL THESE STUPID CONNECTIONS!” She shirked, pulling at her auburn hair.

“You lied?!” Alix repeated outraged.

“OH SHUT UP!!” Lila continued to yell. “Yes, I lied because I wanted to be popular, but you guys are nothing more then just a bunch of WHINY SELFISH BABIES! LILA GIVE ME THIS! LILA I WANT THAT!”

She pointed at Marinette who held up her hands in defense.

“I don’t know how the heck she puts up with all of you, but you know what?! ITS NOT WORTH IT! ITS JUST NOT WORTH IT!!”

Lila then ran off screaming that she’s going to therapy, a lot of therapy.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL I told ya it would be comedic 
> 
> That last scene was brought to you by: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lHKhBA3MHdk


	5. Everyday Ladybug’s Lucky Charm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cafeteria incident in the Chameleon episode BUT with a twist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This dabble was inspired by one of prompts posted by the lovely mcheang on tumblr. Visit their page whenever you get the chance, they have many amazing MLB prompts and ficlets. 
> 
> Few things I wanna point out in this: 
> 
> -This one features original characters of mine
> 
> -no class salt in this one! 
> 
> -Incompetent adults (you'll see who soon) 
> 
> -And finally, and most importantly, I love you all! (>3<) <3Thank you for all of your support!

Marinette watched with annoyance as her class were going out of their way to buy Lila lunch with their own money and even carrying her tray.

“Thanks you guys, I’m sorry I can’t carry my own tray.” Lila said, while holding her wrists, making it look as flimsy as possible. “It’s almost impossible with this sprained wrist.”

Bluebell eyes narrowed before they lit up with an idea. “Hey guys I was wondering instead of buying Lila’s lunch and carrying her tray, shouldn’t she be taken to the nurse’s office?”

Everyone looked at her with some suspicion. Lila grit her teeth at the other girl’s intrusion before making herself look more like a victim.

“I’m sorry guys I don’t mean to be a burden,” she whimpered. “I’ll carry my own things and fight off the pain.”

“Oh no, no! I don’t mean it like that!” Marinette quickly said with concern before anyone can argue. “It’s just if your wrists are sprained you need to have it check out right away!” she turned to Kim. “I remember when Kim was in this swimming race, he accidently banged his hand against the edge of the pool. His hand had swollen so much and turned purple despite people telling him to quit.”

Kim winced at that memory.

“Yes, I remember.” Max replied. “We quickly had to rush you to the hospital to give you a splint.”

“Marinette’s right!” Rose squeaked. “We should take Lila to the nurses before her wrists get even worse.”

“Oh no, please! You don’t have to concern yourself for me!” Lila quickly said. “The pain will pass, I promise.”

“That’s what Kim said as well.” Max said. “Before he started to scream in pain.”

“I wasn’t screaming that much…” Kim muttered.

“So you see? She needs to get a looked at, just in case its nothing.” Marinette said still holding her concern tone. “But if it is and it gets worse, Lila will end up missing more school!”

“That’s a good idea.” Mylene said. “Just what you expect from our Everyday Ladybug.”

Everyone agreed to that. Lila wanted to throttle the French-Asian for daring to intrude her sheep wrangling but she couldn’t when Rose, Juleka and Mylene gently lifted her and lead her away from the cafeteria with Max and Kim following.

“What are you up to?” Alya asked, giving Marinette a suspicious sideways glance.

Marinette simply shrugged. “Just giving out a solution. You know, like how Ladybug does it.”

Alya blinked but decided to accept that answer. “I guess I can’t argue with that.”  
\-----

“Really guys,” Lila insisted. “There’s no need for this. My wrists are feeling better.”

“We can’t know that for sure until you see the nurse.” Max said. “There’s an 83.9% chance that the pain may seem to have gone away but could spike up again later.”

“Yea, besides you’ll like Nurse Corbyn, she’s really nice.” Rose assured.

“Yea, she’s always looking out for me and Alix.” Kim added.

“Especially since you both get injured a lot.” Juleka mumbled jokingly.

“Yea!....wait, hey!”

“Here we are!” They stopped in front a door where a glass window stated, “Nurses Office.” Mylene knocked on the door.

“Its open~!” a sweet voice called back.

Upon entering, they saw a tall British woman wearing scrubs shirt and pants with chibi Ladybug and Chat Noir prints all over. Her hair was a strawberry blonde, pulled into a low ponytail and her honey brown eyes were gentle. On the right chest pocket of her top was a name tag: Holly Corbyn.

“Hello students, what seems to be the problem?” she then spotted Kim and gave a small teasing smile. “Got into another contest with Miss Kubdel, did you Mr. Le Chien?”

Kim rubbed the back of his head. “N-no, not today Nurse Corbyn.”

The nurse looked a bit relief at that. “So what can I do for you, dears?”

“This is our friend, Lila, she has a sprain wrist.” Rose explained.

The Italian wanted to high tail out of the office, but the other classmates were blocking the only door out of there. The nurse gave a look of concern as she stepped forward to looked at the wrists that the transfer was holding. Lila seem to have held it tightly and away from the nurse.

Holly smiled kindly. “Don’t worry dear. I simply need to take a look to make sure its not to damaged.”

“I’m fine, Nurse. Thank you.” Lila tried to resist.

“You don’t have to hold a brave front on our behalf Lila.” Mylene assured. “Nurse Corbyn, our friend needed us to hold her tray because her wrists kept bothering her. Is there anything you can do?”

‘What I want is for you guys to shut up!’ Lila’s inner voice screamed. Why the heck are these kids such goody goodys! It was sickening to her!

During her inner tirade, the nurse managed to gently grab her hand. Lila started to panic and pray to whatever god out there to not let the nurse see through her lies. Holly looked at her wrists and her brows furrowed in confusion.

“Odd, her wrists don’t look to damaged. It’s also curious that you are wearing bracelets if your wrists have been bothering you for so long.” The nurse began to gently poke and massage around the Italian’s lightly tanned wrists. “Does this bother you?”

Lila started to make pained noises from where the nurse massaged her. “Y-yes…p-please stop….!”

“Hmm,” Corbyn pulled back. “Perhaps it could be a pulled muscle.”

“Y-yes!” Lila insisted. “It must’ve during one of my travels. I’ve been to Achu with the royal family helping them with their charities and causes.”

“I see, you poor dear. Perhaps some aspirin and some gauze will help.” Nurse Corbyn said as she walked over to her file cabinet to pull out Lila’s file. She looked it over. “How curious though. I’m not seeing anything on your record about this.”

“My mother must’ve misplaced my doctor’s notes.” Lila quickly said.

The nurse looked concerned at that. She then muttered something under her breath; something about: ‘bloody irresponsible parents.’ Out loud she then asked. “Are there any other concerns that I should know of?”

Before Lila could say that there wasn’t, Kim beat her to it. “She has tinnitus in her right ear!”

This made the nurse look at them so fast her neck might’ve snapped. Her honey brown eyes widen to the size of dinner plates.

“Tinnitus?!” She repeated shocked then she started to quickly skim through the folder. “There---there’s nothing here that say so! My dear girl, why are you not wearing any hearing aids? How did you develop this?”

“It was just a little incident but really, its nothing to concern yourself with.” Lila tried to downplay it.

“N-nothing to concern….” Holly sputtered. “My dear girl, tinnitus is usually something that one develops when they’ve reached their elder years but for one so young to develop it, that is something to concern yourself with.”

“Lila are you okay?” Juleka asked concern and confused.

Why was the Italian student being so dodgy especially when it was about her own health? And why is it that there was nothing on her records about her disabilities? Is Lila’s mother really that careless?

“Yes, Lila,” Max replied. “You know you can trust Nurse Corbyn, she’ll can help you with whatever you need.”

“I-I know but I…” Lila tried to start crying hoping it’ll dispel them, but the nurse was just growing more and more concern.

“Dear,” The nurse began gently, putting one hand on the girl’s shoulder. “I understand if this seems uncomfortable for you, but I am trying to help you. Now tell me, how did you develop this disability?”

Lila still tried to downplay it, but Rose grew impatient and concern. “She developed it when she got close to an airplane engine while rescuing Jagged Stone’s kitten!”

The nurse’s office suddenly grew deathly silent. There was no sound coming from the nurse except the hand that was holding Lila’s files dropped with a splat. Her eyes widen even more as her face slowly became horrified.

“You….went close….to an airplane engine….?” Holly repeated slowly.

Now the Italian was sweating nervously. She was feeling regret for telling that lie, annoyance at Rose for opening her mouth, annoyance at the others for bringing her here and rage towards Marinette for putting the idea in their heads in the first place.

“Young lady!” Holly exclaimed. “How could you be so reckless?! Where were your parents to protect you from an airport tarmac?!”

The students watched as the nurse began to hyperventilate. Holly was feeling rage towards Miss Rossi for letting her daughter run into danger and worry for Lila for not having the proper equipment for her injuries and disabilities. How can any parent be so reckless?! Do they not care?!

“Nurse Corbyn look out!” Mylene screamed out.

The nurse looked over to see a dark purple butterfly flutter towards her. She steeled her nerves and shut her eyes tightly. The students looked ready to bolt in case she was akumatized but to their amazement, the nurse was not affected.

“H-How….?” Juleka breathed.

Holly opened her eyes and exhaled sharply. She turned and smiled with assurance to the amazed children. “I simply calmed myself. Don’t worry, I will not let some freak use me to terrorized anyone, especially children. Now I believe Lila needs some bandages for her wrists.”

The nurse wrapped some gauze around the Italian’s wrists and gave her a tiny aspirin for the pain. She also made a note to have one of them assist Lila with her note taking so it would not irritate her wrists any further.

They thanked the nurse and left to go enjoy what was left of their lunch break. Holly thought for a moment. Something was truly wrong. If Lila had been suffering from tinnitus and sprained wrists, why did her mother not file anything in her records? And why would she allow her child to run around an airport unattended?

Something had to be done and Holly knew just who to get in contact with.

She took out her cellphone and dialed the number.

“Hey darling,” a feminine voice replied. “Everything okay? Did you have lunch yet?”

“Hi sweetie.” Holly replied. “Yes, I did have lunch but I’m afraid not everything is okay.”

“Don’t tell me it’s another akuma attack.”

“I wish it were that but I’m afraid I need to report a possible child abuse.”  
\--------

It was once again another day of work at the embassy as Benigna Rossi was being diligent with her duties doing her best to maintain the peace and unity between Italy and France. She will admit it was exhausting at times especially being a single mother and at times she worries that she’s not doing enough for her daughter. Especially letting her go to a school that is constantly under attack by a mad man and the only defense it has was two teenagers in odd costumes.

“One day, I hope to change that.” She said to herself.

She continued to work when someone knocked on her door. When given the okay to come in, a British woman with ebony pixie cut hair with long bangs swept to the side and steel gray eyes entered. She was currently wearing navy blue pant suit with a cream colored inside blouse and heels.

“Excuse me, but are you Benigna Rossi, mother to Lila Rossi?” she spoke with a tone that meant strict business.

Benigna blinked at this unknown woman. “Y-yes, who are you?”

“I’m Anna Corbyn, of Child Protective Service.” She took out a pocketbook to show a gold CPS badge.

Light brown eyes widen with shock as Benigna shot up in surprise. “Child Protective Service?! Wh-what is this about?!”

Anna remained firm as she was used to this sort of thing. “I have received reports of neglect and endangerment of your daughter.”

The Italian sputtered at that. “WHAT?!”

“With all due respect, Ms. Rossi, I’ll be the one asking the questions.”  
\-------

Meanwhile in College Francoise Dupont, Lila was wearing the bandages that she was given yesterday in order to gain more sympathy points from the class. Only downside was Max was the one assigned to take notes for her because Adrien claimed that he needs help with his notes from time to time due to his modeling and strict schedules.

No matter, she had plenty more tricks up her sleeve and she was plotting her revenge against Marinette for yesterday.

Just then a student entered along with Mr. Duval from the art room.

“Excuse me, Ms. Bustier,” the student began politely. “But Principal Damocles has asked that you and Lila Rossi go to his office.”

The literature teacher looked surprise while Lila felt her stomach drop.

“Is there something wrong?” She asked.

The messenger shrugged. “All I know is that its urgent and you both need to go right away.”

Mr. Duval smiled with assurance. “Don’t worry Caline, I’ll watch over the class while you go straighten things out.”

Caline gave her thanks and seeing as she had no choice, Lila gathered her belongings and followed the teacher. The classmates gave Lila sympathy glances, but no one noticed the sharp glint in Marinette’s eyes.

Once inside the office, Mr. Damocles was there looking rather nervous, along with Anna Corbyn and Ms. Rossi; both very serious.

“M-Momma…wha-what are you doing here? Sh-shouldn’t you be at work?” Lila squeaked nervously.

“Yes, I should.” Benigna began annoyed. “However, I received a surprise visit from Mrs. Corbyn here and she told me something very interesting about you, Lila.”

Anna Corbyn cleared her throat and stepped forward to a confused Caline. “Miss Bustier, I apologize for interrupting your class but I’m Anna Corbyn of Child Protective Service.”

Caline nodded as she shook the other’s extended hand. “Yes, I remember your wife mentioning you once or twice.”

“Well now that the pleasantries have been made,” Mr. Damocles began. “Mrs. Corbyn here has brought up something rather troubling about young Miss. Rossi.”

Caline looked very more confused. “And what would that be?”

Anna took out her notepad. “Miss Bustier, it seems that you student here has been making some rather troubling stories and has been missing a number of school days. When I went to go visit her mother, she has been making different claims. Could you possibly elaborate for us?”

Caline looked confused whereas Lila was sweating bullets. It felt like yesterday at the nurse’s office all over again, but it became worse.

“Well for a few months Lila had told me that she and her mother had been traveling to Achu and several other places. We’ve been having video conferences with her from time to time. Because she told us that Ms. Rossi is an ambassador, I assumed that was the case.”

Anna jotted all this done on her notes. “I see.”

Caline looked at the Italian student. “Lila, that is what you told us, isn’t it?”

Lila wanted to shrink down and disappear when everyone looked at her. “W-well….”

Benigna let out an aggressive throat clear. “Miss Bustier, I’m sorry to have to tell you this but I’ve never been to Achu nor have I been traveling for the past several months.”

“Momma….please can we talk about this…in private?” Lila tried but her mother sent her a glance that told her to be silent.

“Miss. Bustier,” Mr. Damocles said flabbergasted. “Why have you not been in contact with her parents?”

“W-well…I did send her emails to the one that…..” Her eyes widen in shock. “….that Lila has provided.”

“There’s also something else,” Anna began. “Yesterday Lila and a few other students went to visit the nurse’s office. It seems that she claimed she had a sprained wrist to which her fellow classmates had to assist her with carrying her items and she developed tinnitus when she got close to an airplane engine in order to save a…. kitten?”

‘You seriously cannot make this up.’ Anna thought in her mind. 

“Lila Rossi!” Benigna stood up and turned to her daughter with fury and hurt in her eyes. “Bambina sconsiderata! How could you do this?! Lying to your classmates! To your teacher! To me! Do you have any idea how much trouble you could’ve put yourself in and me?! Mrs. Corbyn here was under the impression that I am some sort negligent mother!”

Lila had the nerve to glare back at her mother. “Well you were hardly ever there and were always busy!”

Benigna sighed deeply and rubbed her face disappointed. “Lila, if that were the case, you still could’ve talked to me or even your father. And here I thought I was trying to do the right by letting you go to school despite you saying that has been closed for months because of Akuma attacks.”

Mr. Damocles frowned. “Ms. Rossi, while it’s true we have had several akuma attacks near or on the school grounds we’ve never had to close the school down. We had the teachers barricade the doors and at most Ladybug and Chat Noir would solve the problem within 2 hours tops.”

“Lila has told me that Ladybug and Chat Noir were to incompetent to solve the problems.” Benigna said.

“W-what?!” Now the principal was angry at that and even Caline was looking upset.

Anna on the other hand looked exasperated. ‘Are these people for real? I should have Holly transfer before she catches these people’s stupidity.’ She then spoke out loud. “Excuse me, it seems this whole matter was due to some made believe stories by a teenager.” Lila glared at the CPS agent. “However, the fact that the matter is, Ms. Rossi has allowed her daughter to trick her into believing that the school was closed and did not bother to get in contact with the staff to verify if it was true or not.” In her head she said: ‘or at the very least watch the news.’ Aloud she continued while facing the principal and teacher: “Also the both of you did not bother to try to get in contact with the mother.”

“W-we did!” Caline tried to counter.

“How?” Anna challenged.

“With the number provided but it was said that she was always busy.”

Anna let out an irk sigh. “Is it safe to assume that this number was provided by Lila?”

Caline said nothing which was all the British woman needed.

“So as of right now….”

While Anna continued, Lila lowered her head so no one could see the look of rage on her face. This was all Marinette’s fault! She knew this would happen! It’s because of her, Lila’s tower crumbled before she could even get started.

‘I’ll get her back! One way or another, I’ll get her back!’ she vowed to herself.  
\-------

The next day, the class was surprised to see an unfamiliar man enter the room. He told them that he was substituting the class due to Miss. Bustier being away to take courses on better teaching skills and Mr. Damocles would also be away for investigation.

Lila also entered the room along with her mother. She was forced to tell the truth and had to apologize for ostracizing Marinette and forcing the other students to act like they were her servants. Ms. Rossi then told them that she was to be home schooled in order to make up for all lessons she lost and was grounded for a long period of time.

Once they left, everyone apologized to Marinette and the French-Asian forgave them.

“There’s one thing,” Adrien asked. “Did you know that this would happen?”

Marinette just smiled and said: “I just did what Ladybug would do, I pulled a lucky charm and put together a solution to a problem.”

The blonde model looked impressed by that.  
\------

Holly Corbyn entered her office. After the whole debacle with the Italian transfer student, she felt that maybe she needed a break to think about her wife suggesting that she should transfer to another school or maybe work in an actual hospital or doctor’s office.

“I just don’t want you to get hurt by these akumas or make a foolish mistake like that teacher and principal.” Anna told her.

“I’ll think about it.” Holly promised her.

Sitting on her desk was a small pink and white bakery box from the Dupain-Cheng Boulangerie Patisserie. Curious she opened it to see Ladybug printed macarons. There was a note:

 _Dear Nurse Corbyn,_

_Thank you for being my lucky charm and helping me right a wrong. And for always being there for us and being an amazing and caring nurse._

_Please enjoy and don’t stop being you,_

_From the Everyday Ladybug!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who work with Child Protective Services or associate with them, I greatly apologize for not following the standard procedures (๑•́ㅿ•̀๑) -[sorry!]
> 
> “Bambina sconsiderata!" - Italian for: "You reckless child!"


	6. Reevaluate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caline Bustier heard and saw things that made her think and reevaluate what she knows and what she needs to do.

Caline Bustier entered the student’s restroom since the teacher’s restroom was currently being cleaned. She did not mind; it gave her more time to walk and think about what has been occurring today. Lila Rossi returned to her class and already there was tension between her and Marinette for some reason that she did not understand.

Both girls had achieved many great things, sure Lila did a little more but if both girls were to team up, there’s no telling what great things they could achieve together.

She entered the stall on the end and was about to do her business when another person entered.

Its Marinette and Lila.

For some reason, Caline decided to remain quiet and listened.

Lila seems to be talking sweet and trying to coerce Marinette into friendship but the French-Asian seems firm into thinking Lila was a liar.

Then something Caline didn’t expect happen.

Lila’s meek look dropped to reveal a malicious sort of smirk.

“I only tell people what they wanna hear.” Lila began maliciously.

“It’s called LYING!” Marinette pushed.

The red headed literature teacher listened to the Italian talk to the other girl in a threating manner till she had Marinette pinned to the wall. What was going on? Why is Lila talking this way? What happened to the sweet student that returned to her class? This was almost like a case of Jekyll and Hyde.

“You seem less dumb than the others, so I’ll give you one last chance. You’re either with me or against me,” Lila offered with a sickly-sweet smile, “You don’t have to answer right away. I’ll give you till the end of class today.” With that, she flipped her hair and left the bathroom, slamming the door on the way out.

Caline still remained in the stall. From the crack of the door, she saw Marinette shudder and slide down. She looked nervous and frustrated. She would’ve left to go comfort the girl but something else made her stay. A tiny red pixie thing flew out of Marinette’s purse to comfort the girl.

The little pixie thing referred to Marinette as…..Ladybug!

Caline covered her mouth and nose to not alert the other of her presence. When everything calmed, Marinette left the bathroom, a bit dejected but there was a little pep in her step. That’s when the teacher finally released all the air that she was holding in.

‘Marinette…is Ladybug!’ Her mind screamed. ‘My star pupil is a superhero!’

The more she thought about it, the more it started to make sense for Caline. The flimsy excuses, disappearing when there was danger, coming to class exhausted! Oh god, how could she not have seen it?!

The more the cogs in Caline’s mind continue to spin, the more everything was slowly falling into place. A small smile graced her pink painted lips.

‘Of course Marinette is Ladybug.’ Her mind concluded.

Caline has seen the girl always go out of her way to help her and many others achieve their goals and always put everyone’s happiness over her own. In all her years of seeing and meeting many people, never has the red head met someone with a beautifully kind heart.

‘And I took that kindness for granted.’

Filled with determination, the literature teacher left to go right some wrongs. Starting with a certain transfer student who decided to make a fool of her own class.  
\-------

Moments later after dealing with the usual Akuma shenanigans, Miss Bustier watched her class enter. In her hand, she had a brand-new seating chart.

She watched as Marinette went to the back and Adrien decided to join her. The French-Asian was smiling and blushing at his kindness.

‘Oh to be young and in love.’ Caline mused before speaking out loud. “Class, I have an important announcement. In light of recent events---”

“It’s a miracle!” Lila Rossi interrupted, raising her arms jovially. “My tinnitus! It’s gone! It must have cleared up when Ladybug fixed the city!”

The class (minus Marinette, Adrien, Chloe, and Bustier) expressed their joy at the sudden miracle.

“Oh Marinette, I know how much trouble I caused you, making everyone change seats and all, please, as an apology take my seat and I’ll move to the back! I’m sure you’d be happier up front closer to your best friend!”

Everyone turned to look at Marinette expectedly. Marinette looked uneasy while Adrien inched closer to her protectively. Bustier pursed her lips at this.

The teacher cleared her throat to gain back the class’s attention. “Miss Rossi, although it’s wonderful to hear that your condition has cleared up, I’m afraid I’ve already changed the seating arrangements. Which is what I was going to announce before I was interrupted.”

Lila as well as the rest of the class was surprised at this.

“Yes students. I’ve thought long and hard about this and I figured its time I make a change in the seating arrangement that will benefit everyone. So, here is how its going to work.”

From the back left: Nathaniel would sit with Ivan

Third row: Max with Lila

Second row: Sabrina would sit by herself only because of the uneven number of students

First row: Kim with Nino

From the back right: Mylene with Alya

Third row: Chloe with Alix

Second row: Rose with Juleka

Front row: Adrien with Marinette

“There! All sorted out!” Bustier said satisfied.

“Miss Bustier!” Chloe interrupted screeched. “Why do I have to sit with Kubel? I always sat with Sabrina!”

Alix scoffed. “You’re not exactly a walk in the park.”

“I can always move back.” Sabrina meekly replied.

“Now Chloe, the reason I moved you from Sabrina is because you need to become less dependent on her.”

“I’m plenty independent!” The heiress said offended.

Everyone was not convinced. Chloe huffed and opened her mouth but Caline beat her to the punch.

“And before you try to throw your father’s title at me, need I remind you that an election is coming up. I don’t think the public will to impressed to hear that the mayor fired a teacher for simply doing her job.”

That effectively shut Chloe up. The class was impressed! Since when was Miss Bustier such a badass?

“Um Miss Bustier,” Lila interrupted once more. “I’m very sorry but Adrien promised that he would help me with my schoolwork! I’m so far behind!”

“I’m well aware that you are far behind which is why I put Max and Sabrina close to you.” The teacher replied logically.

“Don’t worry Lila,” Max assured. “With my expertise in all the materials, you will be caught up in no time.”

“Oh but I don’t want to impose you both. Besides Adrien promised!”

“No, I didn’t.” Said boy said meekly.

“Adrien unfortunately needs assistance as well due to his modeling and other strict scheduling.” Bustier turned to her best pupil with a smile. “Marinette, I’m sure you’ll be helpful with this. I’m counting on you.”

“Consider it done, Miss Bustier!” The girl replied enthusiastically.

“But-But..!”

The teacher held up her hand, not wanting to hear anymore needless complains. “Now class, we all must remember to be respectful of no one another. We cannot shove someone to back without letting them give their consent.”

The class winced at this, remembering how they all threw Marinette to the back before asking her first. Lila looked annoyed at this which of course made Bustier frown. She decided to keep an eye on the Italian in case she tired to do anymore harm to Marinette, Adrien or any of the other students. Sooner or later, she does plan to have a talk with Miss. Rossi about her daughter but for now, she can’t accuse the child for lying without solid proof just yet. She’s very familiar with how some parents refuse to believe in the worst of their children.

And as much as Caline hate to admit it: Words as powerful as they are, are sometimes not strong enough in this day and age.

Still that won’t stop her from helping!

After all, as a teacher her job, first and foremost, was to protect her students. She’ll remained professional of course but no one hurt her kids, not even her other kids.

*Bonus because I love you all*

Caline was sitting in her now empty classroom, grading the tests that took place before the students left home. Her brows furrowed when she noticed that her answer sheet was missing. She looked in all her desk drawers and her suitcase, but it was nowhere to be seen. Well at least she had it stored in her computer, so she’ll have to go to her office to use that.

As she approached her office, she dug inside her mailbox in case she had any notices. There she found a scrap of notebook paper. Curiously, she read it.

‘I have a reason to believe that Marinette might have stolen your answer sheet. -Anonymous.’

Exhaling sharply, Caline threw the note away. ‘Nice try, Lila.’

\-----

“Class before we begin our lecture for today, I have received an anonymous tip that someone might’ve taken an answer sheet from my desk yesterday.” Caline announced the next day. “So, what I want you all to do is check your bags. The reason I ask is because if you have taken it, you can return it to me at the end of the day and we’ll of course keep it a secret. Or the other reason I ask if because I reasons to believe that someone might be willing to do the other harm.”

The class murmured suspiciously. She held up her hand to stop them.

“So when I count to three, everyone check your bags. One….two….three….”

There was a shuffle of everyone lifting their respective bags and digging through them. Everyone looked through their folders and pockets. Lila kept side glancing at Marinette, still looking smug. Bustier narrowed her emerald eyes, ready for whatever the outcome will be.

“Wha-what?!” Marinette gasped as she held up a paper that she never seen before.

It was the answer sheet.

Everyone gasped in shock at that.

The poor girl looked put out at that. “I-I-I didn’t do it! Miss Bustier please believe me! I would never!”

“Oh Marinette, how could you?!” Lila cried, dramatically.

“You!” Marinette growled at the Italian student. “I bet you planted it in my bag, didn’t you?!”

“M-Me?!” Lila cried. “I would never do such a thing! How could you be accusing me if the evidence was in your bag?!”

“Hey hold on just a moment!” Alya stood up. “Marinette couldn’t have stolen it since she and I went home together at the same time yesterday!”

“Class settle down.” Bustier ordered before anymore yelling would continue. “Marinette, let me see that.”

Trembling Marinette handed the teacher the sheet. Caline took it and looked it over.

“Hmm, yes as suspected.” She murmured. “Marinette could not have stolen the test answer sheet.”

“What?!” everyone simultaneous asked shocked.

“Allow me to explain.” Bustier began as she walked over to her desk. “Marinette could not have stolen the test sheet because she scored perfectly on her tests.”

She held up the girl’s paper; there written on top was a 100% with a smiling face.

“Right! Because she had the test sheet hidden somewhere and copied from it!” Lila deducted.

“I did not!” Marinette retorted.

“Girls, if you please.” Caline called. “Now the thing is, Marinette did not copy off of it because she took Test side A and this answer sheet that was in her bag was from Test side B. And if Marinette did copy from the side B answer sheet, she would’ve failed. Which she didn’t.”

“Um, sorry Miss Bustier. But I don’t really get it.” Kim called confused.

“It’s simple Kim, I decided to mix around the questions and distribute it into two parts.”

“I see!” Max pipped up. “You did that in order to prevent any cheating or any other suspicious acts.”

“Exactly!” Caline praised. “By the way, Max. you also scored perfectly. Good job!”

Max pushed up his glasses with a slight smug expression. “As if there was any doubt.”

“But that still doesn’t explain how the answer sheet ended up in Marinette’s bag.” Rose said. “Not that I’m accusing you Marinette! I promise!”

Marinette smiled and told Rose no harm done.

“No, no it doesn’t.” Bustier said. “However, for the time being, we cannot point fingers at one another without solid proof just yet. But I will say this: Know that stealing from mine or any other teacher’s desk is wrong and trying to accuse another student of cheating and stealing is just as wrong. And if you think I am not watching, just know that I am indeed watching.”

The teacher took a quick glance at Lila which made the Italian student recoil a bit.  
  
‘I’m no fool.’ Bustier said in her mind. ‘I will protect my students, especially Ladybug and Chat Noir.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Bustier we don't care for: We need to forgive everyone, even the bullies no matter how malicious they are. 
> 
> The Bustier we want: (-_-) Oh of course and while we're at it, we can sing kumbaya while the students stomp all over us.


	7. Astounding Muse? Don't Think So!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lila loves to prance around as Gabriel Agreste's Muse but what does the public think?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was a dabble I wrote a while back and it was just buried in a folder and forgotten, until now! Its super short but I thought it deserves to see the light of day! 
> 
> Also you can thank the Lila Troll for giving me the inspiration to write this. Oh look at that! I guess they are a muse in some very weird way. t(ツ)_/¯

Lila Rossi was making her way to the botanical garden park where she was scheduled to do another photoshoot with Adrien. She felt absolutely astounding with her popularity increasing and eventually she will have the young male model bend to her whims.

‘Maybe I’ll have him post another picture of us on his Instagram.’ She plotted.

No doubt this would annoy Marinette and ruin her day, an added bonus.

“I’m here!” Lila announced herself to the photographer. “Where would you like me to be?”

The photographer looked at Lila and his face shifted uncomfortably. “Oh dear, Miss Rossi, did no one tell you?”

The Italian’s face shifted to confusion. “Tell me what?”

“Well I’m sorry you had to come all this way here, but you’ve been put off.”

Now Lila’s face twisted to rage “Put off?! Why?! By who?!”

“By Mr. Agreste.” A cool voice replied. Lila turned to see it was Natalie, tapping on her tablet, looking as calm and collected as always.

“How can this be?! Things were going so well! I’m his muse!”

Natalie stopped tapping to stare down at the outrage teenager. “First of all, you will refrain from using that title; Mr. Agreste never authorized or claimed that you were. That fool Alec was the one who coined it for ratings and views. Second, look at this.”

Lila snatched the tablet from the secretary and looked at the screen. It was showing the last photoshoot she did with Adrien on the official Agreste Brand Instagram. It was showing her draped over Adrien with an arm around her waist

“So? What does this have to do with anything?”

“Look at the comments.” Natalie replied, ever coolly.

Lila scrolled down and she let out an outraged sound at what she was seeing.

CutiePotato: Boy the Agreste brand certainly has gone downhill if they’re using just anyone to model.

InsertUsername: No kidding! I looked up this girl on her claims, and I saw no such thing as her being a muse to anyone.

T-Wrecker: So basically, I can just walk over to the photoshoot, claime to be a model and they’ll put me in? LoL maybe I should try that!

TomatoTornado: Lol, lmk how that goes.

LePetitePrincess: But seriously, this girl is a real brat! I go to the same school she does and she’s always been bragging about how she’s Gabriel’s astounding muse. God, I almost wanted to go over there and slap her mouth shut!

CutiePotato: For real?

LePetitePrincess: FOR REALLY REAL, girl does 1 photoshoot, ONE and now thinks she’s all that and bag of chips.

T-Wrecker: Jeezus, what a braggart.

AkumaBuster: Calling herself Gabriel’s muse? Yea sure that’s not creepy at all.

AkumaBuster: Note my sarcasm BTW

TomatoTorando: Noted. And that’s true, it almost makes Gabriel seem like a pedo or something…(shudders)

HDLensMaster: If you ask me the pictures aren’t even good. For starter’s Adrien doesn’t even look comfortable in them.

LunarEmpress: OMG THANK U, I thought I was the only one!

HDLensMaster: I’m taking photography classes so I can tell he’s just using his model smile to save face.

Duskpaw: Bet on the inside he’s grossed out.

Dlo305: Can’t say I blame the poor kid, gurl is practically clinging onto him like a leech.

LunarEmpress: Leech-La! LOL

The comments continue on but Natalie snatched the tablet from the now red face Lila. She adjusted her glasses and calmly spoke. “For the time being, we would not be needing your services so I’m asking you once, please leave the set, you are trespassing.”

Lila growled and huffed off while yelling over her shoulder: “This isn’t over!”

From where he was standing, Adrien saw the whole thing and exhaled sharply.

Plagg appeared by his side, while munching on some cheese. “How much cheese you wanna bet that Italian rat is gonna be akumatized?”

His chosen looked at him flatly. “That’s a sucker’s bet, Plagg.”

The mischievous cat kwamii smirked. “Look at this way, at least you don’t have to deal with her in these boring photoshoots.”

Adrien rolled his eyes but couldn’t stop the quirk on his lips. “Just be ready.”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guys guess which of these usernames is me? (￣ω￣)
> 
> Also I'm going back to fix the grammar and spacing from the previous ficclets. As always, thank you all for your comments and your kindness! (>3<) ~<3


	8. Favors The Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its been weeks since Lila outed herself and she decided to runaway from the whiny selfish babies that was her class. Meanwhile, said class tried to get back into the good graces of their former friends but to no avail. Also why is Lila constantly standing outside the bakery?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le sigh....
> 
> I didn't think I was going to write a third part of this but I felt it needed a little closure and all your gosh darn wonderful comments made me do it! I blame you! XD
> 
> Enjoy!

Its been weeks since Lila’s outburst of being a liar and running away from her former classmates. At first the students were shocked and had the audacity to say: “She has to be kidding right?”

Chloe having a short temper ended up yelling: “Oh for the love of! Don’t you idiots get it?! She just told you plain and simple that she lied about having all those connections!”

“Yea, but…!”

“No Buts! I mean come on! A simple Google search would’ve told you all that crap that Italian rat spewed was nothing but…well CRAP!! You are all ridiculous, utterly, UTTERLY, RIDICOULOUS!”

With a cry of frustration, Chloe left dragging her friends with her.

Not an hour has passed, and already there was an akuma. Unfortunately, it was Alya, Max, and Rose because they felt they were hit the hardest from Lila’s lies.

Ladybug, Chat Noir, a new fox hero named Mirage and a new bee hero named Yellow Jacket was able to do away with the akumas swiftly.

“I just….I just can’t believe we fell for her trickery.” Rose sobbed after she was purified.

Ladybug, who stayed behind while Chat Noir went to go retrieve the other miraculous, looked at them with some sympathy but firmness.

“You were warned a few times by someone who was once close to you, but you choose to ignore her. And what’s worse, you even tried the same thing you did to her to Lila.” They winced at the hero’s words. “You’re all good people, I know you are. But you have to remember that trust and forgiveness is delicate thing.”

She left without saying her usual “Bug Out!” catchphrase. Leaving the three to think about what she said.

\---------------------  
As for Lila, she did end up going to therapy and her therapist gave her many good advices, but it still made the Italian feel sour. Particularly the one where she was told that she had to apologize and make peace with Marinette.

“Once you do apologize, you will truly be set free.” The therapist told her.

Lila decided to give her mother one last lie to pull her out of school. She told Miss Rossi, that she couldn’t handle being in a school that was practically a breeding ground for Akumas. Her mother was sympathetic to her only child and decided to have her home school for the rest of the year. Lila then proceeded to block out the Bustier class from her phone and social media, especially since some of them were being rather vicious, especially Alya.

“What was I thinking?” she asked no one.   
\--------------  
“Marinette? Who is that girl over there?” Sabine asked one day.

Marinette looked up from the tables that she was wiping to look in the direction that her mother was pointing at. Across the street, to her great surprise was Lila.

She was just…. standing there. Staring, unmoving, expression closed off.

“A former classmate of mine.” Marinette replied.

“Does she want to come in?” Sabine replied.

Before Marinette can reply, Lila quickly turned around and left.

“I guess not.”   
\--------------

It continued for a while now. Lila would stand in that little corner, unmoving, a pensive expression, sometimes fiddling with her purse before leaving. At some point Sabine or Tom went outside and asked if the girl wanted anything but Lila still turned around and left.

When asking their daughter about the Italian student, Marinette finally told them the truth. About how Lila entered the classmates, managed to ostracize her, Adrien, Chloe and Sabrina, tried to run her ragged. Marinette then told them about how after she stopped doing favors, how they decided to drive Lila up the wall to the point that she ran away.

“Well I’m sorry you had to go through all that, sweetie.” Tom said once their daughter concluded her story. “I also can’t help but feel sorry for that other girl as well, even if she did lie.”

“A part of me wants to say ‘Serves her right’ for all her lies.” Marinette spoke.

“And the other part?” Sabine asked.

“The other part sort of sees me in her. Both of us were taken advantage of. The only difference is, I had my friends to back me up. Lila, I don’t know who she has.”

“Perhaps she can have you?” Sabine suggested. “Now I know months of being tormented by her won’t earn her your friendship just yet, but perhaps in time, you both could be.”

Their daughter pursed her lower lip. “Maybe….”

“As I said, take all the time you need. I think you both need it.”   
\--------------

Another incident occurred in the park where Marinette was waiting for Adrien to finish up a photoshoot so they can go hang out with Kagami and Luka. A sudden yelling ran out, disturbing the peace.

“No, no no! All this yelling is ruining Mama’s spaghetti!” Vincent the photographer cried in dismay.

“I’ll go see what’s going on.” Marinette offered and went to the direction of the yelling. There was Lila, trying to out walk her former classmates.

“Just leave me alone already!” Lila yelled out.

“No way! You lied to us!” Alix yelled back.

“You got our hopes up! You ruined my blog with all your crap!” Alya argued.

“Say whatever you want, but I’m not the one who turned on a friend and was so gullible to forget that the Internet was a thing!” Lila shot back.

“You get back here right now!” Mylene yelled.

Before the shouting match could continue, Marinette quickly stepped in front of Lila protectively.

“Hey, hey, hey!” She looked at them with an expression as if she was a mother stopping her many children from starting a senseless squabble. “All of you stop this right now!”

“But she…!” Kim started.

“No!” Marinette held up an index to her childhood friend’s face, effortlessly stopping him. “First of all, none of you and I repeat none of you should not be pointing fingers at other people, especially Lila. You are all to blame just as much as any.”

“What did we do?!” Ivan said childishly.

“First of all, I warned you guys many times about Lila’s story! Didn’t I?!”

“Y-you did….” Rose said meekly.

“A lot of times.” Juleka added.

“Exactly, so you have no right to judge anyone or throw someone under the bus.” Marinette said firmly. “Neither any of us have any right to play the victim card. I told you guys to take what Lila says with a grain of salt. I mean sure, some of her stories did seem a bit believable considering the achievements we all have made ourselves. But come on! Broken wrists with no bandages?! Throwing themselves at an airplane tarmac for a kitten?! Napkins gouging out someone’s eye?!”

“Please…don’t bring that up.” Max said, wishing the ground could swallow his embarrassment.

Marinette ignored him. “You all could’ve fact checked her stories, especially when I was starting to lay out the groundwork, but you didn’t. Instead you guys decided to treat me poorly, throwing me to the back of the classroom without asking me, make me feel like a jerk and ignoring me when I was trying to help you guys! And now! Now when the truth has been revealed, you want to go and blame someone else when this all could’ve been avoided in the first place!”

By the time she finished, Marinette took many deep breaths like she ran a marathon and shut her eyes while turning just in case she started to cry. Lila stood there, mouth agape that her rival in some sort of odd way, defended her. This was her chance to make peace with Marinette, to finally be at ease with herself and everyone else.

“Once you do apologize, you will truly be set free.” The advice of her therapist rang through her mind.

But pride won. Gritting her teeth, Lila turned and ran off to shut herself in her house. She cursed her pride sometimes.

\----------------

“I really must commend you, Marinette. You did not hesitate this time in speaking your mind.” Kagami commented after Marinette told her, Adrien and Luka what happened.

“I guess, but you don’t think I was being a bit to harsh back there?” Marinette said, drawing her knees to her chest.

“Not at all, as you said, you tried to warn them many times and they were fools for not listening and even bigger fools for trying to pin the blame on someone else.” The Japanese girl replied.

“But still….lately I’ve been feeling so angry, all the time.” Marinette rubbed her face tiredly.

Marinette felt a tiny nudge on her hip, no doubt it was Tikki trying to comfort her from the confines of her purse.

“Marinette, there’s nothing wrong with being angry.” Luka said. “You are entitled to your feelings and you shouldn’t keep them in.”

“But….” The French-Asian bit her lip worriedly. “What if at some point, I just lose it and become akumatized?”

At that point everyone cursed Hawkmoth for making everyone feel that they can’t express their sorrows, pains, and anger.

“If that happens, then I’ll be there to help you through it.” The young guitarist replied, holding her hand.

“As will I.” Kagami nodded determinedly.

“We all will.” Adrien spoke with confidence.

Warmth and love swelled in Marinette’s heart. The four of them shared a hug to remind them that they will always be there for one another, through thick and thin, akumatized or not.   
\---------------  
The next day in class, Marinette entered the class and looked surprised to see the students tried to sit back into their usual spots before Lila came. Except Chloe, Sabrina and Adrien remained in the back, all 3 looking unmoving.

The air was heavy and tense.

“Um….” Marinette could utter.

That one little sound caused the rests to rush to Marinette’s face and tried to apologize for their foolishness and not believing her. The French-Asian tried to back off but her savior came in the form of Adrien slamming his hands down on the desk.

“That’s enough!” He yelled, emerald eyes firm. “Give Marinette space already!”

“Bro, we’re just trying to apologize.” Nino said, not believing that the ever pacifist Adrien would have an outburst like that.

“By getting in her face like that?” Adrien countered, he then went forward and safely escorted Marinette to her seat.

“But we just want to apologize to her!” Rose cried.

“We just want things to go back to as they were!” Alya added.

“Go back as they were?” Chloe countered with a chilling smile. “You mean when you were trying to run poor Dupain-Cheng ragged?”

“When you all kept asking her for favors and keep dumping responsibilities onto her plate?” Sabrina added, not looking happy at all.

“I….we….we didn’t mean…” Alix sputtered.

Marinette sighed and held up her hands. She smiled to her three friends assuring. “It’s okay guys, I’ve got this.” She then turned a firm expression to the rest. “Listen everyone, I appreciate the apology and I do accept it. But the fact of the matter is, you all broke our friendships and it’s going to be a while till I can truly trust any of you.”

“But….what can we do?” Juleka ask solemnly.

“I’m afraid that’s something you’ll all have to figure it out on your own.”

That was all Marinette could tell them as their teacher entered the room to begin the school day at last.   
\-----------

And that’s how Marinette left them. They agreed to give her space to let her breath and possibly regain her trust. Some tried to do something grandiose to win her back.

An example was when Kim won a swim competition, he tried to give Marinette his medal, but she simply laughed and told him to keep it.

“You won the competition, its yours!” She told him. “Also, I didn’t exactly do anything to help you win. You did it all on your own.”

Still she did appreciate the gesture, and Kim felt that he was slowly opening the window back into his childhood friend’s good graces.

Some did things subtle, such as assisting her when she was carrying something heavy or any other favors. They even started to commission her weeks or months in advance, hardly ever letting Marinette do things for free. Not that Chloe would even let her do things for free.

It took a while, but they were back in Marinette’s good graces once more. The memory was there but it became nothing more then a dull ache in all their minds and hearts.

As for Lila….

“Um….Marinette?” Tom pointed out the door.

His daughter rolled her eyes with annoyance, not bothering to look where he was pointing at. “Let me guess, Lila is standing in the corner?”

Tom nodded and shrugged helplessly. Marinette signed and continued to put more pastries inside the display counter.

“Sweetie, perhaps you should go talk to her.” Tom suggested. “I’ll finish up here.”

“Are you sure, papa?”

“I think so. This has been going on for a month now and its obvious she’s hesitant in making a move. Give it a try.”

His daughter exhaled and stood up. “Okay…”

Marinette went outside just in time to watch Lila once again turn around and walked off. ‘Oh no, you don’t!’ Marinette jogged over and stopped in front of the Italian girl. Lila looked surprise for a moment before huffing and tried to go around her, but Marinette held up an arm, effectively stopping her.

“We need to talk.” Marinette started.

“I……I have absolutely nothing I want to say to you.” Lila snootily replied.

The French-Asian remained firm. “Yes you do. Its obvious you do because you’ve been standing in front of the bakery for days.”

“So? I can do what I want, when I want.” Lila tried to go around her again, but Marinette still blocked her path.

“Lila, please. Could you please for one moment cut the crap and tell me what is going on in that head of yours.”

Olive eyes darted away as Lila tightly gripped the strap of her purse. “I…I don’t…”

“Lila, please stop pretending and tell me the truth.”

“I don’t know, okay?!” Lila exclaimed.

“Don’t know what?”

“You! I don’t understand you!” She jabbed a finger in Marinette’s face. “You’ve won! Everyone knows I’m a liar and I’m basically a pariah! You should be jumping for joy, hating every fiber of my being and yet!.....and yet, you….you defended me….I don’t understand.”

This was the very first time Marinette saw Lila look so broken and unsure. It almost reminded her of when Chloe finally had the nerve to face her mother. She exhaled deeply to gather her thoughts and not blow up in Lila’s face.

“Lila, I don’t hate you.” Marinette began calmly. “I didn’t agree with what you’ve done to me or my friends and yes I did get mad and upset but I never once hated you. I did want to be your friend, but you chose to lie and ostracize me so I couldn’t stand you. But…..when I saw how the class was treating you, I just….sort of saw myself in you.”

Lila looked confused at that.

“I mean, we were both in a way taken advantage of.” Marinette elaborated.

“Yea but I did it because I wanted to popular, and yet you’re just a….goody two shoes.”

Marinette shrugged. “Being popular is overrated and there’s nothing wrong with being kind. Kindness begets kindness.”

Lila shook her head. “I don’t see that. How the class treated me, treated you.”

“That’s understandable but Lila, the world isn’t all black and white. There are some gray areas and if you look closer, you might see some other colors.”

The Italian scoffed. “God, you would say that.”

Another shrugged. “Its how I see the world. But more to the point, Lila, I wouldn’t mind being your friend. But I need you to be honest with me and yourself as well.”

Lila was quiet for a moment before she sighed. “I don’t know.”

Marinette nodded. “I don’t mind waiting. Just…please stop standing in the corner okay? You’re welcome in the bakery whenever you want.”

Lila still said nothing, and Marinette felt she had enough, so she simply stepped aside, gave the Italian a gentle pat in the shoulder and walked back to the bakery.

Neither one looked back yet they felt more freer then they have in a long time.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully it satisfied you guys. XP 
> 
> Just to be clear though, I still don't like Lila and would rather watch her suffer for her arrogance and her misdeeds but like I said, this dabble needed a little closure and there ya go. 
> 
> As for the Lila Troll, you can keep trying to worm your way into the comment section until you're blue in the face, but you're still not allowed in. (-_-)


	9. Ello From Fang and Uncle Jagged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all started when a certain crocodile decided to chew off from his leash to go fine and greet one of his other favorite humans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I stumbled upon this prompt that was first asked by the sweet agent-numbuh-227 and answered by the brilliant princess-of-the-corner (aka cornerverse in ao3) on tumblr. Go check them out, they many many amazing prompts that I'm sure you'll all enjoy! 
> 
> Here's also a link where I got the idea of the prompt:  
> https://princess-of-the-corner.tumblr.com/post/620707899410366464/fang-suddenly-comes-to-bustiers-classroom-some
> 
> Enjoy and much love to ya! (>3<) <3

It seemed like a beautiful uneventful day in College Francoise Dupont much to the joy of one Marinette and Adrien. They decided to have lunch in the courtyard along with Chloe, Sabrina and a few others from Miss. Mendeleiev while the rest of their class was busy huddling around Lila as she spun yet another grandiose tale. Of what, they did not know, nor did they care.

Just then a few shrieks ran in the air. Well so much for the beautiful peace.

“Gator! Th-THERE’S A GATOR!!” Lila shrieked the loudest, huddling up the bleachers.

Looking in the direction, Marinette blinked in surprise at the sight.

“F-Fang?!”

Indeed it was the very familiar saltwater brown crocodile. His golden reptilian eyes landed on the bluenette, his tail wagged excitedly as it rushed towards her making several students move out of the way.

Marinette chuckled as she met the large reptile halfway. “Awww! Hi Fang! I missed you!”

The bluenette proceeded to give him belly rubs and coos, making him feel happy. Marinette noticed that attached to his collar was a piece of a broken leash.

“Decided to chew off your papa’s leash just to see me? Such a silly croc!” She giggled.

“Wha-wha-How is Marinette not afraid of that-that-that Thing?!” Lila sputtered, terrified of this development.

“Because he knows her, obviously.” Chloe scoffed as she stepped forward towards the two.

Adrien also went towards the crocodile to touch his scaly body. “I wonder how Fang ended up all the way here?”

“I’m not sure, maybe he just…sort of knew where to go.” Marinette shrugged, still petting the happy crocodile.

“And being a troublemaker as well.” Chloe huffed as she gave Fang a pointed look.

“Aww come on Chloe, are you still mad that he chewed up your Ladybug yoyo?” Marinette teased.

“And my Prada purse!” The heiress crossed her arms.

“Oh don’t be that way, Chloe.” Adrien soothed. “Besides look at these innocent eyes.”

Chloe’s blue eyes narrowed at Fang as he gave her very large Puss-N-Boots style golden eyes. She tried to remain firm before she let out an exaggerated groan.

“Fine, but don’t think I won’t forget, you mangy croc!”

If things were crazy enough, running into the school courtyard was an out of breath Jagged Stone and Penny Rollings. The rock star was holding a piece of a chewed-up leash.

“Fang!” Jagged called, overjoy. “Thank the stars you’re okay, boy!”

“And that he didn’t get into any trouble.” Penny muttered, rubbing her temple.

“Uncle Jagged! Aunt Penny!” Marinette cried happily, rushing to greet her non-blood relatives.

Seeing his familiar non-blood related niece, Jagged grinned and wildly hugged her. “Marinette! My little rockin niece! How’s it going?!”

“Marinette, so good to see you.” Penny greeted, sweetly.

From where she was, Lila sneered at the attention Marinette was getting. She removed it to curiously tap on Kim’s shoulder.

“Um…how does Marinette know them?” She asked.

Kim glanced at her with a smile. “She did commission work for Jagged and he even visited her a couple times. Hey! Wanna go say hi since you also know them?”

Lila paled. “U-Uh…I-I don’t think….”

“Oh man, I’m so bloody sorry about Fang, one minute he was with us, then the next he just chewed off his leash.” Jagged apologized.

Penny frowned at him. “I told you to keep a closer eye on him! You just had to rush off to go get ice cream.”

The grown man frowned like a little kid and twiddled his fingers.

Marinette giggled at them. “Its okay, I’m just glad Fang didn’t get into any trouble or anything. Right boy?” The crocodile let out an affectionate sound as he nuzzled Marinette’s ankles. She then looked over to her class and even noticed a pale and frowning Lila. A glint of mischief twinkled in her pretty blue eyes. “Hey guys, come say hi!”

Bustier’s class smiled as they went over to greet the rock star and famous agent. Lila tried to slink away but Alya grabbed her wrists and brought her over.

“Don’t be shy girl, I’m sure Jagged would love to see you again.” Alya assured.

“Oh I don’t think….” Lila wanted to yank free but Alya was surprisingly strong and brought her over.

“Ayyy Kitty Section!” Jagged greeted. “Wrote anymore songs?”

Rose enthusiastically nodded. “We sure did! We actually plan on performing in a few weeks for a save the trees campaign.”

“Rock N Roll!” Jagged cheered. “Have Marinette send me a demo; I’d like to hear it.”

“Will do.” Ivan gave a thumbs up.

“Ayy Bourgeois, still not sore about Fang chewing up your purse are ya?” Jagged asked the blonde heiress.

Chloe gave her a pointed look. “Maybe I am.”

The rock star gave her a sheepish smile while Penny shook her head. “Please don’t be to upset with him, Miss. Bourgeois. We’ll be sure to replace it soon.”

Chloe waved her hand in dismissal.

Jagged then turned to Adrien who looked very excited. “Hey Sunshine Boy, your old man still being a stick in the mud?”

Adrien snorted back a laugh. “He’s my father, can’t do anything about that.”

The rock star ruffled up Adrien’s blond hair. “Just keep your chin up, alright?”

“Yes sir!” Adrien replied, fixing his hair a bit.

Jagged continued to give the rest of the class a greeting until he landed to someone he has never seen before.

“Well now, did ya’ll get a new student? What’s your name little lady?”

Cue the confused looks!

“Mr. Stone, don’t you recognize Lila?” Max inquired.

The rock star looked genuinely confused. “Can’t say that I have mate. You Penny?”

His agent shook her head.

From where they were standing, Marinette, Adrien and Chloe shared a look of mischief.

Lila was beginning to sweat nervously. “G-Guys, its okay. Let’s not bother Jagged.”

Kim frowned. “But Lila, you told us all about how you saved his cat, remember?”

“My what?” Jagged asked. “I don’t have a cat, I have my pet crocodile, Fang.”

“Lila told us that you use to have one a year ago.” Mylene replied, but now she was growing confused.

“She even told us that she saved it from an airplane engine, which is how she got her tinnitus.” Kim added.

‘Oh my God, please shut up!’ Lila mentally screamed.

Now Jagged was frowning. “Sorry to break it to ya kid, but I never owned a cat. I used to have pet dog when I was younger but then when I started my music career is when I adopted Fang here. Sides, cats are a little to mainstream for my tastes. Unless its Chat Noir, now that’s one cool cat!”

On the inside Adrien was preening with glee at his favorite musicians’ compliments.  
  
“Also, even if Jagged wanted a cat, Fang is a little bit territorial.” Penny added, then she frowned towards the paling Italian student. “More to the point, even if this girl did get close to an airplane engine, which I doubt, she would’ve gone completely deaf and even suffer major burns from the blasts. That could’ve costs not only her life but Jagged’s as well.”

Alix narrowed her eyes towards Lila. “So, is it safe to assume that you never wrote a song for Lila?”

Jagged shook his head. “Nope, only time I ever wrote a song for a lady was my mum, a former girlfriend, Ladybug for rescuing me and of course my lovely Penny here.” He sent her a flirty wink.

Penny rolled her eyes, but no one can deny the pink painting her cheeks and her purple lips trying not to smile. After moments of farewell and promises to visit them later, Jagged, Penny and Fang left.

A second later, many eyeballs glared towards a very panicky Lila.

“So Lila, anything you’d like to share with us?” Alya broke the silent stare down.

All the liar could do was swallow heavily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best work I know but I hope you enjoyed it for what it is!
> 
> Note: I know in pretty much 98% of the fanfic world people like to put that Jagged or Penny is allergic to fur. I myself was going to incorporate that but then I looked up their profiles and didn't see any mentions of them being allergic to animal fur. It did say that he's allergic to non-organic flour though. Still I decides to strike that. Jagged does strike me as the kind of person who would have a dog in his younger years based on how he likes to treat Fang like a puppy and Penny pretty much puts up with that man-child lol 
> 
> I'm gonna be taking a break from fanfics for a while due to the DLC of Pokemon Sword and Shield being released but I will be around from time to time to check out your fanfics!


	10. Priorities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Her lies aren’t hurting anyone.” Is what Adrien is constantly telling himself and anyone else but soon he’ll find out how wrong he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I left this prompt a while back on tumblr but no one has yet to take it which is totally fine! So I decided to tackle it myself. Unfortunately Adrien is going to be subjected to some salt but don’t worry, there will be sugar! Soon....

Kagami was on her way to go pick up Marinette for lunch. Lately since the French-Asian has been feeling downhearted since Lila made her feel ostracized from the class so Kagami took it upon herself to make Marinette feel that she wasn’t alone. It’s the least she could do since Marinette helped and befriended her.

When she reached the classroom, she blinked when she saw a familiar yellow figure standing to the side of Marinette’s classroom.

“Chloe?”

The mayor’s daughter turned to see the Japanese visitor. She put an index to her lip before beckoning Kagami closer.

“What exactly are you doing?” Kagami asked.

“Adrikins is in there with Dupain-Cheng and I want to know what they’re up to!” Chloe hissed her reply.

Kagami narrowed her eyes. “Spying on someone’s private conversation is a bit tactless don’t you think?”

“Who cares? Besides it sounds pretty bad, now shush and listen or leave.” Chloe hissed back.

‘Rude.’ Kagami thought but she was curious, so she leaned close to listen.

“I just don’t know why you’re still sticking up for Lila!” Marinette was saying. “She broke into your home! She got Kagami akumatised!”

“Outing her won’t do anything, Marinette,” Adrien replied. “You know that. If we humiliate her, she’ll be akumatised again!”

Marinette rolled her eyes. “So what? People get akumatized all the time for stupid petty things.”

Adrien was flabbergasted. “Do you really not care if she’s targeted by Hawkmoth?”

“Adrien, we can’t keep living in fear of her getting akumatised! We’re giving her the power by doing that!”

“She’s not hurting anyone.”

“I’m sorry, what?!”

Turning their heads, they saw that it was Chloe who screeched. Standing next to her was Kagami who also did not look happy.

“Chloe, Kagami, I…” Adrien gasped.

“I wasn’t hurt when Lila sent me that photo of her kissing you?” Kagami questioned, unhappy at all.

“I wasn’t hurt when Lila made me do that utterly ridiculous Ladybug dance and Sabrina got akumatized?!” Chloe exclaimed.

“Please Kagami, Chloe if you could just listen.”

“Listen to what?!” His childhood friend screech. “Listen to you defend that faker?! What kinda garbage are you trying to pull here, Adrien?!”

Marinette couldn’t help her surprise. Only time she ever hears Chloe refer to Adrien by his actual name was when she was very upset.

“Adrien, did you know this entire time that Lila was lying to everyone?” Kagami interrogated.

The blonde model trembled at the hard looks he was receiving. “Y-Yes….”

“I knew it!” Chloe stomped. “I knew there was no way Ladybug would ever associate with a rat like Rossi! And YOU!” She jabbed a finger towards Adrien. “You knew this entire time?!”

“Please!” Adrien’s green eyes crinkle. “I don’t want to fight!”

“And that’s your problem!” Chloé snarls. “Me, Tsurugi, Dupain-Cheng…we’ve all been hurt by this sack of lies! And very soon when the rest of the class finds out that all those supposed promises were nothing but crap they’ll be hurt too!”

“The minute you knew Lila was lying, you should have told us.” Kagami added. “Are we not your friends? Do we not matter?”

“You do matter to me but its just that Lila getting akumatized could be dangerous.” Adrien tried to reason.

A heavy silence fell over them. The air was so smoldering that one could cut it with a knife. Finally Kagami nodded, a look of conviction on her stoic face.

“I see.” She whispered. “I see now where we stand.”

“Kagami…?” Adrien tried to step forward, but the Japanese held up a hand.

“Well then since Lila being akumatized is much more important then being truthful to your friends, you can hang out with her instead.” She said then turned to leave the classroom.

“I may be a bully and a brat but at least I was being honest instead of putting the wool over people’s eyes and let them feel disappointed in the long run.” Chloe said. “And people thought I was manipulative.”

She turned and also left in the same direction Kagami went. Adrien wanted to go after them to make them see reason, but Marinette stood in front of him and gave him a look that he never thought would be projected to him: Disappointment.

“Adrien,” Her voice matched her expression. “I think you need to stop and think about your priorities before you allow another person to be hurt.”

With that, she left the stunned Adrien in the empty classroom.

Once completely alone, Plagg flew out his hiding spot. “Ooof, that could’ve gone way better.”

“Maybe….in time, they’ll calm down and maybe they’ll understand.” Adrien said, mostly to himself.

The black cat Kwamii gave him a flat look. “You really believe that?”

Adrien could not reply to that.  
\-----------

“Kagami, Chloe, wait up!” Marinette jogged over to the two disappointed girls.

“What is it, Dupain-Cheng? Not here to change our minds are you?” Chloe said.

“No, not in the slightest.” Marinette assured them. “I just…you want to have lunch together and maybe rant and rave about how stupid Lila is?”

Both blinked at her proposition before smiling.

“Juice bar?” Kagami suggested.

“Absolutely!” Marinette smiled brightly. “Chloe, you game?”

The blonde was silent for a moment before shrugging. “Why not, after all this utter ridiculousness, I could use better company.”

All three giggled and left together, still feeling put out by their male friend’s way of thinking but were starting to feel better thanks to each other’s company.

\-----------

“So Lila threaten you in the bathroom and you never told anyone?” Kagami recapped after Marinette told them about what happened when Lila returned.

The French-Asian nodded sadly as she sipped her orange smoothie.

“Why didn’t you?”

“I…a part of me wanted to at least tell Adrien but then….” She bit her lower lip.

Kagami sighed. “You hesitated.”

“I hesitated.” She admitted. “Do you…think things would’ve been different if I had told him?”

Chloe took a thoughtful bite of her sandwich. “We can’t focus on the past, Dupain-Cheng. It might’ve been different or might’ve been the same. Point is, Ladybug confirmed to Adrien that Rossi was lying so if he had stepped in with you, we wouldn’t be having this discussion.”

“True…” but she smiled hopefully at Chloe. “But then we wouldn’t be hanging out together.”

The heiress let out an amused sound. “How funny. Who knew that a common enemy would bring the three of us together?”

“Cheers to that!” Marinette held up her juice cup.

All three giggled and tapped their juice cups together.

“But what about Adrien? Are we really going to leave him in the lurch?” Marinette question.

“You really do wear your bleeding heart on your sleeve.” Chloe shook her head. “I don’t want to leave Adrien because he and I have history together but right now, I’m too disappointed to even face him.”

“As am I.” Kagami agreed. “He has to understand that people often get akumatized everyday whether for something tragic or for something ridiculous.”

“Like Mr. Pigeon?” Marinette offered.

“Especially like Mr. Pigeon!” Chloe agreed.

The trio then started to chatter about past akumas that seemed silly. Marinette kept her side vague of course and they proceeded to laugh and have a good time.

\------------

Moments later as they returned to their class, everyone was surprised to see Marinette sharing a seat with Chloe and Sabrina.

“Um, Mari?” Alya tentatively asked. “You do know where you are sitting at right?”

“Yup.” Marinette replied with a pop.

“Um…okay….but don’t you want to sit near Adrien?”

“Nope.” She made a loud pop with the P syllable.

“You can tell Adrien that he can sit with Rossi since she’s more important.” Chloe also added, not bothering to look at anyone.

Everyone was shocked at that. Normally Chloe was incredibly possessive of Adrien and Marinette tends to get jealous whenever anyone got close to the boy. But here they were completely uncaring of his presence.

Lila looked all too happy as she sat in Adrien’s seat and clung to his arm. The poor boy wanted to cringe away but neither Marinette nor Chloe wanted to make a move to help him. And since Lila had the class wrapped around her finger, they just accepted it.  
\----------------

Adrien had never felt so happy to be out and about as Chat Noir. He grew ecstatic to see his partner standing on a rooftop overlooking the beautiful Paris City night light. He lands next to Ladybug who smiles in greeting.

“Good Evening, Mon Chaton.” She greeted.

It felt good to see a familiar happy face. “Evening, milady. How are you doing?”

“I’m hanging in there, yourself?”

The cat theme hero’s smile dropped a bit. “I’m in a bit of a bind. Perhaps you can hear me out?”

“As long as it doesn’t reveal to much, I’ll listen.” She offered.

“Thank you, I’ll try.” They both sat down. “So…the thing is I ran into that model boy, Agretes…something.”

“Adrien?” Ladybug raised an eyebrow.

“Yea him.” He continued. “You see, he is having some problems with his friends. They kind of believe Adrien knew about this other girl...the one who claimed was your best friend.”

“Lila Rossi.” she frowned.

"Yeah her.", he nodded, "See they think because he might have known about her personality for exaggerating the truth.”

"You mean lying.", Ladybug corrected.

“Yeah that.", he nodded again, "Well see they had a fight and now his friends are upset with him. He tried to apologize to them, but they won't even talk to him.", he explained, "He's tried talking to them, but they just turn him away. He wants to fix things, but they won't let him. What should he do?"

"They're mad because Adrien knew Lila was lying and still allowed her to do it to them.", Ladybug explained, "Believe it or not, I spoke with Marinette about this. She told me how Lila kept making up whatever story she wanted. Giving people empty promises. Getting their hopes up and basically making them look like sheep.”

"But I--HE didn't think it would get this bad."

"People never do.", she shook her head, "Lies always start out small. Then it just gets bigger and bigger. Until it's ready to burst and everyone's is in the danger zone."

"But, do they have to be so cold to him?"

"While I hate to say this, I think they do.", Ladybug admitted, "Adrien knew from the jump what a manipulative person Lila was. I even told him that when she was parading around him that she was supposedly my best friend and even lied about being a superhero descendant. And even when she got worse, he never spoke up about it."

"I think he felt that it would be mean to just, you know, call her out on it. I mean maybe Lila would be willing to change."

“Kitty, while it’s true people can change; they will only change if they want to change and actually put in the effort to change. Has Lila made the effort to change?” Chat Noir opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. “I remember Marinette telling me that she knew and did try to at least make people understand that Lila could be exaggerating the truth, but people refuse to believe her.”

“But if people kept refusing her, why should Marinette keep bothering to try?”

Chat Noir realized that was the wrong thing to ask when Ladybug sharply faced him with a frown.

“Because it’s the right thing to do. Would it be better for everyone to get the hopes up only to be crushed and have their trusts be thrown out the window?”

“No! No of course not! But if no one would trust Marinette, then how would Adrien be any different?”

“Because then at least Marinette would know that someone is there to back her up to catch her when she falls. Saying you’ll back someone up is one thing but doing it is another.” She then gave her partner a fond smile. “Its like how you’re always there to back me up. Catch me when I fall, figuratively and literally. Can I count on you to stand by me, mon chaton?”

Chat Noir looked to Ladybug’s pretty blue eyes that shined with expectation. He silently nodded and she nodded back.

“Well then!” Ladybug stood up straight. “I think that’s enough chit chat for now! I’ll take the north and you take the south?”

“Sure thing, milady. See you in two hours?”

“You got it!” She then zipped off.

Chat Noir stood there for a bit to think about everything he as Adrien went through today.

“Lila’s lies aren’t hurting anyone.” He once said.

But what Adrien didn’t know is that Lila Rossi’s lies did end up hurting someone close to him.

But it wasn’t Marinette, or Kgami or Chloe.

<\-----To Be Continued…  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Insert Turnabout Theme! 
> 
> Sorry Adrien fans! But I do promise there will be sugar in the next part and there will be a happy ending! When the next part will come out, I dunno when.


	11. Priorities Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Her lies aren’t hurting anyone.” Is what Adrien is constantly telling himself and anyone else but soon he’ll find out how wrong he is when someone close was hurt by Lila’s lies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So last dabble seem to have upset some folks but let’s get one thing straight. 
> 
> I….Love….Adrien Agreste…! 
> 
> There! I said it! I love that sweet sunshine boi and I want absolutely nothing but the best for him. If I could, I would adopt him in a heartbeat! I would take him to McDonalds and feed him all the kid’s meals that his heart desires and let him be the kid that he wants to be! 
> 
> However, it seems that the previous dabble I made some people think that I hate him just because I subjected him to a PINCH of salt. Okay, I’m sorry you folks didn’t like that, but I did warn you in the beginning, didn’t I?! It’s not like I BUTCHERED his character! 
> 
> Jeezus give me a break already! 
> 
> (calming breath) Okay…rant over…
> 
> To those who are sticking around, sorry you had to read that and thank you all for giving me a chance and for continuing your support. 
> 
> This contains the following:  
> -Lots of crying  
> -Lots of hugging  
> -Sad Adrien who needs hugs and McDonalds  
> -Evil Bitch Lila (but you already know that)  
> -Happy Ending

“Lila’s lies aren’t hurting anyone.” Adrien Agreste once said.

But what Adrien didn’t know is that Lila Rossi’s lies did end up hurting someone close to him.

But it wasn’t Marinette, or Kagami or Chloe.

It was Nino.

There was a video contests hosted by famous director Ethan Hawk. First prize winner’s film will be featured as a special opening clip of their next movie and will be taken on a tour of the studios with a few friends. Naturally, Nino simply had to jump at the chance! This could be the start of his dreams! 

Of course, when Nino told his friends about it, Lila also jumped at the chance to spin another bogus tale. 

“I’ve met his children during my time in Hollywood. They all see me as a big sister and Ethan practically sees me as one of his own!” Is what she said. 

Marinette rolled her eyes at that. Nino like any other was amazed by that. 

“Do you think maybe you can put a good word for me?” Nino begged. 

“Of course! Anything for a good friend like you!” Lila promised. 

“But Nino, are you still going to enter the contest?” Adrien docilely asked. 

Nino blinked. “Well….” 

“No need!” Alya pipped in. “With Lila’s help, my man would be a real shoe in as a famous director!” 

“Now hold on a moment.” Marinette intervened. “Don’t you think it’s a bit unfair to just use Lila’s supposed connections for Nino to get in? I mean its usually hard work and dedication that makes someone famous like the real directors have.” 

“True but sometimes people with connections will better open the doors.” Alya countered. 

“But what if Lila can’t get in touch with Ethan?” Marinette asked. 

“Of course, I can! We’re like this!” Lila insisted while twisting her index and center finger together. 

“I highly doubt that.” Marinette muttered. 

Lila put on her fake dramatic look. “Marinette, are you saying that I’m lying?”

“All I’m saying is that Nino should enter the contest, just to give him a better chance.” Marinette replied. 

“Are you saying that Lila’s word isn’t good enough?!” Alya said hotly. 

“And are you saying that Nino isn’t good enough to enter the contest and possibly win?!” 

As both girls began to argue, Nino looked to his best guy friend hesitantly. 

“What do you think, bro? Should I try and enter?” 

Adrien looked nervous of being put on the spot. ‘Tell him the truth!’ his conscious yelled. ‘Tell them that Lila is lying! Are you really going to let her ruin your best bro’s chances?’ 

“W-well…” Adrien trembled. 

But then a honk sounded. It was his bodyguard who came to pick up Adrien and Lila for a photoshoot. 

“Oh there’s our ride!” Lila chirped while dragging Adrien to the limo. “We’ll see you tomorrow!”

Alya and Nino waved them off whereas Marinette gave Adrien a look of pure disappointment. And he could not blame her for it. He had a chance to help Nino and he blew it. He felt like a coward. 

_“Would it be better for everyone to get the hopes up only to be crushed and have their trusts be thrown out the window?” Ladybug asked him._

_“No! No of course not! But if no one would trust Marinette, then how would Adrien be any different?”_

_“Because then at least Marinette would know that someone is there to back her up to catch her when she falls. Saying you’ll back someone up is one thing but doing it is another.” She then gave her partner a fond smile. “It’s like how you’re always there to back me up. Catch me when I fall, figuratively and literally. Can I count on you to stand by me, mon chaton?”_

‘No….I’m a coward.’ He berated himself. 

“Well that was certainly a close call.” Lila broke his thoughts with a smirk, slinking close to him. 

Adrien tried to slink as far as the limo would allow him. “What do you mean?” 

“I mean, you could’ve told Nino the truth about me. But you didn’t!” She tapped her chin. “Hmm, I’m starting to think maybe you don’t really care about those mindless sheep.”

“Don’t you dare say a word against my friends!” 

Lila simply shrugged uncaringly. “But I’m not wrong, am I? Those fools believe anything they want to hear. And yet you just let it happen. Maybe you are just as manipulative as I am. Maybe, you simply enjoy standing above them all.” 

“I do not!” Adrien countered. “Why are you like this?! Do you not care about other people and their feelings?!” 

Lila scoffed. “Please! In this world, people are nothing more than pawns and if played correctly I can twist and bend them however I want. All I have to do is tell them to jump and they’ll just say: ‘How high?’”

Adrien growled at the girl’s wicked giggle. What the hell is wrong with this girl? How could he have been such a fool? To think he had almost been turned into a sheep and nearly fell for her trash! To think he at first tried to befriend her but all she cares about is standing on top of everyone figurately and literally!

“You haven’t won, Lila.” Adrien replied. “One day karma will come for you and everyone will find out the truth.” 

Lila narrowed her green eyes at him before her lips went back to her conniving smirk. “Be that as it may, even if I’m found out, how do you think they’ll react when they also realized that you knew all along and didn’t say anything?” 

Adrien looked as if he was punched in the stomach. 

“You had every opportunity to tell the truth, but you didn’t. You’ll be left all alone.” 

“No, I won’t. They’re good people.” 

“Are they really? Marinette tried but look where that left her? People can be so fickle.” 

“Y-You don’t know that!” Adrien tried to be strong, but he felt like Lila was a constricting him. 

“Don’t I?” Lila got so close that Adrien’s back was touching the door. Acid green eyes bore into nervous emerald. “Don’t worry, Adrikins~. Because if your so-called friends leave you alone, I’ll still be here.” 

“T-T-They won’t….” 

“Chloe and Kagami certainly didn’t hesitate to leave you. And very soon, not even Marinette would ever want to look at you.” She leaned so close that her lips brushed against his ear. “Its only a matter of time before you have absolutely no choice but to come running to me.” 

*SCREECH* 

The limo slammed so abruptly that had it not been for their seat belts, Adrien and Lila would’ve toppled over. Lila straighten herself to stare offensively towards the large bodyguard. 

“Hey, who taught you how to drive?!” 

The Gorilla glared at the Italian girl and pointed towards the door. Looking over they saw that he had stopped in front of her apartment. Lila blinked and frowned at him. 

“Excuse me, but this isn’t where the photo shoot is.” She replied, crossing her arms. 

The large man simply growled and continued to point out the door. Huffing, Lila got out the car but not before sending a manipulative look towards the petrified Adrien. 

“Like I said, its only a matter of time.” She blew him a kiss and left. 

Quickly Adrien shut the door and Gorilla immediately floored it. The blonde let out a breath he did not know that he was holding. Turning the corner, Gorilla stopped the car gently this time. Adrien looked over and saw that his bodyguard was writing on a notebook. Because of his lack of speech, Gorilla took on sign language or would communicate via text or writing on a notebook that he kept with him. 

“Are you alright?” Is what he wrote. 

Adrien’s face fell and he shook his head. 

“I’m taking you home.” Gorilla wrote. 

“But…what about the photoshoot? Father will be upset.” Adrien replied sadly. 

“You rest, I’ll deal with him.” 

“Okay…” 

And like any loyal caring bodyguard, Gorilla made sure to lead the distressed boy to his room and quietly closed the door. Adrien laid down on the bed and curled up, staring at the white walls. 

“Adrien?” Plagg called out when he escaped from the confined of his chosen’s bag. “Come on, kid. Talk to me.” 

The boy shut his eyes tightly, wanting to make himself as small as possible. 

_“We’ve all been hurt by this sack of lies!” Chloe yelled at him. “And very soon when the rest of the class finds out that all those supposed promises were nothing but crap they’ll be hurt too!”_

_“The minute you knew Lila was lying, you should have told us.” Kagami added. “Are we not your friends? Do we not matter?”_

_“I think you need to stop and think about your priorities before you allow another person to be hurt.” Marinette said with disappointment._

_“You had every opportunity to tell the truth, but you didn’t. You’ll be left all alone.” Lila sneered maliciously._

“Adrien…?” Plagg nuzzled his chosen’s hair, breaking him of his horrible thoughts and all those awful words echoing in his head. 

“Plagg….am I horrible person?” Adrien finally spoke. 

The black cat kwami frowned with concern. “Come on kid, don’t let what that rat get to ya! She’s a liar and you know that.”

“But that’s just it, Plagg. I DID know that.” Adrien said. “Maybe I deserved it, for being so hopeful and naïve that her lies couldn’t hurt anyone. Now because of me and my stupid rotten luck, I’m going to lose everything that’s important to me.” 

“Aw kid, don’t think that.” Plagg comforted. “You’re one of the best kittens I’ve ever met. You’ve been nothing but good to everyone around you and try your best. No one deserves to be treated like and you didn’t know how bad that rat Lila was.” 

“But still I…”

“But nothing, kid! Hoping for the best and wanting to see the good in others in not a crime.” 

“Still she could and will ruin me Plagg. Chloe and Kagami are upset because I prioritized Lila and I disappointed Marinette by doing nothing. And now….now Nino’s hopes are going to be dashed away…”

Plagg was uncommonly quiet before he spoke. “You know what kid; you need to tell someone that can help you with this.” 

Adrien was silent for a moment. “But who…?” 

“Someone you promised to stand by with.” 

\---------

“Marinette, you have a visitor.” Sabine called. 

The Noirnette blinked at that and wondered who it could be. She gave the consent to whomever it was to come in but then she frowned at who it was. 

“Why are you here?” she crossed her arms. 

Adrien stood there feeling nervous at his former (or so he thinks) friend’s calm expression. It makes him miss the days when she was stammering and fidgeting around him. Here he was feeling like garbage when she had gone through that notion from the moment Lila entered their lives. Then to his great disdain, her cool expression morphed into sympathetic confusion. 

“Adrien?” she called softly. 

Her gentle call is what broke the damn. Adrien finally released all the tears that he’s been holding in all this time. His knees buckled as he fell. 

“Adrien!” Marinette gasped as she reached over. “Adrien, what’s wrong?! Talk to me!”

“M-Marinette, I’m sorry! I’m so so sorry!” He sobbed. 

“Sorry about what?” Marinette started to feel pain in her heart at the sight of her former crush breaking down so horribly. 

“About everything! About Lila! About my stupid advice! About how I said lying doesn’t hurt!” 

“Oh Adrien, come here.” She cooed softly and allowed the poor boy to cry over her shoulder. 

They sat down in the middle of her room in silence sans for the boy’s sobbing until it reduced into sniffles and hiccups. She brought over a tissue box to let him wipe his face. She then led him to sit on her bed while she left to go fetch some cookies. 

“Here we go.” Marinette spoke, handing him the plate of freshly bake chocolate chip cookies. 

Adrien took a cookie and nibbled on it, but he still felt he did not deserve the sweets or the kindness. Marinette pursed her lips in worry. 

“I’m sorry too, Adrien. About how I treated you back then. I was being petty and spiteful.”

“But I deserve it...” Adrien mumbled. 

“Now you listen here, Adrien Agreste.” Marinette spoke with conviction. You didn’t deserve to be yelled at like that. You needed a friend to help you, not berate you like that. I mean sure, we were mad because we felt like you were prioritizing Lila over all of us but that’s because of how you are. You’re a sweet kind person who just wanted to see the best in everyone and you did not know about Lila’s threat!” 

Adrien blinked sharply at her. “Lila’s…what?” Marinette realized what she said and slapped her mouth shut. “Marinette…..did Lila threaten you before?” Seeing as how the cat was out of the bag, she nodded meekly. “When?”

“When…when she came back from her supposed trip.” 

“Why didn’t you tell me or anyone before?” 

“Because…I did not want to disappoint you…” 

“You disappoint me?! But I disappointed you!” 

Marinette scoffed. “You remember how we were all happy that Chloe was leaving for New York with her mother? You…sort of scolded me, that’s why. Since then, I did not ever want to disappoint you that way. And I was…sort of nervous of how you would react.” 

“Marinette…” Adrien sighed deeply, running a hand through his blond hair. “We are so messed up, aren’t we?” 

Not knowing what else to say, Marinette simply sighed deeply and sat next to him to also nibble on a cookie. They were quiet for a moment before she finally spoke up. 

“So…what brought this up?” 

“Promise not to blow up?” 

“I’ll try…” 

\-----------

“SHE WHAT?!” 

The blond shrunk down as he held up his hands to shield himself from the red face French-Asian who was breathing heavily like she ran a million miles. 

“You promise not to blow up.” Adrien squeaked. 

“I have every right to blow up!” Marinette exploded, making the other cringe back. “Why that….That…..THAT….GAH!!” 

She grasped her pigtails and started to grumble in a low French mixed with Chinese. With his teachings, Adrien couldn’t help but flush at some of the angry words the other spoke. Finally, Marinette collapsed onto the bed face down to breath heavily. 

“Feel better?” He inquired.  
  


“Depends, has Lila been deported yet?” Marinette muttered angrily. 

Adrien smiled sheepishly. “No.” 

“Then I’m not feeling entirely better yet.”

Adrien merely put a cookie close to her mouth and she accepted it. “So, what should we do? Should we expose her?” 

“I hate to say it, I mean really REALLY hate say it but no.” Marinette replied. 

His eyes bugged out. “N-no?! But why?!” 

“Because my dear friend.” She began while turning around, a smirk slowly playing her face beautifully. “I believe our dear Italian dug herself into a hole in which she can’t get out of.” 

“How do you mean?” 

“Remember that video contest Nino wanted to enter?” 

“Yea, Lila supposedly said that she would introduce him to Ethan Hawke.” 

“Exactly!” 

Marinette proceeded to explain the idea to Adrien. It was simple and yet oh so brilliant. Just as he would expect from the Everyday Ladybug. 

“Marinette you are so brilliant its almost scary.” Adrien chuckled, feeling much better than he has all day. 

She blushed and waved her hand. “Oh you.” 

\-------------

Nino Lahiffe felt terrible. Absolutely Terrible. 

And he could not understand why this all happened. Well, he did know how it happened, but he could not understand why. 

Ever since Lila’s promise to get him a meeting with Ethan Hawke, Nino decided to not enter the contest even though something inside him told him to. Marinette encouraged him. His parents encouraged him. Heck, even his little brother who saw the film told him to enter! 

“Are you saying that Lila’s word isn’t good enough?!” Alya said hotly. 

“And are you saying that Nino isn’t good enough to enter the contest and possibly win?!” Marinette countered. 

And as it turns out, no. Lila’s words was not good enough. It was NEVER good enough. 

At first it was Lila telling him how busy the director was and that he didn’t have any time in his schedule that week to talk to her. Then she told him she was meeting with the director and would try to drop Nino’s name and number. He waited anxiously for the rest of the week on a call that never came. The third week, Lila was making herself scarce. She was showing up late for classes and leaving right when the class ended so Nino didn’t have a chance to talk to her. Getting increasingly frustrated and anxious, he started making a point to wait for her or try to catch her and force a conversation. But each time, she would try to avoid speaking with him.

Even Alya tried to get in touch with Lila but her calls would go straight to voice mail and all her text messages were ignored! 

Finally, having had enough of this Nino ran out to where the contest entries were being accepted only to hear to most devastating words in his life. 

“Sorry kid, the deadline has already passed.” The agent told him after all the boxes and enter forms were collected. 

Nino felt was frozen. Alya was there trying to appease the agent. 

“Please sir! Our friend Lila Rossi had promised my boyfriend a meeting with Mr. Hawke!” Alya foolishly tried. 

The agent merely raised an eyebrow. “Mr. Hawke has never met or heard of such a person. Now please leave or we will be force to call security.” 

Nino’s legs lifted and took him away from the hotel with Alya chasing after him. 

“I don’t get it! Lila promised you a meeting! She wouldn’t lie, right?” Alya said, completely not understanding the situation. 

But Nino did understand. Lila lied and betrayed him. Whether it was that she knew about the director, getting him a meeting or even boasting about helping him, Nino did not know or cared. 

“She lied…” Nino finally spoke. 

“What?” Alya stopped. 

“Lila...LIED!” Nino yelled out. 

Alya jumped in surprise at her boyfriend’s sudden outburst. “Nino…” 

“She lied to me! She lied to you! She lied about everything!” 

“N-Now hold on, we don’t know…”

“Think about it, Alya!” Nino did not mean to yell into her face but he was completely frustrated that this was happening and he allowed it to happen. “Every time, every single time, I tried to ask Lila about meeting with Ethan Hawke, she either danced around the question or ignored me completely! Heck even when you tried to talk to her, she never once fulfilled her promise!”

Alya was in a daze at this revelation. She wanted to defend Lila but no matter what came to mind, Nino had a point. Whenever Lila promised anyone anything, it was either: “I’ll see if I can.” “I’ll think about it.” “Maybe.” “I’m to busy.” “Not right now.” 

_“She lies with every breath.” Marinette had told them._

“Oh no…” Alya finally realized. 

Nino sighed deeply. “I’m sorry babe, for yelling.” 

“Oh Nino, no, no.” Alya soothed, feeling tears of hurt due to her foolishness and dragging her boyfriend down. “It’s my fault too. If I just let you enter the contest, you would’ve had a better shot.” 

“Yea but still I could’ve entered anyway, and I didn’t. I’m going home.” 

“O-Okay…are you sure you’ll be okay?” 

“I don’t know right now.” 

Alya simply nodded and let her boyfriend leave. She also needed to go home and think about all her choices and the past mistakes she’s made. 

\--------

When class resumed, lo and behold Lila Rossi was no where to be seen. When asked, their teacher told them that she was taking another trip to Achu for a charity campaign. 

Of course, they did not believe that. More like, she was hiding in her hole until the heat dies down. Alya had told the class what happened, and they were horrified at the results. They even apologized to Marinette and like the angel that she was, she forgave them and was happy to see that they finally know the truth. 

Nino was happy to receive her forgiveness, but he still felt a bit devastated that he missed out on his chance to make it big. 

“Actually Nino, I think you’ll still have your chance.” Adrien told him. 

“What do you mean?” Nino asked. 

The blonde smiled and held up a copy of an entry form that Nino does not remember filling in. His jaw dropped as he looked at it. It was his name, his information, but not his penmanship. 

“B-But I…you…I…how?!” was all Nino could sputter. 

“We entered the contest for you.” Adrien said gesturing to Marinette. 

“H-how?!” Alya screeched. 

Marinette giggled. “Well I remember when Nino was filming, I had a help in making the clothes, so I decided to ask for a copy of it for my portfolio. I downloaded it into a thumb drive, and we mailed it in.” 

Nino was speechless for a moment before he finally exploded with laughter and tears of joy. “DUDE!” 

Laughter filled as he hugged both Marinette and Adrien tightly. Alya even laughed, feeling tears of joy and relief fill her eyes. 

“Dude! Dudette! You both are literally the best friends anyone could ask for!” Nino said as he pulled away, rubbing away his tears. 

Adrien felt his smile drop a bit. “Actually Nino, Alya there’s something I need to tell you.” 

“Adrien, are you sure?” Marinette inquired worriedly. 

“I have to, Marinette. It’s completely unfair if I lie to them.” Adrien said. 

Marinette bit her lower lip and nodded. 

“What’s going on?” Alya asked, unsure why the mood dropped. 

Adrien took a deep breath and braced himself. “The thing is…I knew about Lila lying…since…she first came here.” 

The silence became tense. It felt the same as before when Chloe and Kagami found out. Adrien feared losing his friends just like Lila predicted he would. But he realized that he cannot lie to them and if they choose to no longer be his friend than he will accept that fate. 

“What do you mean bro?” Nino asked. 

“When Lila first came, she started to tell me these stories about her being close to Ladybug and even before a hero descendant. I would’ve fallen for it to had it not being for Ladybug coming in and confronting her. Lila was then akumatized into Volpina.” 

“But…but…that was ages ago!” Alya realized. 

Adrien nodded sadly. “Yea, I know.” 

“Adrien, how come you didn’t tell us?” Nino asked. 

“Because….at first when Lila came back, I thought maybe she was telling all those lies because she was the new kid and wanted to make herself look cool and fit in. Afterwards I saw how she was leading everyone on, and I was…scared.” 

“Scared? Scared of what?” Alya’s brows furrowed. 

“Scared because he wasn’t sure if anyone would believe him.” Marinette assisted, holding Adrien’s trembling hand to keep him steady. “I mean, when I tried to tell you guys the truth, you didn’t believe me and we’ve known each other for a long time, Nino. So, if you wouldn’t believe me, your childhood friend and bestie, what choice would Adrien have?” 

The couple was silent as they processed everything that was said. Adrien closed his eyes ready to be yelled at and left alone but then he felt two people come forward and hug him tightly. Emerald eyes open and saw it was Nino and Alya hugging him. He quivered and felt tears break out. 

“Bro…I’m sorry you felt that way.” Nino spoke. “But trust and believe that we would’ve listened if you told us.” 

“Yea Adrien.” Alya added. “Because if two of the most trustworthy people in our lives told us that Lila was lying, we would’ve reconsidered everything.” 

Adrien could do nothing but sniffle and cry as he returned the embrace. 

“Thank you.” 

\---------

“Well are you ready?” Marinette asked Adrien. 

“Ready, though I’m pretty sure this is going to way harder.” Adrien admitted. 

“Yup.” Marinette popped. “But I’ll be right here, and Lila has been wrong so far so let’s continue to prove it.” 

Adrien nodded with determination and they entered the juice bar. Sitting in a booth was Kagami and Chloe. 

“Hi girls.” Marinette greeted when they were close. 

“Hello Marinette.” Kagami greeted. “Adrien.” 

“Yea, hi.” Chloe greeted snappily, crossing her arms and legs. “So Dupain-Cheng, you managed to convince us here so let’s hear it.” 

“Come on girls. Let’s try not to fight, okay?” Marinette soothed. “Go ahead Adrien.” 

“Chloe, Kagami, about Lila.” Adrien began carefully. “I’m…really sorry about what I’ve said before.” Both girls remained silent, which he took as a good sign to continue. “I never thought of her as my number one priority, I just didn’t want her to be akumatized and have you both be put in danger.” 

“That’s sweet and all.” Chloe began. “But I can take care of myself, you know.”

“Same with me.” Kagami added. “Also no matter what the situation, Lila would be akumatized. Most likely for something shallow and petty.” 

“Yea, I know you both are plenty strong in your own merits, but I still care so much about you both.” Adrien said sincerely. “And it was never my intention to make you feel like I cared about Lila then I care about you both. Because honestly, after all I’ve been through, I could care less about her anymore.” 

Kagami smiled and held one of Adrien’s hand. “Thank you so much for telling us this Adrien and I apologize for my behavior and making you feel as if I did not want anything to do with you.” 

“I appreciate it Kagami.” Adrien said then he turned to his childhood friend. “Chloe?”

The blonde heiress gave him a pointed look, mostly because she wanted to make him feel nervous. After about five seconds she broke into a smile and took his other hand. 

“Oh darn you, Adrikins.” She cooed. “I really can’t stay to mad at you.” 

“Thanks Chloe, through thick and thin, just remember you’ll always be my childhood friend.” Adrien confessed. “Kagami, you’ll also be an amazing friend, always keeping me on my toes and not hesitating.” He then turned to a slowly tearing up Marinette. “And Marinette, I-ACK!”

“Shut up and hug me, you dork!” Marinette cried. “And you both better hug me as well!” 

***BONUS BECAUSE WHY NOT***

Lila continued to hide out in her dark room. She figured after three more months she’ll come back with more tales to spin and perhaps Adrien finally saw things her way and accept the fact that only her company is worthy. 

She decided to look through her Instagram and see if she can dig up some ideas for stories. Something caught her eye. It was the winner for Ethan Hawk’s film contests. She let out an amused sound when she remembered how pitiful Nino was believing that she could get him a meeting with someone so renowned or that his trashy home-made film was worth winning anything. 

However, her eyes bulged, and her jaw drop when she saw the winner. 

For his short film it was inspiring, costumes were well made and on point, script was moving, and the acting was astounding despite how young and inexperience they were, Nino Lahiffe won first prize. 

In complete disbelief, Lila looked at Ethan and Nino’s account and saw a picture of them together, grinning and shaking hands. 

Nino put in his page that he plans on taking his family, Alya and a few other friends with him to meet with Ethan Hawk at his studio and see the film’s premiere in the summer. 

“No freaking way!” Lila screeched. 

Scrambling for her cellphone, she had to get in on this. Quickly she dialed Alya’s number. 

“Hello?” Alya actually answered!

“Hi Alya!” Lila greeted sweetly. 

“Oh hey Lie-la~!” Alya greeted back. 

That’s weird, why did she drag her name like that and why did she sound maniacal? Shaking her head, Lila decided to mooch her way back in. 

“So I saw the results for the film contests! Congrads to Nino, I knew he would win!” 

“I know right? It was all thanks to Marinette and Adrien for helping him, isn’t it nice to have good trustworthy friends?” 

Weird…

“Oh uh yea, that’s great! So…do you think Nino might invite me along with you guys for the trip? This time for sure I’ll put in a good word towards Ethan and…” Lila was interrupted when Alya guffawed in the phone. “Um, Alya?” 

“Yea right, Lie-la. As if Nino or anyone would want to have a someone so two-faced hang around them.” 

Lila felt her stomach drop. “Wait, what?” 

“Goodbye Liar Rossi!” 

The line dropped. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeezus, this was my longest one yet! Like 16 pages without the spacing! 
> 
> I also did weep a bit at some of the parts and I certainly hope this satisfied you guys. 
> 
> Thanks for reading more coming soon!


	12. Just something random

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Sorry this isn't a ficlet, I'm only putting this here just to get it out there 
> 
> Not to worry! There will be more dabbles coming soon when I get around to it! 
> 
> Happy 4th of July and if you don't celebrate that, have a lovely weekend!

**Works in Progress Titles: (note that some of these may change)**

-Little Kitty on the Roof and Fox Tails

-Bow Before Her Royal Stylish 

-God Help Anyone Who Messes with the Queen

-Your Tears for My Mug

-The Torn Sketchbook AU….

-Something Better 

-The Other Blog 

-Photogenic 

*Some Headcanons* 

**Chloe:** My idea if she were to be redeemed is, she still be a bit haughty and a tsunadere. Because lets face it, Chloe can’t exactly turn super nice after one night. No one can; but I still see her being nice to her friends and still a little pushy. 

**Example:**

Chloe: (goes to lonely Marinette) Move over Dupain-Cheng, I’m sitting with you today

Marinette: Um…okay, thank you Chloe

Chloe: (blushes and huffs) Wh-whatever, its not like I care about you!

Marinette: (^_^) 

Chloe: (-////-) 

Another example with Chloe is, I can still see her address Marinette as “Dupain-Cheng” but not in that mocking or condescending sort of manner. Even if Marinette were to marry, I still see Chloe addressing her as such. Also the same with Adrien aka “Adrikins” Both are just so use to it, that if Chloe addresses them as anything but it feels weird to them or they feel that Chloe is mad at them. 

**Example:**

Marinette: Sabrina, hide me! I think Chloe is mad at me!

Sabrina: How do you mean?

Marinette: She called me “Marinette” instead of “Dupain-Cheng”!

Adrien: Hide me too! She called me “Adrien”!

Chloe: (in the distance) MARINETTE! ADRIEN, WHERE ARE YOU 2 IDIOTS?!

Sabrina: (O.O) Follow me

**Sabrina:** Now in almost all salt fics, Sabrina is hardly ever addressed. Its like she’s the one who got pushed so far back that she might as well be in the shadow realm. But I understand, poor girl was hardly ever addressed in the show unless its with Chloe. And here’s the thing, in the times that she is addressed, Sabrina seems to have dropped Chloe for Lila which I suppose I can understand; Lila wormed her way to Sabrina and made her think she can be a better friend then Chloe. HOWEVER, in the show even after Lila’s return, Sabrina seems to remain loyal to her friend as it was demonstrated in Miraculer episode. 

Sabrina seems to be like Chloe’s rock, always loyal and there for her even when Chloe doesn’t deserve her. Maybe Sabrina sees something wonderful in her that no one, not even Chloe sees. Could be love, whether its platonic or romantic. 


	13. Incorrect Quotes and Funny Stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a dabble, sorry! But I saw this on tumblr of people posting funny little clips and incorrect miraculous quotes and came up with a few! Do you have any that you'd like to share? Post them in the comments!

Lila: Excuse me, I’d like to buy this super expensive outfit 

Cashier: Okay great! That’ll be (insert high price)

Lila: I’m the girlfriend of (insert rich person’s name) 

Cashier: Oh, that’s nice but you still need to pay for this outfit

Lila: How dare you expect me to pay! I’ll have my boyfriend come down here and shut this place down!

Cashier: Okay, bring him over here then 

Lila: Uh….well…Um, he’s overseas and can’t be bothered

Cashier: Okay, then you’ll have to pay for this outfit

Lila: Don’t you know who I am?! I am Lila Rossi! 

Cashier: Ooooo, you mean THE Lila Rossi! 

Lila: (smirks) That’s right

Cashier: The same Lila Rossi that’s either going to pay for this outfit or leave before I call security 

(Later…)

Lila: Excuse me, Mr. Manager but I’d like to report your poor excuse of an employer

Manager: What did they do?

Lila: They refuse to give me this super expensive outfit, because I am Lila Rossi, girlfriend to (insert rich person’s name)

Manager:….I’m sorry but did you say “give”? 

Lila: Yes, and if I don’t get what I want I’ll call my boyfriend!

Manager: Okay then, call your boyfriend and have him pay 

Lila: Uh…well he’s not here but I still want that outfit!

Manager: Miss, this is a place of business, not a charity. Either you pay, your imaginary boyfriend pays or you can both leave before I call security 

\-----------

Adrien: You know I saw this show called Spongebob Squarepants, and there was this one episode that made me realize something

Marinette: Really, like what?

Adrien: That Lila is a humanized Orb of Confusion

Marinette: Ha-hah, that’s silly. 

Adrien: (points towards crowd)

Lila: blah blah blah Jagged Stone’s cat blah blah blah Prince Ali’s environmental charity blah blah blah Ladybug’s best friend Blah blah blah

Class: Duuuuuuuuuhhhhh

Marinette:….so does this episode tell you how to turn it off? 

Adrien: With a switch, but I don’t know where Lila’s off switch is

Kagami: I can think of a few places (takes out rapier) 

\---------

Adrien: Hey Lila would you like to be the sun of my life?

Lila: OMG Yes!

Adrien: Good then stay 92.96 million miles away from me

\--------

Nino: I can’t reach Adrien, can you guys?

Alya: I got nothing

Lila: Let me try (dials number)

Phone: We’re sorry, the number you have reached has been disconnected

Marinette: (dials number)

Lila: If I can’t reach Adrien, what makes you think…

Adrien: (answers phone) Oh hey Marinette, what’s up

\-------

Marinette: (sees Adrien and Kagami sharing an ice cream) 

Lila: So Marinette how does it feel to be single?

Luka: (randomly appears) Hey Ma-ma-Marinette, ready to go on a date?

Marinette: Sure! Oh and sorry Lila, I can’t tell you what it’s like being single 

\------

Alya: Holy crap that new interview with Lila got me so many views!

Nino: Uh….babe, you might wanna check out your blog

Alya: (sees many thumbs down and negative comments on video)

Max: Wow, its like when PewDiePie had achieved the top 3 most disliked video and he asked for it

\-------

Lila: You don’t like me very much do you?

Kagami: I would trade you to Satan for dried up ramen noodles 

Satan: (randomly appears) Hell Nah, even I have standards 

\-------

Chloe: (does the Ladybug Dance) 

(magic flies, a girl wearing a black suit and red polka dots and black masks appears) 

Chloe: You’re not Ladybug

Girl: No, I’m her opposite. Miss Fortune is the name, bringing bad luck is my game

Chloe: Hmm….what do you say to ruining a certain Lila Rossi’s day?

Miss Fortune: (smirks) I’d say that you and I are gonna get along just fine 

\------

Lila: I can’t believe I’m going to court! Who will represent me? 

Bailiff: Guess we’ll just have to find you one. Hey! Any of you 3 wanna represent this kid?

Phoenix Wright: Oh…uh…well I can’t! Gotta go clean my office’s toilet, bye! (runs off)

Bailiff: What about you Apollo Justice?

Apollo: NOPE (runs off)

Bailiff: Athena Cykes? 

Athena: Oh….um….well I uh….

Widget: Not even if you gave us all the money in the world!

Athena: What he said! (rushes off)

Bailiff: Does ANYBODY here wanna represent Lila Rossi?

Mater from Cars appears: Shoot, I’ll do it! 

Lila: Ugh! Never mind, just arrest me already!

Mater: Hey, I’m pretty good at this here Lawyering stuff!

\------

Ladybug: OMG Chat Noir, you are so annoying! Why can’t you be like Adrien?!

Chat Noir: Oh yea, if you like him so much, why don’t you marry him?!

Ladybug: Maybe I will!

Chat Noir: Fine!

Ladybug: Fine! I’m gonna go buy him a ring!

Chat Noir: It better be nice! 

(Next day) 

Lila: Hey Adrien, wanna go on a date with me?

Adrien: Sorry, I have a wife now

Lila: Wife?! What wife?!

Ladybug: (randomly appears) This wife, sucka! 

\------

Lila: (wrapping her hands over Adrien's eyes) Guess who!

Adrien: It's either Lila or the cold clammy hands of death.

Lila: It's me Lila, silly!

Adrien: (runs off crying) I never get what I want! 

\---------

Juleka: My brother has this neat ability where he can hear people’s song in their hearts and soul 

Lila: Oh really? What’s my song like? 

Luka: OH GOD, ITS LIKE SATAN IS JAMMING WITH A BAND OF NAILS ON CHALK BOARDS AND FORKS SCRAPING ON PLATES

Marinette: Luka, are you okay?!

Luka: Oh good, I can now hear Heaven 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's just some of the stuff I can come up. I may post more in this page. I'm also back tracking and fixing the errors on the previous dabbles. Please let me know if there's anymore that I missed and thank you for your support and patience


	14. Fox Tails and Kitty On the Roof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lila talks crap about Chat Noir and it leads into a heated discussion 
> 
> Features:  
> -Lila talking crap about CN AU  
> -The "I'm Rena Rouge" au  
> -Sad Adrien  
> -Marinette Not Taking Any Shit  
> -Chloe being a Queen because Hell Yea she is!  
> -A small hint of Gayness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I was inspired by a prompted agent-numbuh-227 and princess-of-the-corner (aka cornerverse in ao3) on tumblr. Dang it, you two are just so....inspiring! 
> 
> Here's also a link where I got the idea of the prompt: [Here](https://princess-of-the-corner.tumblr.com/post/621954338035761152/lila-tries-to-ruin-chat-noirs-reputation-but-that)

Marinette at this point has grown accustomed to Lila spouting her nonsense. Granted, she didn’t like it, but she grew tired of being ignored and being identified as “Jealous Marinette.” It hurt but at least she had a few friends that stood by her and that was all she needed. 

It wasn’t until Lila said the wrong thing that really pushed Marinette’s internal buttons. 

The school day was now at the halfway point before the teens were let out for the day. A student came to pull Miss. Bustier for an emergency. She left the students to study and go over the material until she returns. Marinette quickly took the time to break out her sketch book to ignore the one-sided conversation that Lila started. 

Then something broke her concentration. 

“What about Chat Noir?” It was Adrien who asked this. 

“I tried to tell Chat Noir that I wasn’t interested in him, but he wouldn’t listen.” Lila replied. “I mean, he’s cute don’t get me wrong. But he’s to much of a clown then a hero. Plus he tends to be rather forceful when he doesn’t get his way.” 

“I beg your pardon?” Marinette said in a voice that was almost a growl. 

Lila nodded, making a pitiful look. “Its true! I mean you all remember how Chat Noir pouted to Ladybug that he refused to help her unless she apologized.” 

Adrien looked like he was slapped in the face with a wet fish. Okay yes, that wasn’t one of his best Chat Noir moments, but he felt that he was getting better. At least he thought so. He did pull back on the flirting and did a few less puns. 

“Hold on dudette. I mean sure back then Cat dude was a bit of a jokester, but he still got the job done.” Nino defended. 

Adrien smiled at his bro. 

“Well yes, but only if Ladybug yelled at him.” Lila added. 

“Ladybug never yelled at Chat Noir, I mean sure she sometimes tends to lose her cool but its thanks Chat Noir that she hasn’t lost her head. Sometimes literally!” Marinette said. 

“Look Marinette, I didn’t want to say this but I can’t hold it back.” Lila sniffled, eyes welling up with tears. 

“You can tell us, Lila. No need to hold back.” Rose soothed. 

“But the thing is, Chat Noir tried to corner me in revealing Ladybug’s identity.” She sobbed into her hands. “He knows how close I am to Ladybug that he tried to make me tell who she is behind the mask.” 

“WHAT?!” Adrien and Marinette exclaimed with the girl being the loudest. 

“How DARE you lie about something like that!” Marinette raged. 

“Why would you say such a thing, Marinette?” Lila’s look of hurt fooled most of the class, but not Marinette. “Of course I’m not lying!”

“There is no way Chat Noir would _ever_ do that.”

Lila started sob even more. “First, I get assaulted by Chat Noir, and now you’re calling me a liar?! What did I do to deserve this?”

While the girls tried console Lila, Alya gave Marinette a pointed look. “Marinette, I think you need to chill for a moment.” 

“No, I will not chill!” Marinette said. “Not when Lila is trying to ruin a hero’s reputation!” 

“Marinette…” Adrien put a hand on the girl’s shoulder. 

“No!” She yelled into his face. “Don’t you dare try and stop me, Adrien!” 

“Marinette, if I didn’t know any better, I think you might be in love with Chat Noir.” Lila simpered. “Are you jealous that he tried to flirt with me and Ladybug?”

The French-Asian flushed. “I….th-this has absolutely nothing to do with that! Lila, you take back what you said, admit that you are lying about Chat Noir!” 

“Why would I do that when I’m not lying. You all know how Chat Noir is. He flirts with everyone and practically forces himself on Ladybug.” Lila said. “I don’t understand why you’re saying all this. I’m the victim here. Ladybug would back me up if she were here.” 

“Hah! That’s a laugh!” Marinette let out an unamused sound. “If Ladybug were here, she’d say what a lying sack of trash you are. Chat Noir would _never_ do anything like that. You and everyone else in this room owe him your _lives_. How could you lie about him like this?” 

“Isn’t it really Ladybug that we owe? Chat Noir doesn’t really do much. He’s just the sidekick.” Kim dared, but then slapped his mouth shut when his childhood friend whirled at him with rage. 

“Just a side kick huh?” Marinette began dangerously. 

Adrien looked hurt. He didn’t really want to stop Marinette from defending his hero persona, but he didn’t want her to completely blow things out of proportion. He has grown use to the criticism he has gotten in and out of the masks. 

“Well then, would a side kick allow himself to get beaten up, thrown around, mind controlled, use themselves as a shield for someone? Because that’s just a few of the MANY things I’ve seen Chat Noir go through for Ladybug and all of Paris. So, Kim, you wanna tell me again that Chat Noir is nothing more then a side kick?” 

Kim shook his head and shrunk under the petite’s girls steely gaze. 

“You know, I have to wonder something.” Everyone turned to see Chloe slowly standing. 

“Wonder what?” Juleka asked hesitantly 

“Isn’t it obvious? You all accuse Marinette about supposedly being jealous of Lila when she ‘talks crap’ about her. How can we be sure Lila isn’t doing the same, making up something about Chat out of 'jealousy’?”

Everyone was surprised at that statement. Lila narrowed her eyes but she tried to recuperate it. 

“Me, jealous? I don’t think so, Chloe. After all, I am Ladybug’s best friend. I have no reason to be.” 

Chloe let out a humorless sound. “Oh yes or so you say.” 

“Of course she is, Chloe.” Alya defended. 

“I mean think about it. Sure Lila is Ladybug’s ‘best friends’ but at the end of the day, Chat Noir is Ladybug’s one true best friend.” Chloe logically deduced. 

Adrien was surprised at Chloe’s statement and honestly felt touched at what she said. She usually likes to refer to his hero persona as a “Mangey alley cat” and even sprayed his face with water but for her to admit this, it meant a lot to him. At the same time, Marinette was internally screaming ‘Thank you’ to Chloe and plans on having Pollen visit her this evening to show her gratitude of cornering Lila. 

The Italian looked like she was losing face but she still tried to recover. “Oh really Chloe? What about you? Aren’t you jealous of the closeness between Ladybug and Chat Noir?”

The blonde heiress gave her an unimpressed look. “Are you done? Yes? Okay. Yes, I am jealous of the closeness between Ladybug and Chat Noir. There, I admit it but who wouldn’t be? Ever since I first met Ladybug and saw how amazing she was, all I’ve ever wanted was to be close to her and have the honor of being her best friend like Chat Noir is.” She then shrugged. “I suppose you can say, I may have a slight crush on her.” 

Marinette blushed at that. Chloe having a crush on her hero persona? Huh, that’s interesting…

Some of the other students flushed a bit and looked sheepish. Did they also have a crush on her Ladybug self? 

“But you want to know something else, Rossi.” Chloe menacingly strides close Lila who tried to stand her ground. “You can go around parading that you are Ladybug’s best friend, you can go around and smack talk Chat Noir but the difference between you and me, at least Ladybug has acknowledged me and has given me a Miraculous. Seems to me, she trusts me way more then she does you, Miss Ladybug’s Best friend.” 

“How…!” Lila glared, losing herself for a moment. “How DARE you!”

Chloe didn’t flinch, Lila herself was pitiful. Utterly pitiful. “Only calling it as I see it.” 

“Oh, you think you are something special, Chloe?” Lila seethed. “Well news flash, I do have a Miraculous!” In her fit of rage, she brandishes a fox tail necklace. “See?!” 

At this point, Marinette was gob smacked. Did…did Chloe make Lila just ram herself into a corner? Oh yea, she was so totally going to visit Chloe this evening with Pollen. 

“Um…isn’t that Rena Rouge’s pendant?” Nathaniel asked. 

“Yes,” Lila smiled, thinking she was in control again. “I know I shouldn’t be telling any of you this, but I figured since you all seem trustworthy, I can tell you all. I use to be Rena Rouge.” 

Nino jolted up in his seat. Alya must’ve too, as Nino heard her bag fall to the floor.

“I’m sorry,” Alya began, her voice sounding dry, “But what?!”

“Yes, because Ladybug and I are so close she would give me a Miraculous.” Lila smirked. 

“Hey hold on a second!” Nino interjected. “You can’t be Rena Rouge because the times she appeared, you were traveling.” 

“One of the powers granted by the Fox miraculous is teleportation, Nino,” Lila stated matter-of-factly. “It’s very hard to use, so I don’t use it during battles while I’m in Paris. It would take too much energy and I wouldn’t be able to help at all!”

“You lie…” Everyone turned to see a hard face Max stepping forward. “The Fox Miraculous grants the user the power to make illusions. It’s the horse Miraculous that grants the user the power to teleport.” 

“That’s right!” Mylene agreed. “I remember Pegasus used his teleportation to help us during the Star Train incident.” 

“And now that I think about it Lila,” Alix added, eyes narrowing. “Didn’t you say that necklace was a family heirloom?” 

“Y-Yes it is! My grandmother is a descendant of the fox hero, Volpina.” 

“But that’s not right.” Kim intervened. “Everyone knows that Ladybug would never let anyone keep the miraculous. She usually picks them up when the job is done.” 

“And I’ve researched the history books of all the previous Ladybugs and Chat Noirs and there was never any mentions of a Volpina.” Alya added. 

“W-well that’s because….” Lila was starting to lose her cool and just then Alix use that to her advantage to snatch the fox necklace from her hand. “Hey, that’s mine!” 

Alix held it out of the other’s reach and looked at the necklace closely. She then let out a shark like grin. “Family heirloom, huh?” 

Lila dared not to say anything. 

“Since when does the Agretes brand make family heirlooms?” She flipped around the necklace to show the Agretes brand mark printed in the back of the necklace. 

Chloe held a regal smile. “Well Rossi, anymore fanciful tales you’d like to share? Or maybe you want to continue smack talking about those who are better than you?” 

\---------------------------

“Little kitty on a roof all alone 

without his lady 

Little kitty on a roof just patiently waiting…” 

It was nighttime in the city of Paris as a lone Chat Noir sat on the top of the Notre Dame Cathedral overlooking the beautiful city of love. Everything that happened after the whole debacle with Lila bad talking about him, Chloe having a hand at exposing her for the phony that she is, its been a blur for Adrien. 

He can’t help but ponder over the words that Lila said about him. Despite the defense he’s gotten from Marinette, Nino, Chloe, and Plagg in private, he felt that like he was scrapped raw. 

He sat there singing silently in the night. 

“But he can’t hide his aching heart

no more it’s just too sore 

he can’t go on…”

“Hey Kitty.” A sweet voice broke his thoughts. Ceasing his singing, Chat Noir saw Ladybug approaching him with a smile. “Why the melancholy singing?” 

“Hey Milady, I was just….thinking…” He replied. 

“Anything you want to talk about? I’ll listen if you want.” 

“Its just….today I heard from someone that a certain lying fox was…talking garbage about me.” He began carefully. 

Ladybug frowned and scoffed. “You heard that? Well don’t listen to any of that nonsense, Chat.” 

“Yea I know I shouldn’t but it…kind of hurts.” 

“But why…?” 

“Because its true. In the past, I was always putting my wants and needs first. I always made a fool of myself and you! I made you uncomfortable and…and….and….for crying out loud! I was going to let the city die in a flood just because I felt….like…!” 

“Like you didn’t matter?” Ladybug replied softly. Her partner nodded. She sighed softly and held open her arms. “Come here, my silly kitty.” 

Chat Noir was hesitant at first but then he allowed her to embrace him. For the longest time, none of them didn’t speak, she embraced him tightly, gently stroking his back. 

“Please believe me when I say, Chat Noir, that I think you are a wonderful person. I mean sure in the past, you were a goofball but you have gotten better at this. You were always so quick to jump in and keep me and Paris safe. Had it not been for you, I wouldn’t be here. You’re not a sidekick. You’re my partner, my equal, my truest and dearest friend.” 

Chat Noir sniffled and blinked away his tears. “And you are mine as well, Ladybug.” 

Ladybug pulled back and planted a kiss on his cheek which prompted a watery smile on his face. “Feel better?” 

“Yea….”

“Good, because you’re IT, kitty!” Ladybug giggled as she nudged her partner and took off. 

Chat Noir blinked, gears in his mind turning before he finally understood what happened. Laughing he took off to chase after her into the night. 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone on Youtube did a fanmade extension of the Little Kitty on the Roof song that sounded so sad and sweet, give them a listen when possible and drop a like: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JqemwWK7u1Y


	15. Because you’re my best friend!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “But you know what Lila,” Marinette began, still calm, still innocent and yet oh so dark. “I know you won’t do that.” 
> 
> “W-what do you mean?” Lila dared. 
> 
> “Because you’re my best friend!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by Threee's amazing one shot, "You Should Lie." 
> 
> Give them a look see and show them some love!
> 
> \-----  
> Just a warning, this dabble contains some levels of darkness so best brace yourself

It had been yet another rough afternoon for Ladybug and Chat Noir with yet another akuma attack. However, thanks to teamwork and creativity, they were able to dispel and restore order once more. 

Meanwhile near the Dupain-Cheng’s residence, a certain troublemaker was hiding in an alleyway. She sneered as she watched the magical butterflies flutter around restoring the damages done by the Akuma. ‘Stupid goodie goodie Ladybug,’ she cursed mentally. “Eventually Hawkmoth will win, and you’ll pay for getting in my way!’ 

Shaking her head, Lila decided to focus on her task. She was planning on charming her way through the bakery by telling Marinette’s parents that she was stopping by to pick something up. But in reality, she was planning on finding dirt of some sort to humiliate Marinette and bring her down for the scum she is. 

Just then a sound caught her attention. Lila hid behind a dumpster and readied her cellphone just in case. 

Her green eyes widened at who it was. 

It was Ladybug!

Quickly, Lila pressed the record button and remained silent. 

There was a flash of pink and there stood the last person Lila expected. 

“Are you okay, Marinette?” A tiny red pixie appeared by her side. 

Marinette sighed and held her aching head. “Y-yea…that was a rough Akuma back there.” 

“Yea,” Tikki let a tired smile. “But you and Chat Noir did a good job.” 

The bluenette gave a tired smile as well. “Rest up Tikki, and I’ll get you something sweet.” 

“A sugar cookie this time, maybe?” Tikki asked hopefully. 

“Sure.” 

The cute moment then ceased when a triumph laugh broke up. Turning they saw someone they did not want to see them. 

“I’ve caught you!” Lila let out a wicked laugh. 

“L-LILA!” Marinette exclaimed in shock while Tikki instinctively hid behind her chosen. “Wha-wha-what are…?!”

Lila let out a smile that was triumph and wicked. “I know your little secret, Marinette. Or should I say…. Ladybug?” 

Marinette blinked in shock before they narrowed a bit. “…you found me out.” 

“Yes,” Lila held up her cellphone. “And I have it all here. Though I must admit, it’s disappointing that a pathetic nobody like you would be Ladybug. But at the same time it makes sense, both of you are such goodie two shoes, always insisting in getting my way.” 

Marinette felt her chest tighten at this predicament. How could this have happened? She was always so careful in hiding her identity! What will Master Fu say? What will Chat Noir say?

_“Chat Noir, I absolutely promise that you will be the first I tell my identity.” Is what she told her partner._

_Chat Noir smiled and held her hand. “Okay Milady and I promise you the same as well.”_

‘Kitty…I broke my promise….’ Marinette internally cried. 

“So,” Lila broke her thoughts. “From now on, you are to do what I say, or I will tell everyone your little secret.” 

From her hiding spot, Tikki’s eyes widen before they narrowed into angry slits. How could someone be so cruel and so petty? Doesn’t Lila understand the importance of Ladybug and Chat Noir? Sometimes she wishes she could just let Plagg use his powers on Lila. 

“So I’m thinking for my first order,” Lila began, her malicious smile still present. “You are to go to Adrien and take back what you said about me the first day. Tell him that I am not a liar and….” 

“And why would I do that?” Marinette interrupted. 

Lila rolled her eyes. “Because if you don’t, I’ll spill the beans. Come on, I know you’re pathetic, but I know you’re not stupidly slow.” 

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Marinette asked in a tone that seemed innocent, yet it was anything but. 

Now that Lila was looking at the girl, she can see that the light in her bluebell eyes was gone. Not because they were miserable but because they were showing something else…something darker. Still, she was Lila Rossi, and she won’t back down!

“Of course I’m sure! Stop trying to twist things around!” 

“Well, its just that everyone loves Ladybug so are you sure you want to tell them who she really is.” Marinette started to slowly stride towards Lila. 

The Italian took a step back, malicious smile replaced with a sneer as she quickly pocketed her phone. “Don’t even think about it! Besides nobody likes you, I made sure of that!” 

Marinette looked exasperated at Lila’s exaggeration. Sure some people seem weary about her because of all the stupid tales Lila spun but that does not mean they downright hate her. Marinette still had friends who believe in her. 

“And yet everyone loves Ladybug.” 

Lila’s sneer deepened at that. Of course people love Ladybug and it sickens her! She hates how everyday she goes outside or when she turns on social media people are singing praises and worshipping the heroic duo. 

“I-I-It doesn’t matter!” Lila tried to remain in control. “If I can ruin your reputation, then I can ruin Ladybug’s as well!” 

“But would they really believe you or would they trust the words of Ladybug?” 

“Me of course!” Lila screamed in frustration. 

“Adrian certainly didn’t believe you when Ladybug came in and exposed you.” 

Lila growled at that humiliating memory. She was so close in winning Adrian’s affections had it not been for the spotted hero to come in and exposing her to the boy. Unlike with Marinette when people asked her for proof, people believed Ladybug immediately, without question. Ladybug didn’t need proof. If she told you the sky was green, people would moronically believe her. 

Still Lila refuses to break. 

“Then…then….Then I’ll tell Hawkmoth!” This made the French-Asian stop. The look of smug triumph returned to Lila. 

Marinette was silent for a moment before she said something that shocked both Lila and Tikki to the core. “Okay.” 

“O-Okay?! Did you just say ‘Okay’?!” Lila sputtered. 

“Yup.” Marinette popped the P sound. 

“D-Do have any idea what could happen?!” 

“Yup.” Another pop. 

“D-Don’t think I won’t! I will!” Lila was once again losing her confidence. 

“Go ahead then. I’ll simply tell everyone that you sold me out.” Marinette said confidently. 

She was completely utterly done with Lila. If Lila wanted to a war, then Marinette will give her a massacre. 

“N-No you won’t! I’ll just deny it!” 

“Would they believe you over the savior of Paris?” 

Lila could feel her muscles quiver a bit as she paled when her rival was merely inches from her. This was just like when she had her pinned in the bathroom but now the roles were reversed. Her green eyes tried to remain firm as they were gazing at the piercing dark blue gaze. She can tell Hawkmoth the truth and no one will ever know that she was in cahoots with him. She can do it!

But no, another voice spoke up in her mind. If she does Marinette will just tell everyone as Ladybug that Lila sold her out. 

But she’s confident that she can twist things in her favor and say that Hawkmoth forced her to spill the beans, she can make herself look like a victim. 

But then Hawkmoth himself could throw her under the bus and reveal that she had willingly wanted to be Akumatized and she willingly wanted to see the downfall of the heroes of Paris. 

No matter what, Lila will be dragged down!

Marinette will be seen as a hero and Lila will truly be exposed; not with the school, not with France, but the entire world will see her as a terrorist. And Marinette will be seen as a martyr, she will be loved by all. 

“But you know what Lila,” Marinette began, still calm, still innocent and yet oh so dark. “I know you won’t do that.” 

“W-what do you mean?” Lila dared. 

“Because you’re my best friend!” Marinette chirped while taking out her cellphone and began to search in it. 

“W-what?!” Lila sputtered in outrage. “As if I would ever want to be friends with a…a…a CREEP like you!” 

“But Lila, that is what you said.” Marinette held up her phone. 

“What are….?!” Lila then paused when she realized what Marinette was showing her. 

“Oh yea, me and Ladybug are totally best friends! We’re like this!” There Lila was watching herself doing the first interview in the Ladyblog. There she was watching herself lie and talk about how supposedly she and the spotted hero had a very close and friendly relationship. 

“Want to hear it again?” Marinette smiled not so sweetly as she rewinds it. 

She then proceeded to rewind that one moment, forcing Lila to listen to herself say that line over and over.  
  


“Me and Ladybug are totally best friends!” 

“Me and Ladybug are totally best friends!” 

**“Me and Ladybug are totally best friends!”**

**“Me and Ladybug are totally best friends!”**

**“ME AND LADYBUG ARE TOTALLY BEST FRIENDS!”**

**“̶̡̜̻͎́̂́̾̓̀͒̇͟͝͠M̧̨̟̱̺̠̳͉͍͛͆͒̊̐ͅĖ̖̝͇̲͍̲͚̂̽̎͢͞ Ă̢̰̟͈̥͔͔̥̥͚͌̄́̌̈͡N̵͇̼̣͙̼̯̐͑̇̏͐̉͗̕D̶̛͇̟̤̲̫̥̐̉̌̎̃̚͟ L̸̹̘̘͓͍̏̈́̆̿̇̉̌͆̕Ă̴̡̹̦͕͙͈̄̾͐͐͆͜ͅD̡̡̗̻̗̘̠̉̄̐̒̊̂͞͝ͅŸ̴̗̼̳̗͈͈̘͖́̎̿̓̏̎̐̅͠B̠͇͇̙̓̓̇͛̋̎̽͢Ũ̢̧̲̩̺͋̇̑̑̓̋̕͜͝͞G̶̨̡̛̭̜̝̳̼̜̀̉́̏͌̀͞ͅͅ Ä̸̡͎̠̭̼͔͓́̂̾͐͛̽̚͜R̢̮̜̭͔̗͑̍́́̓̄̆͜͡Ē̷̲̭̪͍̖̿̉̓̂͟ T̢̤͚̜̫̰̟̈́͋̐̉͊͢͡O̦̖̙̰̯̜̞̭̞͒̐̑̑̆̒T̢̨̹̻͙̘͒̃̏͐̄̕͘̚ͅẢ̢̭͉͈̓̓̇̽̓͞ͅḼ̢͙̦̪̈́̃͗̇L̴̲̰͚̻̥̞̻͓̪͋͌̉̄͆̚͝Y̵̢̛̛̟̥̙̯̒̔͆̄͟͡ B̴͇͈͇̖̱̣͚͎̫͕̊͆͑̒̐̒̊Ĕ̡̯̞͈̦̫͇͙͔͂̑̎̂͐͝S̢̫͈̪̙͍̻̥̻̿̍̓̊̑̑͜Ť̡̢̫̻͚͎̰͚̤͌̃͒͆̒̋͌͠ F̷̹̺̠̟̠̃̏̈́̿̎͗̉̉͡͡R͈͙̖̟̓̽̀͂̒͊̌̚̕͢͠I̴̝̭͖̬̭̞̯̝̜͒̽͆̇̓͘͘͡Ȩ̸̛̤̬͎̦̓̓̅̋̾͋̓̂̕͟N̢̠͕͉͚̣͙̋̈̏͗̓͗̌̾͝͝D̶̯̭̥͉͚̊̓̈́̏̋̔ͅS̷̢̖͍͈̜̙̙̩̐̅̒̀͜͝͠!̸̭̭͙͉̯̥͍̋̔̇͐̐̋”̜͓̦̯̬̳̙̉͑̉̏͗̐͒̈́͋**

Lila dropped to her knees and tried to block it out, but it felt as if her own voice was growing louder and louder, taunting her. Lila screamed as her own voice and her own words were driving her mad. She cried in frustration for what felt like an eternity when it finally all stopped. Looking up, she saw Marinette staring down at her, expression silent. 

How dare she….!

Quickly Lila stood up and pointed an index towards the unnerved Marinette. “D-Don’t think you’ve won this round Marinette Dupain-Cheng! I’ll find a way to destroy you and everything you hold dear! You hear me?! I’ll do it and Adrien will be mine as well as your stupid little friends!!!” 

Marinette merely blinked. “Okay…” 

Screaming in frustration, Lila ran off for home. 

Once she was gone, Tikki came out of hiding to peer at her chosen who lowered her head. 

“Marinette….are you okay?” she asked cautiously. 

No words came out. 

“Marinette…?” she tried again. 

Finally the French-Asian let out a scream of frustration as she slammed a fist to the wall. Tikki flew back a bit in shock at the sudden motion. 

“M-Marinette…?!” 

“Gāisǐ de tā.... Gāisǐ de bèn lǎoshǔ!” Marinette yelled in her native language. Finally, she broke down crying and fell to her knees. Tears of fury, despair and frustration streamed down her cheeks. “Why…..why must she does this to me….? I didn’t…I don’t get why she hates me so…it’s not fair….I hate this!” 

Unsure of what else to do, Tikki went close to her chosen’s cheek and hugged her. 

“Oh Tikki…” Marinette cried. “What do I do now? I made a promise to Chat Noir that he would be the first to know of my identity and she ruined it! She now knows! I…what’s going to happen now? What will Master Fu say? I can’t….I can’t lose you….!” 

“Marinette….you won’t lose me. I promise.” Tikki tried to assure, feeling tears well up in her own eyes. 

The poor frustrated girl could nothing but cry as she held her little Kwamii close for dear life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well.....that was certainly creepy, wasn't it? 
> 
> Lila: I'm not scared of that Marinette, nope, no way!
> 
> Me: Hmm....LILA LOOK, THERE'S MARINETTE!
> 
> Lila: WHERE?!
> 
> Me: BWAHAHAHAHA (falls down, lawl-ling)  
> \------
> 
> "Gāisǐ de tā.... Gāisǐ de bèn lǎoshǔ!" - "Damn her! Damn that stupid Italian Rat!" 
> 
> Normally, I wouldn't have the characters swear but hey, Marinette is freaking pissed off!
> 
> \------  
> I used this website to make the Creepy Zalgo text: https://lingojam.com/CreepyZalgoTextGenerator
> 
> I may or may not write a sequel to this. It depends on how I feel and I still have other dabbles outlined and ready to be turned into fanfics. We'll see!


	16. Photogenic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a photoshoot, Lila is acting all bratty and driving the photographer, the staff and Adrien crazy. However their salvation comes when Marinette arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! 
> 
> First off, I am so sorry for being MIA for a long while. The thing is the previous dabble "Because you're my best friend!" had such a high demand for a sequel that I did try to write it out but I was going through the motions. I felt it was either "too stupid" "too cliche" "OMFGAWD, AM I EVEN TRYING ANYMORE?!! WHY CAN'T I DO THINGS?!" It got so bad that my husband had to pull me away from the laptop before I started to cry or even chuck my laptop in frustration. Bless his sweet caring heart.  
> So after he calm me down, I mostly been focusing on playing Paper Mario: Origami King. (great game btw) 
> 
> After that, I've decided to go back to writing more MLB dabbles. However the sequel to "Because you're my best friend!" will be put on hold until I can actually write it out. 
> 
> Again I apologize and thank you for staying with me. <3

“No, no, NO! Cut!”

“But…..Miss Cataldi….we’re not filming…..”

“I SAID CUT!”

“Uh, right! Cut everyone!” 

This was Alissa Cataldi, half-sister to Alec Cataldi, different mothers but same father. The difference between them was Alissa was the world-renowned photographer and film director and she strives to make everything beautiful unlike her brother who only cares about ratings for his mediocre shows. 

Today she was hired by Gabriel to photograph his son and his supposed new Muse, and they were to portray a romance piece with the latest suit and gown that the fashion mogul designed. 

The problem? 

“Miss Rossi, what did I just say?!” Alissa snapped. “You are supposed to be curtsying to Adrien. Do not cling onto his arm, stop cuddling up to him and for God sakes, stop leaning your face towards his!” 

This new girl was testing her resolve. From the moment Alissa had met her, this girl was trying to boss her and her staff around. Telling her which way to angle her camera, what lighting works best, what makeup works better for her complexion. And she even had the nerve to say that they should all listen to Lila because she has so much experience working with Audrey Bourgeois. 

What a load of bull. The girl would barely last 2 seconds with the Style Queen. Lord knows Alissa was barely able to handle that vile woman. In fact, the nicest thing Audrey ever said about her work was: “It’s So-So.” Pretty much the nicest thing she’ll ever say so Alissa took it. 

Back to this Lila girl, when Alissa first saw her, she thought she might’ve been a crazy fangirl that snuck past security. However, Natalie and a begrudgingly Adrien told Alissa that wasn’t the case. Oh, how she wishes it was. The staff themselves look ready to throw everything down and quit. 

“But Miss Cataldi,” Lila replied, smiling oh so sweetly. “I think the shoot would benefit from the closeness of the models. I'm sure a good photographer would be able to showcase the clothes no matter what pose!” 

Alissa’s nostrils flare, almost looking a dragon ready to breath fire. “Miss Rossi last I checked: I am the photographer and YOU are the model. Please do as you are told!”

Poor Adrien looked very exhausted from constantly trying to save the shoot but it seems Lila was very determined to make it run twice as long and ruin it with her ‘I know better than you’ attitude and constantly clinging to him. The moment Alissa stepped behind the camera again, Lila snuggled closer to Adrien. 

“OH, FOR THE LOVE OF—CUT!!” Alissa screeched. 

Alissa looked ready to march over and strangle the bratty girl. Quickly Alissa’s assistant went to massage her shoulders while another fanned her face to keep her calm. The last thing they wanted was for an akuma butterfly to come by and ruin their set. 

Adrien pulled away and started to reprimand Lila. “Lila, will you quit with this behavior?” 

To his great annoyance Lila held a picture of false innocence. “My behavior Adrien? I’m only doing what I feel is the best way to appeal to the fans. If anyone’s behavior needs correcting, it’s the staff. Honestly I expected them to be more professional than this if they work for Gabriel-”

Alissa heard that and her face turned red. 

“Miss Cataldi, calm down!” The poor assistant and another staff held her back in case she charged over and boy, did she really want too. 

“Excuse me?” The assistant turned to see a petite bluenette holding a large box of pastries and a latte cup. “I have a Miss Alissa Cataldi’s order here.” 

“Oh, thank you miss, just in time!” The assistant said gratefully. “Look Miss Cataldi, perhaps we should take a break for you to enjoy your latte.” 

After a few nudging and fanning, Alissa shrugged them off. “Fine, lets take a 30 minute break…” 

Adrien quickly left to his makeup table before Lila could cling onto his arm again. He felt such relief. Throughout the session, Lila kept draping herself over him, lustfully staring at him no matter how many times she was told to move so that Adrien’s suit can also be shown. Adrien looked uncomfortable but he was trying his best to keep his model smile. Alissa of course knew that the boy couldn’t school his eyes to reach the smile. Honestly, she didn’t know what Gabriel was thinking when he brought that girl in. She plans on having some words with the fashion mogul himself, even if she has to charge headfirst into his office. 

‘How can I portray a romance that’s true and pure?’ she thought tiredly as she took a sip of her latte. 

Fortunately, her answer came when she looked to her left. 

Adrien’s eyes lit up when Marinette came to his make up table with a small box of passion fruit macaroons. 

“Hey Marinette.” He greeted. 

“Hey Adrien, shoot not going so well?” she replied. 

The young man scoffed before taking a nibble of his treat. “That’s putting it mildly. Lila keeps clinging onto me, its even driving the photographer crazy.”

Both looked over to see Lila at her make up booth, chatting it up with the artist. The artist was barely paying attention but was politely nodding. 

Marinette nodded. “I don’t blame her, but it’s still a good thing she hasn’t been akumatized yet.” 

“Same.” Adrien munched on another macaroon and gave a small noise of delight. “Did you make this?” 

“Oh….um….yea, I figured you could use something sweet to help you out.” 

Adrien smiled gratefully. “Just talking to you is way more than enough for me.” 

The French-Asian turned a light pink and tittered at his sweet words. 

Alissa was watching the entire interaction when an idea formed in her mind. She walked over to them and spoke. 

“Young lady, may I ask what your name is?” 

Both teens looked surprised, but Marinette decided to indulge her. “My name is Marinette. I’ve seen some of your previous work Miss Cataldi and they’re very beautiful.” 

Alissa gave a small haughty laugh. “But of course, anything that stands in front of my lens is guarantee to come out beautiful. Tell me, my little Marinette, what is your relationship with young Mr. Agreste?” 

“Oh…it’s…..um…..” 

“Oh she’s nobody but a baker’s daughter. Barely worth looking at.” Lila sneered as she came by and snatched the box of Macaroons. “Also, no doubt trying ruin Adrien’s figure with this junk.” 

Glaring Adrien quickly took back the box. “For your information, Lila, Marinette’s family uses organic ingredients in all their baked goods.” 

“And I wasn’t talking to you, Miss Rossi.” Alissa made a shooing motion. Lila glared but didn’t make any notion of leaving so the photographer decided to pretend she wasn’t there. “So then, you were saying my dear Marinette?” 

Marinette still wasn’t sure what to say so Adrien quickly stood up to respond. “Marinette is someone really special to me. She’s like a lucky charm to me and those around her.” 

Alissa smiled giddily as the wheels in her mind turned. “How sweet! My dear Marinette are you doing anything now?” 

“Oh, I was just….” 

“She was leaving, she has to go back to her parent’s little bakery.” Lila replied rudely. 

“Actually Lila,” Marinette replied coolly. “My parents only needed me to deliver this order, so my day is pretty much free.” 

Alissa clapped her hand with relief. “Wonderful! My dear Marinette how would you like to model for me with Adrien?” 

“What?!” Lila shoved Marinette to the side to get into Alissa’s space. Adrien quickly helped Marinette up while glaring hotly at the offender. “Excuse me, Miss Cataldi but Marinette has absolutely no experience in modeling. Also, she’s clumsy and plain looking.” 

Alissa’s sweet expression quickly morphed into a dark one. “I’ll have you know, you little tart, that with my expertise I can make Plain Jane look like an Empress. And its funny you mentioned the no modeling experience, because according to my sources you have none either.” 

“What?! Who told you--?!” 

Alissa raised an eyebrow flatly. “Your background records. Which is something you cannot manipulate. The only reason I put up with you is because of Gabriel Agreste.” 

Lila scowled at her. “Be that as it may, Mr. Agreste hired you to photograph me and Adrien together. Not Adrien with Ms. Nobody over there.”

Alissa made no notion of bending to the girl’s little tantrum; she was used to this sort of thing. “All 3 of you, come here.” They walked over to the computers where the photos were being downloaded from the camera. “Phillipe, pull up the last photo that was taken.” 

“Yes ma’am.” He pulled up the last photo of Adrien standing with his back to a stone pillar with Lila standing in front of him, her face looking directly at the young man with her arms around his shoulders, getting very close while Adrien was inching his head back a bit. 

“Phillipe dear, what do you see here?” Alissa inquired calmly but there was a tension in her voice. 

Phillipe looked a bit uncomfortable, mostly to how terse his boss was looking and standing. “It’s….um….young Mr. Agreste and Ms. Rossi ma’am.” 

“And how do they look?” Alissa replied, coolly. 

Marinette and Adrien knew where this was going but they kept silent as they inched slowly away from the seething Lila. 

“Like she is going to bite his head off.”

Alissa nodded, smiling sweetly at him. “Thank you, Phillipe, you may go back to your break.” 

Phillipe nodded quietly and quickly scurried away; last thing he needed was to be caught in any drama between these teenagers and his manager. 

Lila scoffed as she was now red face from being insulted. “It’s not my fault Adrien looks tensed and he just needs….” 

“What Adrien needs is a partner who will actually follow directions.” Alissa interrupted. “Something you clearly have been lacking the moment you entered my set. And until you fix that attitude, I am going to be putting off the set and in a time out.” 

“Time out?!” Lila screeched. From behind Marinette and Adrien had to snort back laughter. “What is this, kindergarten?! How dare you treat me like I am some sort of child!” 

Alissa smirked with amusement. “If you will not pay attention then yes, I will treat you like a child. Until you learn to be professional and apologize to me and my staff, go remove those clothes and wait at your station. Or I will have you removed completely.” 

Alissa nodded to a female security who stepped forward to grab Lila’s arm, but the angry Italian started to stomp off, yelling threats to her and her staff. Alissa merely rolled her eyes before exhaling deeply. 

“I’m really sorry about her Miss. Cataldi.” Adrien broke the tense silence. “I still don’t get how or why my father bothered to hire her.” 

“You father is a mysterious man.” Alissa shrugged. “And don’t apologize for her Adrien, it’s not your fault she lacks manners and integrity.” Marinette decided she liked this woman even more. The photographer then regained her smile to the French-Asian girl. “So then, Miss Marinette, I asked you earlier if you wanted to model for me. What do you say, my dear?” 

Marinette thought about the wonderful offer and she opened her mouth to reply. 

\----------------

“And then Marinette manipulated the photography to practically fire me!” Lila weep to Alya the next day at the park near her apartment. 

“Come on, girl. Don’t cry, I’m sure she didn’t really get you fired.” Alya tried to soothe. “Maybe Mr. Agreste will call you again with a different photographer.” 

Lila glanced to the side and saw Marinette coming by with Adrien along with Juleka and Rose. All talking and laughing carefree. She then proceeded to cry noisily. 

“Hey Alya,” Marinette greeted her friend. “What’s with the waterworks, Lila?” 

“You know very well why I am crying, Marinette!” Lila pathetically wailed. 

Alya looked to her friends with some disappointment. “Marinette, Lila was telling me about what happened at the photoshoot, that you took away her position. And you Adrien, how could you let that happened to her?” 

Marinette sighed with exasperation. “Lila, I didn’t do the photoshoot.” 

“How could you lie?” Lila cried. “I saw how Miss Cataldi offered it to you and how you greedily wanted it, just so you can be with Adrien.” 

“First of all, I didn’t do the photoshoot.” Marinette replied, standing akimbo. Then she turned a proud smile towards her gothic friend. “Juleka did.” 

The gothic girl smiled and blushed sheepishly. 

Lila looked stunned then she cried to save face. “Marinette, why would you lie and put Juleka on the spot like that?” 

“But its true.” Rose replied. “She was very beautiful during the shoot.” 

“Wait, wait, wait wait!” Alya broke in. “Hold on, can someone explain everything because I am seriously confused.” 

“But Alya, I already told you.” Lila cried, holding her hand. 

“Yes you did,” Alya replied calmly. “But now, I wanna hear their side.” 

The creole girl nodded to Marinette, letting her explain. 

Marinette nodded back gratefully. “Okay so Alissa did ask me if I wanted to model but then I said….” 

*Flashback*

“So then, Miss Marinette, I asked you earlier if you wanted to model for me. What do you say, my dear?” 

Marinette thought about the wonderful offer and she opened her mouth to reply. “Thank you so much for your offer, Miss Cataldi but I’m afraid I need to decline.” 

The photographer looked a bit disappointed and confused. “But why? If you’re worried about Gabriel, you don’t need to worry. I can handle him.” 

Marinette shook her head. “Its not that. Its just the other reason why I came here was because I was going to do a little photoshoot of my own. I’m a budding fashion designer and I was beginning to work on my website. A few friends of mine were going to stop by to model for me. There they are now!” 

They turned to see a trio standing behind a rope line waving towards Marinette and Adrien, who waved back. One was a tall handsome young man with teal colored tips in his hair, a petite girl with blonde pixie cut hair and a girl with dark hair with purple tips covering one of her eyes. 

Everything seemed to have stopped when Alissa was staring directly at the gothic girl. For some reason, she can’t help but gaze at her and felt a rush of inspiration that she hasn’t felt in a long time. Her eyes slowly widen as they started to sparkle, she let out a small odd gurgling sound. 

“Um….Miss. Cataldi…” her assistant tentatively called to her manager. 

Alissa was quiet for a moment before she let out a roar: “OOOOOOOOHHHHHH!!!!” 

She then barreled towards the trio, not caring who she ran over. 

*Flashback ends*

“It was scary how she ran to us.” Juleka mumbled at that recollection. 

Rose giggled. “I thought it was pretty funny.” 

“So, what happened afterwards?” Alya asked. 

In the background Lila tried not to snarl at how she was being overruled and how dare that foolish photographer even thought about pushing her out of the session for Marinette and now this gothic freak, Juleka?! 

“Well, Miss Cataldi was pretty much gushing over Juleka. Calling her beautiful and an inspiration.” Rose said, side hugging her closest friend. 

“She then practically begged me if she could borrow Juleka for the shoot with Adrien.” Marinette said while taking out her phone. “Look, here’s one of the photos in Alissa’s twitter page.” 

Alya and Lila glanced over the phone. There was Adrien bowing like a gentleman towards Juleka who curtsied at him. Both had gentle smiles at one another, looking ready to dance. Lila mentally growled at this image. That should’ve been her and Adrien together!

“In fact, Alissa loved Juleka so much she called her a muse and asked if she could hire her for future photoshoots.” Marinette took out another photo. 

This time it was Alissa standing behind Juleka with her hand on her shoulder, both smiling to the camera. Alissa with a proud motherly smile whereas Juleka looked rather shy. There in the captions it said: “I have finally found a muse of my own!” 

“And not only that,” Adrien added. “Alissa even did a small photoshoot of Marinette’s outfits to thank her for letting her borrow Juleka and because she loved the outfits.” 

“They came out lovely!” Marinette cooed. “I’ll be posting them in my website soon.” 

Alya smiled a bit at her friend’s happiness but then remembered the Italian. “Well that’s great in all, but what about Lila? You both kinda did push her away from her own session.” 

“Actually Alya,” Adrien began frowning. “Lila wasn’t acting professional during our own photoshoot.” 

“How dare you!” Lila said insulted. 

“More like how dare you!” Adrien shot back. Lila stood back, shocked that the usually soft spoke Adrien would raise his voice. “Alissa kept constantly asking you to do what you were told but you kept not following directions and even insulted her and her staff.” 

“Well its not my fault that they don’t know how to do their job.” 

“Lila!” Alya squawked. “You told me they were being rude to you!” 

“W-w-well, all I was doing was trying to make the photoshoot better!”

“Alissa is a professional and besides she was willing to let you come back if you apologized but instead you threw a tantrum.” 

“A tantrum?” Alya repeated, not believing this was happening. Lila would never be act like a brat….right?

“Um, I’m sorry Alya but its true.” Rose said sadly. “You were being mean Lila, its even on twitter.” 

“What?!” Lila yelled. 

They scrolled through Twitter once again and this time there was clips of Lila yelling and insulting Alissa and her staff. Constantly talking and even spatting nonsenses. There was all kinds of negative hashtags and negative comments towards her. 

“Lila, explain this. How could you lie to me?” Alya demanded, pointing to all the videos. 

The Italian looked nervous and not knowing what to say or do as all the stares were glaring at her. She then screams “How dare you all do this to me!” and ran off. Alya watched her leave, not sure if she wants to chase after her or not. 

Marinette went forward and put a hand on Alya’s shoulder. “You okay?” 

Her best friend sighed a bit. “Kinda. I just never thought Lila would act so….so….”

“Bratty?” Marinette supplied. 

“Unprofessional?” Adrien added.

“Mean?” Rose added disappointed. 

“Uncool?” Juleka mumbled. 

“Yea…to all that.” Alya added then gave them a broken smile. “Sorry for doubting you guys.”

“Don’t worry, all we ask is that you always see both sides of the photo.” Marinette hugged her to let her know that there was no harm done. 

“You got it.” Alya replied softly. 

\-------------------

“Excuse me, Miss Cataldi.” Phillipe peeked his head inside his manager’s office. “Miss Nathalie Sancoeur is here to see you.”

“Thank you, please send her in.” Alissa replied, finishing her paperwork for the day. The door opened to reveal Gabriel’s faithful assistant enter. “Nice to see you, Natalie. I assume Gabriel received the photos?” 

“He has, they came out lovely as expected of you.” Nathalie replied. 

Alissa gave a haughty grin. “Were you expecting anything else?” 

Nathalie hummed, face cool and collected as always. “He actually sent me to ask you some questions. Why did you not use Lila Rossi in the photos? We know she showed up on time for the shoot along with Adrien.” 

Alissa’s smile dropped as she rubbed her temple. The memory of that brat gave her a migraine. She took a breath to not completely blow up on the woman even though she so badly wanted to go on a long-winded rant. However, she is a professional and she will remain as such. 

“Miss Rossi is the least professional model I have ever worked with,” Alissa stated. “She refused to listen to directions. I would instruct her on the pose to hold, and as soon as I began to take the pictures she would cling onto Adrien and insist that ‘seeing chemistry between models would be beneficial to the brand.’ She even spoke nonsense that she knew better then me and my staff.” 

“I heard the same from your colleague, Vincent.” Nathalie replied. “Though he kept talking a mile a minute about his mother’s spaghetti so it would get lost.” 

Alissa scoffed. “Honestly had it not been for you and Adrien, I would’ve thought she was some crazy fangirl who snuck into the set to feel him up. Because that’s all she did to the poor boy. Adrien looked uncomfortable in her presence and kept trying to nudge her away and even told her to stop.” 

Nathalie’s left eye twitched a bit at that. “I will have a word with Mr. Agretes about that.” 

“I did offer to put Lila back on the set if she were to apologize and remain professional but as you can see from Twitter, that was not the case.” Alissa replied. “It was then that a young lady named Marinette Dupain-Cheng came by with a few friends. One of them being a budding model and I decided to put her in.” 

Nathalie nodded. “I’m familiar with this young lady. Juleka Couffaine if I’m not mistaken.” 

Alissa’s smile came back. “She was absolutely wonderful! A little shy at first but thanks to some encouragement from her friends, she posed wonderfully.” 

“Well, its good to see things worked out. I will let Mr. Agretes know of Lila’s behavior, most likely she will not be working with the brand for the time being. At least till she shapes up.” 

“Well good luck with that.” The photographer rolled her eyes. 

Nathalie stood up. “Thank you for your time.” 

“Likewise.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's "OOOOOOHHHHHH!!!" was brought to you by the first 5 seconds of this clip: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FTr2bi7uTNk 
> 
> XP


	17. Multi-La More-ssi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s an akuma going around splitting people to their core personalities. One of them happens to be Lila Rossi. Chaos ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was inspired by Kitten Noirette (Lady_Avira_Cesselei_18) 's More-aculous Series where Marinette and Adrien have been split into different personas. Go check them out, their fanfics are amazing! 
> 
> Note:  
> -Marinette and Adrien know about each other’s hero identities however they’re not lovers but they are close friends. 
> 
> -Some sexual harassment will be in this (I'm soooo sorry Adrien, my sunshine boi! I care about you, i swear!) 
> 
> -You may end up hating the word “Astounding” after this.

Just when Adrien and Marinette thought they were actually going to have a peaceful full night of sleep, Hawkmoth decided to be the nuisance that he is and akumatized someone into Slicer, someone who is capable of splitting a person into clones, each with their core personalities. Poor Ladybug and Chat Noir were having problems catching the Akuma because Slicer kept making multiples of themselves and they couldn’t find the real one. 

It was 6am when Slicer disappeared so Chat Noir and Ladybug decided to call it quits for now because they had to rush back into their rooms before their parental units come to wake them up. They’ll just wait for Slicer to pop up and hopefully they do catch the real one before any more damage is done. 

Adrien drowsily looked to see an equally drowsy Marinette coming up the school steps. She held up a coffee cup, a scone and a cheese Danish to him wordlessly. Despite being sleepy, he smiled gratefully and took the offerings. 

“I hate Hawkmoth…” was the first thing Marinette rasped as she drank her own coffee. 

“You and me both, Bugginette.” Adrien sighed as he gave the cheese Danish to Plagg inside his school bag. “Let’s just hope no one close to us got effected by Slicer.” 

Fortunately, no one close to them as effected by the Akuma. Unfortunately,….

“Oh no….” Marinette and Adrien murmured. 

Sitting inside the classroom was 2 Lila Rossis. The only difference was one of them was wearing a hot pink jacket over their romper while another was wearing a grey one. 

“Oh Adrien! There you are my cute little boytoy!” The hot pink Lila giggled as she ran up to him, shoving Marinette aside and snuggled into his arm. 

Adrien cringed “Uh Lila…you mind letting me go?” 

“But Adrien, you know you like it when I do this.” Hot pink Lila purred, nuzzling her cheek against the crook of his arm. 

“I really don’t….” Adrien winced. 

“Well of course he does!” The one wearing the gray jacket spoke. “After all, my touch is astounding! Everything about me is astounding!” 

Marinette looked at the gray jacket Lila weirdly. “….What?” 

The other classmates looked at them also confused at this epidemic. 

“I know right?” Alya replied, confused. “She’s been talking like that since she…or them, came in.” 

“Um, okay but could someone….” Adrien tried to pull Hot pink Lila off but maybe because he was sleepy or this Lila was surprisingly strong, she held him at vice grip. 

Nino sighed and came over to them. “Okay Lila, let my bro go.” 

“Nope! After all, Adrien is mine and I can do what I want with him.” Hot pink Lila cooed, still snuggling into the poor boy’s shoulder. Her other hand slowly slipped to the hem of his shirt. “He just needs to accept it.” 

“Whoa time out!” Nino said, finally pulled Adrien free. “Not cool dude.” 

“Oh come on, a pretty girl clinging onto him.” Hot pink Lila insisted. “That’s what every boy wants.” 

“Hey come on!” Kim spoke up. “I’m all for a pretty girl hugging me but only if both parties consent.” 

Gray Lila scoffed. “Keep telling you that. We are so astounding!” 

“Will you stop that? Who even talks like that?” Marinette said, not believing this was even happening. 

“I agree with Dupain-Cheng.” Chloe spoke up. “Your grammar is ridiculous, utterly ridiculous.” 

“Keep telling you that.” Gray Lila simply replied amused. 

“Come on Adrien,” Hot pink Lila cooed, trying to get close to the poor blonde. “Just come here and accept my touch~!” 

Adrien cringed and hid behind Kim who stood protectively. 

“Lila, you can’t just touch anyone like that.” Ivan said firmly. 

“Yea, that’s called molesting.” Rose agreed, frowning. 

“That’s seriously uncool.” Juleka mumbled darkly. 

“Oh please, a boy cannot be molested.” Hot Pink Lila scoffed at them. 

“Excuse me?!” Nathaniel shot up hotly. 

Before any heated debacle could begin a crazed Alix came in, with her hands covering her ears. Quickly Alix went to Marinette and grabbed her arms, looking as if she just crossed the Sahara Desert. 

“Please!!” Alix begged in a dried-up voice, sinking to her knees. “I’m so sorry! I’ll do anything to earn your forgiveness, just please help me!”

Momentarily forgetting the bigotry statement of Hot Pink Lila, Marinette knelt and helped the tomboy up. “My god, what happened?!”

“It’s Lila!” Alix exclaimed. “I just saw her, I said good morning and she won’t stop talking! And all she’s been spatting is nothing but stupid garbage!”

Before they could ask, a Lila wearing a yellow jacket came in. 

“Oh, Alix there you are!” Yellow Lila said. “The look you have reminds me of the time, I was in the desert of Achu with one of the royal guards with nothing but a knife and a water bottle. It was quite a feat and….” 

As she continued to talk and talk with her random story, the class was growing more and more flabbergasted and even started to rethink things. While it’s true that Lila has a tendency of telling stories about herself, they weren’t this outrageous! Then again, because of the akuma Slicer and their ability to split people to their core personalities, was Lila nothing more than some delusional storyteller, a sexual harasser and a narcissus?! 

“And then, me and the guard saw that it was night fall so we had to seek shelter. Which we then had to dig for a cave and….” Yellow Lila continued to spin her tale. 

“For the love of all things Holy, make her shut up!” Alix exclaimed, banging her head against the teacher’s desk. 

Grey Lila laughed. “Nope, we will never shut up. We to astounding to stop!” 

“What does that even mean?!” Alix screamed in frustration. 

“It doesn’t matter, we are astounding!” 

‘We really need to find that akuma, pronto!’ Marinette declared mentally. 

“Lila, stop trying to touch me already!” Adrien screamed, trying to keep Hot Pink Lila from grabbing him. 

“Come on Adrien, just lay back and take it!” Hot Pink Lila cried, trying to fight off Nino from holding her back. 

“No! I’m not some boy toy that you can cling onto!” Adrien shot back. 

“Yes, you are and you are mine!” Hot Pink Lila stomped on Nino’s foot, making him yelp and let go. 

Just before the harasser can grab the blonde again, there was a loud slap. Everyone was shocked to see that it was Chloe who came forward to fight her off. 

“How dare you, you selfish psycho.” Chloe growled. “Adrien is not some piece of meat that you can abuse however you want. He is a person with feelings.” 

“Oh please, like you haven’t clung onto him before.” Hot Pink Lila glared at the heiress while holding her stinging cheek. 

“Yes I have. But unlike you, I do it because I care about him like he’s family and when he wants to me stop, he never has to ask me twice.” 

“Thank you, Chloe.” Adrien said gratefully to his childhood friend. 

Chloe smiled back at him. “Of course, Adrikins.” 

“Well it doesn’t matter, Chloikins.” Gray Lila mocked. “You may think that you are some queen, but you will never be as astounding as me.” 

Chloe’s smile faded as she whirled towards her with a nasty look and her right eye twitched angrily. “Don’t you ever, and I mean EVER, address me like that, you peasant.” 

Gray Lila merely shrugged. “Keep telling you that.” 

“Hey guys,” it was Max that now showed up. “Can someone tell me why I just saw Lila crying her eyes out?” 

“Oh don’t tell me….” Marinette groaned, so close to losing what little sanity she had left. 

“Why isn’t anyone paying attention to me?!” In entered a Lila, this time wearing a blue jacket. “Can you not see that I am crying?” 

“It’s the akuma Slicer.” Marinette replied to the bespectacled boy. 

“Ah I see.” Max acknowledges. “I know the human body has 60% water, but this Lila has been crying nonstop. Where does she even keep it all?” 

“Where indeed?” Alya flatly replied.

“Oh Alya,” Blue Lila sobbed. “The interview of me in your blog is not getting any more ratings! Why doesn’t anyone watch it anymore?! Don’t they know how important it is to me?!” 

“Jeez, I never thought you were such an attention seeker.” Alya said disgusted. 

“Keep telling you that.” Gray Lila simply said. 

“That sentence makes no sense and is grammatically incorrect.” Max said, raising an eyebrow. 

“When you are this astounding, it doesn’t matter what you think.” 

Max just blinked owlishly. “…..what?” 

Yellow Lila then began another story. “Did I ever tell you all about how I found out that in my father’s family tree, he is the great descendant of Noah Webster? You can imagine our surprise when we found out and….” 

Alix just groaned and slumped on the floor. “Please….please just end this….” 

Just then a crying Mylene ran into the classroom. Ivan rushed to his girlfriend and gathered her in his large arms. “Mylene, what’s wrong? Why are you crying?” 

The short girl sobbed in her boyfriend’s chest. “I-It’s Lila….sh-she just……she just started to yell at me and called me a dumpy girl….an-and said that I would never be an actress…” 

“What?!” Ivan exclaimed. 

“Why are you all showing concern for Mylene?” Blue Lila whimpered and sniffled. “I’m the one who’s been crying this entire time! Won’t someone give me some tissues and attention?” 

“Like anyone even wants too.” Nathanial scoffed, crossing his arms. 

"Why are you being so mean to me, Nathanial?!" Blue Lila wailed. 

Cue yet another Lila entering the classroom, this one now wearing a blood red jacket and her face seems to be constantly scrunched up with rage. 

“There you all are, you pathetic losers!!” She yelled. 

“Lila,” Ivan growled, looking like an angry bear. “Did you really say all those mean things to Mylene?” 

Red Lila snorted. “So what? She’s nothing but a frumpy girl, barely worth looking at. So why would any directors want to look at her?” 

That just made Mylene cry even more. 

“What?! Can’t handle the truth?!” Red Lila growled. 

“That is not the truth.” Marinette said calmly, getting in Red Lila’s face. “Because everything you say is nothing but filthy lies.” 

“So what? I just tell them what they wanna hear and these dumb sheep just fall for it!” Red Lila replied. “And you are nothing more than a goodie two-shoes who needs to learn their place!” 

“Don’t you dare talk to Marinette like that.” Adrien defended. 

“Hah! You should talk, or better yet don’t!” Red Lila laughed maliciously. “You are nothing but a pacifist and a coward! So you better watch what you say to me or else!”

“You’ll what?” Adrien challenged back. 

“I can simply tell your father how you are mistreating his muse and you’ll be pulled out of school and locked up for the rest of your days!” Red Lila replied, smirking evilly. 

“That will never happen.” Marinette replied. 

“What can a goodie goodie like you do? I have this entire school in the palm of my hand! All of your places are below me!” Red Lila boasted. 

“You really are a psycho.” Was all the French-Asian can say. “And now that the class knows how you really are, you’ve lost Lila.” 

Gray Lila just laughed mockingly. “Keep telling you that. I am too astounding to be expose.” 

“There you all are!” Yet another Lila who was wearing a pure white jacket came running in, panting. “I told you all that we were supposed to stay at home till Ladybug and Chat Noir found the Akuma.” 

“Shut up, you stupid goodie!” Red Lila barked at her, making the white jacket Lila shrink. “Man, you piss me off with your stupid goodie goodie self!”

“But…but….guys, its just not nice to lie and hurt people.” White Lila replied meekly. 

“Who cares?!” Red Lila raged at her. “No wonder we buried you deep deep deep down!” 

  
"Please," White Lila pleaded in a tiny voice. "Please, just stop this. It's not too late to redeem ourselves to our friends and do the right thing." 

"Who cares about doing the right thing!" Red Lila yelled. "All that matters is that they keep to their place and treat me like the Goddess I am!"

"And that Adrien becomes my boyfriend!" Hot pink Lila added. 

"And people listen to my stories without question." Yellow Lila spoke. 

"And people should console me and give me attention!" Blue Lila sobbed. 

“And that we get to be astounding!” Gray Lila finished. 

Before anymore could be said, there was a shout in the school’s courtyard. 

“Ladybug, Chat Noir! Get out here so I can take your miraculous!” 

To Marinette and Adrien’s salvation Slicer finally appeared. They both nodded at one another and ran out the classroom, ignoring the calls of their classmate and the Lilas. 

\---------

It was noon when the Akuma was finally purified. 

Turns out the victim was Sabrina who found out about Lila’s grandiose tales were lies. Sabrina came to Lila in private and tried to tell her that it’s not a good idea to lie to people and promise them things she couldn’t fulfill. But of course, the Italian just scoffed at the policeman’s daughter and told her that it was fruitless to even bother telling anyone the truth. Lila even proceeded to threaten Sabrina that if she tried to expose her, she will have her ostracize like she did to Marinette. Poor Sabrina was so afraid and not sure if she should even bother to go forward to tell anyone or not. And Hawkmoth advantage of her uncertainty. 

When Ladybug purified the akuma, all the Lilas merged into one. She had a headache and wasn’t sure of what happened. And she for the life of her couldn’t figure out why people were giving her the cold shoulder, not bothering to give her any sort of attention. To make matters worse, Gabriel even fired her from his company because he was told that she thought she can lie and manipulate him and harass his son. 

Either way, her empire was destroyed. 


	18. An Owl on the Street

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So you know how in fanfics Miss Rossi finds out about the school through the embassy or someone from the school calls her and tells her what’s been going on. What if instead she just randomly runs into Mr. Damocles on the street?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this came to me one day randomly as I kept reading fanfics of someone contacting Miss Rossi about Lila's truancy. Its usually someone from the embassy, Marinette, Adrien, etc. But then I thought: "wait, what if she just runs into Mr. Damocles on the street with no context?"  
> Also I looked into the Heroes Day episode and turns out that Damocles was trying get a hold of Lila's mom but Lila lied to him about where she was and even kept Miss Rossi from answering the phone. It made me think: "Okay, at least at the time he was trying to do his job." until the "Ladybug" episode that pretty much sealed him into the "Idiot Sandwich" category.
> 
> I also hope the creators could explain what Lila was doing after the Volpina episode because I really do not want to believe that her mom would let her child laze around the house for months. That would be utterly irresponsible and neglectful of her.

Benigna Rossi knows she’s not the perfect mother. With her being a senior secretary for the current Italian Ambassador, her time with her family is always limited. But she does try her best to be there for her only daughter and provide her with the luxuries and comfort that any child could ask for. 

Today she received a text message from her co-worker informing her that they were being called in again for a meeting regarding security in the city. Her painted lips purse as it made her think about when her daughter told her that the school she was attending became a breeding ground for Akumas and she couldn’t be there for a while. Benigna was aghast at that and allowed Lila to stay at home till she got the okay to allow her daughter to return. 

As Benigna walked down the hallway of their apartment she heard some muffled voices in Lila’s room. Like any curious mother, she went in. 

“Who was that on the phone, Lila?” 

Her daughter whirled around in surprise. “Oh mama! That was just my boyfriend Adrien. You know how he misses me so much that he just can’t stop calling me.” 

Benigna smiled a bit, happy to see that her daughter found a nice boy that cares about her. “He must miss you so much. When will I get the chance to meet him?”

“Oh well, you know how we’re just testing the waters at the moment and with the school still being closed it can get a bit difficult for us.” Lila replied with a sad smile, hoping her mother would buy it and leave her be. 

At that, Benigna’s lips twisted to a concern frown. “I see, so the Akuma situation continues to persist?” 

“Yes, it’s just so terrible!” Lila said sadly. “Some of my classmates are still in the hospital because of Principal Damocles being Akumatized into The Owl and Ladybug is so inept in rescuing. Plus, there’s Chat Noir’s power of destruction that he wrecked the school yard!” 

It gave Lila some sense of satisfaction of putting down the two heroes, especially Ladybug. After she stuck her nose in Lila’s business and ruined her chances of winning Adrien’s affection, now she had to come up with lies to fool her mother into letting her stay home till the shame dies down. 

“Oh that is awful.” Her mother’s phone then began to vibrate. She pulled it out and her brows furrowed. “Its your school calling. Should I answer it?” 

“No mama!” Lila gasped, quickly snatching her phone and dismissing the call. “That’s one of Principal Damocles’ methods of luring you in! The teachers are afraid that any notifications from the school are to lure people and attack them. It’s safe if you ignore it. I don’t want to see you hurt, mama.” 

The Italian woman smiled at her daughter’s concern. “Okay, mi bella. I best get going, the embassy is calling us in for a meeting. Maybe I’ll bring this up to the ambassador to see if we can find a better solution for this problem.” 

Lila simply nodded at that and hugged her mother. “Have a good day, mama.” 

“You too, mi bella.” 

After giving her daughter a kiss goodbye, Benigna left. Once alone, Lila’s smile morphed into a dark frown. 

‘What a fool…’ 

\----------------

Benigna walked towards the metro, while looking at her phone continuing to text her co-workers when she accidently bumped into someone. 

“Oof!” she grunted when she fell back and dropped her purse. 

“Oh goodness, pardon me.” A male voice spoke. 

“Oh no, it was my fault I—” She stopped when she saw who it was. 

It was a stout man with large, bushy black eyebrows, gray sideburns and beard, and a light gray mustache. He was wearing some kind of brown suit with an orange utility belt, an orange cape, an owl mask and an owl symbol on his chest. Benigna sat on the ground with a bewildered expression as she tried to recall where she saw this man from before.

He gave a smile as he held out a helping hand. “Hoo-hoo! You had quite a fall, madam. Are you alright?” 

Benigna blinked from her stupor as she accepted his help up. “Y-yes, thank you.” 

The man nodded as he handed her purse back. “Not a problem, miss! Just doing my duty as The Owl! Hoo-hoo!” 

Benigna paused from dusting herself off. “Wh-who?” 

“Hoo-hoo indeed! I am The Owl!” The man known as The Owl did a flourish with his cape. Then he looked at the woman who was slowly reaching into her purse. “Say, have we met somewhere before?” 

The only response he got was a flash of pepper spray to his face. He screamed in shock and in pain of the onslaught. 

“I know who you are, you….you…you…vile Akuma!” Benigna yelled then threw the empty can to his head. 

“WH-WHAAAACHOO!!” Poor Principal Damocles’ eyes became red and watery and he started to sneeze when some of the pepper went into his nose. 

“D-Don’t come any closer!” Benigna stood back. 

“My—my eyes! I caann-ACHOO!” Damocles started to flail around due to his sight being blinded and was still sneezing. 

“You terrible man!” The Italian woman then started to smack him with her purse. “Trying to make a fool of me!” 

“OW!” 

Benigna still kept whacking him. “And hurting all those poor (whack!) innocent (whack!) children!” 

Damocles’ felt dizzy from the attack, hearing birds tweeting in his head. “Hoo…hoo….” 

And he fell on the sidewalk unconscious. Not wasting time to see if the owl dressed man was getting up from her onslaught, she took off screaming. 

“Help! Someone! Aiuto! Mi aiuti per favore!” 

Officer Roger looked up from his pad when he was writing up a ticket to see a frantic woman screaming and running towards him. 

“Whoa mademoiselle!” He gasped when she nearly ran into him. He held her by the shoulders to keep her steady. “Slow down, what’s going on?” 

“Oh officer, please help me! It’s….it’s….the akuma!” Benigna hyperventilated. 

At the word “Akuma.” Roger switch to super cop mode. “Akuma? Where?” 

“T-th-there! At the metro station! We have to hurry before he gets away!” Benigna gasped, as she clutched the officer’s arm leading him to where the supposed akuma victim was. 

Both adults went to the station where there was a paramedic attending to a now conscious Damocles. They were applying an ice pack to his bruised head and putting water into his eyes. Xavier Ramier who was a close friend of Damocles and fellow bird lover was looking to him worried. 

“I….don’t exactly know what happened.” Damocles said, still feeling a bit woozy. 

“Don’t worry, Mr. Damocles.” One of the paramedics responded. “We’ll get you all patched up.” 

Xavier looked up at the two people coming over. “There! That’s the crazy woman who assaulted my friend!” 

Benigna blinked in surprise offense. “M-me?! I was just defending myself against that man there! He’s an Akuma!” 

“I’m what?!” Damocles exclaimed then groaned at the migraine. 

“Officer, please!” Benigna looked to a confused Roger pleadingly. “My daughter told me that that man over there has caused their school to close down and even assaulted children!” 

Roger’s eyebrows knitted forward in confusion. “If I may ask, what school does your daughter attend?”

“College Francoise Dupont. Why? What does that have to do with anything?” Benigna replied exasperated.

“That is the same school my daughter attends. And it has not been closed for months. Akuma attacks, whilst fairly common and destructive, are nevertheless easily fixed by Ladybug’s powers. The schools have been operating as normal.” Roger said.

The Italian woman looked like she’d just been slapped in the face. “But that’s impossible. Lila told me her school had been shut down for months. Because of their principal.” 

Xavier harrumph at her. “Really, the very idea! Madam, while its true my friend was akumatized by Hawkmoth, he was akumatized only once and that was during the evening.” 

“But….but….Lila said….” Benigna felt her stomach drop, there was a look of dawning comprehension on her face, as she realized she might just have been had. 

“Lila? As in Lila Rossi?” Damocles spoke up after the paramedics finished cleaning his eyes. “Your daughter told me that you were away on business as Italy’s ambassador.” 

“Wh-what..?”

\----------

The paramedics left after they checked that Damocles’ eyesight was working fine and gave him painkiller and an ice pack for his headache. He changed back to his civilian attire and Benigna offered to pay for his doctor bill and even offered to buy him lunch as an apology. Damocles called the school to let them know he would not be coming in for the day while Benigna called the Embassy to let them know that a school emergency came up and would not be showing up for work for the day. Officer Roger had to return to his duties and Xavier left to tend to the pigeons in the park, promising to check up on his friend later. 

“I am so very sorry, Principal Damocles!” Benigna weep in shamed. “I feel like such a fool! No, I am a fool!” 

Both of them were sitting at a café as the principal explained to the Italian about the Akumas, when he was an Akuma and how his school deals with them should they come around the school grounds. 

“If I may, madam, why did you not respond to the school’s calls or emails? I know my secretary sent them. I myself tried to call you this morning.” Damocles inquired. 

She buried her face in her hands. “My work as senior secretary for the Italian Ambassador has often kept me very busy. While I’m at the embassy, we must store our phones away and use only the work phones provided for security purposes. As for the calls and emails, Lila told me that if anyone responds to them, you as an Akuma would lure them to the school to harm them.” She pulled another napkin to dab her wet eyes. “Oh, just hearing myself saying it now sounds preposterous!” 

The principal felt sympathy to the poor woman and put a hand to her shoulder. “Now, now Miss Rossi I understand.” 

The Italian sniffled and looked at him confused. “Y-you do?” 

Damocles nodded. “Yes, you wanted to believe in your daughter and see the best in her because of how much you care for her.” 

Benigna sniffled and nodded. She pulled out a keychain that had a small rind stone frame picture of her and Lila. On the other side it said: “World’s Best Mom!” Sniffling back another sob, she put the keychain away. 

“I just….don’t really understand why Lila would do this. I mean, I know her father and I haven’t been around her as much as we should, but we do try to be and even provide whatever luxury that any child would want.”

Damocles understood what she was saying, having to constantly deal with Chloe Bourgeois and her weak-willed father constantly spoiling her and bending to her whims. 

“Perhaps that could be the problem, madam. Maybe you just need to reach out to your daughter and talk to her. Truly talk to her to see why she is doing what she is doing.” Damocles advised. He then let out a heavy sigh. “Also, in terms of Lila’s absence, she will have to repeat a year because she missed out on so much schoolwork.” 

Benigna shuddered. “Repeat a year….is there anything I can do?” 

Damocles stroked his beard in thought. “There is an alternative. She can attend remedial courses. If she keeps her grade up, she won’t have to repeat. I am sorry Madam Rossi, but that is the best solution I can offer for your daughter.” 

Benigna shook her head. “Do what you must. It’s too into the year for Lila to transfer and even if I let her, there’s a chance she may do this again.” 

The principal sighed with relief. Why couldn’t Mayor Bourgeois be this reasonable? 

\---------

Benigna sighed softly as she took out the lasagna from the oven. One of Lila’s favorite dish. She is going to give her daughter one last chance; if Lila comes clean, she won’t punish her as harshly. 

But if she doesn’t….

“Lila, dinner time!” She called. 

Moments later, Lila popped into the dining room. Her green eyes lit up when she smelled and spotted the freshly homemade lasagna on the table. 

“Oh mama! What’s the occasion?” Lila asked as she sat down in front of her plate and began to eat. 

Benigna smiled softly as she sat down. “I figured we could talk while we enjoy a nice meal.” 

Lila froze from her eating at that. She doesn’t like it when anyone springs surprises on her because she feels so unprepared in case things go south. But this was her mother. She loves her daughter and can easily be fooled. She can handle this. 

“Oh really? What about mama?” Lila responded before continuing to indulge in her meal. 

“I spoke with the embassy about the Akuma situation.” Benigna began. 

Lila nearly chocked at that. “M-mama….wh-whatever they told you, it’s a….” 

“And I have decided that you were right, mi bella.” 

“……what?” 

“Yes,” Benigna said determinedly. “It’s perfectly clear that it’s not just the school, the entire city is to dangerous for you to be here! I mean, Ladybug is just a child so she clearly can’t be able to fix the damages done by this Hawkmoth terrorist!” 

Lila nodded empathetically as she mentally smirked at her victory. Honestly, her mother makes it far to easy sometimes. 

“So, my only option is to send you back to Italy to be with your Nona.” 

And instantly, Lila landed back to reality like a hard thud. “W-what?! You’re sending me away, mama?!” 

“Lila, you are my only daughter!” Benigna said, grabbing her daughter’s hand. “I can’t let anything happen to you!” 

“But…!” 

No, this simply cannot happen. Lila cannot go back there, especially to live with her boring and very old fashion grandparents. If she leaves, she won’t be able to get her revenge on Ladybug or get close to Adrien! That’s the whole reason why she wanted to come here in the first place!

“If the Akuma is as troublesome as you say, making the school stay close for this long, then keeping you here is simply irresponsible and neglectful of me. Plus Lila, your education is very important.” 

“But mama! I….the….problem isn’t as bad as it seems…!”

Benigna narrowed her eyes a bit at her daughter. “Lila, I am trying to do my duties as a mother by keeping you safe. Why are you fighting me on this? Is there something you wish to tell me?” 

Lila felt trapped. She can’t exactly tell her mother the truth that she lied this entire time in order to hide away from the school. But she can’t exactly continue her lie because it’ll give her mother even more reason to ship her back to Italy. Benigna watched as her daughter continue to rack her brain for something to say. No doubt trying to find a way to lie or manipulate her. 

Enough was enough. 

“Lila….” Her mother began. “I know the truth.” 

Once again Lila froze when she felt reality slap her in the face. “The…truth…?” 

The Italian woman nodded grimly. “Yes, I know you have been lying to me this entire time about the school, about the Akumas, about everything.” 

“Mama….” Lila began fearfully. “It’s not what it looks like…” 

“Do you have any idea, young lady, of how worried I was?” Benigna began, her emerald eyes shining fiercely. “Here I thought I was doing the right thing by keeping you safe when you told me that the school was unsafe because of your Principal being Akumatized. However today, I actually met him.” 

Lila shuddered a bit and tried to speak steadily. “M-mama, please. I told you, he is akumatized. He would manipulate you…” 

“No Lila. The manipulator here, is you.” Her daughter looked crushed at that. A part of Benigna felt guilty for saying that but it needs to be done. She must be firm. “Principal Damocles was akumatized once and that was during school after hours. The school was never completely shut down.” 

“No! Wait, I can explain! That’s just part of his akuma powers into tricking you and…!” 

Benigna slammed a hand into the table so hard the plates and cutlery clattered. “I even spoke to an officer whose child also attends the school and he said the same thing. In fact, I investigated all of this and they’ve all said that the school to this day continues to function as normally as possible. Lila Rossi, why? Why have you lied to me this entire time? What made want to commit all this truancy? Did you not like the school? Is that it? You could’ve told me this entire time and I would’ve gladly let you go to another school. But no, you chose to make me look like a fool.” 

It was on the tip of her tongue for Lila to say that her own mother was an irresponsible workaholic and she hope that it’ll make her feel just as humiliated as Lila was when she was called out in front of the cutest boy in all of Paris. 

She didn’t get a chance when her mother held up a hand to silence her. 

“Don’t even think about trying to manipulate me or guilt trip me, young lady.” Benigna commanded. “We had discussed this after the last time you tried to lie and bully your former classmates back in Italy. Life can be unfair and hard at times. But that is no reason for you skive off from school or make up wild stories about celebrities or disabilities or hurt other people when they call you out for your bad behavior. You have to own up for all of your misdeeds.” 

Lila didn’t say anything to that hurtful tirade. There was no point anyway, not when the wool was pulled over her mother’s eyes. So, all she could do was cross her arms and look away with defiance. 

“You can pout at me all you want, young lady.” Benigna began coldly. “But that will not change the fact that you are in very hot water. I have clearly allowed you to much freedom but that is now going to change.” 

“What do you mean?!” Lila whirled at her furiously. “Just because I missed a few days from school! What kind of mother are you?! I thought you loved me!” 

“SILENCE!”, Benigna suddenly shrieked.

That shut Lila up. Her mother took a deep breath to compose herself before speaking.

“Love you? Of course, I love you, sciocca ragazza! Why do you think I work such long hours, if not to provide us with a good and stable home where you can enjoy life? As for believing you, I did not want to believe what I was hearing about you because I could not possibly fathom that my own daughter could be capable of such things. But after what I’ve seen and what I’ve been told!” She took another breath to calm herself. She did not want to raise her voice. “I am not going to send you away.” 

Lila waited with bated breath and still dared not speak.

“Don’t think this some kind of get of jail free card.” The Italian woman continued firmly. “Sending you away would not do anything for you. Instead you are going to suffer the consequences for your actions. The principal and I spoke, and he is willing to let you go back to school. However, instead you will be taking remedial courses to make up for all work and classes you missed. I am taking away your cellphone and laptop privileges and I will be assigning you a nanny to keep a close eye on you.” 

“Mama, no!” Lila cried out running to her mother and held her hands pleadingly. “Please don’t do this to me! If they see me in those classes, they’ll ruin me! I’ll be a total laughingstock!” 

“Like how you tried to ruin and humiliate others in the past?” Benigna retorted flatly. 

“Please!” Lila tried. “I promise to be good! I won’t lie or manipulate anymore! Give me another chance!” 

“Oh Lila, don’t you see? This, all of this.” Her mother sighed sadly as she gestured at everything around her. “This was your second chance.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> "Aiuto! Mi aiuti per favore!” - "Help! Someone help me please!"  
> "sciocca ragazza!" - "Foolish girl!" 
> 
> I have this thing where whenever I'm distressed or something, I tend to speak in my native tongue.  
> \------  
> I head canon that Damocles and Xaiver are bird pals because Damocles has a thing for owls like Xaiver has a thing for pigeons. Can you imagine these two running around in super hero costumes like the classic Adam West Batman and Robin? XD


	19. Beware the Akuma Marionette!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Marinette has been akumatized!” Lila practically screamed. 
> 
> Again, dead silence. 
> 
> The silence was thick like a fog and heavy. 
> 
> Until…
> 
> “I’m sorry, but what?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this prompt was inspired by aliensunflower-fics on tumblr. Please check them out and give them love! 
> 
> Note: 
> 
> -MEGA Class Sugar! 
> 
> -Lila accusing Marinette of working with Hawkmoth AU
> 
> -Marinette/Luka pairing with a hint of Adrien/Kagami 
> 
> -Chloe won’t be appearing in this one because she’s gone into hiding after the Miracle Queen incident. Sorry folks!

“I’m sorry but what?” Alix asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“I just…have this feeling.” Lila replied, trying to look meek. “I mean I don’t want to point fingers, but it just makes sense that this is the case.” 

Lila Rossi was once again up to her schemes of trying to ruin and ostracized Marinette Dupain-Cheng’s reputation. Ever since Marinette was allowed back to school after her expulsion, the class (minus Lila) were crowding around the French-Asian asking if she was alright and apologized for believing she was ever capable of anything cruel or malicious. Sadly, for Marinette, they still believed in Lila’s other tales, but she took her classmate’s reconciliations as a small victory. It still annoyed the Italian that her promise to have her rival hated has yet to come true, but she was determined to make it so. 

Her current scheme…? 

“How can you even be sure that Marinette is working for Hawkmoth?” Alya asked suspiciously. 

“Think about it,” Lila insisted. “Marinette has never been akumatized.” 

“Neither has Adrien.” Nino reasoned. 

“She’s always flaking out or making excuses when we want her to hang out with us.” Lila continued. 

“So?” Alix shrugged. “I don’t go to every single hang out either. Besides Marinette is a very busy person.” 

“And she always makes up for it later.” Rose added. 

Lila was growing more annoyed with how these people weren’t falling for her tricks. “Look, I’m just worried. What if Marinette could be like a spy or something for Hawkmoth or even Mayura?” 

“Lila, why would you say something so incriminating about our friend?” Mylene asked, standing akimbo. 

“I’m not!” Lila insisted, trying to look pitiful. “It’s like I said; I’m just worried for all of our safety and just going with my gut instincts.” 

“Now that I think about it, I’m pretty sure Marinette would never work with Hawkmoth.” Max began. When everyone turned to face him, he continued. “For starters, if Marinette did work for him, there’s an 87.6% that his plans would actually work because of how creative she is.” 

“Hey yea, you’re right!” Alix agreed. “Marinette has this artistic soul and is super organized. Plus I bet the akuma designs she comes up with would be much more cooler.” 

“Ugh, you can say that again.” Nino muttered, remembering his akuma appearance. 

“And imagine if Marinette manages to OUTSMART Hawkmoth and usurp him?” Nathaniel added. His eyes then widen with an idea and quickly whipped out a notepad. “Holy crap, I need to write that down for a comic idea.” 

Kim grinned nervously at the idea. “Ooof! Hawk-Marinette? Man, with that girl’s smarts you can kiss Paris goodbye!” 

Lila’s jaw dropped at was going on. This is crazy! Instead of scowling and talking bad about the French-Asian, they were talking about how crazy cool it would be if Marinette was a villain?! What is wrong with them?! 

“Good morning everyone!” 

Everyone turned and were surprised to see Marinette walking in. They were surprised because instead of Marinette’s usual style today she was donning a sleeveless turtleneck blouse, a salmon pink hoodie jacket, dark brown jeggings, and black high lace boots. Instead of her usual pigtails, her hair was done up in two buns with pink ribbons. In her hands was a pink bakery box that had a strong waft of sugar cookies. 

“Hey girl!” Alya was the first to greet her. “What’s with the new look?” 

Marinette giggled. “My mom and I went to this little thrift store the other day and I saw these outfits and well, my creative juices started to flow. So, I bought it and re-touched it and voila!” she did a little twirl. “You like it?” 

Alya grinned and gave her two thumbs up. “I’m totally digging it!” 

Marinette flushed at her compliments. “Thanks! And everyone I bought some sugar cookies, help yourselves!” 

Everyone thanked their friend for the sweets and complimented her look as they went forward. 

“Oh yea, Lila.” Alix snarked with an amused smirk. “Marinette is really evil.” 

Lila glowered at her and didn’t bother grabbing a cookie. 

The day continued and Lila was utterly ticked off. Not only was she not getting the attention she wants, people were busy talking and complimenting Marinette’s look. There’s nothing great about it! It came from a thrift store! Yet people were praising the designer’s idea about recycling clothes to make it into something new. What’s worse is boys from the other classes were even flirting with Marinette. 

‘What the heck?! I’m the model here!’ Lila mentally screamed. ‘Not that brat and her stupid dime store clothes!’ 

She then spent the day trying to wreck her brain for any ideas. 

It did not help that several boys walked by and were talking about Marinette. 

“Man, that Marinette is way to cute to be single!” 

“I know, dude! Whoever gets to be her boyfriend must be one lucky son of a gun to have a hottie like her.” 

‘Stupid Maribrat!’ Lila growled.

\-----------  
  


The next day, Lila walked in the class holding her sides, a painted black eye and slap mark on her cheek. She was loudly moaning in pain. Rose was the first to notice. 

“Lila, oh my goodness! What happened?!” She asked in concern. 

The Italian walked to her seat and covered her face in hands and started her over dramatic crying noises. “I…I was assaulted on my way over. Th-th-they beat me up…. and even… took my lunch money away!” 

“Assaulted?! By who?” Ivan asked. 

“I….I didn’t get a good look…” Lila whimpered. “All I know is that it was a female about our age….and she had dark hair.” 

“That could be anyone.” Max replied worriedly as he tried to think of any possible suspects. 

“I…I think it might’ve been Marinette.” Lila said lowly. 

The class grew dead silent at that. 

Then….

“Lila, why would you accuse Marinette of that?” Alya asked hotly. 

Wait what?! That was not the reaction Lila was expecting or wanted. 

“B-but it might’ve been!” Lila replied tearfully. “Wh-why would think I’m lying Alya? Aren’t you my friend!” 

“I am your friend Lila, but I’m also Marinette’s friend.” Alya defended. 

“Dudette would never hurt a fly.” Nino added. “She barely has a mean bone in her entire body.” 

“But what if she’s doing that because she hates me!” Lila tried, not understanding why her plan was not working. 

“Chloe has stolen from Marinette before.” Juleka replied. “Marinette never assaulted her.” 

“Come to think of it Lila,” Kim began with his eyes narrowing with suspicion. “Last time you said Marinette assaulted you, she ended up expelled and almost akumatized.” 

Everyone’s eyes widen with shock. Not only is Kim right but they remembered that horrible day all to well. It was a miracle that their dear friend was not poisoned by Hawkmoth’s manipulation, yet it was as if the day was repeating itself. 

“Lila, are you trying manipulate us or something?” Nathaniel’s eyes narrowed with suspicion. 

The Italian’s eyes spanned out. Whatever happened to the idiots who first believed in everything she said without question? Why are they becoming smart? Desperate, Lila had to think quickly to recover from this poorly timed lie before they all started to interrogate her further. Then she thought of a plan that was ludicrous, but it may help to get them to back off. 

“Wait!” She exclaimed. “Please let me finish.” 

Alix rolled her eyes. “Give it rest already, Rossi.” 

“Marinette has been akumatized!” Lila practically screamed. 

Again, dead silence. 

The silence was thick like a fog and heavy. 

Until…

“I’m sorry, but what?” It was Nino who finally broke the silence. 

Lila nodded furiously, rubbing her teary eyes. “It’s true! Hawkmoth akumatized her into the-the-the-The Marionette!” 

“The what?” Mylene voiced everyone’s confusion. 

“I…well, um…” Lila stammered, trying to keep the lie going. “The thing is, me and Adrien were doing a last-minute photoshoot at the park. Marinette snuck in to gawk at Adrien and well, we had to do a kiss photo. Marinette was so distraught that Hawkmoth took advantaged of that and one of his evil butterflies went into her! That’s why she attacked me!” 

“I….that….um….what?” was all Alya could say. 

“I…think I see what Lila is saying.” Max spoke. 

“Then please explain because I am all kinds of confused dude!” Nino demanded. 

Max fixed his glasses. “W-well its just a hunch but yesterday Marinette suddenly came in with a new set of clothing and hair style, right?” 

“Right but because she was recycling clothes.” Rose imputed. 

“True, but the thing is for as long as we’ve known Marinette, she always wore her usual outfit and had her hair tied into pigtails.” Max deduced. “And now she came in with this new style without telling anyone.” 

“That’s….true…” Alya replied. Her bestie didn’t exactly give her an explanation as to WHY Marinette chose to change her look and she usually tells her friend everything. 

“Also if her akuma name is The Marionette, then that’s just a sign of Hawkmoth’s…lack of creativity.” Max concluded. 

“And also, why I was hurt! Her akuma induced mind is telling her to get back at me for being close to Adrien!” Lila added in quickly. 

“How cruel!” Rose felt tears gathered her eyes. “Hawkmoth taking advantaged of our friend in her heart broken state! Now he’s forcing her to impose as our friend to hurt her even more and us!” 

The class doesn’t want to believe it, but it makes such perfect sense. Marinette would be heartbroken by seeing her crush kissing or even be close to anyone else, especially her main rival Lila. And just the other day Marinette looked completely normal with her cute little pigtails and her signature outfit. 

“But what can we do now?” Juleka asked, holding her dearest friend close. 

“Lila, do you know where the akuma object is?” Alya asked determinedly only to be shot down when the Italian shook her head sadly. 

“Wait, there may be hope.” Max said logically. “What if Lila gets into contact with Ladybug, after all they are close friends, right?” 

Lila mentally cringed at that. ‘Shoot! That stupid Ladybug bestie lie! As if I ever want to be friends with goodie like her!’ Aloud she said: “I can’t. I already contacted Ladybug and Marionette fooled her into believing nothing was wrong with her.” 

“What about Chat Noir?” Max asked. 

“Same thing.” Lila replied. 

Alix sucked on her teeth with a scowl. “Ksh! Now what?” 

“I think,” Lila declared. “We need to take care of things ourselves by keeping our distance from Marinette.” 

“Stay away from Marinette? We can’t just leave her like that.” Nathaniel said. 

Lila sighed sadly. “I know it hurts but you all said it yourself the other day: Marinette is usually very creative and clever and would make a powerful akuma. If she can easily fool Ladybug, who knows what she’ll do to us?” 

Its sickened Lila on the inside that she was speaking so highly of Marinette. She was a better akuma because she would always embrace the powers and relish in the darkness that Hawkmoth spreads whereas the little goodie would always run away from it. But now she can rest easy and rejoice in the fact that she finally achieved victory. The class now think that Marinette is a dangerous monster and will isolate her, not to mention Lila now believes she can make up any lie she wants about Marinette and that the class will unquestioningly believe her!

“Good morning everyone!” 

Everyone jumped and whirled to see Marinette and once again she was wearing something else. This time it was a white blouse that showed off her belly button, black denim jeans with a style rip on the knees, a pink jacket with a large white butterfly on the back and pink flats with butterflies decorated all over. Her hair was done in a high ponytail. 

The French-Asian’s face looked confused and she tilted it to the side. “Is everything okay? Why all the tension?” 

On the inside everyone minus Lila was screaming ‘Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap!’ Lila’s right! Their poor childhood friend has been poisoned by Hawkmoth and now he’s trying to get back at all of them for their failures by using Marinette! 

“Uuuhhh nothing! Nothing is wrong! All is normal!” Kim blurted out. 

‘Idiot!’ Alix had to fight the urge to smack her rival upside the head. 

Bluebell eyes blinked before Marinette shrugged. “Okay, if you all say so.” 

They collectively sighed with relief and went to sit down in their seats before class begun. They tried to maintain some distance from Marinette but not so much as to make it seem as if they were suspicious of her. They had to find a way to fix this mess and purified their friend, pronto! 

\--------------

The next day, Lila comes to class ready to spin another tale about how the vicious akuma Marionette destroyed her room last night. When she started to weep and talk about her woes, the response was unexpected. 

“Huh, that stinks.” Nino said absent minded. 

‘What?!’ Lila screamed inside her head. 

In fact, now that she sees it, the entire class was distant! They weren’t asking what exactly happened or anything! They were all distant. 

“Good morning!” Marinette walked behind Lila still rocking another outfit and hair style. 

Like a switch that’s been flicked on, the class exploded towards Marinette, completely ignoring Lila! Rose and Juleka went over to Marinette and insisted she sits near them so they can talk. Everyone said nothing but sweet words to give to the baker’s daughter reminding her about how wonderful she is and that they always cherish her company. 

“Oh!” Marinette felt her eyes well up with happy tears. “You guys are….are just to much!” 

“Well we all mean it girl!” Alya said hugging her bestie tightly. “We love you, don’t forget that!” 

Sniffling Marinette retuned the hug. “I won’t! Ever! I love you all too!” 

Lila’s jaw drops open as her classmates practically rush to hug and touch and talk to what they believe is a horrible monstrous Akuma! Aren’t they supposed to be avoiding her in fear of being caught under her trap?! But no, they were all insisted in giving Marinette attention and completely ignoring the fake woes and drama of Lila. 

And the frustration of Lila’s plan not working the way she wanted it too, continued to grow worse. 

\---------

“Hey Alya, want to go to the mall and hang out with me?” Lila asked after school, twirling one of her fox tails, trying to pass off as cute. 

“Sorry Lila, me and Nino are on ‘Marionette surveillance.’” Alya replied, looking at her phone fiercely. 

Lila blinked flabbergasted. “Marionette surveillance?” 

“That’s what I said.” Alya replied. “Okay, camera ready!” 

“Binoculars ready babe!” Nino said determinedly. 

“Why do you need all that?” Lila asked curiously. 

“We’re going to keep track of the akuma, see what she’s up to and maybe spot the akumatized object.” Alya replied, setting up her backpack. 

Lila had to use all her muscles to not roll her eyes at her nativity. “But um, is this all really necessary?” 

At that, the couple turned to look at her with disappointed frowns. Nino spoke first. “Of course, it is! Me and Marinette were friends since we were diapers! It’s my fault I let this happened.” 

The creole girl patted her boyfriend on the cheek with assurance. “Don’t beat yourself up. Remember we gotta be strong for Marinette; she would do the same for us!” 

Nino nodded somberly and fidgeted with his glasses. “Right, for Marinette!” 

‘God, these two idiots!’ Lila growled then spoke sweetly. “Mind if I tag along?” 

Alya shook her head. “No chance, if Akuma-nette gets to you there’s no telling what Hawkmoth will do to you. You know, you being Ladybug’s bestie and all.” 

“Right….” The Italian growled. 

And with that the couple left to spy and gather any intel on their poor akumatized friend. 

\------

“Hey Mylene, Ivan, I heard you both were going to organize a charity next week, perhaps I can be in charge of the finances?” Lila volunteered. “I’m very good with math and with all my charity experiences I…” 

“Ch-charity….?” Mylene began with a broken voice. She then started to cry and bury her face in her boyfriend’s chest. “Oh no!” 

Lila became uneasy at this outcome. “D-Don’t cry! I promise I’ll do my best!” 

“It’s not that.” Ivan replied somberly while rubbing his girlfriend’s back soothingly. “Marinette was the one who came up with the idea before she was akumatized.” 

Mylene pulled away to wipe her face. “We were going to collect old costumes and turn them into quilts for the homeless. And….and…what if…what if when she’s purified, she forgets about the idea! All of our hard work!” 

Ivan looked to his girlfriend with an assuring smile. “There there Mylene. She won’t forget. Remember, I wrote down both your ideas. If she does forget, we’ll use them to remind her.” 

Mylene sniffled as her hazel eyes widen with realization. “Ivan, you’re so smart! Thank you!” 

The gentle giant chuckled when Mylene all but threw herself at him. “We’ll be there for Marinette and stand by for what she believes in.” 

“Yes, yes we will!” 

Lila scoffed and left the mushy couple to their disgusting romance, chattering about the poor and down trotted and poor poor victimized Marinette. 

‘Disgusting!’ 

\-----------

And it continued! 

Instead of ostracizing the girl, Marinette is now invited to every little or big event and is constantly being showered with compliments and love as if the class believes that just loving Marinette enough will be the thing that ‘de-evilize’ her. 

Lila was growing bitter as she was told that she could not attend any events with them because she was “Ladybug’s best friend.” And if Akuma Marionette got to her, Hawkmoth might use to her to find out Ladybug’s identity. 

“It’s for your own safety, you understand right? We promise to hang out with you soon!” that’s all they told the Italian. 

However, the class was starting to grow restless with their lack of progress. Everyday Marinette would just keep coming in with different clothes, accessories and styles. While they do look good, the class will admit, they still feel like it’s a sign that the French-Asian is still under the akuma’s influence. And of course, Lila can’t go back on her lie otherwise the class might wise up and start asking more pressing questions about everything else she’s told. 

So they decided to switch tactics. They were now going to go through Marinette’s items and see if the Akuma is in any of them. 

The first was her sketchbook. 

Thankfully Alya was able to easily get it since she knew Marinette’s combination in case her friend needed her to pick up something for emergencies. 

Nino, Nathaniel, Rose, Juleka, and Alya were looking at the pink sketchbook uneasily. The rest of the class was out distracting Marinette with a swim meet with Kim, Odine, and the rest of the swim club. 

“Uh….so….how do we do this?” Juleka fidgeted. 

“W-well….from what I’ve seen,” Alya began uneasily. “Chat Noir would usually destroy the object and the butterfly would come out.” 

“Whoa whoa whoa! We are not destroying Marinette’s sketchbook!” Nathaniel said. “It’s like the most important possession any artist could own!” 

“But we need to see if this is the akumatized object!” Rose shot back. 

“But this has all over Marinette’s designs!” Nino argued back. 

“Ladybug will fix it!” Alya argued. 

“Ladybug doesn’t believe Marinette is akumatized!” Nathaniel said hotly. 

“Guys!” Juleka clapped her hands loudly to make them stop yelling. “We don’t have to destroy the sketchbook. We can maybe do a little hole punch on it.” 

“Hole punch?” Nino inquired. 

The goth nodded. “Yea, as long as the item is damaged a little it’ll force the akuma to come out.” 

Nathanial ran a hand through his hair with a heavy sigh. “I guess it’s the best we can do.” 

With some hesitation, Juleka hole punched a corner of the book. Everyone stood back with bated breath. 

….Nothing. No dark butterfly fluttering or any oozing dark magic. 

Everyone looked dejected. 

“I guess it wasn’t the sketchbook.” Alya said, sadly. 

Nino’s phone then pinged, and he looked at the screen. His eyes bugged out at the message he got. “Code red! Marinette wants to grab her book!” 

“Shoot!” 

They all quickly rushed to throw Marinette’s sketchbook into her locker before the French-Asian could notice. 

\---------

Another incident is when the guys decided to break into Marinette’s room and look through her stuff. Perhaps she had the akuma object hidden for safe keeping. Luckily Alya and the girls were hosting a sleepover at Mylene’s place with Marinette (no Lila though). Max, Nino, and Nathaniel looked around the pink room while Ivan and Kim kept on the lookout. 

“huh, this is different.” Max noted. 

“What’s up?” Nino asked. 

“Marinette use to have a schedule of Adrien’s activity. Now its gone.” Max replied. 

They looked over to where the pull-out map use to be. Instead of the long-complicated list of Adrien’s monthly schedule, all they see if a calendar of the school with events, fashion designs, and pictures of Marinette with her friends and some of Kagami, and some of Luka. 

“Huh, that is weird.” Nathaniel noted. “You think Marinette is giving up on Adrien?” 

“No way!” Nino said. “Could be the akuma!” 

“Who is there?!” Tom’s voice called from downstairs. 

“Intruders!” Sabine called. “Tom, get the broom and I’ll get the rolling pin!” 

“Oh crap!” 

Quickly the boys dashed out the emergency escape before the Dupain-Cheng couple could enter the room to spot the intruders. 

\-------

After a few weeks or so the class’s schemes of trying to stop Akuma Marionette, they still felt no closer to freeing her. Lila was on the verge to losing it because she is still being ignored and is going insane from listening to these people lamenting about poor Marinette and how they want to rescue her from her turmoil. 

The class had to do something drastic. 

Thanks to Instagram, the class learned that Marinette was going on a date with someone special. Perhaps it was Adrien! Yes, perhaps the sunshine boy can free Marinette and maybe they can finally be a couple like they’ve always wanted for her. Throughout this struggle, Adrien was away in London for a fashion show but thankfully he’s coming back and can help the French-Asian. 

“You all ready?” Alya asked her classmate with determination. 

“Yeah!” Her Class jubilated.

“If this doesn’t cure Marinette, nothing will!” Nino replied. “So, lets cure our dudette!” 

“YEA!!!!!” Her class cheered loudly. 

\-------------

The class learns that Marinette is going to do a movie and dinner type of date. They followed the French-Asian to the mall. This was one of Marinette’s most prettiest outfit: a black thick strapped dress with a pattern of pink and white butterflies flying up from the skirt to the right strap, a pink cardigan, pink low heels, and her hair was let loose with pink butterfly clips on the sides. Marinette was walking with a pep in her step and an excited smile. 

Had it not been for the thought of Marinette being akumatized, the class would’ve found this to be rather wholesome. Quietly they kept to the shadows and corners of the mall and watched as the noirnette walked to the front of the theater. 

Standing in front of the theater was a familiar handsome young that was not Adrien Agretes. 

“Oh no, Luka!” Juleka gasped when she saw Marinette rush to his open arms and kissed him on the cheek. The goth girl was in a way happy to see that Marinette was on a date with her brother because of how much he highly praises the girl. But with the baker’s daughter being an akuma, Juleka was concerned for Luka’s safety. 

“No Juleka!” Rose gasped, grabbing her close friend’s arm to keep her from running out and blowing their cover. 

“But that’s my brother! I have to warn him!” Juleka tried to pull free. 

“I know you’re concern for your brother, but we need to wait and see what happens.” Ivan told her. 

“Still, what the heck?” Alya asked exasperated. “I thought she was on a date with Adrien.” 

“On a date with who now?” 

Everyone almost jumped out of their skin at the new voice. Turning they saw it was Adrien who was locked arms with Kagami. 

“Wha-buh-bro! what are you doing here?!” Nino asked surprised. 

Adrien blinked with a curious puppy eye look. “On a double date with Kagami, Marinette and Luka.” 

Kagami smiled to Adrien. “This is Marinette’s first date so we figured we help her, like how she helped you with me the first time.” 

Adrien chuckled sheepishly. “Yea, but this time for sure it’ll be a more legit double date.” 

“But you can’t go over there!” Kim whispered harshly. 

Adrien looked confused. “Huh? Why not?” 

“Because um…..well….uh…..” Kim looked to the others for help only to receive collective groans, face palms or exasperated looks. 

“Kim, we have got to work on your subtly.” Max shook his head in disappointment making the swimmer slump. 

Kagami’s face morphed into her hard expression. “What’s going on?” 

“Well since the cat’s out of the bag,” Alya began giving Kim a pointed look. “The reason we’re here is because Marinette has been akumatized.” 

Cue another awkward silence. 

Adrien blinked his green eyes curiously. “I’m sorry, but what?” 

“Its true!” Rose squeaked lowly. “She was akumatized while you’ve been away.” 

The Japanese looked to where Marinette and Luka were standing. They were both grabbing their tickets and kept an eye out for their date companions. 

“What are you all talking about?” She inquired looking back at them. “Marinette looks perfectly normal and is even wearing a very cute outfit.”

“That’s what Hawkmoth wants you to think.” Mylene said. “Throughout this week she kept coming in wearing different outfits and hairstyles.” 

“You’re point being?” Kagami said pointily. “Last I recall, Marinette is a fashion designer, why would she not want to show off her creations?” 

“True but Hawkmoth when he makes Akumas, he makes people change their looks.” Nino added. 

“And their skin, eye and hair color.” Adrien added. “Besides if Marinette was akumatized, Ladybug and Chat Noir would’ve swooped in and saved her.” 

“That’s the thing: Ladybug was tricked into thinking nothing was wrong with her.” Alix said. 

This is indeed strange. Adrien never got an alert for Ladybug throughout his time away from Paris of any Akumas. If anything, this was the longest Hawkmoth has been inactive. So why would his classmates think of something so silly? 

“Who told you all this?” Adrien asked out loud. 

“Lila.” The class all said together. 

Kagami growled under her breath at that horrible name while Adrien gave a long tired sigh. Of course, the Italian had something to do with this because why wouldn’t she? 

“Lila told you this?” Adrien repeated and he got a bunch of nods and agreement noises. “Okay, what else did she say?” 

“She said that Marinette was akumatized because she saw you and Lila during a photoshoot, um….being close.” Nino replied, trying to keep it vague as possible. 

“Close?” 

“Yea, you and her had to um…kiss.” Rose replied, blushing a little in embarrassment. 

The blonde male model cringed at that. It’s true that in the last photoshoot he did with Lila before his trip, he and Lila had to look at one another and keep it still. However much to his and the photographer’s chagrin, Lila decided to take it a step to far by leaning in to kiss him in the mouth. Thankfully Adrien pulled away and Lila was reprimand for not following directions. Still what did all that have to do with Marinette possibly being akumatized? 

“Oh Adrien, Kagami! There you are!” 

Marinette and Luka finally looked over to where their companions were and walked over. Kagami smiled and gave her close female friend a hug. 

“Hey sis, what you and your class doing here?” Luka asked curiously. 

“Bro!” Juleka rushed and hugged her brother tightly. The teal haired young man blinked in surprise and hugged her back. “Are you okay? She didn’t do anything to you, right?” 

“Um….well Marinette gave me a kiss, does that count as doing something?” Luka inquired, chuckling when a blushing noirnette shoved him playfully. 

“Lukaaaa~!” Marinette whined softly, covering her face blushing. 

Said young man laughed. “You’re so cute, my melody!” 

Adrien smiled at their playfulness and spoke up. “Marinette, are you feeling alright?” 

The French-Asian looked to her friend and smiled. “Besides my face burning, I’m fine. Why and more importantly, why are you all here? Come to see the movie as well?” 

“Dudette,” Nino tentively stepped forward. “You’re you, right?” 

Bluebell eyes blinked in confusion. “Well yea, I’m okay. Why?” 

Alya licked her lips nervously. “You’re not…..akumatized?” 

Marinette’s eyes widen in shock. “I’m not huh?! You guys think I’m an akuma?” 

Alix looked at her over. “Um…well, Marinette answer us this: why do the new looks?” 

At this Marinette blushed and smiled fondly towards Luka. “W-well….me and Luka have started dating and well, I wanted to look cute for him.” 

Luka smiled at her with equal fondness. “Aww Marinette, you’ve always been pretty to me.” 

“I-I know…but I wanted too. And I told you guys, I bought these clothes from a thrift store and decided to re touch it. You all told me you loved it.” 

“We do, really!” Juleka assured her purple eyes darting a bit. “I guess we’re just so use to your pigtails and stuff that we…kinda thought it was something else.” 

“And girl, since when are you and Luka dating?” Alya jumped in. 

“W-well…before me and Luka were just testing the waters, to see if we really like each other. I was going to tell you guys when we were 100% sure but um….here we are.” Marinette explained. 

‘That explains why Marinette removed Adrien’s chart from her room.’ Nino thought. ‘She’s moving on.’ 

“So basically….Lila said a bogus story.” Alix finally concluded. 

The French-Asian snorted a laugh. “Wh-what? Lila told you guys I was akumatized?!” 

“Yea and now I feel like an idiot.” Ivan sighed deeply. 

“We all do.” Alya shook her head then looked to her bestie with apology. “Sorry girl, about spying on you and your date. We’ll leave you all be.” 

Marinette smiled kindly. “No harm done but you guys don’t have to go.”

“Don’t worry about it, dudette.” Nino said, smiling with assurance. “You just enjoy your date.” 

“And tell us all about it later!” Rose said, clasping her hands together with a dreamy look. 

“Meanwhile we got a few bones to pick with a certain Liar.” Alix grinned dangerously, cracking her knuckles. 

The noirnette gave an uneasy smile, glad that she wasn’t going to be at the receiving end of her class’s wrath. After they all left, the two couples went into the theater to finally begin their date. 

“You would tell us if you akumatized, right?” Adrien began to converse. 

Marinette simply giggled. “I think you would all know. But I promise, I’ll do my best to always fight off the akumas.” 

Luka gave his date a little hand squeeze. “And we’ll be there to support you.” 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best work, I admit but I certainly hope you all enjoyed it. 
> 
> Marinette’s outfit changing was inspired by me when I first started dating the man who is now my husband. Before I dated him, I use to not really care about what I wore or my appearance. But when I started to date, I started feeling the need to go a little more out and started to dress up more “cutesy” Not because my man asked me too, but because I had like this mushy feeling that made me want to impress him. So I put that into Marinette where she wanted to dress to impress and she’s a fashion designer! Come on! Why would she NOT want to dress up and show off her creations?


	20. Reassessment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sequel to “Reevaluate.” Bustier knows the identities of her two dear students and will continue to do everything possible to protect them while still maintaining the grace of a teacher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many of you have asked me how did Caline figure out about Adrien being Chat Noir in the previous dabble and I've told you all that I did not know. Well, that was true until now. I kept brainstorming and some of you did offer me ideas but after re-watching the Chameleon episode (and if you ask, yes I did see the NY special and no, I don't wanna talk about it) an idea finally came to me and here it is!
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed it!
> 
> Note:  
> -The first scene talks place right after Bustier finds out about Marinette during the “Reevaluate” dabble and during the Chameleon episode. Everything else kinda goes off on its own. 
> 
> -Features Miss Caline 'Badass' Bustier

Caline left the bathroom after finding out about Lila and Marinette. She knew she was going to have to reevaluate a few things in the way she handles things in her classroom. Only thing is she was not sure where to start. Bashfully she went to the one person who can help her without judging her: Mendeleiev. 

Mendeleiev simply smiled when her fellow teacher asked and started to tell her a few tips on how to handle her class. Caline listened and thanked her for everything and for not judging her. 

“Caline,” Mendeleiev began in a light reprimand voice while adjusting her glasses. “No matter what, we still learn things every day. We will always be students to the professor we call ‘Life.’” 

The red head teacher smiled and nodded. “Yes, you are right.” 

“If I may, what brought this about? Not that I am complaining but I am curious.” Mendeleiev asked as they were leaving the teacher’s lounge. 

Caline paused for a moment to think of her response. She cannot tell her everything because Caline understands the importance of secret identities. Knowing to much can be dangerous. “I….saw something that happened, between Marinette and Lila Rossi.” 

“The Italian transfer student? The one who has many grandiose tales?” The science teacher asked with a flat look and a raised brow. 

“Y-yes, I…I saw Lila threating her.” Caline replied, uneasily. 

This made the science teacher whirled at her with shock. “Threaten Marinette?” a nod was given. “That is a serious issue, Caline. You know how we cannot tolerate bullying of any kind.” 

“I…I know this, Mendeleiev.” Caline replied, rubbing her arm uneasily. “But the thing is, I do not want to shoot down Lila just yet. Because she recently came back from her trip and with mere words, I worry that her mother will not listen to me or even want to listen to me.” 

Mendeleiev sighed heavily as she remembers the parent meetings she had with Chloe and her spineless coward father. “I suppose it cannot be helped for now. Very well, but I will keep an eye out for Lila.” 

“That’s all I ask for now and of course I will take everything you told me to heart.” 

Before anymore can be said, Adrien ran over to both teachers. He had a crazy glint in his eye and a devilish smirk on his face. Very off character for him.  
  


“Uh…yes, Adrien? Something you need?” Caline asked, not sure of what to make of his look. 

“Oh Ms. Bustier, I just want to say that I think you are a very lame teacher!” Adrien said in a mischievous voice. 

“W-what?” Caline said, looking hurt. 

Mendeleiev gave a disapproving frown. “Young man, that is no way to speak to your teacher!” 

“I can do whatever I want!” Adrien shot back uncaringly. “Bustier can’t do anything about it because she’s too much of wussy!” 

He ran off while cackling. 

“Come back here this instant!” 

Both teachers chased after the blonde student. They were following him until he took a turn and disappeared. Mendeleiev sucked on her teeth and stomped. 

“Where did he go?” She panted a bit while fixing her glasses. “Such misbehavior!” 

“This simply isn’t like him.” Caline murmured. 

“In any case, we need to find him. I will search the south side of the school and you the north.” The science teacher took off. 

Caline went upstairs and listen for any signs of the blonde male model. She was passing by the locker halls when she heard an odd high pitch voice rasp. 

“Adrien! Adrien! Wake up!” 

Curiously Caline entered and her eyes bugged out. “OH!!” 

A little black creature in the form of a cat was hovering an unconscious Adrien laying on the floor. The little cat turned at the sound of the voice and saw Adrien’s teacher standing there, eyes wide, one hand over her mouth and another stiffly pointing at him. No one said anything as they just looked at one another. 

“Uh…..I can explain.” Was all the little creature could say. 

Caline blinked her light green eyes and then exhaled sharply. “M-My goodness, first Ladybug now this?” 

The creature’s eyes widen at that. “W-wait! You know about Ladybug?!” 

Caline nodded and entered the locker room, closing the door behind her. “Y-Yes….I just…recently found out.” 

The creature groaned and covered his face with his tiny paws. “Oh man! We’re in so much trouble!” 

Caline shook her head. “Now’s not the time for that. What happened to Adrien?” 

“It was that Lila girl!” The black cat explained. “She came up to him, kissed him and then next thing I know, Adrien fell unconscious! And then that Lila girl turned into him!” 

“That explains who me and Mendeleiev saw earlier.” Caline realized. “But what could this mean?” 

“Might be an akuma but I’m not sure.” The cat responded then sighed. “S-so…you know about pigtails then?” 

“Yes but first we need to wake Adrien up.” Caline said urgently. “Hold on a moment.” 

Caline rushed out of the locker room while Plagg stayed with Adrien, hidden in his jacket. Moments later, the teacher came back with a smelling salt cube. She knelt beside Adrien and pulled him to lay facing upwards. She held up the cube to the cat. 

“Here, just wave it in front of his nose and this should wake him up.” She instructed. Once he took it, she got up to leave. 

“Wait, you’re not gonna stick around?” Plagg asked. 

Caline looked over her shoulder and gave a smile. “I saw nothing.” 

Plagg blinked a bit before he smirked. “And here I was worried you were a bit of a push over.” 

The red head shrugged. “Let’s just say I decided to do some reassessment.” 

“Whatever you say, teach.” Plagg shrugged. 

Once the teacher left, the black cat kwamii proceeded to wave the smelling salt cube to his chosen to help wake him up. 

\------------------ 

Caline finished cleaning her classroom and even put a frame of the new seating chart. First step of reforming seems to have been a success, at least she thinks so. Sure, she had a little mishap with Chloe and Lila but Caline remembered Mendeleiev’s word. 

“Do not be afraid to stand your ground.” The science teacher told her. “You are the teacher, it’s your job to help mold them so that they may become successes in the future. If you coddle them, they will not know how to function when they leave for the university or even adulthood.” 

“Good afternoon, Madam Bustier.” 

Turning around she saw an elder male wearing khaki pants and a red Hawaiian shirt. He had a pleasant smile as he was leaning on a cane. The red head teacher blinked but smiled politely in return. 

“Good afternoon, Monsieur….?” 

“Fu, Wang Fu.” He hobbled inside the classroom. 

“How can I help you Monsieur Fu?” 

“I came to speak with you in regards to an….urgent matter.” The elderly man named Wang Fu spoke. 

Caline’s smile dropped a bit. “Is it…. regards to one of my students?” 

“In a manner of speaking yes.” Fu began mysteriously. “Two of them actually.” 

“I see. Well normally you have to schedule an appointment if you want to have a parent-teacher conference you know.” Caline replied, picking up her suitcase. 

Fu chuckled with mirth. “I’m afraid it’s not like that. It’s regarding something you have just recently learned.” 

The teacher paused at that. She was silent for a moment before speaking. “I see.” The elderly man nodded, looking a bit grim. “I suppose it’s safe to assume that you are the one who granted those two this power.” 

“You are correct.” Fu replied simply. 

“I have many questions, Monsieur Fu. But there’s only one that stands above it all: Why? Why those two?” 

Fu leaned back a bit on his cane. “To be honest with you, Madam Bustier, there does come times when I to ask that. But each time the answer comes to me when I see their accomplishments.” 

Caline frowned at that. “Then please enlighten me.” 

“They both possess a good heart.” The guardian spoke. 

Caline let out a humorless laugh. “That…! Permit me sir, but that can’t just be it! Yes, they both possess incredibly kind hearts and they both put others above themselves. But at the end of the day, they are both children! They should be focusing on their academics, on puberty, daydreams, and enjoying life one day at a time!” 

“I know that.” Fu nodded. 

“Then why?! Please help me understand!” 

“You seem to care a great deal about those two.” 

“Of course, I do! I….they…they are my students! Even if they did not rescue me and many others in the class, they are my students! Practically my children!” Caline exhaled deeply, slumping onto her desks with her face resting in her hands. “I never had the chance to marry and have any children of my own, you know. So when I see each of these darlings coming in to my classroom, I always try my absolute best to help them. In the beginning I was such a fool when I thought if I coddled them, they could learn to love and forgive and become better people. But after what I’ve witness today by one of my own, I realized I was completely and utterly incorrect. And I failed those two.” 

“And that is where I sympathize with you.” Fu said. 

Caline slowly lifted her head to look at him. Here she can see all the wrinkles and tiring marks in this man. She can tell that he had been through so much and has seen and experienced so much. 

“For a while I thought of retracting my decision of given them the miraculous.” He began. “However, many times I have been proven that I was correct in choosing them. Even the kwamii’s, the little creatures you’ve seen, agree that they are truly meant to have them.” 

“But….” 

“And yes I know they are children. But that is why we exist, we their mentors, their teachers, their guardians, we must help them should they need assistance. Whether asked or not.” 

Caline stayed quiet, taking in what he said to her. “Are you saying….?” 

“Perhaps I cannot always be there to guide them, but perhaps I can ask on another to assist them. Someone who is kind and can be there for them, outside the mask.” 

The teacher lifted her head fully to see the man smiling a bit at her. It took her a moment to realized what he was implying. 

“Madam Bustier, thank you for taking the time to listen to me. You are a good teacher and I hope you continue to be so for future generations.” Wang Fu stood up straight and hobbled out the classroom leaving Caline Bustier to continue her revaluation on everything. 

\-------------- 

The next day Caline arrived early to prep up for another day of class time when she was called into the principal’s office for a surprise Parent-Teacher conference. She had to use every muscle in her body to not roll her eyes or sigh at this. Entering the office, she saw that it was Principal Damocles and Mayor Andre. 

“Good morning Principal Damocles, Mayor Bourgeois.” She greeted pleasantly. “What is this about?” 

The principal tried to look firm despite the nervous sweat on his brow. “Good morning Miss Bustier, the Mayor simply wanted to discuss something regarding a certain new seating arrangement that you’ve made yesterday.” 

“That’s right.” The red head teacher nodded. “I decided to make a new seating arrangement and even submitted the paperwork to the office and had it approved. Is there a problem?” 

“Well yes Miss Bustier.” Mayor Andre spoke. “You see my dear Chloe came to me yesterday about how you so suddenly sprang this on her and had her separated from Sabrina.” 

‘So that’s what this is about.’ She mentally sighed but did her best to maintain her pleasant mask. “Ah yes, I decided to separate the two girls in order to help build some independence for both of them.” 

“That’s all well and good,” The mayor spoke, puffing out his chest to look intimidating. “But the fact of the matter is, both girls have always sat together, and Chloe may feel uncomfortable with the person she sat with.” 

“I understand that, sir.” Caline refuses to be bullied by this spineless man who no doubt was pushed by his own daughter into coming in here and waste her precious time. “However, I took that into consideration before I made the arrangements. Alix Kubdel is a good student and I think she would be able to assist Chloe with her academics and help build her character.” 

“Are you saying that my dear Chloe lacks character?” Andre narrowed his eyes at her. “Need I remind you that the literature program’s funding will be in need of reinstatement. Perhaps I’ll have to reconsider it.” 

At that, the principal stood up with a nervous jitter. “Th-There is no need for that, Mr. Mayor! Miss Bustier just simply needs to make a few changes! Right Miss Bustier?” 

Caline looked at the two men who **were** giving her expectancy looks. She remembered what Mendeleiev and Wang Fu told her yesterday: 

‘Do not be afraid to stand your ground. You are the teacher, it’s your job to help mold them so that they may become successes in the future. If you coddle them, they will not know how to function when they leave for the university or even adulthood.’ 

‘That is why we exist, we their mentors, their teachers, their guardians, we must help them should they need assistance. Whether asked or not. You are a good teacher and I hope you continue to be so for future generations.’ 

‘I am a good teacher.’ She mentally braced herself. She spoke **in** a firm voice. “No sir, I will not.” 

“Wh-what?!” Damocles sputtered. 

“Miss Bustier, think about what you are saying.” Andre warned. 

“With all due respect, Mayor. I am.” She replied. “Chloe and Sabrina are good friends however when it comes to students, they have tendency of lacking independence.” 

Andre became red in the face. “Are you suggestion that….?!” 

“Not at all.” Caline replied coolly. “Merely suggestion that perhaps they could learn a thing or two if placed apart during class time. They can spend time together during their breaks and after school of course. I have seen how Chloe tends to cling onto Sabrina and have her do her schoolwork and I’ve allowed it long enough. Sabrina herself also needs to understand that she is her own person and needs to stand her ground. Chloe also needs to learn that not everything will be handed to her on a golden platter.” 

“I…well….that…that’s not….! I am teaching her how too….!” The Mayor bumbled. 

“How to what? That when she screams loud enough, she’ll get what she wants?” 

Her words stabbed Andre in the ego. “W-well…I….!” 

“That daddy-kin’s title is enough for her to get ahead in life?” 

Another stab. “N-no b-but….!” 

“That she should act like some rich girl instead of an independent growing young lady?” 

Another stab. “I just…!” 

“That instead of helping her become her own person, she’ll just be pawned off to some rich man in her adult years? That instead of making a name for herself, she’ll just be arm candy to some man? That she’ll just lay back and take it instead being the person she can be? Is that what you are trying to tell me?” 

At this point the mayor was curled up in the seat while Caline had a **cool** expression but her gaze was as sharp and polished like twin emeralds. 

“N-No….” was all Andre could squeak out. He tried to clear his throat to sound like a grown man. “J-Just….keep doing what you are doing.” 

All at once Caline’s face morphed to a sweet one despite the dark shadow lingering in it. “Thank Mr. Mayor! And I assume we can continue your support for this school?” 

“O-Of course! Excuse me!” With that the Mayor rushed too to go hide in his office and check to make sure he did not wet himself. 

Damocles merely blinked before he gave a juvenile laugh of triumph. “Thank you Miss Bustier! I always know I can count on you!” 

Caline simply smiled. “Of course, Principal, just as I know we can all count on you to continue your job and watch out for all of us, yes?” 

Like the mayor before him, Damocles curled in and tried **not** to wet himself. “Of course!” he squeaked. 

“Good, good!” Caline clapped her hands together. “Now if you’ll excuse me, sir, my students need me.” 

She left the office with a proud air around her. To her surprise Chloe was standing there, looking at the ground with face of uncertainty. 

“Chloe, what are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be in class?” She asked. 

The blonde heiress kept her face down. “I heard everything.” 

“Oh.” Caline bit her lower lip a little worriedly. “Chloe I….” 

“Is that how daddy sees me? Is that….what he thinks the future holds for me?” Chloe looked up at her teacher a frighten look. “Am I doomed to be some….some….boring rich wife who will just stay at home or be arm candy?!” 

“No Chloe.” 

“That’s what you said in there! You said that! And he….he didn’t even….” 

The literature teacher sighed and placed a comforting hand on her student’s shoulder. “I’m sorry you had to hear all that Chloe. But I had to in order to make a point. However, I don’t believe that is what the future holds for you. I believe that there is **a** future where you will be able to make a name for yourself. But you cannot do that if you are constantly coddled by me, or your parents or even Sabrina. Please understand why I separated you both. I did it so it can help you both. You will soon see and understand why I am doing what I am doing. I promise.” 

Chloe blinked back any tears. “Y-You really think I have a future?” 

“I do and I want you to prove it. Not just to me, your father, or your peers. But to yourself. Show them all the best Chloe Bourgeois that you can be.” 

Chloe sniffled back and hugged her teacher. “I will.” 

Caline smiled down and returned the hug before gently pulling away. “Now come, we have a day of learning ahead of us.” 

\------------------------ 

Moments later, Caline finally entered her classroom with her lesson plan on hand. To her great joy, Chloe was talking to Sabrina for a bit before heading to her **new** assigned seat with **out** a fuss. 

“Good morning class, everyone take your seats.” She instructed. There was a shuffle of feet indicating the students going to their chairs. She was about to pull out her marker to begin writing on the board when she noticed a certain Italian transfer student standing in front of the desk where Adrien and Marinette were sitting. 

Adrien looked uncomfortable while Marinette looked weary. 

“Is there something wrong, Lila?” Caline asked. “Class is about to start so you should be going to your seat or do I need to remind you where your seat is?” 

“No ma’am.” Lila tried to look a little helpless. “But you remember my Tinnitus? I need to sit up front.” 

Caline gave a nod. “Yes, I remember. And I also remember you claimed that Ladybug cured your hearing.” 

Lila cringed inside when she remembered that claim. “Y-yes! It was a miracle.” 

“Hmm,” the teacher hummed. “Well then you won't require to use the front since your disability is no longer an issue.” 

“But I….” 

“Lila,” The teacher spoke in a gentle but firm tone. “If you have any sort of medical issue, I will need to see a doctor's note for that kind of accommodation.” 

“But you’ve….you’ve never asked before…” Lila’s surprise was evident. 

“Yes, before.” Caline pressed. “However, when you were enrolled here, you and your mother signed the school’s handbook, meaning that you have read and understood the rules. Including the special accommodations portion. So, unless you provide me a doctor’s note, I will ask you to please take your seat Lila so that we may begin our lesson.” 

Lila frowned at the fact that she did not have her way. No one had ever asked her for any documented proof. All she ever had to do was feign injury and they shower her with sympathy. Seeing as how the once soft-hearted literature teacher was not going to bend to her whim, Lila forced herself to go sit at her assigned seat. Adrien silently exhaled and thanked whatever God out there at the fact that he didn’t have to worry about any clingy girls in class. 

\--------------------------- 

The school day continued as it normally should until the principal’s voice broke through the loudspeakers. 

“Akuma alert! Teachers, please gather your students to the gymnasium. I repeat, akuma alert!” 

“It appears this akuma is nearly in evacuation distance,” Caline said. “I need everyone to calmly make their way into the hall and down into the gym. There will be no leaving school grounds– that includes you Ms. Cesaire– until the principal says so.” 

“Of course, Miss Bustier!” Alya chirped, quite clearly having no intentions of listening. 

“I meant it, young lady.” Caline spoke in a firm voice that surprised everyone, especially Alya. 

The Creole girl looked flabbergasted. “But….but….my blog…” 

“Is not as important as your life.” The literature teacher finished. “Now please, stay close to us.” 

Seeing as how she had no other choice, Alya sighed with a pout and remained close to Nino, who gave her a look of sympathy. Meanwhile Adrien looked to his phone with an intense expression. 

“Um….Miss Bustier,” He spoke meekly. “My…um….father just texted me. He wants me home, for my protection!” 

Caline pursed her lip, wanting so badly to stop to the blonde model from rushing to danger but she nodded with a sad smile. “Please be safe, Adrien.” 

Adrien nodded back. “I will.” 

No sooner then that, Marinette also raised her hand. “Miss Bustier, I am so sorry but I need to use the restroom….um….girl problems!” 

Before she could replay, Marinette rushed off the door, purse in hand. All the students were flabbergasted at the sudden development but still they kept moving to the direction of the gym. No sooner then that, Lila started to speak up in a loud whisper like a devil on one’s shoulder. 

“Doesn’t it seem odd how Marinette sneaks off like that?” 

“Miss Rossi,” Caline spoke in a firm voice. “Be silent and stay in line.” 

“I-I’m sorry Miss Bustier.” Lila said in a sad voice that pretty much says that she is not sorry at all. 

Bustier did not want to admit it but Lila did have a point. Marinette and Adrien do have a tendency of spitting out poor excuses. “Girl trouble!” “My father called!” “Mom called!” “Feel sick!” “Need to puke!” “Forgot something in my locker!” 

Honestly, it’s laughable and suspicious. Of course, she can’t blame them because when you’re in a rush to save the city all before school hours was over one can’t help but think of legitimate excuses to leave. She will need to fix that. 

\------------------ 

Marinette and Adrien were now standing in front of Caline’s office. Both looked at one another apprehensively. 

“Any idea why Miss Bustier called us in?” Adrien asked his close friend. 

“N-no…but hopefully it’s nothing to serious.” Marinette replied. “Only one way to find out.” 

Gently, the French-Asian knocked on the door. When given the okay to come in, both students entered. To Adrien, this office was a great contrast to his father’s office, where the only decoration it has is a large portrait of his mother, a glass desk, a black swivel chair and a computer. Bustier’s office had a cheery wood desk with a brown leather chair, three suede chairs in front of the desk, rainbow fairy lights, a small window with a lace curtain and movie posters. One that caught them both was a Ladybug and Chat Noir poster. All in all, this office was nothing less then cozy. 

Sitting in the leather chair, was Caline stirring a piping hot cup of milk tea. Upon seeing her two students, standing at the door she gave them a welcoming smile. 

“Hello you two, please come in, have a seat!” Silently Marinette and Adrien came in and sat in the suede chairs. “Would you two like tea or coco?” 

Adrien’s eye lit up at the thought of having something sweet. “Coco would be nice.” 

“Same for me.” Marinette replied. 

Caline pulled out two more mugs and poured some warm milk and coco powder. Putting in the stirring sticks, she nudged it to the students. They both thanked their teacher and proceeded to enjoy the warm chocolatey drink. 

“So how are things going for the two of you?” Caline began the conversation. 

“Oh um, good for me. I’ve just been very busy with my duties as class president, the bakery and other things.” Marinette replied, tracing the rim of her mug. 

‘Other things being a brave hero rescuing many.’ Caline said in her mind. Out loud she said: “That’s wonderful and you Adrien?” 

Adrien paused from his drinking. “Same, Miss Bustier. Chinese lesson, piano, fencing, which I need to go to soon, and modelling.” 

“Such busy bodies.” Caline replied with a small sigh. “I can relate especially with how messy this desk is. But that is what happens when you teach Advance Literature. Which is one of the reasons why I called you both into my office.” 

“But we’re in your advance literature class.” The blonde replied. 

“Oh I know that though the work can be rather tiresome. I need some assistance especially with all these akuma attacks. The extra assignments, the stress, and all that I need an extra set of hands. I realized today that there is no one I trust more than the two of you.” 

Marinette felt her stomach drop a bit at this. While she was flattered that her homeroom teacher has that much faith in her, she wasn’t sure if she can handle more work on top of the work she already has. Adrien felt the same way as he spoke up. 

“We do appreciate you considering us Miss Bustier, but we are already swamped with all of our extra-curricular assignments both in and out of school.” 

“I agree,” Marinette spoke. “It….um…. seems like a lot.” 

“Oh no, no, you misunderstood me!” The red headed teacher spoke. “All I am asking is if you both would be willing to check on some things for me, that’s all.” Both students were silent, waiting for Caline to elaborate what she means. “You see when an akuma is attacking, I would seem help in checking areas in case there are students in the restroom or elsewhere and if they are, to make sure they are safe or escort them to somewhere safe. Also, I tend to forget that in the mornings or afternoon to check in my mailbox in case there’s any notes I missed. Does this sound like something I can entrust you both?” 

“But won’t this make us late for class?” Marinette inquired. 

“I’ll be giving you each permanent hall passes. You’ll need it for when I ask you both to errand for me. If you both promise not to abuse it, I think this will be beneficial for everyone, don’t you think? So what do you say, do you accept my proposal?” 

Both Marinette and Adrien were speechless at this offer. It sounds wonderful and convenient for them. No more having to make up lame excuses when needing to hightail for Akuma attacks. 

“I….” Marinette stammered. “I accept! Thank you Miss Bustier! I won’t let you down.” 

Adrien grinned. “If Marinette accepts, then me too! We really appreciate this, Miss Bustier.” 

Caline gave a toothy smile as she raised her mug. “No, no, thank you both! I really do appreciate all that you do for me and for everyone.” 

After finishing their mugs, both students bid their homeroom teacher farewell and left to their afterschool activities. 

“I’ll do it.” She said to herself. “I will protect you both.” 

*BONUS BECAUSE YAAASSSS* 

The school day only had an hour left. Miss Bustier had the students work on a short quiz of the lecture they’ve been covering. When done, they would be allowed to leave early. Just then, there was a knock on the door. When given the okay to enter, it was Gabriel’s assistant Natalie Sancoeur. 

“Ah hello Ms. Sancoeur, what can I do for you?” Caline greeted her nicely. 

Natalie nodded to the teacher before getting down to business. “I’m here to collect Adrien and Lila for a photo shoot. Assuming if the lecture is almost over.” 

Caline nodded. “Yes. Adrien, I assume you’re almost done with the assignment?” 

The blonde model mentally cringed at the thought of yet another photoshoot with Lila. He looked down hoping to see if there were any more questions in his test; anything to keep him from leaving! Sadly, there was none. 

“Y-yes ma’am. I’m done.” Adrien said with a tight lip smile. 

Marinette looked to him with sympathy. Lila grinned cheerfully at having a chance to spend with Adrien and model with him. Like a rocket, she shot up from her desk and all but flaunted to the front. 

“I’m done as well!” Lila chirped, ready to cling onto Adrien’s arm. 

“Actually, about that,” Caline began. “Ms. Sancoeur, could I speak to you and Lila outside in private? This won’t take long.” 

Lila narrowed her eyes at the literature teacher. Ever since her comeback, Miss Bustier always seemed determined to keep her from doing what she wants and having her way. Well there’s no way she’s going to keep her from modeling with Adrien. Mr. Agretes would surely not allow that. 

Natalie nodded and the three of them stepped into the empty hallway. The literature teacher closed the door. 

“Ms. Sancoeur, I’ve been reviewing the contract that you and Adrien gave me in terms of modeling with the Agretes and it says that if students were to model with the company they’d have to keep at least a B grade point average or above.” Caline began. 

“Yes, I am aware of the terms and agreement.” Natalie replied coolly. 

“Well I have been reviewing Lila’s work and exams and it seems that her grade point average has been a steady C at best.” Caline said, with a small look of disappointment. 

Natalie stared down at the Italian student through the rim of her glasses. “Care to explain, Miss Rossi?” 

“Oh!” Lila squeaked, trying to look innocent. “I’m really sorry, Miss Bustier but I’m afraid I had no time to study. You see, I’ve been working on a charity fundraiser with Prince Ali for the endangered animals in Achu. I don’t suppose you can give me a little bit extra credit, just this once?” 

Natalie’s face always seemed cool and flat with nary an expression, however this time her face seemed more flatter than usual. Even Caline looked exasperated. 

‘Does she really think I’m stupid?’ Both adult females mentally said. 

However instead of lapping it out like Lila had hope, Caline pursed her lips and shook her head. “I’m sorry Lila, but while your charity work is admirable you haven’t kept up with any of your school work from mine or your other classes which is a breach of the contract.” 

“The contract that you supposedly read and signed.” Natalie added, silently playing along. 

“But…but….I’ve been so busy being out of the country with my mother.” Lila protested. “You know that, Miss Bustier! I’ve been calling!” 

“Yes I know that.” Caline replied calmly. “I’ve also been emailing you all the school works and you have yet to ever send them back and of course you have been absent for many weeks. You are so far behind Lila, that I worry that this modeling job will make you fall even more behind.” 

“This isn’t fair!” Lila snapped. “No one is helping me with the material! Adrien was supposed to help me!” 

Natalie’s dark blue gaze darkened even more. “Adrien’s schedule is already strict enough as it is, and he is under no obligation to help you. And if I recall, you told me that YOU were the one who was going to tutor Adrien with math which you haven’t.” 

She remembers that day when Lila managed to lie her way into the mansion past Gabriel’s ever seeing eye. And just when she and Gorilla were going to sneak Lila past him, the Italian made herself known to her boss which in turn got both charges in trouble. Natalie never forgave the liar for that. 

“And Lila, this is also why I had you sit near Max and Sabrina to help you catch up.” Caline spoke coolly. 

“But they make things so complicated. Max is always talking with percentages and Sabrina always clings onto Chloe and would rather help her then me.” Lila tried to lie. 

Natalie rolled her eyes and looked to her cellphone. “I don’t have time for this. Miss Bustier, I am under strict orders and need to leave before we fall behind schedule.” 

“Just a moment, Ms. Sancoeur. I just need to make my point known.” Caline spoke, opening her class door a bit. “Max, Sabrina, do you mind coming out here for a bit.” 

The two bespectacled students looked up from their assignments and silently came to join the two adults and a frowning Italian student in the hall. 

“Yes Miss Bustier, is something wrong?” Max inquired politely. 

“No, Max, I just need you and Sabrina to verify something for me.” The literature teacher began politely. “Do you remember when I asked you both to assist Lila in helping her keep with all of her missed work, what happened?” 

“Well you asked me to assist Lila, I immediately went to offer her some tutoring, but she told me that she had all the assistance needed with Sabrina.” Max replied. 

Sabrina’s eyes darted to him in surprised. “But Lila told me that you were going to help her!” 

“Pardon?” Max looked to the other surprised. 

“Yea, look!” Sabrina pulled out her cellphone and pulled up a series of text messages. “See? She told me that you were going to help her, so I decided to assist Chloe.” 

Everyone looked to the red head student’s phone and there were the messages. In fact, it showed that Sabrina had asked her several times if Lila needed her assistance and each time, Lila would replay back that she was either busy or Max was going to help her. 

“Well….that does seem to be the case.” Max said, feeling uncomfortable. “But…I was so certain Lila did not need my assistance because she said it was not needed.” 

“Alright you two, I’ve heard enough.” Caline spoke before they could begin to argue. “You can go back in and finish your work.” 

Max and Sabrina nodded to her before going back inside the classroom, but not before giving Lila a dubious look. 

“Ms. Bustier,” Natalie’s voice cut through like a knife, having had enough of this trial. “It’s clear to me that Miss Rossi is not following the terms and conditions of the contract she signed. Therefore, I have no choice but to inform Mr. Agretes that until her grades improve, she will not be modeling with us.” 

“Yes, I think that would be for the best.” Caline replied. “Thank you for listening and I apologize for keeping you longer then needed. I’ll go fetch Adrien.” 

Lila could not believe this was happening to her. This teacher was usually a pushover that before she could walk all over her with a fake sob, batting her lashes but instead the literature teacher managed to stop her at every turn from getting with Adrien and ostracizing Marinette. It became clear to her now that she had another target for her list. 

But what she did not know is that Caline Bustier will always be ready to shield her students. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I just somehow make Caline Bustier a potential candidate for the guardian of the miraculous?  
> Why yes, yes I did ;D
> 
> Holy shit! I just reached 20 pages! what a milestone! It's all thanks to all of you for your constant kindness, encouragements and just being awesome! I can't express how thankful I am to all of you!  
> (⋈◍＞◡＜◍)。Thank you!✧♡


	21. Foot Meet Mouth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lila says the worst lie ever in front of the Agrestes Men.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dabble Features:  
> -Lila lies about knowing Emilie AU  
> -Gabriel being a good dad  
> -Protective Marinette 
> 
> Hey guys! sorry for being MIA once again but I've been busy with work, playing video games, and there was even a point where I got sick to my stomach. But thankfully I got better now so I decided to get back into writing more dabbles. 
> 
> As always, enjoy!

There’s an Idiom where one needs to put their foot in their mouth which basically means when someone says something tactless and offensive. Lila Rossi ended up learning that so hard that one day. 

Caline Bustier had assigned an essay where the students can pick any movies of their choosing and right about their thoughts and feelings throughout the film. Whoever turns in the best essay, the film will be featured. It was Adrien’s essay that won the small class contests. 

“Such beautiful passion and emotions were written in this essay!” Caline praised to the blond after handing back his graded assignment. “And to think this is a rare indie film, I look forward to seeing Solitude with the rest of the class.” 

\-----------

Adrien felt it was going to be a chore to ask his father for a copy of the film Solitude but to his amazement it was quite simple how Gabriel had agreed to lend him the copy. 

“I think it’ll be a good to show your class some culture and the talent of your mother.” Gabriel reasoned in which his son’s eyes lit with agreement. “I’ll be sure to have Natalie bring the copy to your class.” 

“Thank you so much father.” Adrien had to use every bone to keep him from jumping with joy. 

His father nodded with a rare hint of a smile before dismissing his son. 

Honestly Adrien couldn’t wait to show the film to his class so they can catch a glimpse how wonderful and talented his mother was and it’ll give Marinette a chance to finally see the movie without the need to hide and not be in her pajamas. 

\----------

The next day, Adrien and Miss Bustier left to go meet up with Natalie in the front to retrieve the film while Chloe decided to tag along. It wasn’t to often that she got to see her dubbed ‘Uncle Gabriel’ even if it was through the tablet that Natalie was holding. Meanwhile Marinette was asked to retrieve some cables in the AV room for Max to finish setting up the projectile and screen. 

That was when Lila decided to spin the tale that ended up destroying her tower of lies. 

“I know the leading actress in the film.” Lila spoke to the class. “I didn’t want to tell Adrien because I wanted to give him a chance to do his research with his essay. But anyway, the actress is one of my mother’s oldest friends.” 

“For real Lila?” Rose asked, large eyes sparkling with interests. 

The Italian nodded then a sad smile painted her fox face. “But lately I’ve heard that she’s been going through some tough personal issues. She told me that her husband is a cold unloving man and her son became a bit of a rebel. Running off, going against her wishes and he even shouted at that he did not love her anymore.” 

“Goodness, how awful!” Mylene gasped. 

Lila nodded solemnly. “Yes, had it not been for my unwavering support, she would’ve committed suicide.”

“HOW DARE YOU!!” 

\-----------

Marinette left to the AV room, thanking the student assigned there for giving her the cables needed. Looking down the courtyard, she saw Bustier, Adrien and Chloe walking out to go meet with Natalie and Mr. Agrestes. Her blue eyes zeroed in on the blond, how excited he looked. And rightfully so. He was given a wonderful chance to show off his favorite film to all his friends and show them just what a wonderful actress his mother was. 

She sighed dreamily and her blue eyes soften with adoration. 

“Marinette.” A tiny voice squeaked at her. 

“Ack! I wasn’t gawking!” The French-Asian gasped. 

The red ladybug Kwamii giggled in amusement. “Hurry up and bring the cables, Marinette so we can be ready before they come back.” 

“Right, right!” Marinette tucked the cables close and dashed back to her classroom. 

Just when she was about to enter, a grating voice reached her ears. 

“Ugh, Lila….” She said that name as if she was saying the word ‘Manure.’ 

“…..Lately I’ve heard that she’s been going through some tough personal issues.” She heard the Italian prattle. 

‘Wait…no! She wouldn’t!’ Marinette thought. 

Lila continue to speak. “She told me that her husband is a cold unloving man and her son became a bit of a rebel. Running off, going against her wishes and he even shouted at that he did not love her anymore.” 

‘She would!’ The French-Asian started to feel her blood boil and her protective instincts rattling the cages of her mind. 

“Yes, had it not been for my unwavering support, she would’ve committed suicide.”

And that is when Marinette Dupain-Cheng snapped. 

“HOW DARE YOU!!” 

\--------------

“Thank you so much for stopping by, Mr. Agretes, Ms. Sancoeur.” Bustier greeted the two adults. 

“Thank you Miss Bustier.” Gabriel spoke through the tablet his assistant held. “I trust that you will take good care of the copy of this film. It is very important to me and to my family.” 

The red headed teacher nodded. “Of course, and I can tell it is by the passionate essay your son wrote about this film.” 

Adrien flushed happily at that and rubbed the back of his neck. Chloe giggled and nudge him with her hip. 

“Don’t be so modest Adrikins!” His childhood friend said. “The fact that we get to show these people a real cultural film because of you, you should be proud!” 

“I just….really glad that we get to show our friends what a brilliant person my mom is.” Adrien said sheepishly, twiddling a bit with his index fingers. 

“Stand up straight son.” Gabriel ordered, but there was a rare hint of a smile on his face. 

“Yes sir.” His son complied. 

“Let’s not waste anymore time then.” Bustier said, with a bright smile. “Max and Marinette are probably finishing setting up.” 

And the scene that they walked into was nothing less than chaotic. 

“….YOU FOUL LOTHESOME LITTLE LEECH!! LYING FOR ATTENTION AND GETTING ME IN TROUBLE IS ONE THING! BUT THIS?! I WON’T ALLOW IT!! TAKE IT BACK, LILA!!” 

The group that entered had to blink to make them see if the vision before them was correct. Lila was huddled behind a protective wall that consisted of Alya, Alix, Mylene, Rose, and Juleka. Kim, Ivan, and Nino were holding back a feral Marinette from attacking Lila. The rest of the class was standing to the side, mouth agape at what was transpiring before them. 

The shock broke when the literature teacher shouted. “Marinette, what is the meaning of this behavior?!” 

Everyone jumped and turned to see the group that was standing by the door. Bustier stood akimbo and her usually gentle face was crossed. 

“Well?!” 

“M-Miss Bustier….I….she….said….” Marinette couldn’t get a sentence out. This time it was not because of her usual panic and anxiety, but because of her lioness like fury towards the other girl. 

It was Alya who tried to answer their teacher. “I’m sorry Miss Bustier. Lila was just telling us how she knew about the actress in the film Adrien was bringing and Marinette sort of…. snapped.” 

“How she….what?” Adrien stiffened and even his father grew tense. 

Right behind them, Natalie and Chloe’s Azul gaze narrowed. 

Lila then noticed the tablet were Gabriel was still live in the video chat. She saw this as an opportunity to use against Marinette to ensure the overprotective father never allows his son to be around the French-Asian again. 

“Oh Mr. Agretes it was horrible!” She wailed out with mediocre tear work. “I was talking about how my friend was stuck in a loveless marriage with an ungrateful son, and all of a sudden Marinette went all feral on me!” 

“I had to make her stop because she was lying about---!” Marinette yelled back. 

“SILENCE!!” It was Gabriel who roared. 

Everyone was stunned into silence and inaction. 

“Natalie, play the film.” Gabriel ordered, as calmly as his fuming voice allowed him. 

“Mr. Agretes…I don’t see how…” Bustier tried to begin.  
  


“Right away sir.” The faithful assistant walked over to the projectile and placed the DVD inside the slot. 

Everyone minus Marinette, Adrien, Chloe and Natalie did not understand what Gabriel was getting out of this but they stood silent. The film began to play its soft piano music as there in black and white walked a woman in the rain under her umbrella. The opening credits began to fade in. The woman turned to show the audience her beautiful face and there, next to her appeared the words and name that hit the final nail that destroyed Lila Rossi’s tower. 

_‘Starring Emilie Agretes.’_

There was collective gasp that went around the room. All eyes then turned to Lila and for once she hated having them on her. Lila started to sweat, looking like an animal cowering in a cage. 

“So Lila, I’m an ungrateful son.” Adrien finally spoke in a voice that sounded so cold and aloof. 

Lila trembled. “A-Adrien, I’m so sorry! I didn’t know—” 

“Loveless marriage, you say?” Gabriel repeated, voice also filled with frost. 

“P-please Mr. Agretes…!” The Italian tried to reach out to them.

“You know Lila,” Adrien cut her off with a voice still distant. “Before I thought you were just telling little white lies because you were the new kid and wanted to make friends. But now I see that you don’t care about lies you spat as long as it gets you instant gratification.” 

“Adrien, no! You don’t understand!” Lila still tried to reach for him. 

The young Agretes just took a step back and another before he finally ran out the classroom. 

“Adrien, wait!” Lila tried to run but Marinette and Chloe blocked the way. 

“How could lie about something like this? About Adrien’s own mother?!” Marinette roared. 

“Marinette….” Chloe held up her hand in front of the French-Asian. Said girl blinked at the mayor’s daughter yet Chloe held her furious blue gaze at the floundering Italian. “Go find Adrien and make sure he’s okay.” 

Chloe’s usual haughty voice was gone and was replaced with the kind of buzzing you would hear from a hive of wasps. Not needing to be told twice, Marinette rushed off to go find the poor, hurting blonde. 

Once she was sure Marinette was gone, did Chloe stride towards the ever-growing nervous Lila. “You have some nerve, Rossi. Lying about my poor auntie Emilie, about Adrien’s mother, have you no shame?! Is there no line you won’t cross?! You are disgusting, utterly disgusting!” 

“I never thought you would do something like this.” Nino spoke, looking incredibly upset. “Shame on you Lila.”

Alya was beside herself with rage. “What has Adrien done to you to deserve this?! What else have you lied about?!”

“I wasn’t lying!” Lila blubbered, panicking that her reputation was shattering all around her. “He was just looking down during our last photoshoot and I wanted to make him happy!” 

“Oh sure, Lila, a fine work you did cheering him up.” Alix said sarcastically, but her eyes were blazing.

“But it was just one little fib…!” Lila stopped herself from the sounds of disgust that Juleka and Mylene made towards her.

“One little fib?!” Rose repeated in repulse. 

“That’s not the point, Lila!” Kim raised his voice. “You don’t lie about someone’s mom or favorite actress!” 

“I didn’t know his favorite actress was his mother!” 

“Well then don’t lie about things you don’t know then!” Nathalie said, face red with fury 

“Please everyone, if you could just let me explain myself!” Lila begged. 

“I’ve heard enough.” Gabriel’s voice cut through the tension. “Miss Rossi, I’ve allowed you to work for me in my company and thought you might be a good influence for my son. And you choose to repay me by insulting the memories of my wife for attention and popularity.” 

“No…Mr. Agretes…I would never…” Lila rasped. 

“I see now that I have been mistaken.” Gabriel continued. “Natalie, see to it that the contract with Miss Rossi is terminated.”

“What…?” Lila gasped, unable to believe this was happening. 

“I’ll see to it at once.” Natalie replied, uncaring about the pathetic creature before her. She had some nerve lying about her dearest friend so any chance to remove her from furthering decaying Emilie’s memory, Natalie will gladly take it. 

“But….but our agre--…” Lila rasped. 

“And furthermore, you are to stay away from Adrien and those around him or I will see to it that you never work in any industries within my reach.” Gabriel finally concluded. 

The Italian was at a loss for words, so she sunk into the floor, looking utterly humiliated and defeated. 

Throughout the entire fiasco, Solitude continued to play in the background. Gabriel glanced at the screen. There he saw Emilie smiling towards the camera, still as beautiful as ever. Yet he felt that smile was projected towards him. 

‘Well done, Gabriel.’ A voice that sounded like his wife spoke internally spoke to him. 

‘Just you wait my dearest,’ He spoke back to the film in his mind. ‘I will bring you back and soon, we will be a proper family again. I promise.’ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Lila, want me to serve your foot raw or raw? 
> 
> Lila: WHAT KINDA QUESTION IS THAT?!
> 
> Got it, raw foot it is.  
> \----------
> 
> If your wondering, Marinette did find Adrien and comforted him so he'll be fine. I decided not to include that moment because it's been done before. And this is about Gabriel shoving a salty raw foot in Lila's mouth for talking crap about his wife. 
> 
> Also I would love to know who first came up with the idea of Lila lying about Emilie so that I may properly thank them for bringing up this idea.


	22. That Scowling Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mylene saw Lila glaring at the closeness between Marinette and Adrien during the Startrain incident. It made her decide to look into things that she thought she knew and was sure about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remember that Star Train episode where Mylene saw Lila glaring at Marinette and Adrien together and I was surprised (nah, not really) that they didn't expand on that. So as usual, we the fans have to take it on our selves to do so.  
> Plus it gives me a chance to write a dabble where MLBs first young couple gets the spot light. 
> 
> Also what the heck is Mylene and Ivan's shipping name? someone tell me!! Pleeeeeeeease!

If she hadn’t seen that scowl, she wouldn’t believe she saw it.

If she hadn’t heard that displeased sound, she wouldn’t believe she heard it.

But Mylene had seen and heard it. 

It was during the bullet train field trip to London where Max’s mother was akumatized. Before the chaos began, Alya silently called the class to look at the middle row where Marinette and Adrien sat. There they both sat shoulder to shoulder, heads leaning against one another, sleeping ever so peacefully. It was the absolute cutest sight ever. Alya took a picture and everyone smiled at the scene. 

All except Lila Rossi. 

Mylene saw how Lila’s normally sweet face soured at the sight of them. She watched as the Italian got up from her seat and walked towards them. Lila was about to reach for them but thankfully Alya stopped her. 

Mylene's relief, however, was short-lived as she watched Lila scowled at Alya and Sabrina's backs after the carrot top offered her pills for her motion sickness and after the creole told her that it was best to not disturb the sleepy duo. Lila’s face went back to her sweet smile. It all happened for a few seconds, but it was more than enough to burn into Mylene’s mind. 

After Lila sat back down with Sabrina, Mylene also sat down. Ivan asked if she was alright and she just told her boyfriend that she was okay. He decided not to pry on that. 

Something was not right here. 

If Mylene remembered correctly, Nino had told Alya who told the rest of the girls that Lila wasn’t interested in Adrian at all. So, what could’ve garnered Lila to make such a reaction towards Marinette and Adrien all cuddly like that? 

Her thoughts were interrupted when the chaos of the akuma Startain started. 

\---------------

When all was at peace again and the class was back in Paris, Adrian unfortunately had to leave early from the trip. A pity but at least they had the memento photo that Alya took. The girls all cooed and giggled at the cuteness and even congratulated a blushing Marinette for being another step closer to Adrien. 

It was then that Mylene saw it again. 

Lila didn’t say anything about the picture. She was smiling, but it was…. strained and her left eye was twitching a bit. 

Mylene had to been to enough of her father’s rehearsals with his theater trope to know when a smile seemed forced. And this was one of those kinds. 

She did not want to doubt Lila because she was their friend. She wouldn’t lie to them, right? 

Right?!

“Mylene?” 

Said girl jumped when her name was gently called. Looking up she saw that it was Ivan who was looking down at her with concern. 

“You okay? You look…troubled.” 

Blinking her hazel eyes, Mylene felt her fingers reach for the button that Ivan gave her when they first began dating. A defense mechanism she developed when grew nervous or scared. Her fingers gently traced the button as she tried to find the right words to say to her boyfriend. Ivan merely waited for her to talk. 

“I…..” she finally spoke. “I need your help…with something.” 

“Okay, what do you need?” Ivan asked readily. 

His girlfriend shook her hair. “Not here.” 

Mylene knew that the only way to give herself some peace of mind is that she needs to do what she later admits having failing to do. 

Think critically about all of Lila’s claims. 

\----------------

“Anything?” Mylene asked Ivan. 

Ivan rubbed his eyes with his large hand with a heavy sigh. “The Ladyblog….again.” 

The couple was in the library looking over all of Lila’s claims that they can recall the Italian regale to them. They tried to give Lila the benefit of the doubt that maybe the reason Lila’s name isn’t popping in anything else that isn’t the Ladyblog is because she had asked them to not mention her name for privacy’s sake. 

But the more they looked, the more doubt kept filling the voids of their mind about the girl’s travels, her achievements and the peoples that she supposedly claimed she had met. 

While its true that some celebrities do tend to keep things private, not everyone would keep it quiet. There does come a time when they want to give the person that help some form of acknowledgement. Like if you had saved their kitten from an airplane tarmac, surely their Twitter would be blowing up with that kind of story. But nothing! 

If you are helping a Prince with eco friendly charities, then surely said royal would want to mention the person who put together the idea. But nothing! 

Lila sure liked to brag about herself and the things she had done and who she met, giving the couple plenty of things to check up on.

But the whole thing was just a waste of time as the same results popped up.

Nothing that Lila said or mentioned could be found.

The only results that did popped up was:

“The Ladyblog….” Mylene meekly concluded, burying her face into her hands. “It’s just…..the blog….nothing….nowhere…” 

Ivan scowled at this. Lila was a liar and they had been duped. He wasn’t sure if he was angrier at the Italian for lying to them or the fact that they were so easily tricked. 

“What do we do?” Ivan finally asked, after taking a calming breath. 

“I,.I don’t know….” Mylene meekly admitting, going back to fiddling with her courage button. 

They both racked their brains wondering if there was at least one person that might know what is going on before they both reached the same conclusion. 

\-----------------------

It was not hard to track down Marinette as the French-Asian was by the park near her house, doodling looking calm and content. 

Mylene and Ivan felt guilty for disturbing her peace, but they needed to speak with her. 

“Hi Marinette, are you busy at the moment?” Ivan was the first to speak up, Mylene internally thanking him for breaking the ice first. 

Marinette looked up from her drawing to see the couple standing, hand in hand. Mylene looked very troubled while Ivan seemed rather tense. Brows furrowed a bit in worry, but Marinette decided to indulge them with caution. 

“Hi Mylene, Hi Ivan, what can I do for you two?” She greeted politely. 

Her large boyfriend gently nudged her forward. Mylene glanced at Ivan who nodded back. ‘It’s okay. I’m here.’ His face told her. She supposed it was only fair for her to say it after all, she’s the one who found out first and told her boyfriend. Attentively, Mylene went forward. 

“We….found out about Lila…..being a liar.” Mylene began. 

Marinette stilled at that; her lashes spanned as her eyes widened. “…..oh.” 

Really? That was all the French-Asian could say? 

“Did you know, Marinette?” Mylene continued. 

Marinette stared at her, her mind trying to process this. “… Yeah.”

Ivan raised a brow at the lack of enthusiasm in her response, but he continued the conversation, “How long?”

Marinette blinked and turned her to stare down at the sketchbook in her lap, “Since the very beginning.” 

Well, that was shocking but at the same time not so shocking. 

“How come you didn’t say anything?” He asked. 

“I did!” Marinette shot up from the bench, then fumbled to make sure her sketchbook didn't fall to the dirt. Her face was now one of hurt. Mylene jumped back in surprise as she scooted back to her boyfriend. “I tried to tell you guys, but you wouldn’t listen to me! You…!” she pointed a finger at the other girl. “You…even yelled at me when I tried to make you see!” 

At that Mylene looked shock and a bit offended. “I yelled at you? When I did….?” 

“I hope you’re proud of yourself! Now Lila’s in more pain now because of you!” Marinette mimicked. 

Mylene had to stop herself when she heard that. She had to wreck her brain to process that statement before she realized it. She said that. Holy crap, she accused Marinette of having malicious intentions towards the Italian when all she wanted to do is prove a point. 

Oh no…..

Oh no….!

Marinette’s bluebell eyes widen she saw Mylene’s own hazel eyes beginning to water, a trembling hand raising to cover her mouth. Crap, she went to far! Here was these two people coming to talk to her about realizing Lila’s lies and she goes and yells at them?! What’s wrong with her?!

“M-Mylene!” Marinette gasped. “I-I-I’m sorry…I didn’t mean too….!”

“No…” Mylene gasped, wiping her eyes. “No Marinette don’t apologize for my mistake. I needed to hear that.” 

“But I…..” 

“But nothing!” the chubby girl said forcefully. “I was horrible to you! You tried to warn me, warn Ivan, warn everyone! And yet we treated you like dirt!” 

Marinette wanted to deny that, but Ivan held up a hand to stop her while another went to rest on his girlfriend’s shoulder. “Marinette, you tried to warn us in the beginning about Lila, we did not listen. But this time we are and soon we’ll make everyone else listen too.” 

“That’s right!” Mylene sniffled back anymore tears. “We’ll make a chat, we’ll set things right together.” 

“No, don’t!” Marinette cried. 

The couple blinked in surprise. Marinette should be happy about this. With another person finally admitting that she was right, that they now see reason. That they can help her in making the others see the truth too. So why is Marinette stopping them?

“Marinette?” Ivan called gently. 

The French-Asian chuckled dryly. “They might just think that I brainwashed you or something. Lila is a crafty liar.”

At that Ivan scoffed and rolled his eyes. “With all due respect Marinette, not really. Me and Mylene spent a short while in library looking up all her claims and found nothing.” 

“So did I.” Marinette said with a bitter smile. “When she was doing a video chat, claiming that she was in the palace with Prince Ali in Achu, I looked it up to point it out that that wasn’t the case but she just…. twisted it around.” 

Ivan’s left eye twitched at that as Mylene’s lips looked as if she sucked on a lemon. Man, how could they have allowed themselves to be twisted and manipulated so much? 

“But surely if we…” Mylene tried but stopped when Marinette shook her head rapidly. 

“It doesn’t matter.” Marinette replied sadly. “Lila will just get akumatized if anyone tries to expose her and she’ll just…blame it on me.” 

“Marinette….”

“I’m going home.” The French-Asian said, clutching her sketchbook tightly. “I’m glad you guys now know the truth and sorry again for yelling at you.” 

The couple watched as the French-Asian practically race walk back to her house. They looked at one another, wracking their brains for what to do next.

\-----------------

“And that’s when Prince Ali was so grateful for me assisting him in saving this ancient tree that he wanted to put up a plague in my honor.” Lila regaled once again. 

The class listened to the Italian speak about, yet another charity cause she claimed to have done and they were of course lapping it up. Except Mylene and Ivan. They tried to tune it out by eating their lunch, but it seems that Lila’s voice grew louder and louder. It was grating their nerves. 

Ivan then lightly nudged his girlfriend and when she looked to him, he pointed with his chin to a table in the far side of the cafeteria. There sat Marinette by herself, eating and at the same time writing in her notebook. A look of concentration was on her face. Mylene looked to her boyfriend and nodded. 

“Hey, where are you two going?” Alya asked when she noticed the couple standing up with their lunch trays. 

“We’re going over there.” Mylene replied simply. 

“But then you’ll miss the rest of my story of how I helped Prince Ali saved an ancient forest?” Lila whined pitifully. 

Ivan shrugged his shoulders dismissively. “You can tell us later.” 

Lila watched with narrowed eyes as the couple walked towards the table where Marinette was sitting. Rose then called for her attention to continue with her false tales in which Lila decided to indulge them and not worry about the couple for the time being. 

Marinette blinked when she heard two sets of trays be placed in the table that she sat in and looked surprise when Ivan and Mylene sat. Both had greeting smiles on their face. 

“We hope you don’t mind us sitting here with you.” Mylene began. 

Pushing back her surprise, Marinette shook her head. “N-no, not at all. But um…is this okay?” 

Ivan scoffed and rolled his eyes. “It was either this or blow up my brains if I have to listen to another word from Lila.” 

“Ivan…” Mylene lightly chided her boyfriend but couldn’t stop the amused light in her eyes. 

Marinette chuckled a bit but then her eyes darted towards the group still surrounding Lila as she continues to babble. “But you’re not worried about…?”

“Marinette, we’ve decided that you were right.” Ivan began. “Perhaps now is not a good time to expose Lila just yet. We figured that perhaps within time they will soon see the truth as well.”

“And while we wait, we’ll focus on cutting Lila off from us.” Mylene continued. “We take as little interest in her stories as possible; we don’t do any more favor for her or hang out with her. We are cordial and that is it. Nothing more, nothing less.” 

The French-Asian was impressed by that and even felt hope warm into her heart at their decision. She took a hesitant glance at Alya who was still so enamored with Lila. Seeing this, Mylene placed a comforting hand above hers while Ivan put another comforting hang on her petite shoulder. 

“We’re also going to stick together as a group, that way she can’t divide us like she tried to before.” Ivan concluded. 

Marinette almost wanted to cry; really her friends can be so wonderful. This is why she always tries her best as both Marinette and Ladybug. For her friends. It was difficult but she will try as long as she has their support. 

“So tell us, any new commissions you’re working on?” Mylene changed the subject. 

“Actually,” Marinette started with a bright smile. “I wanna hear about your weekend.” 

The couple smiled brightly at the chance for them to regale their own tales for once. 

While they haven’t given a shot at exposing the Italian for the rat that she is, they were still going to fight back together as a team. If they can just hold off long enough until Lila is no longer a threat, the class can go back to be the tightly knit group it once was.

But for now, they’ll tackle their day to day lives together with a smile. 

No scowling faces. 

No displease grunts. 

Just hard work and bright smiles. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there ya go!
> 
> Sorry for no Lila exposure in this one. 
> 
> I felt this one should've been more of a friendship fix-it between Mari, Mylene and Ivan. And I hope you all enjoyed the nice wholesomeness! 
> 
> More coming soon!


	23. Bros Before—You get the rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Nino wants to do is be a good bro for his main bro Adrien. But when it comes to all these girls, oi vey. There’s only so much Nino can do for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note:   
> -Loosely takes place during the Oni-chan Episode
> 
> -Adrien is oblivious sunshine boy
> 
> -Nino trying to be a good bro

“So, Lila for sure doesn’t have a crush on Adrien?” Alya inquired to her boyfriend Nino after he told her about the conversation he had with Lila on the way to school. 

“For sure, babe! She just needs help with her schoolwork and figured Adrien would be willing to help.” Nino confirmed. 

Alya lit up. “This is great! If we tell Marinette this, then maybe she’ll finally chill and we can finally all get along!” 

“One step at a time babe.” Nino eased her.

“You’re right, you’re right. Gotta ease up.” Alya exhaled. “I’m just hoping that maybe finally our girl can drop the hate towards Lila. Marinette can get a little hotheaded when it comes to Adrien.” 

“Yea I know. Dudette really does have mad love for my bro which I respect but gotta make sure it won’t make her do anything to crazy.” 

“Exactly!” Alya agreed.

\------------

“So you see, girl?” Alya concluded to Marinette what Nino told her this morning. “It’s all just a big misunderstanding.” 

“So…Nino told Lila that she doesn’t have a crush on Adrien.” Marinette repeated suspiciously. 

“Right! Maybe now, you and Lila can finally get along.” Alya asked hopefully. 

The French-Asian looked at her best friend quietly before she sighed and looked at her lunch with little interests. “Alya, I…I appreciate what you and Nino are doing but it’s not about Adrien as to why I don’t trust Lila.” 

Alya’s lips started to slip. “Marinette, what exactly is it gonna take for you to get along with Lila? Why all the hate?” 

“Alya, I don’t hate Lila.” Marinette replied, trying to remain calm for both their sakes. 

“Then why can’t you get along with her?” Alya asked suspiciously. 

“Same reason you can’t be friends with Chloe or Sabrina.” 

The creole girl sputtered. “Tha-that’s not…! They’re brats and not trustworthy!” 

“Exactly. I don’t trust Lila at all.” Marinette sighed. “If you were my friend, you would respect my choices. I don’t mind you being friends with her but please, just be careful.” 

Before Alya could ask anymore, Marinette simply got up and left. Alya rubbed her temple and sighed deeply. Moments afterwards, Nino walked in and sat next to her. 

“What’s up babe?” He asked her with concern. 

“I told Marinette what Lila told you and she’s not buying it.” Alya replied with frustration. 

Nino tilted his head to the side. “She doesn’t believe you?”

“No, no. I mean she did hear me but she just refuses to give up this Lila-Hate!” Alya threw her arms up in frustration. “That girl can be so bull headed.” 

“Kinda like you?” Her boyfriend said with a teasing smile. 

“I’m not!” Alya huffed angrily. 

“You kinda are.” Nino reached over to hold her hand. “Look Alya, Marinette can be stubborn and bit hardheaded like you. But you gotta respect her choices. You can’t force her into doing things she doesn’t want to do because sometimes it doesn’t really end well for her.” 

Alya opened her mouth to speak but her boyfriend did have a point. At times she herself did push Marinette into situations that she didn’t want, and it led the French-Asian to stumble and trip all over herself. All she could do is sigh deeply. 

“I just want both my friends to get along.” She whispered. 

“And they both know that.” Nino replied. “Give Marinette time. She’ll soon come around.” 

“You think so?” 

“Count on it.” Nino winked. “How about this: Ivan and Mylene are going to see the latest movie and want to do a double date. You up for it?” 

Alya smiled and nodded. “Yea, I could use the distraction.” 

\------------

Moments later, the two couples left the theater laughing and chattering about the movie they watched. Alya especially felt in high spirits, forgetting about the drama between her two friends. Leave it to Nino and his laid-back personality to help calm her. 

“Anyone up for Andre’s ice cream?” Ivan suggested. 

“You know it! Great way to end a double date.” Alya chirped. 

Before they could leave, an aggressive screech made them stop. Turning they turned to see a red face, Chloe staring at her phone in outrage. 

“How dare that….that….THAT…..ITALIAN RAT!” She roared, completely ignoring the stares she’s getting. 

Mylene looked nervous. “Should we do something?” 

Alya scoffed. “It’s Chloe, she’s probably just mad about something petty.” 

“How dare that rat do that to my poor Adrikins! When I get my hands on her, I’ll string her up by her stupid sausages!” Chloe continued to rant and rave. 

Hearing Adrien’s pet nickname put Nino on alert. “Whoa hold on, what about Adrien?” 

The mayor’s daughter finally stopped her angry tirade to see her audience. “You!” she angrily marched towards Alya who held her ground. “You are class deputy, aren’t you? Then you must have the address and phone number of that rat Rossi, give it to me.” 

Alya nudged Chloe back and crossed her arms in defiance. “And why exactly would I want to do that?” 

Chloe glared at her. “Because I need give that rat a piece of my mind for what she did to my dearest Adrikins! Now tell me where she lives or else!” 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on dudette.” Nino got in between the two girls. “What did Lila do to Adrien?” 

Chloe rolled her eyes. “What rock have you been living under? Didn’t you see the picture that Adrikins supposedly sent everyone?” 

“We were inside the movie theater this entire time, Chloe.” Ivan replied. 

“Well you’re not in the theater now, are you?” Chloe snarked back. “Look at your text messages!” 

Deciding to see what all the fuss was about; they all took out their phones and sure enough they all received a text message that came Adrien’s number. Opening it, they saw that Adrien had sent a photo of Lila holding up his phone and planting a kiss on his cheek. 

“Now do you see what I mean?” Chloe asked, crossing her arms and tapping one of her feet impatiently. 

“This is weird.” Ivan commented. “Why would Adrien send out a picture like this?” 

“Puh-leaze!” The blonde heiress scoffed. “As if my Adrikins would want to send out a picture of him with that rat, much less even want her anywhere near him. It’s ridiculous, utterly ridiculous.” 

“As much I don’t want to admit it, Chloe’s right. This is a bit strange. Adrien doesn’t seem happy in this photo.” Mylene’s brows furrowed in confusion. 

“Of course he isn’t!” Chloe was starting to lose what little patience she had. 

“Hold on dudette.” Nino held up his hand in defense. “We don’t really know the full story about all this.” 

“Nino, didn’t you say that Lila wasn’t interested in Adrien?” Ivan asked. 

Nino looked a bit put on the spot. “W-well….yea…that’s what she told me this morning.” 

Chloe gave a short laugh of sarcasm. “And you all actually believe her?” 

Alya glared at her. “Lila wouldn’t lie to us.” 

“So either your little boyfriend is lying about Rossi not being interested in Adrien or she lied about the whole thing. Can’t have it both ways.” Chloe replied impatiently. “Now my patience is growing thin. Tell me, Cesaire, where does that Rossi live so I can teach her a lesson about getting close to my Adrikins!”

“Just hold on.” Nino tried to keep the peace. “Let’s all be rational about this.” 

“I AM being rational!” Chloe threw her arms up in irritation. 

“Again, I don’t want to admit it, Nino, but Chloe does bring up a good point.” Mylene said. “Lila did tell you that she wasn’t interested in Adrien so why would she be taking a selfie of her kissing him and having Adrien send it out to all of us?” 

“What are you saying?” Alya turned to the other couple, the feeling of annoyance and exasperation from earlier with Marinette returning. “Lila lied about the whole thing? She wouldn’t lie to us, would she?” 

“You can’t have your cake and eat it too.” Ivan replied, looking weary. 

Alya wanted to fight back but she did not know how to reply to that. 

“Look,” Nino finally decided. “Let me have a talk with Adrien and Lila to straighten all this out.” 

Chloe narrowed her eyes towards Nino before she huffed. “Fine, but if you don’t handle it, I will.” 

Whirling around, the blonde heiress left for home to calm her nerves. Nino released the breath he did not know he was holding in. 

‘The things I do for you bro.’ Nino thought as he looked at the picture again. 

\-----------------

Meanwhile in another part of town, Marinette was walking through the park to clear her mind of the heated discussion she had with Alya. She felt bad for walking away from her best friend like that, but she felt it was better then turning their discussion into a full fledge argument. 

She also knows better than to trust anything that comes out of Lila’s mouth. Of course, Lila has a thing for Adrien. After all she made it clear to Marinette that she would do whatever it takes to drive a wedge between them and take Adrien all to herself. It saddens the French-Asian so much to see how the Italian was duping her friends like that and no one would take the time to stop and think about what she’s saying. 

Just then her thoughts broke when she heard a soft crying sound. Going into hero alert, Marinette looked to see a familiar Japanese girl, sitting near a fallen tree, burying her face in her hands, entire form shaking from her crying. 

Without thinking, Marinette went towards the other. “Kagami? Are you okay, why are you crying?” 

Looking up, Kagami saw the French-Asian looking down at her with clear concern. Quickly she turned away to hide her teary face. “N-nothing. Nothing is wrong and….and I’m not crying.”

Unable to ignore this, Marinette knelt and pulled out a handkerchief from her purse and held it out. “Come on Kagami, it’s okay. You can tell me and I promise not to judge.” 

The Japanese looked at the other to see her face held nothing but sincerity and still holding up the handkerchief. Quietly, almost timidly, Kagami took the offer and wiped her eyes. She then pulled out her phone and held out to her. Curiously, Marinette took the phone and her eyes widen at what she saw. 

It was the same picture of Lila forcibly kissing Adrien on the cheek. Looking at the contact list, it showed that Adrien had supposedly sent it out to all his friends, herself included. 

“Lila,” Marientte almost growled. “I should’ve known you’d pull a stunt like this.” 

Kagami paused from wiping her eyes. “You know that girl?” 

“Unfortunately.” Marinette sighed, handing back the phone to Kagami. 

“Who is she?” Kagami inquired, ready to get up and confront whoever this girl is for doing this to her and to Adrien. 

“She’s just a super liar who tries to impress others with phony stories and mumbo-jumbo.” Marinette replied distastefully. “But hey listen, whatever Lila says or does just don’t trust her. All she does is lie to get people’s attention and make them do things for her.” 

“So….she is nothing to Adrien?” The Japanese asked, almost hopeful. 

Marinette looked to the other. The French-Asian knows that Kagami is considered a rival to Adrien’s heart. But between Lila and Kagami, Marinette would rather have one less enemy and at least the Japanese has less malicious intentions towards her and Adrien. 

“No. Just a super liar that’s all.” Marinette finally replied. 

Kagami wiped her eyes and felt a smile of relief break her face. “Thank you, Marinette. For telling me this and for not judging me.” 

The French-Asian smiled back. “No problem, I’m just glad you’re okay now.” Kagami nodded and handed back the handkerchief to the other. “You can have it, I made plenty at home.” 

“Thank you.” 

“Sure, but just one question.” 

“Yes?” 

“D-did you….do that?” Marinette pointed to the fallen tree and a broken shinai. 

The Japanese merely smiled sheepishly.

\----------------------

Later that evening Nino was in his room, looking to his tablet, ready to video chat with his best bro. A nervous expression was on his face, but he did promise to get to the bottom of this. For his sake, for Adrien’s sake and for everyone else’s sake. He wanted to be subtle about it, so Adrien didn’t feel pressured to cover for Lila if she was lying. 

“Man….wish Wayzz was here.” Nino told no one, missing the little turtle Kwamii and his sage like voice. 

Wanting to get this over with, Nino called Adrien. Few seconds later, Adrien’s bright face appeared in the screen. 

“Hey dude.” Nino greeted. 

“Hey bro, what’s going on?” 

“Not much, but listen bro, I gotta ask ya: That picture of you and Lila together, what’s up with that?” 

Adrien tilted his head to the side looking like a confused puppy before he said: “Oh right! Lila said it was just a souvenir photo for the study session. Nothing major.”

Nino was puzzled by that. “But she kissed you in the picture and then sent it out to everyone. I would have thought that would be a big deal.”

Adrien’s thin brows furrowed together; confusion still evident but now there was a mix of some annoyance. “It’s just a friendly kiss on the cheek, it’s not really a big deal. But I didn’t send it out. Maybe she sent it out to you by accident?” 

At this point, Nino was feeling dread in his spine. “Well….it wasn’t just me….she sent it out, to everyone.” 

Adrien’s eyes widen at that. He hadn’t looked at his phone all day due to his studies and his homework assignments. There he saw the group wide text message with the picture attachment. There were even several replies, the majority coming from Chloe demanding an explanation with all Caps and angry emojis. The blonde model winced at this before turning back to his friend on the computer screen.

“Sorry about that, bro. The picture wasn’t meant to be a big deal, but I didn’t send it out to everyone. Lila must’ve when my back was turned.” 

Nino nodded with understanding. “No worries bro. I’m not mad at you, just a bit confused that’s all. Any idea why she would do that?” 

Adrien shook his head. “No, but I am kinda upset with Lila though.”

“Upset? Why?” 

The blonde model looked down at his keyboard a bit, eyes darting a little, trying to think of what to tell his friend before deciding to get to the point. “When you told me Lila needed my help with her school work, she sort of lied about that and told Natalie that she wanted to tutor me instead.” Now Nino was feeling more dread creep his spine but kept quiet. “When Gorilla and Natalie tried to sneak Lila out of the mansion, she talked to my father and…. she got both of them in trouble.” 

“Dude…I….man….” Nino exhaled sharply, rubbing his face a bit before adjusting his glasses. “Man, I’m so sorry bro. I shouldn’t have asked you to help her out if I had known she was going to do that.” 

Adrien gave a shaky smile. “It’s okay bro. You didn’t know.”

“Still I….” Nino spoke before Adrien quickly interrupted. 

“Can we talk about something else now, please?” 

Nino blinked at the tense voice his best friend used before he decided to comply with his request. For the next hour, they talked about schoolwork and other things, all while Nino kept the feeling of dread back for a bit. Lila told him that she had no interests in Adrien, yet she lied her way into his home, got his two guardians in trouble with his father and even used his phone to send out a kissing photo. But why? Things just weren’t adding up. 

After the two ended their video chat, Nino went to call Alya to repeat what Adrien had told him. His girlfriend was very confused, and a bit shaken by this. 

“Maybe, she was just confused on what the picture meant. Maybe it meant more to her than it did to Adrien” Alya tried to excuse. 

But that excuse didn’t make sense. Maybe it would have if Lila had only said that she was interested in Adrien, but she did say that she had no interested in the blond male model. Nino then told Lila about how she lied her way in and even got Adrien’s two charges in trouble which further unsettled her. 

“Alya,” Nino spoke in a gentle but firm voice to keep her from spitting out anymore nonsensical excuses. “Adrien is the kind of guy to not lie about this, you know that.”

“If Lila lied about this, what else could she have lied about?” Alya didn’t like this at all. 

Partly because she considered Lila a friend and she didn’t want to think about what posting Lila’s stories could mean for her blog if they turned out to be lies.

_“I don’t trust Lila at all.”_ Alya then remembered what Marinette had told her today during lunch. _“If you were my friend, you would respect my choices. I don’t mind you being friends with her but please, just be careful.”_

“Babe?” Nino’s voice broke her thoughts. 

Alya blinked back at her boyfriend. “Sorry babe. I just…I’m a little shaken.”

“Yea me too.” Nino sighed heavily, fixing his glasses. “Tomorrow is gonna be awkward.”

“Yea….” She agreed softly. “Hey listen babe, I need to go. I gotta….have a chat with Marinette.” 

“Sure babe, good night.”

“Night….”

\---------------------

Correction, it’s super awkward. 

‘The things I do for you, bro.’ Nino sighed heavily as he walked the same route as before. 

Normally on his way to school, he would do some beat boxing or think of movie scripts for him to write down. However, his mind was circle of how he was going to approach the Italian transfer student. A part of him wished he didn’t have to, but he did promise he would and here he is. 

‘Speak of the devil…’ His mind said as he spotted Lila walking down the sidewalk, a pep on her step. Bracing himself, Nino sped up to catch up with her. “Morning, Lila!”

The Italian student turned and gave a bright smile. “Oh! Good morning Nino! Listen, thanks again for the favor you did for me yesterday, you are so sweet!” 

Nino felt like a hammer was slammed into him. ‘Dang it! I’m the one who started this!’ Out loud he said: “Uh, yea sure. No problem, so uh listen….mind if we chit chat for a bit before heading to class?”

“Of course, we can!” Lila agreed cheerfully. “Maybe we can talk about that new Steven Spielberg movie that’s coming out soon? It’s based off an idea of mine and he said I had such a natural artistic vision.”

“You don’t say.” Nino chuckled nervously as they neared the school. “So uh…listen, dudette. I’m not upset or anything and I am looking out for my bro so I have to ask and please be honest with me, when you told me yesterday that you don’t have any feelings for Adrien, were you telling me the truth?”

Lila’s bubbly expression quickly morphed into shock and then to a sad pout, her lower lip wobbling. Nino had to admit; its scarily impressive how Lila is so quick to change her face. 

“W-wha-what are you saying, Nino?” Lila spoke in a sad voice, getting ready to cry. “You don’t believe me? Y-you think I’m one those….crazy fangirls who cling onto Adrien? I-I just…I just wanted some help with my homework!” 

Poor Nino was taken aback by Lila’s crying and wanted to take back all that he said but no, he had to remain firm and see this through. “No! No dudette! I’m not saying that at all! It’s just….why did you send out that picture yesterday? You couldn’t have sent that without thinking someone would think that you liked him. You could have just said so from the start, instead of lying.”

When he said that last word it’s like a switch was triggered from Lila. If he thought how quick Lila’s face could go from happy to sad was scary, this new face was worse. It held such cold content that the poor young man felt frozen on the spot. Having Wayzz so he could hide behind his turtle shell sounded good right about now. 

“So you’ve managed to figure me out.” Lila’s voice was now dark and malicious, a complete opposite of the sweet tone he’s used to know. “Maybe you’re not as dumb as I thought you were.” 

“Is that so?” 

Nino’s savior came in the form of his wonderful girlfriend Alya. She stormed over to them with a glare so hot it could match Lila’s frigid glower. The creole girl gently nudged her boyfriend back who happily moved away. 

“What’s with you?” Alya challenged. “First you go and lie to Nino about not having a thing for Adrien, then you bully your way into his house, send out a picture of you kissing him to all of his friends. Why? What is the point in you doing that?” 

Lila didn’t bother to go back into crying mode, seeing as how the jig was up. She simply scoffed at them and crossed her arms. “Please, it was just one little photo. Who cares about that?” 

“We do.” A voice came in the form of Marinette, walking over to them. A look of confidence that could match Ladybug’s herself. “You have some nerve doing that to Adrien. You got into his personal space, and even sending out that picture to me and to Kagami. For what? To antagonize us?” 

“That does sound suspicious.” Alya added. 

“Of course it is!” Now it was Chloe who arrived with Sabrina trailing behind her. She marched her way to glower at the Italian who sneered back at them. “Do you really think that this photo makes you look that important to him? Utterly ridiculous! Even if you do or don’t have feelings for my Adrikins, he’s much to good and has better tastes in wanting to pursue a relationship with a lying rat like you.” 

Lila glared at her. “And what, you think you are worthy of Adrien? And so what if I lied, I only tell people what they want to hear. I have this entire school in the palm of my hand and there’s nothing you goody two shoes can do about it.” 

The blonde heiress narrowed her eyes before her pink painted lips twisted to smirk. “That so? Sabrina.” 

On command, Sabrina pulled out a cellphone that was currently in the video recording app. She pushed the button to stop the recording. The look of shock on the Italian was satisfying to Chloe. 

“They say a picture is worth 1000 words, Rossi.” Chloe said in triumph. “How many do you think a video is worth? And since you like group texting, I wonder what the fans will think if I post your true face on Adrien’s Instagram? Want to find out?” 

Lila could do or say nothing as she stared at the group’s face that presented nothing but challenge and confidence. Unable to think of any schemes to get out of this situation, she simply scoffed and stomped away from them. 

Once she was completely gone, Nino exhaled sharply. “Man…you girls really are scary.” 

Alya smirked at her boyfriend. “It’s part of our natural charm.” 

Nino just chuckled nervous and scratched the nape of his neck. “I don’t know what I would’ve done if you all hadn’t come along. Thanks a lot, and even too Chloe, Sabrina.” 

Sabrina smiled with glee while Chloe gave a prissy little huff. “I did say I would get back at that Italian rat for what she did to my Adrikins and I meant it.” 

Marinette just smiled with relief. “At least we don’t have to worry about Lila for a while, but something tells me this won’t be the end of it.” 

“If it’s not, for sure I’ll be ready.” Alya said putting an arm around her real bestie’s shoulder. 

“Me too.” Nino added. 

\---------------------------

Just when class was about to start, Adrien finally arrived. He entered the classroom and looked surprised to see Lila sitting in the back all by herself. A look of scorn on her face. 

“Morning bro.” Nino was the first to greet him. 

“Morning Nino.” Adrien greeted back. “Um…what’s up with Lila?” 

His best guy friend just patted him on the shoulder. “No worries about her. She’s just mad that we found about her. She won’t be lying or bothering anyone for a while. Especially you, bro.”

Adrien looked surprised at that but smiled with relief and held up a fist. “Thanks bro.” 

Nino grinned and returned the fist bump. “Hey man, you know what they said: Bros Before—You get the rest.”

  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alya: Bros before what, babe?
> 
> Nino: (sweats) Uh.....before....extremely intelligent, beautiful woman who we are unworthy of being in the presence of!
> 
> Adrien: Huh? I thought it was bros before H-(Nino covers his mouth) MMMM!
> 
> Nino: Ahahahaha....shut up bro!
> 
> \--------------
> 
> Also if you're wondering, Kagami wasn't akumatized thanks to Marinette setting the record straight. Also can someone tell me how TF can you cut down a tree using a Shinai? I mean know those training swords are tough but to use it to cut down a tree?! No way! 
> 
> \-----------
> 
> More coming soon! 
> 
> ⸝₍̗⁽ˆ⁰ˆ⁾₎͕⸍∘˚˳°✧ Happy Holidays everyone! ◝₍⁽⁺⁰꒳⁰⁾₎◜✧


	24. Visiting Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lila was exposed and sent to a juvenile center. She was still angry and petty, blaming everyone but herself. No one visited her or bothered to listen to her sob stories. Until one day she received a visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAYUM! Another post after 2 days! What is this?! 
> 
> This was inspired by a prompt draft by the wonderful Mcheang in tumblr! Give them a visit, they make great MLB dabbles! 
> 
> Note:   
> -Includes Original character  
> -Things are gonna get a bit real here

Lila Rossi sat in her single cell as she furiously scribbled in a composition notebook. Grounding her teeth, she growled as she ripped the page and threw it to the floor. She almost screamed when she realized that that was the last page of the notebook. No matter, she’ll get another notebook and continue her plots for revenge against everyone that caused her misfortune.

Any person with some sort of sanity would realize that once you’ve been sentence to a juvenile center would see this as a life lesson and do all they can to better themselves. But not Lila, she only sees this as a minor setback. One day she will escape this miserable place and get her revenge on those who wrongfully forced her here. 

“Rossi, you have a visitor.” A guard broke her angry tirade. 

_‘About time!’_ Lila refrained from shouting. 

She practically leaped after the patrol officer. There was only one person who would come to see her in this hellhole. No doubt it was her mother who finally saw reason and would rescue her daughter from this place. After all, what kind of mother would allow their only child to be thrown to the wolves? 

Lila remained silent as she followed the guard to the visitation area, ready to cry up a storm and clutch her mother for sympathy. 

Only to freeze at who it was. 

“You!” Lila growled. 

Standing in the center was a man with auburn hair like Lila’s and piercing emerald eyes. This man was known as Lorenzo Rossi, father of Lila. His face was stoic as he nodded towards the guard and took a seat at the table. 

“I’ll be over there if you need anything.” The guard said then left to go stand at the corner, at the ready if any fights break out. 

Lila stood there, flabbergasted before she sneered with disgust. The man simply stared back, calm, cool and collected. 

“Hello Lila.” Lorenzo greeted, simply. 

Lila still glowered at him but decided to sit across from him. Lila and her father never saw eye to eye because he always saw right through her lies. While her mother coddled her, her father corrected her. He also grew up old fashion with his military father and country girl of a mother. Lorenzo worked at the embassy back in Italy as a consulate that dealt with passports or visas. Very boring and why Lila chose to go with her mother to Paris. 

“Why are you here?” Lila started. 

Lorenzo merely blinked. “No ‘Hello papa.’?” 

She scoffed at him. “Where’s mama? Why didn’t she come to visit me?” 

“Your mother is facing more inquiries in Rome.” Lorenzo almost said ‘Because of you’ but decided against it. 

After Lila was revealed for her truancy and aiding a known terrorist, her mother also had to stand trail and question if she knew about her daughter’s deeds. CPS workers even grilled her, demanding why she allowed Lila to miss so much school. The current Italian ambassador had to let Benigna go when she found out how much Lila duped her and paraded about how they went on many trips and such. If Benigna can’t keep up with the news and allow a child to manipulate her, there was no way the embassies could trust her to keep the relationship between Italy and France. 

It was so bad that Benigna returned home, heartbroken and ashamed. The courts denied her the rights to visit her daughter in case Lila tries to manipulate her again. It hurt but Benigna had no choice but to agree to the terms. Which is why they allowed only Lorenzo to visit Lila. He did face some scrutiny in the office but not as harsh or as heavy as his wife. 

“Fine then.” Lila sighed. “Tell me you at least found me a good lawyer. I can’t stand this stupid prison any longer.” 

“Lila, you are in juvie, not prison.” 

“Oh whatever,” Lila scoffed. The horrible orange jumpsuit she was forced into might as well be black and white. “Did you find me a lawyer or not?” 

Lorenzo merely blinked at her. “If I were to find you a lawyer, tell me: what would you say in defense to your crimes against an innocent young lady?” 

His daughter released a scoff as if the answer was painfully obvious. “Goodie two shoes Marinette wouldn’t stop getting in my way, so I had to get rid of her.” 

“Why?” Lorenzo pressed. 

“Because!” Lila shouted. 

Lorenzo held up a hand when the guard almost went forward. The guard simply stood back. He then spoke in a calm yet dangerous voice. “Do not raise your voice at me.” Lila grounded her teeth, fists clenched. Even now, he could still shoot her down. “Answer the question: Why did you feel the need to get rid of Miss Dupain-Cheng?” 

“Because she knew everything I said was a lie and wouldn’t shut her trap. I had to get rid of her before she took my friends away.” 

He raised a thin auburn brow. “Friends you say, Lila? Last I checked, real friendships weren’t based on lies.”

Lila rolled her eyes. “Real friendships can supposedly withstand time and distance but since no one besides you came to visit me or call me, I guess I don’t have any do I?” 

“Can you blame them? You did lie to them.” 

“Yes I did, because I wanted to be popular. If you want to be popular, you have to lie to get their admirations.” 

“So you saw them as tools for your own amusements and to stand above them.” Lila said nothing to do which was all Lorenzo needed to know that he was correct in his assumptions. “Why are you not seeing that it was wrong to lie to them, Lila? And to bully an innocent young lady?” 

“She was just jealous of me.” Lila crossed her arms and almost smirked. 

Lorenzo was not amused. “What exactly was there to be jealous of?” 

Lila looked insulted by that remark. 

Before coming here, Lorenzo went to Paris to go talk with the people that Lila has ever interacted with. The first was the victim, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. A nice humble girl who was making a name for herself for a girl her age. He even looked at her accomplishments and asked her about them. 

“I don’t like bragging about them because I didn’t feel the need or want to be popular.” Marinette told him. 

“A humble answer.” Lorenzo replied, enjoying the latte Marinette offered him in her family’s bakery. “So tell me, why did you feel the need to expose Lila for her lies? Did you feel jealous or threaten by her?”

The French-Asian pursed her lips a bit. “I….in the beginning, I was jealous. Because she was clinging onto this boy that I had….f-feelings for.” She paused for a moment to look at his face. He remained silent and unjudgmental. “But then I realized that she was just lying and taking everyone for a wild ride so to speak. I tried to make everyone see because I didn’t want them all to be hurt in the long run.”

Lorenzo hummed at that. “Wouldn’t it have been better to leave well enough alone?” 

Marinette shook her head. “I couldn’t. They were my friends, I care to much for them.”

“I see. Let me ask you this, what would’ve happened if you did manage to expose Lila, what then?” 

Marinette looked surprised that question. She looked down at her own mug, thinking of a good response and finally she said: “I one time told Lila that we could’ve been friends if she had stopped lying. I didn’t hate Lila. I was just mad that she kept hurting my friends and bullied me but if she had stopped and apologized, I would’ve liked being her friend.” 

“You’re just like everyone else, falling for Marinette “Can’t do no wrong” Dupain-Cheng and her charms.” Lila’s hateful voice broke his thoughts. 

Her father simply shrugged. “Her charms seemed genuine. She even said that she wouldn’t have minded being your friend if you had ceased your torment to her and her friends.” 

“And I offered to be her friend if she had kept her trap shut and went along with it. But she chose not to.” 

“And she chose correctly. Now let’s change the subject for a moment—" 

“Like my lawyer?” Lila interrupted. 

“No.” Lorenzo replied flatly. “Let’s talk about this boy that you’ve constantly pursed: Adrien Agreste.” 

Lila let out a soft grunt at that. Another person that she felt that has wronged her. If only he also kept his mouth shut, remained passive, and agreed to be her boyfriend. “What about him?”

“I was told from your peers that you constantly pursued him. Did you like him?” 

“Obviously.” Lila jeered. “He’s a rich model. Doesn’t that speak for itself?” 

Again, her father was not amused by that. “So you only wanted him for his looks and his money. I hadn’t realized that I raised gold-digger.” 

“Like you were even there.” Lila rudely remarked. 

“I attempted to be, even now I am. But of course, you chose to push me away because I refused to coddle you.” He sighed heavily and raised a hand to rub his temple. “But going back to the subject, you kept constantly clinging onto this young man because you thought it would make him fall for you. No matter your attempts, not once did he feel the same.”

“As long as he let’s me be near him, who cares?” 

From the corner, the guard shook his head by a smidge. 

“That’s called sexually harassing someone, Lila.” Lorenzo replied. 

“Is it really sexually harassing someone if he never objects to it?” 

“I would think his aversion and his constant need to back away from you should answer enough.” 

Thinking back on it, when Lorenzo met the young model and the interview was rather sad. Adrien had told him about the deal he made with Lila to leave his poor friend, Marinette, be. Lorenzo held back the urge to tell the boy that there were better ways to handle the situation, but he wasn’t Adrien’s father, so he chose not to lecture him. 

Instead he asked: “Did you enjoy it?” 

Adrien blinked in surprise at the sudden question. “Beg your pardon?”

“Did you enjoy the attention Lila has given you?” Lorenzo asked, tone still the same. 

Adrien was frozen at that. “I…well, um….as a model, I’m…”

“I am not asking you as a model, I am asking you as a person.” 

No one ever asked Adrien anything like that before. He had been trained by Natalie and his father to memorize all kinds of answers to give when doing interviews. Yet this person asking such a simple yet deep question, Adrien wished he had flash cards or a teleprompt to help him. Lorenzo just sat there, patiently waiting for an answer. 

Finally, Adrien spoke a broken voice. “N-No…I….I hated it. I hated it! I hated how she always clung onto my arm, digging her nails into my skin and getting so close to my face! Every time I told her to stop it, she refused! It’s like….like…..!” He felt tears gather in his eyes. “It’s like she never saw me as a person….just a play thing.” 

Adrien buried his face in his hands to hide his tears, his form wobbling. Soon a gentle hand was placed on his shoulder. Raising his teary face, Adrien saw the Italian man giving him a soft look of concern. 

“I am sorry, young man.” Lorenzo told him. 

It was brief but Adrien felt more kindness to this stranger then he had with his father his whole life. 

“Enough with the rehash!” Lila sneered. “When am I getting out of here?” 

Lorenzo blinked his eyes back from his flashback. “I came to see if there was still some hope for you. But I’m sad to see the answer.” 

“Seriously?!” Lila squawked, unable to believe how bad her luck has been. “How is all of this my fault when stupid Marinette and her friends chose to expose me?! Everyone lies all the time!”

“Yes, they do. However not to your extent.” Lorenzo was growing tired of this endless circle. “Let me ask this, Lila: Do you even regret what you have done to all those people? Your classmates, your teachers, your mother?” 

“Why should I?!” Lila threw her arms up. “It’s not my fault that they are all stupid idiots that lapped up everything I said like it was precious water! If Alya wanted to be a famous journalist, she should’ve checked her sources! And for someone who claims to admire Prince Ali so much, Rose needs to stop and see that not everything is one big fairy tale! And don’t even get me started on how much of an enabler Bustier was! Or how much of an idiot that so-called principal Damocles is!” 

Lorenzo shook his head. “That does not excuse you from nearly ruining friendships, tormenting people because they refuse to bow down to your whims or prying on the kindness of others by pretending to have disabilities.” 

Lila had the nerve to cross her arms and turn her nose in the air. “Is it wrong that I wanted someone to carry my stuff or pay things for me?” 

Having had enough of this back and forth, Lorenzo released a weary sigh and stood up. “Lila, I came here to see if you had any improvements. I had hope and prayed if you were worthy of a second chance, but I am truly sad and disappointed to see the results. You even refuse to acknowledge your own faults and don’t see any of this as a life lesson.” 

Lila also stood up, completely angry at own father. “So that’s it then?! You’re just going to leave me here to rot?! Honestly why am I not even surprise?! You were never there for me! All you did was scold me and punish me for telling little fibs! The one time you decide to come into my life and help me, you’re just going to leave me in this prison--!”

“Juvenile center.” 

“WHATEVER!!” Lila shouted, slamming her hands down on the table. “The point is, so what if I lied and may have done some bullying! If anything, Chloe Bourgeois should be here rotting with me! But noooooo! Both her parents are in her life, letting her do whatever she wants!” 

“I know of the mayor’s daughter. That girl is truly her mother’s daughter: Spoiled rotten and coddled by her father and her mother actually rewards her for her bullying. That is not what your mother and I wanted for you. We wanted better for you, we wanted you to grow up to be a good person and productive member of society.” 

“Sir,” The guard came forward. “You’re going to have to wrap this up, visiting hours are almost over.” 

Lorenzo nodded to him. “Thank you, I just need one more moment with my daughter.” 

Lila let out a sound like a feral animal. “No need! I’m sick of looking at you! Get out of my sight! I HATE YOU!! I HATE BOTH OF YOU!! YOU AND THAT….THAT….BITCH I ONCE CALLED MOTHER!! I NEVER EVER WANNA SEE ANY OF YOU EVER AGAIN!!!”

She turned away from her father, with her arms crossed, eyes shut to block out everything. Lorenzo just stood there, unmoving. His face showing how tired he was and his eyes flickering with sadness. 

Finally, he let out a sigh. “Very well then. Goodbye, Lila.” 

The door clicks shut indicating Lorenzo Rossi left the juvenile center while Lila was escorted back into her cell. 

She couldn’t see it, but Lorenzo walked back into his car with a few tears gathering his eyes. They say a papercut is the worst kind of pain because of how much it strings. They were wrong; to have their own child declare how much they hated them was much worse. 

However, Lorenzo knows a lost cause when he sees one. He could do nothing but drive away and think about how he plans on breaking the news of his failure to reaching to Lila to his wife. 

\------------

Soon after, weeks turned into months. 

Lila has yet to receive any more visitors or any phone calls. 

At first Lila was in no mood to see her father or any other relatives. However, when she started seeing other juvies being released on good behavior and passing their diagnostics is when Lila started to feel the fear of being forgotten and abandoned. Like an old dog at the pound that no one wanted to adopt. 

She tried to call her mother’s cellphone only to find out it was disconnected. She tried to call her father, only to get nothing. She tried calling her grandparents, but they just hung up on her. 

When the guards came, Lila felt a bit of hope that maybe her father or anyone came to take her out only to have all it dashed away when they told her that she was going to be transferred to a correction’s facility. She started to scream and cry for anyone to magically come and save her. 

But no one did. 

Once inside her new cell, Lila sunk into the dirty floor when she realized the mistakes she made when she basically disowned her own parents. 

She didn’t care if her classmates hated her. She didn’t care if her teachers were disappointed in her. But to have her own parents, her number one support, to abandon her completely that is when for the first time Lila truly felt lost. 


	25. Let’s Rewrite Volpina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So yes I have fallen into “Let’s Re-write the Volpina episode” rabbit hole because why not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:  
> -Clear headed Marinette  
> -Adrien stands by his lady  
> -I won’t be re-touching the whole episode though.
> 
> \---------------  
> Hello everyone! So sorry for being MIA, had a lot going on during the holidays. All good things, don't worry! Mostly had visitors coming and going so I had to give them my love and attention. 
> 
> Also speaking of attention, I just want to say thank you all for the kinds you said to me in the previous page. It truly, TRULY means the world to me that you all took time out of your busy schedule to read it and give me comfort and telling me to just not give a shit about the trolls and persevere. And not just with fanfics, but everything else in life.  
> So I'm going to keep on writing fanfics for as long as possible and of course continue supporting you in your own fanfics. 
> 
> Now as for the Lila troll, I'm not sorry nor will I ever be if you don't like the direction I'm taking with Lila Rossi. Even if the creators decide to have her be "pardon" in the show that won't excuse what she's done to the characters. Specifically Adrien and Marinette. So yes, I am going to continue my so called "fantasies" and if you don't like it, tough shit. At least I have the guts to write fanfics, can you say the same? 
> 
> ANYWAY! Enjoy and much love to you all!

“And we’ve been good friends ever since, practically BFFS! Uh, actually when did I save your life again, Lila? I don’t recall! Oh yes, of course! Now I remember, NEVER!” Ladybug yelled to Lila’s face, making the poor humiliated transfer student bury her face in embarrassment and shame.

Adrien looked flabbergasted at the harsh behavior of the normally gentle heroine.

“And we’re not friends either! Miss Show-Off here is trying…..”

\------------

Thomas Astruc suddenly found himself wrapped in a black shadowy bind, almost mummified. Only his eyes, ears, nose and mouth were free. His eyes panicky glance around his studio until his chair was forcefully turned around.

There stood a dark figure, wearing black leggings, sandals and a black hoodie.

“Wha-what is this?!” He demanded.

“Sorry Mr. Astruc, it’s nothing personal.” The voice came out as feminine. “But I’m afraid I have to commandeer your latest episode of Miraculous Ladybug.”

“W-what?! But why?!” The creator asked.

“See, there are some fans who don’t seem to be enjoying the route you’re taking in this episode, so I’ve decided to come by and give it my personal touch.” She maneuvered Thomas’s trapped body to the nearest corner. The hooded figured then pulled another chair and began to type on the computer.

“Who are you?”

The figured paused from her typing to glance over her shoulder. Thomas could not see her face entirely due to her hoodie covering from her head to her nose. However, he was able to see lips twisting into a grin that seemed almost malicious.

“Oh, just call me Phantom, PhantomBullets.”

\------------------------

Marinette opened her mouth to release a sigh from her hiding spot near a jewelry store that the new transferred student walked into. “I don’t know Tikki. I’m trying to remember if I at some point ever rescued Lila but I’m just drawing a deep blank.”

“You can’t remember every person you saved, Marinette. There are many people who live in Paris and there’s of course the tourists.” Tikki spoke.

“True but I would always remember the people I personally saved: Adrien, Alya, Xaiver.” Marinette listed. “I also don’t want people saying I rescue them just so they can get some kind of leg up.”

“That is true, chances are Hawkmoth might target them if he grows desperate enough.” Tikki replied then her antennas perked up. “Oh! She’s coming out!”

Both crouched down from their spot, watching Lila walked into the direction of the park with a small bag in hand.

“Remind me again why we’re stalking her?” The French-Asian asked.

“I need to see that book that she has.” Tikki reminded her.

“What’s so special about it?”

“I’ll tell you everything once I know for sure.”

When the coast was clear, Marinette continued the direction to the park and used another entrance so Lila would not notice her. Marinette then hid by the bushes near where Lila sat, and she watched as the transfer student put on some sort of necklace on her neck.

“Hmm….no sign of any book yet.” Marinette noted then pulled out her phone. “Maybe if I watch the interview Alya posted, I can see what kind of akuma I saved Lila from.” She pressed play and watched as Lila laughed a little to loudly in it. “Me and Ladybug, we’re like this!” Lila spoke in the video and crossed both her pointer and middle finger together. The French-Asian’s brows furrowed. “Huh? “We’re like this?” I most certainly don’t recall being close to her before. She’s definitely using Ladybug as a leg up! What a liar!”

“Marinette, the book!” Tikki whispered.

Marinette looked up from her tirade and then gasped when she saw Lila tossing the book into the trash bin nearby before going to greet an approaching Adrien. Why would she toss a book like that?

“I’m going to get the book.” Tikki zipped forward, ignoring Marinette’s pleas for her to come back.

She stealthily followed her kwamii towards the bin just in time to see the tiny creature popped up with the book.

“I knew it! It is the book, Marinette. Here, take it!” Tikki whispered excitedly.

Marinette quickly took the book and put in her bag. She was just about to leave when Adrien spoke.

“So how exactly do you know Ladybug?” Adrien asked carefully.

“Not only did Ladybug save my life,” Lila responded, “we’ve become very close friends because we have something very special in common. It’s what I wanted to tell you about. I’m the descendant of a vixen superheroine myself, Volpina.”

Now Marinette was confused. She looked to her kwamii for confirmation but all she got was a shrug and head shake. So not only was Lila lying and using Ladybug as a leg up, she’s lying about being a superhero? What is she thinking?! Hawkmoth or any other horrible person out there could target Lila or her family for saying such things!

“Volpina?” Adrien repeating with some scrutiny. “I think I might’ve heard of a vixen hero somewhere in my book.”

Marinette gasped and clutched the straps of her bag tightly. It was Adrien’s book?! Why did Lila take it?! And why would she toss someone else’s personal belongings?!

“Of course she’s in your book!” Lila quickly said, stopping Adrien from looking into his bag. “But anyway, this heirloom used to be my grandmother’s, it’s what makes me Volpina.”

Lila took off a golden chain that held a fox tail charm on it and held it up for Adrien to see. The blonde male model looked at it closely and his brows went together with some confusion.

“That….that looks like a jewelry from my father’s latest collection.” Adrien replied, looking at Lila with skepticism.

Lila panic a bit before she giggled shyly. “Well of course Gabriel would re-create it. After all Volpina has existed for many centuries.”

“Wow, she’s kind of good.” Tikki looked a bit impressed and Marinette shot her a pointed look.

“I guess but this charm design just came out.” Adrien was still skeptical by her claims. Marinette looked relief that Adrien wasn’t buying into Lila’s tales. “Also Lila, why are you telling me these things? Isn’t it dangerous to be telling a stranger some sort of deep secret?”

Lila was getting annoyed at the fact that she wasn’t winning the blonde’s affections. Still she kept trying by leaning close to him. “Because Adrien, I see potential in you in being a superhero.”

‘But I already am a superhero.’ Adrien said in his mind. Aloud he said: “Well….I appreciate that but I’m much to busy with my school work, all my lessons and my modeling job. I don’t exactly have the time to be a hero on top of all of that.”

“But Adrien, I can help you as Volpina.” Lila kept trying. “In fact, Volpina is one of the most important superheroes. More powerful and celebrated than Ladybug. Between you and me, Ladybug doesn’t even make the top ten.”

From her hiding spot, Marinette frowned, feeling insulted by that. Adrien also frowned and stood up away from the surprised Lila.

“Lila, how can you say something so mean to someone who is supposedly your best friend?” He demanded.

The Italian panic, feeling she might’ve said the wrong thing. “N-no! Adrien, I don’t mean it like that! I’m just saying that…..”

Adrien shook his head. No one insults his lady and gets away with it. Feeling his protective instincts kick in he spoke. “Even if Ladybug isn’t as powerful as Volpina, she always gets the job done. She always does her bests with her cleverness and she’s the most kindest and selfless person I have ever met. Being a hero doesn’t mean being all powerful and showy, it’s doing what’s right and keeping everyone safe. Something you should know if you really are hero.”

Marinette felt touched at how Adrien was defending her hero persona. She almost wanted to jump out and lash out at Lila for insulting her and using her to impress people. Still she needed to set the record straight for Lila about lying and painting a target to her back. She ran a bit back to another hiding spot and looked to Tikki.

“Tikki, I need to transform real quick.” Marinette informed her.

The red kwamii looked hesitant. “But Marinette, this book, I need to take it to the guardian.”

“And we will, but I just need to set the record straight with Lila and Adrien.” Marinette said then readied herself. “Tikki, spots on!”

\---------------

Adrien was about to leave Lila when suddenly Ladybug landed near them. Startled the two teens turned to face the heroine.

“Hey guys, sorry for staring you.” Ladybug greeted. “I’m looking for my partner, Chat Noir, have you seen him?”

“Um, n-no I haven’t Ladybug.” Adrien’s mind and heart was racing. Why was Ladybug looking for him? Was there an akuma around? He needed to leave quick to transform.

“Oh! Adrien Agreste!” Ladybug looked surprise. “It’s nice to see you again.”

“You know of me?” The blonde male model mentally face palmed himself. Of course she knows of him! She rescued him before! Could he have said anything dumber?

Ladybug simply giggled a bit. “Of course I do, we’ve met before.” She then glanced at the panicking Italian student next to them. “Who’s your friend here?”

Adrien glanced at Lila who hunched over and tried to make herself look invisible. “Don’t you recognize Lila?”

Ladybug shook her head a bit. “Can’t say that I have. Lila, was it?”

The blonde male model frowned at Lila. “Didn’t you say that….”

“Oh Ladybug!” Lila frantically said almost to loudly. “It’s so nice to see you! Thanks for keeping all of Paris safe!”

Ladybug just shrugged. “It’s my job.”

Adrien looked to the heroine with fondness. “And you do such a good job.”

Lila did not like the look of adoration that Adrien was giving the spotted heroine.

“I try my best, especially since I use a yo-yo to protect Paris.” Ladybug said good-naturally and began to play with her signature item a bit.

“Mommy! Lookie! It’s Ladybug!” A child who was playing on the rocking horse nearby pointed.

The parent looked to the direction their child was pointing at and her face lit up.

“Oh! It is Ladybug!” The mother picked up her child and they walked towards the hero.

“Ladybug? Here?!” Another person asked.

Soon more people walked over to where Ladybug was. All of them greeting her, glad to see the heroine up close. Lila clenched her fists and grounded her teeth at the attention that the hero was getting. There’s nothing special about some girl wearing a no design red and black spotted suit.

“Ladybug, it’s so good to see you.” A man greeted.

“How are you Ladybug?” Another woman spoke.

“Can we take a selfie, Ladybug? Pretty please!” A university student pleaded, taking out her cellphone.

“There’s no danger, is there Ladybug?” The mother from earlier asked, looking around nervously.

Ladybug shook her head. “Oh no, no danger here. I’m looking for Chat Noir. If anyone sees him, please tell him I’m looking for him and it’s very urgent.”

“Will do.” Another man nodded.

“May we ask what this is about?”

“I’ve heard reports that people are pretending to be superheroes and using me and Chat Noir for attention and status.” Ladybug replied, seriously.

The mother gaped in shock. “Who would do such a thing?”

The university student wrinkled her face in disgusts. “A phony social-climber that’s who.”

“That’s dangerous and stupid.” The student’s friend crossed her arms, also looking disgusted.

“Especially if Hawkmoth might use that person to harm them and their close ones.” Another citizen said.

“Yes,” Ladybug agreed. “Just remember folks, lying for status is never a good idea. Especially if people found out the truth. Anyway, I need to go. Stay safe, Paris! Bug out!”

With that, the spotted heroine used her yo-yo to zip off. Everyone said their farewells till she was out of sight and walked off to their daily lives. Adrien looked to the direction that his lady went off with a fond smile. Someday he’ll find the courage to truly let her know his feelings. Remembering Lila, he turned to face the bench only to see that the transfer student had taken off.

It’s just as well. He needed to transform and look for Ladybug quickly to see what she needed.

\-----------------------

“Isn’t Ladybug expecting Chat Noir?” Plagg asked as Adrien entered his room after getting away from the tussle with Ladybug and Volpina.

“Ladybug can handle Volpina whom I’m pretty sure is Lila because she felt called out.” Adrien began. “But if she has a ‘thing’ for me, maybe I can talk some sense into her as Adrien, instead of Chat Noir.”

He went to his school bag to search for the hero’s book in case his father comes looking for it only to look shock when he didn’t feel the touch of the aging leather.

“What?! Oh crap, my father’s book is gone! Oh man, father is gonna kill me!” Adrien moaned in despair, clutching his hair.

He wracked his brain for a moment. No one else saw the book, except his father, himself and….

“Oh Adrien~!” A familiar saccharine voice called through his window.

Quickly turning he saw Volpina dropping into his room.

“Uh….who are you?” Adrien asked, looking confused even if he knew exactly who it was.

“Do you remember this necklace?” Volpina said, walking closer and holding up the fox tail necklace. “I didn’t know how to tell you the truth, but at least this way you can see for yourself that I’m not lying. I am a superhero.”

“Lila.” Adrien confirmed.

The akuma simply giggled girlishly. “You can call me Volpina. I’m sorry about earlier. Ladybug’s jealous that she’s not as powerful as me.”

Adrien then remembered his situation and crossed his arms and looking rather firm. “Lila, that superhero book from earlier, can you please return it to me? If I don’t give it back, my father is going to be furious.”

Volpina recoiled, remembering she dumped it in the garbage. “Uh…. well, I didn’t steal the book!”

Adrien was not convinced. “Look, just give it back and we can forget this all happened.”

The vixen’s red lips twisted into a sneer. “I’m not lying! Look, see! I’m in my true form so I’m telling you the truth!”

Ladybug then landed inside the room. “Adrien, thank goodness you’re safe!”

Volpina scowled at the spotted hero. “See what I mean? She’s jealous of me and won’t leave me alone!” she moved into a fighting stance. “But this time, you aren’t going to ruin our date, Ladybug!”

The blonde cringed. “It was not a date!”

Volpina ignored that protests and charged towards Ladybug furiously.

\-------------------------

“So if the Adrien that Lila had was an illusion, where’s the real one?” Ladybug asked as she and Chat Noir watched Lila stomped away after being purified from the Miraculous Cure.

“Hmm, if everything has been put back to normal, chances are he may be back home safely.” Chat explained. When Ladybug looked a bit unconvinced, he added. “I can go check if you want.”

Ladybug wanted to volunteer to go but then a beeping noise came from her earrings. “I suppose I’ll leave it to you, Kitty.”

“You got it, Milady.” Chat Noir gave her a salute. “Oh but before you go, Adrien told me something and maybe you can help when you can.”

“Okay?”

“He told me that Lila might’ve taken this ancient book that has pictures of different miraculous superheroes from the past.” Chat Noir said, trying to keep it vague. “He really needs it back otherwise, his father is going to be furious with him.”

Ladybug winced. “O-oh…..I’m sorry Chat but I found the book.”

The cat hero lit up. “Great! Can you give it to me and I’ll give it back to Adrien.”

His partner shook her head sadly. “I’m sorry Chat. My kwamii has been hounding me to get that book because they say its needs to be given to the Guardian of the Miraculous.”

“The Guardian of the Miraculous?” Chat Noir repeated. “W-well….why don’t we both go together? I really would like to meet this guardian.”

“I-I’m sorry Kitty but that could compromise our identities and the guardian as well.” When her partner looked put out by that she quickly added. “I’m really sorry kitty! I absolutely promise to give the book back and I’ll talk to guardian about meeting with you. Ladybug’s word!”

Chat Noir looked at the pleading blue eyes of Ladybug before sighing and letting out a smile. “Oh, darn you and your pretty eyes Milady. Okay, I trust you.”

Ladybug perked up. “Thanks Kitty! I best get going, bug out!”

He watched as the spotted heroine zipped away before heading back to his house. Once inside the safety of his room, Chat Noir allowed his transformation to drop. Adrien then looked to Plagg with a face that demanded an explanation.

“What?” was all Plagg could say casually.

“How come you didn’t tell me this book was so important it needed to be taken to the guardian?” Adrien asked.

“It didn’t seem to matter at the time.” Plagg tried to remain cool.

“Uh-huh…” Adrien was anything but swayed. “Well I think I should have a talk with this guardian.”

“Sorry Kid, that’s a big no can-do right now. You heard Ladybug: it could compromise all your identities.”

Adrien was not happy with being left in the dark but seeing as how he was not going to make his kwamii change his mind he said: “Fine, but no camembert for 3 days. You’ll be eating brie.”

“Wait, what?!” Plagg said shocked.

“You heard me,” Adrien smirked. “That’s what you get for being careless.”

“But I….you can’t….I just…..oh….” Plagg sulked in defeat.

\------------------

“annnnd, done!” Phantom stood up, looking rather proud.

She glanced towards Thomas who was looking rather annoyed and flabbergasted. At some point, Phantom had created another shadow to cover his mouth to keep him from shouting for help or yelling at her. With a small flicker of her finger, she freed his lips.

Thomas gasped and took in the air. “Finally! And you, how could you do this to my work?!”

“By making Miraculous Ladybug a bit more believable?” Phantom said, looking smug.

“No! That’s what I was aiming to do!” Thomas yelled.

“Uh-huh, sure….” Now she was looking annoyed judging by the frown on her face. “I could go on and on with how this show could be improved but unfortunately I can’t. This is your work, Mr. Astruc, you can do what you want with it. However, you need to stop and ask yourself: will the fans themselves enjoy this route you’re taking?”

“Of course they will!”

She crossed her arms. “Are you sure? Cause I don’t think so. But of course, what do I know? I’m just a mere Phantom.” Slowly she walked towards the door and waved her hand to release the creator. “I do love this show, sir. But with the way you treat your characters, I have to wonder: Do you love them?”

With that, she walked out of the studio and disappeared in a black puff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wellp, I hope you enjoyed that! More to come soon! 
> 
> Also ~~POLL TIME!!!~~
> 
> ~~I plan on writing a fanfic that will feature Alya's 3 sisters. However what should I do for Ella and Etta? Should I have them be enamored with Lie-la or should I have them be: "ewww, we don't like Lie-la" Please cast your votes in the comment section!~~
> 
> THE POLL IS OFFICIALLY CLOSED!! And the winning choice by a land slide is the "ewww we don't like Lie-la" option. Thank you all so much for votes and of course adding in your ideas. Stay tune for when I post that dabble and more!


	26. Marinette doesn’t go to NY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette wants to move on from Adrien, seeing as how he’s dating Kagami and her uncertain feelings for Luka are slowly turning into something else. But with the oncoming trip to New York, what can she do? WAIT! How about just NOT GO?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so once again me and my friend were talking about the NY special (no, I’m not gonna talk about it here) and we were just shaking our heads and feeling bad for poor Marinette trying to move on from Adrien out of respect for Kagami and him and for her mental well-being. But obviously that wasn’t the case with people trying to play freaking matchmaker, pretty much ignoring Marinette saying: “NO PLEASE, I NO WANT!”   
> Until my friend said something so simple that it blew up my muse: “What if Marinette just doesn’t go?”   
> I paused and was like: “HOLY FUCK, I NEED TO TURN WHAT YOU JUST SAID INTO A FANFIC!”   
> And so here we are. 
> 
> Note for fic:   
> -Hints of LukaNette with a dash of Adrigami  
> -Lila ends up going to NY   
> -Mostly sugar and friendship but don’t worry, there will be some Lila salt later 😉  
> -Hawkmoth does not go to NY or China  
> -NY episode doesn’t happen because Canon? Da faq is that?!

“Girl, I really don’t get why you’re not coming.” Alya pouted after pulling back from hugging Marinette tightly. 

Marinette shrugged good naturally with a smile. “New York will always be there, and I can go some other time when it’s right.” 

“You sure its not about Adrien?” 

Both looked to see Adrien helping Ivan and Kim load up the suitcases to the bus. 

Marinette pursed her lips. “Sort of. I am trying to move on from him. He’s dating Kagami and she’s my friend and Adrien’s happiness means the world to me. So if he’s happy dating her, then that’s all I need.” 

The creole girl looked to her friend before sighing and shaking her head with a smile. “Mari, I swear you’re too much of an angel.” 

The French-Asian chuckled and rubbed her arm sheepishly. “You think so….?” 

“Oh well, there’s plenty of other fishes in the sea. Chances are, one of them might be rather close to your shore.” Alya then snuck a glance at Juleka and Rose who was talking with Luka. Marinette got the implication and couldn’t help but flush a bit which prompted her bestie to smirk teasingly. “Think about it.” 

“Alright class, time to get on board!” Ms. Mendeleiev called to her students. 

“Wellp, this is it.” Alya pulled Marinette into another tight hug. “I’ll miss you girl!” 

Marinette chuckled and retuned the hug. “Don’t, I want you to have as much fun for the both of us and maybe a cute little souvenir.” 

“You got it.” Alya planted a kiss on her friend’s cheek and pulled away to board the bus with Nino. 

The other students were boarding the bus while giving their farewells to Marinette who waved back and told them all to have fun. The last one standing was Lila who had a sweet little smile that was anything but. 

“Oh Marinette, it must be sad that your parents couldn’t afford this trip….” Lila began with her fake sympathetic voice. 

“I choose not to go, Lila.” Marinette interrupted coolly. 

Lila frowned at being cut off, but she played it off with a little laugh. “Of course, of course. But it is a shame that you won’t be able to spend any time with our friends or even Adrien. But don’t worry, I’ll be sure to keep him company.” 

Marinette simply gave Lila an exasperated look. A part of her felt heated up at how the transfer student was mocking her and even thinking about harassing poor Adrien during this trip and his time to relax. Still she refuses to let Lila have the satisfaction of her fury, so Marinette simply smiled and just patted Lila on the shoulder. 

“That’s nice Lila but please bear in mind that Adrien is dating Kagami you know. It won’t look good if people see you clinging onto someone who is already taken.” 

The flabbergasted look Lila had was an absolute delight for Marinette. Before Lila could think of a rebuttal, Mendeleiev called. 

“Miss Rossi, we are waiting on you. Unless you want to be left behind.” 

“Have a nice time, Lila and try not to get into much trouble.” Marinette said sweetly. 

Lila gritted her teeth and with a huff, she turned to quickly board the bus. 

Once the doors shut the bus left the deport to make its way to the airport. Marinette watched it leave before a hand landed gently on her shoulder. Looking over she saw it was Luka smiling kindly. She smiled back at him. 

“So are you okay with not going to New York with your class?” He asked as they began to leave the bus terminal. 

Marinette let out an exaggerated scoff. “Pfffffft, New York will always be there and there will be plenty of chances in the future for me to go. But, for now I want to be here so I can spend time with you!” Luka blinked with surprise and when she realized what she said, Marinette blushed. “A-a-and my family! And my other friends, like uh….Kagami! Yes, like Kagami!” 

“Kagami, that girl that once accompanied us and Adrien at the ice rink?” Luka asked. 

“That’s right! It’s been a while since we got to hang out, I should give her a call!” The French-Asian pulled out her phone but hesitated. “Oh…um…is it okay?” 

The guitarist chuckled. “I don’t mind. Like you said, it’s been a while since we all hung out and I’m sure she’ll appreciate the company.” 

\----------------------------------

Luka watched with amusement from his sitting position on the bench of the park they were in at Marinette who was standing, looking back and forth at the entrances of the park. 

“You’re going to break your neck if you keep craning it like that.” Luka joked. 

Marinette ceased her back and forth to look at her company worriedly. “Do you think she’ll show up?” 

“Did she say she will?” 

“Y-yea….but she sounded kinda…..off? I mean…. maybe I’m overthinking things but she seemed sort of not….happy? I mean, not that she was angry or anything, but she did not sound like her usual self and….” 

Luka patted the empty spot next to him which prompted Marinette to sit next to him. Not super close but not far away either. “I don’t think she has any reason to be angry with you, Marinette. Maybe she just felt a little put out that Adrien went on the trip.” 

“Well yea, but he really wanted to go on the trip. Still I don’t blame her if she felt put out but with his father and his strict schedules….” 

“You are correct in saying so.” 

“WAH!” Marinette nearly jump out of her skin when she saw that it was Kagami who stealthily approached them. Luka did not seem jumpy at all. “K-Ka-Kagami, Hi! Uh….wh-what….do you….?” 

Despite how firm the Japanese’s expression was, Luka and Marinette could see the hint of sadness in her brown eyes. “Adrien had no interest in staying.” She almost said, ‘With me.’ “But it’s for the best, otherwise he will feel regret for not going and I did not want to hold him back.” 

Marinette felt bad for Kagami and knew she had a point but that did not mean Kagami liked it. With a quick look of assurance from Luka, Marinette stood up and held the other’s hand which made Kagami jump a smidge. 

“Well I for one, am glad you’re here!” Marinette spoke cheerfully. “Because that means we can hang out again! We can have fun without him and when he comes back, you can tell Adrien everything we did and he’s going to totally feel bad for leaving you for New York!” 

Marinette was not sure how convincing she looked or sounded. Especially since she’s between two of the most observant people in her life. All she could do is stand there, trying to look confident and proud with her proposal. Kagami’s stare was blank for a moment before a hint of a smile graced her face. 

“Okay, I have nothing to lose.” She decided. 

Marinette whooped. “I guarantee you won’t!” 

The Japanese looked amused before she finally glanced at the other person who was watching them. If she can recall, he was the young man who was with Marinette at the ice rink. Seeing the other’s stare, Luka stood up and held up a hand. 

“Hi there, I know we haven’t had a chance to truly formally meet but I’m Luka Couffaine.”

Kagami looked to his extended hand for a second before reaching out to shake it. “Nice to finally meet you, I’m Kagami.” 

Marinette looked back and forth at her two friends before smiling brightly and grabbing one of Kagami’s hands and one of Luka’s. “Alrighty then! So who’s up for the juice bar?” 

As the trio made their way to the juice bar, Marinette spoke how it was the place where she and Kagami’s friendship truly began to solidify. The conversation was casual and upbeat. 

\----------------------

The trio exist the juice bar feeling refreshed and started to walk down the warm busy streets of Paris. They were regaling how they all knew each other with Marinette doing most of the talking. A few times she stopped to make sure she wasn’t babbling but her company assured that they did not mind. Marinette had to admit that hanging out with Luka and Kagami was rather different then her usual clique. 

With Alya, Rose, Mylene, Juleka and Alix, it was high with energy and spontaneous. Especially when they planned ways for Marinette to get close to Adrien. Granted it wasn’t always a bad thing, but it still made the French-Asian wonder if maybe they sort of encouraged her more “excitable” habits a little too much. Then there was these two. They weren’t spontaneously loud unless needed to be and they seem to love observing the world around them. Did she feel different from the two of them? Yes, yes she did. Did they mind her being excitable? Not once did they ever. 

It felt nice and balanced. 

As the trio were trying to think of what to do Marinette received a notification from her phone. Figuring it might be one of her classmates informing of her of the trip status, she opened her phone. Turns out it was an alert of Andre’s the Sweetheart’s Ice Cream man’s location. 

Curious of the look on her face, Kagami glanced at the phone. “You want to get ice cream?” 

Marinette’s brows furrowed. The last time she got ice cream with Kagami, it was with Adrien. She still remembered how Andre basically made Marinette pick the flavors of the ice cream. It made her feel like a sad third wheel and how she basically relinquished Adrien to the Japanese girl. 

“Marinette?” It was Luka who looked concern at the hollow look on her face. 

“I’m fine and yes, I would like ice cream.” Marinette smiled, putting away her phone. “But I have a better idea then Andre’s.” 

Luka and Kagami looked at each other curiously. 

\----------------------

“To Neapolitan ice cream!” Marinette declared in the air. 

Luka let out a sound of amusement as he tapped his spoon with Marinette’s and Kagami gave a sound of agreement. Marinette led them to an ice cream parlor where they decided to share a platter of Neapolitan ice cream. A much better way to enjoy ice cream, no romantic messages or anything of the sort. 

Luka then got a notification from his phone. He looked at it and let out a small sigh. “One my co-workers is gonna be a bit late and they need me to cover till he comes.” 

Marinette let out a pouted noise. “Aww and just when we were starting to have fun.” 

The guitarist chuckled and ruffled her hair a bit. “No worries, we can hang out whenever we’re both free.” 

Kagami’s brow rose in some surprise. “You have a job?”

"Yeah. I deliver pizza." He grinned, clearly amused by her reaction. "Are you surprised?"

The Japanese shifted a bit. “O-oh, no, no. It’s just that…. I don’t have one.” 

“Nothing wrong with that.” Luka replied. “I just have the time to do it and guitar strings aren’t cheap.” 

“Hmm,” Kagami hummed as she bit into her spoon. “I suppose it would be difficult with my fencing and my other studies.” 

Marinette sheepishly smiled. “I probably couldn’t either. Unless you count my commissions, assisting my parents at the bakery, unexpecting babysitting with Nadja, Alya and Nino, and I’m class president and….” She paused when she realized that she started to ramble with her company looking at her with slightly wide eyes. “I….um….sorry.” 

“That is….well, much.” Kagami commented, stunned. 

Marinette had never really thought about it. Even beyond her role of Ladybug at the time, she still had random babysitting to do and still frequently worked on her fashion projects. She remembered when Alya first insisted that she tries out for class representative and when Marinette told her that she was busy, the creole girl snark at her a bit, like she is expecting her to have a free schedule. Thinking back on it that stung a little. 

“Ah well, it’s okay really!” Marinette insisted quickly. “I just….!” 

“Marinette,” Kagami called gently. “Please do not overwork yourself. You are my friend so please be more careful.” 

“Kagami’s right, Marinette. I may not have much knowledge in fashion but if you need any help..” Luka held her right hand. “I’ll help you.” 

“As will I.” The Japanese added grabbing her left hand. 

Marinette blushed a bit, touched by their kind gestures. She thought of assuring them but by the firm look of concerns, she settled with saying a soft: “Ok, thank you.” 

Luka nodded. “Cool. Alright ladies, I gotta go. It was so nice meeting you, Kagami and we’ll for sure hang out soon Marinette.” 

“Likewise Luka.” Kagami agreed. 

When the guitarist stood up, the Japanese nudged her friend a bit then tilted to Marinette and to Luka. The French-Asian got the gist of what she was saying and stood up to hug Luka from behind before he left the ice cream parlor. He was surprise at the sudden action. 

“M-marinette?” he called, stiffening at the motion.

“Thanks, Luka,” she whispered. “Thanks for always looking out for me.”

He didn’t respond at first but then he turned around and returned the hug. 

“You’re welcome, Marinette. You deserve it,” he whispered in return. 

\---------------------

“So what do you think of Luka?” Marinette asked as she sat back down with Kagami to finish up the ice cream platter. 

“He seems humble and very patient. I can see why you like him.” Kagami replied with a smile. 

The other blushed. “Yea…. I mean, he is just so cool.” 

“Just to be clear, Marinette.” Kagami began in same serious voice she had when she first met Marinette. “You are not using him to show up, Adrien, correct?” 

The other cringe at that. “Oh no, no, no! Never! I would never do that to any of them or anyone! Ever! I swear!” 

Kagami chuckled. “I know this, I only wanted to hear you say it and perhaps tease you a little.” 

Marinette stuck her tongue out at her. “Poo-poo….”

“But going back to Adrien,” Kagami began. “I know you had feelings for him. You don’t exactly hide it very well. Still, you are in a sense okay with me dating him?” 

“I’ve decided I’m going to back off and just be Adrien’s friend for a while, just be a good friend. I think he needs that more. Like how I need to sort out my own feelings for Luka.” 

“Does that mean you concede to me?” Kagami asked.

“Heh, not really concede. More like acknowledge that there’s another great girl out there who would be good for him.” The noirette smirked at the little blush Kagami had. “Adrien deserves someone who cares about him as a person, and not his looks or money.”

“Yes, he does.” 

“I think either one of us would be a great match for him because we actually care about his feelings and input. With you, I know for sure he is good hands and he can learn a thing or two about standing up and not being afraid. I know this may sound a little presumptuous but you’re the only girl I’d rather see Adrien date besides me.”

Kagami felt a bit guilty about how she saw and treated Marinette in the beginning and even now. This girl was truly much to kind and accepting towards her despite being a rival for Adrien’s affections. 

“Plus even if we weren’t friends, I’d still rather he date you then Chloe or Lila.” Marinette concluded with her face scrunching up as if she smelled something bad. 

Kagami laughed at that. “I can’t imagine him dating either one of them unless he’s being blackmailed.” 

“Unless it’s that, I’m going to give him a good head smack.” 

“Not before me.” 

Both girls shared a good laugh. 

It was also right then and there that made Marinette happy with her decision of not going to New York. 

\-------------------------

And so continued Marinette’s time in Paris without her friends from Bustier’s class and each day was filled with fun and relaxation. 

Kagami wasn’t always able to join in the activities, be it with her mother or she had her own agendas but when she did, Marinette always made sure she felt welcomed. Luka also got to join in when he wasn’t busy working or anything. Even some of the other people would join in on the fun with Marinette such as Aurore, Mirelle, and Marc got to join in. 

On Saturday, they all had lunch at the Eiffel tower where Kagami started to open even more with the crowd. She told them about her love for fencing and her family’s history. Marc found it all fascinating as he wrote some of it down for future story ideas. 

Sunday, Aurore and Mirelle invited them to the TV studios as they were filming for a hair spray commercial and a photoshoot for a clothes catalog. Marinette, Luka, and Marc attended this time. They had fun watching and the photographer for the catalog liked the diversity of friends, so they asked the trio if they wanted to be a part of it as well. 

Monday, Marinette was asked to help at the bakery which she gladly did. During the down time, she got to work on some sketches for future jacket and sweater designs. Unintentionally, she started to draw a jacket for Luka with colors to match his teal colored hair. 

Tuesday the group got went to see the latest Wonder Woman movie. Kagami felt so awe and inspired by how strong and noble the Amazonian heroine was that she started to ask questions about her origins. Marc took the reins and gladly answered them and added more details. 

Wednesday there was an Akuma attack. Ladybug was annoyed that Chat Noir never showed up, so she had no choice but to call for assistance. The weather theme heroine Meteora made her debut and was able to help take down the akuma in no time at all. 

Thursday, Luka brought over Marinette, Marc, Mirelle to meet a friend of his who was a street chalk artist. He drew all kinds of optical illusions on the pavement and even encouraged the friends to pose around the artwork to make it seem as if they were part of the work. 

Friday, Marinette and Luka went on their first real date. It was a simple dinner at a cozy restaurant where they shared a meal. Afterwards they walked around the Seine, talking a bit enjoying one another’s company. It was till they reached the bridge Ponts des Art that Luka played a song on his guitar just for Marinette. The tune itself was so beautiful and soothing that Marinette felt all her worries wash away. 

“It’s the song I’ve been working on just for you, Marinette.” Luka told her when he finished. 

Overwhelmed with the feelings of love, she threw her arms at him and kissed him. He returned the feeling. 

Saturday was a rather surprising day for Marinette. She was asked to work the counter again at the bakery when Miss Bustier came in along with her fiancé. They were looking to see if they can order a cake for their summer wedding. Marinette congratulated her teacher for her pregnancy and for her engagement. 

“Make sure you tell me the baby’s gender, please! I really would love to make them a blanket!” Marinette pleaded. 

Miss Bustier giggled. “Of course, that would be lovely. Thank you, Marinette.” 

When Sunday rolled around, that is when the class returned in the late afternoon. Marinette, Luka and Kagami as well as a few parents stood at the bus depot waiting for their friends and family to come back. Once the bus arrived, Alya was the first to shoot out of the bus to quickly glomp her best friend. Juleka also came out to hug her big brother and Adrien came out to hug Kagami and plant a kiss on her cheek. 

“I miss you!” Alya chirped. “Oh man girl, we got SO much to talk about!” 

Marinette giggled at the affection. “I missed you too and so do I!” 

As the other students stepped out to greet their friend and leave with their parents, Lila was the last to leave the bus. She sneered at the affection Adrien was giving the Japanese before going over to hug his arm. 

“Oh Adrien, do you mind helping me with my suitcase? I’m feeling a little jetlagged.” She gave a pitiful whine. 

Kagami frowned in disapproval at the other girl hugging her boyfriend. To her surprise, Adrien also frowned and nudged her off. 

“Lila, I’ll help with you with your suitcase if you stop that.” Adrien said. 

“Oh but I’m feeling some jetlagged.” Lila whined. 

“Lila, how many times do we gotta tell ya to quit clinging onto my bro?” Nino said, taking Lila’s arms off Adrien. “If you’re feeling jetlagged, then go sit down at that bench.” 

Marinette was surprised at what was going on. Normally everyone would rush to Lila’s side to help her and comfort her. But for some reason they were just brushing her off. 

“But, my suitcase…” Lila moaned. 

“Kim already took out your suitcase, now shut it, Miss Chatty Pants.” Nathaniel rolled his eyes, before leaving with his mother. 

“Oh well, thank you Kim!” Lila gritted with a hard smile. 

“Uh-huh….” Kim grunted then smiled at Marinette. “So anyway, Marinette we got a lot to tell you.” 

“Heck yea we do!” Alya agreed. 

“Did you all have fun?” Luka asked, after pulling away from hugging Rose. 

“Of course we did!” Lila spoke up before anyone else could, going to cling to Adrien. “In fact, Adrien and I have gotten a little closer and…” 

“Lila! Stop clinging onto me already! Can’t you see my girlfriend is right here?” Adrien demanded. 

“But Adrien, I just wanted to tell them how wonderful the trip was…” The Italian said, looking put out. 

“He can do that without the arm clinging, Chatty Pants.” Alix rolled her eyes. “And quit with the drama already.” 

“But I….” 

“Are you STILL talking, Chatty Pants?” Juleka said flatly. 

Lila stomped her foot angrily. “Stop calling me Chatty Pants!” 

“Then quit talking!” Alya demanded. 

“Whatever, you all suck anyway!” Lila sneered at them before going to grab her suitcase and leaving for home. 

Marinette was all kinds of surprise at this development. What in the world happened to them during their time away? She has to say she was liking how they were stand-offish towards Lila. Was it because of her pettiness? Perhaps. Does she regret that feeling? Not really.

“Let’s go to the bakery and we can talk there.” Marinette offered. 

\-------------------------

So the trio along with, Adrien, Alya, Nino, Kim, Alix, Juleka and Rose followed Marinette to her family’s bakery where they sat in the small tables to enjoy some baked goods and tea. 

“Oh man, the pizzas over there was great but nothing beats your mom’s croissants, I’d kill for them.” Kim remarked as he happily munched on the pastries. 

“Oh we also got your some souvenir.” Adrien dug into his suitcase and pulled out three bags for them. “Hope you like them.” 

Kagami gave a sheepish smile as she dug into her bag and pulled out a white t-shirt. It said: “Someone from NY got me this shirt.” The gift was so goofy that she couldn’t help but smile at it. 

“Thank you Adrien.” 

The blonde male model grinned. “I wasn’t to sure if you’d like it but Nino thought it would be funny.” 

Marinette dug into her bag and pulled out a miniature model of the Statue of Liberty. She giggled at it. “Thanks! She’ll look great on my desk!” 

Luka also received a gift of a Rolling Stone’s shirt along with a few guitar picks with NY logos on them. 

“So what was the deal with the whole Chatty Pants thing you were calling Lila?” Marinette asked with interests. 

All the smiles dropped a bit. Alix was the one who responded. “Ok so basically when our tour guide was telling us what to do in case of emergencies and explaining the subway system, Lila started to babble utter nonsense about how she knows the ins and outs of New York city when the tour guide just snapped at her.” 

The French-Asian’s blue eyes widen. “Seriously?” 

Alix nodded and grabbed a cinnamon roll. “Oh yea, totally shut her up. Let me tell you, those New Yorkers don’t mess around. Lila still kept trying to talk over the tour guide, so she kept calling her Chatty Pants and pretty much had her stick to Miss Mendeleiev throughout the whole trip.” 

“Wow….” 

“That’s not all that Lila did.” Nino frowned. “She kept trying to cling to my poor bro.” 

Kagami frowned as well as Adrien but he reached over to put a comforting hand on hers. “I told her to stop multiple times to the point where everyone had to form a protection squad.” 

“Hey man, we stand for the Sunshine Protection squad.” His best friend nudged him good heartedly. 

“Why does everyone call me Sunshine?” 

Luka smirked with amusement. “I can think of several reasons.” 

“Tell them about the diva photo thing.” Juleka suggested. 

“Diva photo thing?” Marinette repeated. 

Rose sighed and shook her head. “Lila always kept asking us to take her photos.” 

Luka tilted his head to the side. “Well yea isn’t that what any other tourists would do?” 

“Not the way she did it.” Alya sighed. “I mean the way she did it was, she kept asking us to take her picture and when we did, she says that she wasn’t happy with how it turned out. So, she made us take the same picture over and over and over. 

“It got to the point that she was holding up the tour because she didn’t like the angle of the picture or the lighting or whatever.” Juleka concluded with exasperation. 

Marinette couldn’t help the snort of laughter escape before it morphed into a full bellied laugh. Her friends soon joined in at the laughter. 

“So tell us how was everything here?” Adrien asked when the laughter died down. 

Marinette, Kagami and Luka shared a smile. 

“It was really nice.” Marinette replied. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there ya go! I hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> The "photo diva" thing was a real life incident that happened between me and my sister when Snap Chat became a thing. During trips, she had a tendency of making me take the same picture like 20 freaking times till she was satisfied. I got so annoyed that it got to the point where I was like: "Last I checked, I'm on freaking vacation to relax and not be your unpaid photographer!" My dad had to be the peacemaker and took over as her 'photographer' Much to mine and my mom's annoyance.   
> \--------------------  
> One thing I've noticed a lot happening in certain MLB salt fics is that there's this thing where if Marinette doesn't go on a trip she and some other friends literally 1-Ups the class by being freaking EXTRA with the trip she goes too. California, Gotham, Metropolis, Japan, Hawaii (all those cross overs) in the time frame of 1 or 2 weeks! Sometimes it's funny but it's also..... to much. Not to dis those who wrote those fics but perhaps try not to be so "extra" about it. ^^;;   
> \----------------
> 
> "Marinette stuck her tongue out at her. “Poo-poo….”  
> Just a small reference to this cute French cartoon/story book called Madeline


	27. Sunshine at the Restaurant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After re-reading my “An Owl on the Street” dabble my brain decided to do another “What if Miss Rossi randomly meets so-so…” The lucky candidate: Adrien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:  
> -Adrien being ballsy  
> -Tomoe Tsuguri appears  
> -You may need some Aloe cuz someone is gonna get singed
> 
> \-------------  
> I meant to upload this yesterday but it was my birthday and I was having a lot of people call me and giving me attention that I completely forgot (>

Benigna Rossi walked down the streets of Paris after she had practically forced to take a lunch break from the Italian ambassador. 

“You work way too much, Benigna. I can’t have you collapsing on me.” She told her secretary with some humor. “Now go to this nice restaurant. Lunch is on me this time.” 

Well she can’t exactly say no to such a generous offer. So Benigna found herself at this lovely seafood restaurant. The ambience was fancy but also humble. She was seated near a window, given a menu and a glass of ice water. 

As she started to look over the menu a familiar looking someone passed by her table. 

It was a handsome young man with hair to match the sun and large friendly emerald eyes. Adrien Agreste!

Benigna has yet to meet her daughter’s oh so famous boyfriend due to her work and his busy schedule but she has seen his image in several advertisement build boards. The few times she asked Lila about meeting the young man her daughter claims that there were complications between school, his work and studies schedule or they were still testing the waters. Now Benigna may be a little old fashion but if someone were to date their child for over 3 months or so, that should be plenty of time to introduce them to the parents. Maybe Lila was nervous about introducing him to her mother because she thought Benigna would drive him off. 

Well if she finds out that he’s not as sweet as he looks obviously, she would. Maybe if she introduces herself to boy Benigna could see for herself what kind of person her daughter is associating with. 

With her eyes trained on the boy, she followed him as he was walking back from the direction of the bathroom. He caught her gaze and paused, clearly puzzled by the mysterious woman staring at him. 

She gave a polite smile, might as well see this through. “Hello there young man. I know we haven’t exactly met before, but I simply had to greet my daughter’s boyfriend.” 

The boy looks even more puzzled at her introduction. “Oh….um….I’m very sorry mademoiselle but I’m currently not dating anyone at the moment.” 

Benigna frowned with confusion. She was certain this is the young man her daughter talked about. Unless this was a doubleganger. “Oh, I’m very sorry. I thought you were Adrien Agreste and….” 

“I AM Adrien Agreste.” The boy corrected, looking very uncomfortable. “And I’m not dating anyone at the moment.” 

“But my daughter Lila said that both of you have been dating ever since we arrived to Paris.” Benigna added. Maybe that’s what she should’ve done, mention her child’s name. From the posters and build boards she’s seen around Paris, Adrien was a popular model so maybe he was going around telling people that he wasn’t dating anyone to avoid jealous fans and paparazzi. 

Adrien’s expression flickered to a blank one. “I’m not dating Lila. I would never date someone who lies and bullies people that are close to me. I have no idea why she would claim that I would date her but trusts and believe that I don’t nor will I ever feel anything but contempt towards her.” 

Benigna gaped at the boy and his words. Her daughter? Lying? Bullying? What in the world is going on here? Before anymore can be a said a pretty Japanese girl came over to the two of them with concern. 

“Adrian, is everything alright?” She asked, looking over between them. 

At once the blonde’s face morph into an assuring smile. “Yeah Kagami, everything is fine. This lady was simply asking me questions and I answered them.” He turned to the Italian woman and nodded once. “Have a good day, mademoiselle.” 

Both teenagers then left to go rejoin a Japanese woman sitting at a booth less than a few feet away from Benigna’s own table.

“Mademoiselle?” The Italian jumped when she heard another voice address her; turning she saw it was the same waitress that seated her. “Are you alright?” 

“Oh! Y-Yes, yes I am ready to order.” The Italian secretary sat down on her seat. 

Once her order was jotted down and the waitress left, Benigna started to rack her brain over the brief interaction she had with Adrien. He claimed that he wasn’t dating anyone, and that Lila was a liar and a bully. That couldn’t be her daughter! Yet Lila had told her multiple times how the two were together and how he could not stop calling or emailing her. But the fact that Adrien gave her a look of disdain at the mention of her child’s name and he said it so straight forward was really throwing Benigna for a loop. 

When her food arrived, Benigna was almost not able to taste it despite how well made it looked. Her brain was still trying to piece together everything. 

\-----------------------------

What she wasn’t aware of was a certain Japanese businesswoman narrowing her senses towards her. Almost feeling the aura of confusion surrounding her. 

“Adrien-kun.” She addressed the boy. 

At once Adrien straighten up. “Hai Tsurugi-san?” 

“I would like to have a meeting with your father when possible.” 

“Of course, I’ll be sure to set up the meeting after this.” 

\-----------------------------

She was still not able to solve the puzzle. 

After returning into the office, Benigna was not able to focus on the paperwork in front of her. She lied to the ambassador about feeling relaxed when in fact Benigna ended up taking the meal to go because her confusion was not letting her eat. 

It was just so odd how Adrien specifically said his thoughts about Lila. 

The one conclusion that Benigna could come up with is that they recently broke up and Lila was hiding the fact because she didn’t want to trouble her busy mother. From what she remembered during her teenage years when she started to test the waters on dating and break ups, Benigna knew how people tend to call other people names or make baseless accusations when the break ups were messy. Sometimes they would call each other something childish or derogatory names. 

_“I’m not dating Lila. I would never date someone who lies and bullies people that are close to me. I have no idea why she would claim that I would date her but trusts and believe that I don’t nor will I ever feel anything but contempt towards her.”_

Those words were just throwing the Italian off. Who was correct and who was lying? 

Picking up her business phone, Benigna decided to call her daughter. School should be out by now so Lila would probably answer. 

After a few seconds, Lila answered. 

“Hi mama!” Her cheerful voice spoke. 

“Hi Mi Bella, how was school today?” Benigna schooled her voice to stay calm and motherly as possible. 

“School was wonderful mama, no complaints here.” 

“That’s good but Lila, there’s something I’d like to ask you: its about your boyfriend, Adrien.” 

There was a short pause before Lila spoke again. “Of course, what would you like to know?” 

“Well…it’s just that I want to make sure everything is okay between the two of you. I know what it’s like to be young and in love but the last thing I want is for something bad to happen to you, Mi Bella.” 

Lila gave a girlish giggle. “Oh mama, you don’t have to worry about me. Everything is fine between me and Adrien. In fact, he treated me to this lovely restaurant during lunch time today, isn’t that sweet of him?”

…….what? 

Benigna did not see Lila anywhere in that restaurant! She did see Adrien in that restaurant with a girl, but it was not her daughter! What the heck is going on here?! 

“Mama, are you there?” Lila’s voice cut her out of her thoughts. 

“Y-yes sweetie, I’m here and that’s…nice.” Benigna spoke, trying to remain calm. “But one of these days, I would really like to meet this young man.” 

“And you will soon mama, I promise.” 

“Okay, Mi Bella. I’ll see you later. Ciao.” 

“Ciao mama!” 

The line dropped and now Benigna started to feel dizzy. The phone in her hand slipped and dropped onto the desk with a clutter. Her head fell into her hands and she groaned. Her mind was screaming, and it was amazing how she didn’t screech aloud. Why was her daughter doing this? And how long was she doing this? 

She then jumped when her phone started to ring again. Scrambling to pick it up, Benigna saw that it was an unknown number. Curious, she answered it. 

“H-Hello?” Her voice was shaky because her brain seems to be slowly turning off. 

“Hello is this Miss Rossi, mother to Lila Rossi.” A cool feminine voice inquired in the other line. 

The Italian woman cleared her throat softly to steady herself. “Yes, this is she. Who may I ask is speaking?” 

“I am calling on behalf of Mr. Gabriel Agreste and we would like to schedule a meeting with you at your earliest convenience.” 

\----------------------------------

Earlier that day after Adrien was dropped off back to his school from his business lunch with the Tsurugis, he pulled out his phone to dial his father’s office. 

“Yes Adrian?” Surprise, surprise, Natalie was the one to answer. 

“Natalie, I need to speak with my father urgently.” Adrien began. 

“Your father is busy at the moment.” Came the automatic reply. 

“Natalie, it’s in regards to Tsurugi-san and Lila.” The blonde male model figured that if his father won’t speak to him as a son, then he will speak to him as an employee. As sad as that sounds, it’s the only way for Adrien to literally yank his father’s attention. 

There was a pause before Natalie passed the phone to Gabriel. 

“Adrien, what is so urgent that you needed to pull me away from work? Did you not attend the business lunch with Miss Tsurugi and Kagami?” His father demanded. 

Adrien had to bite back an exaggerated sigh. “I did father and the business lunch was a success for the most part.” 

“What do you mean for the most part?” 

“Well at the restaurant a woman spoke to me, Lila’s mother.” 

“Go on.” 

“She started talking to me and she was claiming that I was dating her daughter.” 

Gabriel felt his eyebrow twitch at that. Of course, Lila would do something like this. As useful as the Italian transfer student was during his time as Hawkmoth, she was to much of a wild card for him as Gabriel. 

“What did you say to her?” 

“I simply told her that I was not dating his daughter, but she was under the impression that we had been dating for months.” 

“I see, what do you purpose we do about it?” 

‘Is he serious?’ Adrien screeched mentally. Steeling his nerves, Adrien continued to speak in a trained voice. “Father, I don’t mind if Lila continues to work with the company. However, if she were to continue spreading rumors about me, about you, about anyone into the company who knows what will happen if her words were to reach our business partners and even the news.” 

A flicker of pride ran through Gabriel’s mind at how much Adrien seems to care for the company. “You are correct in saying so. Very well, Adrien I will attend to this matter from here.” 

“Thank you father. Oh and before I forget, Tsurugi-san requested a meeting with you as soon as possible.” 

“I see, perhaps this will be an opportune moment to kill two birds with one stone. I will see at home after school.” 

As if but at least Adrien got some results. “See you at home.” 

\--------------------------------------

Benigna found herself in the most sterile office ever. Not even doctor’s offices were this….white. After her talk with Natalie Sancoeur she was escorted to the fame Agreste mansion. She entered the office and there she saw Gabriel Agreste in his glass desk. Sitting in front of the desk was the same Japanese woman she saw with Adrien at the restaurant. 

“Sir, Miss Rossi is here to see you.” Natalie informed him. 

Gabriel looked to their direction and nodded. “Thank you, Natalie.” 

The Italian went forward as Gabriel stood up and walked around the desk with an extended hand. “Miss Rossi, a pleasure to meet you.” 

Being trained in meeting many diplomats and other political figures, Benigna smiled politely and shook his hand. “Very nice to finally meet you, Mr. Agreste.” 

“This is Tomoe Tsuguri.” Gabriel gestured towards the blind woman. “One of my business partners.” 

“I see, very nice to meet you as well, Miss Tsuguri.” Benigna bowed politely. 

She got a silent nod in return. Gabriel walked back to his desk and sat down. “Please take a seat, Miss. Rossi. We have much to discuss.” 

The Italian sat in the other chair next to Tomoe. “Mr. Agreste, I don’t understand why I was called here.” 

Gabriel put his folded hands on the desks and his face turned stoic. “I understand your concern, Miss Rossi and I understand we are all busy people so I will keep this meeting brief. You do understand that your daughter signed a modeling contract with us, correct?"

Benigna nodded. “Yes, she had told me that she was encouraged by her boyfriend to sign it.” 

Gabriel’s left eyebrow twitched. Just how much did Lila have this poor foolish woman wrapped around her pinky? “Miss Rossi, my son, Adrien, is the only other teen model I have working for my company and as his father, I can assure you that your daughter is by no means in a romantic relationship with him.” 

The Italian mother looked as if someone threw a bucket of ice water at her. “There must be some mistake, I have seen pictures of them together. She…she told me that….” 

“The pictures, show them to me.” Gabriel held out his hand. 

Quickly Benigna took out her phone and pulled out Lila’s text messages. Gabriel looked to the photos and his frown deepen at them. “These photos are from photoshoots they had together. There is even one photo that Lila took and sent it out to Miss Tsuguri’s daughter Kagami to provoke her.” 

Tomoe remain silent but her grip on her walking stick tightens. “If I recall my daughter was akumatized because of your daughter’s actions.” 

Gabriel slid back Benigna’s phones who robotically took it back. “Because of Lila’s actions we had to do a lot to repair our business relationship.” 

_“I would never date someone who lies and bullies people that are close to me.”_ Adrien’s words echoed in Benigna’s mind again. Aloud she said: “I…surely this must be an exaggeration! My Lila is a sweet girl and….” 

“Miss Rossi.” Tomoe’s voice cut through the air like the blades she’s swung during her youth. “Just how well do you know your daughter?” 

Benigna looked to the Japanese woman offensively. “What kind of question is that? I know my daughter well enough and….” 

“How closely do you keep an eye on her?” Again Tomoe cut through her. 

“I…well….Being a diplomat’s senior secretary I….” 

“I have run my family’s dojo that has been with us for many generations and run my husband’s textile business after his untimely passing. Like you, I too have many responsibilities. However, as a mother, I always make time to check in with Kagami’s teachers.” 

“Well I….”

“And even when I do not have time to meet with her teachers or any people she is associated with, I always make sure to call or email them. Tell me, Miss Rossi, have you done any of that?” 

Despite being blind and her eyes are covered by those black mirror glasses, Benigna felt as if Tomoe was burning her with her eyes and stabbing her with her words. Her voice came out weak. “No…” 

“It makes one wonder who truly is in control and who’s strings are being tugged.” Tomoe patronizes. She then stood up. “I have heard enough. Agreste-san, thank you for meeting with me. We will be sure to continue our business meeting another day.” 

“Indeed, thank you for your time Tomoe-san. Natalie will escort you to your car.” 

Tomoe walked out of the office with the help of her stick and Natalie escorting her. Gabriel was silently glad that the Japanese did not direct any of her cutthroat words at him. Meanwhile Benigna just sat there, looking to her lap and she looked very much hurt emotionally. 

“I…..I thought I could trust Lila….” She finally whispered. 

Gabriel held back a scoff at that. “Miss Rossi, children at this stage are prone to be rebellious and act out which is why I always make sure to keep a tight leash on my son.” 

She swallowed heavily. “I can’t just do that…” 

“Then you are allowing her to play and manipulate you like a puppet.” Again Benigna looked hurt but Gabriel quite frankly could care less. “In any case for the time being, Lila won’t be allowed to continue her work in my company if she continues to spread rumors of my son or provoke my associates.” 

Benigna winced a little at that. She can only imagine how upset Lila will be but perhaps considering all that she is learning today, it will be for the best. 

“I understand, Mr. Agreste.” 

\----------------------------------

Everything that happened after that was quite the tribulation for Benigna Rossi. She had requested a week off from the embassy to find the truth and deal with the aftermath of it. She had finally called College Francoise Dupont and the conversation itself was anything but pretty. After the principal had told her all the stupid and pointless lies that Lila had spewed, Benigna had bit back the urge to rage at the principal. That would be hypocritical of her anyway since she too duped so badly by her own child. 

After that she had to call in a favor of her husband back in Italy and her in laws. She told them of Lila’s misdeeds and thankfully her husband lightly scolded her for coddling the girl to much. After that, her husband registered Lila to a reform school back in Italy. Benigna was not a fan of the idea at first because she wanted something better for her daughter and the thought of her in that large red brick building and stone walls seemed too much. 

“You’ve already allowed Lila to much freedom and coddled her.” Her husband told her. “Lila took advantage of your generosity and many others. She now has to earn back that trusts and learn humility.” 

At that, Benigna agreed. It’s best to have Lila taken away from anymore potential victims of her manipulation and away from Hawkmoth’s range. 

Benigna ripped a page from Lila’s book and lied to her daughter about taking a short weekend trip. They left on Friday after Lila told her friends another grandiose story. Of what, Benigna did not want to know or wanted to care. She already threw up enough. 

Once they reached Lila’s grandparents that’s when Benigna told her the truth and what would become of Lila. Her daughter was outraged at that. Lila nearly blew up her eardrums with all the screaming, thrashing, crying, trying to persuade her that everyone else was lying but Benigna refused to budge. 

When Monday rolled around, the Italian woman returned to her apartment in Paris. It was rather quiet but honestly Benigna felt a weight has been removed from her shoulders. 

Still there was only one thing left she had to do. 

\----------------------------------

“So, Lila’s not coming back? Is she going on another trip to Achu?” Rose squeaked as she and her classmates were entering the room. 

“Nope, not this time.” Alya took out her phone and flashed a text message. “Apparently a talent agent saw her during a photoshoot and really wanted her to be a part of a tv show they’re producing. She got a private tutor and it’ll be a while till we hear from her because of the intense schedule.” 

“I’m so happy for her,” Mylene said. “Maybe if possible, she’ll be back when we all go to Lychee.” 

Alya shook her head. “I don’t think so. According to what Lila said, chances are it’ll be a long-term project.” 

“Hey, we can still email her from time to time as long as Lila doesn’t forget us little people.” Nino assured. 

“Oh I’m sure she’ll remember us.” Alya grinned. “And hey if we’re lucky maybe during summer break we can go to one of her screenings or something.” 

Rose gasped excitedly. “That would be amazing!” 

“Yes, it certainly would be.” Everyone turned to see an Italian woman with cheery red hair and dark colored eyes entering. “If it were true that is.” 

Everyone looked surprise at the mystery lady entering in. In one of the rows, Benigna caught sight of Adrien who looked surprise and then whispered to a French-Asian girl whose bluebell eyes widen at whatever he told her. Alya frowned with suspicion and crossed her arms. 

“And who might you be?” 

Benigna matched her shrewd look. “I happen to be Lila’s mother. And I am here to clear the air about my daughter’s so-called grand tales.” 

\----------------------------------

After answering all their questions and telling them the truth, Benigna left the befuddled classroom with a deep sigh. Well, might as well head back to work she supposed. 

“Excuse me, Madam Rossi.” Turning around she saw a sheepish Adrien stepping out with the French-Asian girl that he was talking to earlier. 

The Italian woman gave a tired smile. “Hello Adrien.” 

“I was wondering if you maybe want to join me and my friend, Marinette for lunch one of these days.” He gestured to his friend who politely smiled at her. 

And here she thought that this boy was cold and steely like his father but no, he really was quite the sunshine boy. 

A grateful smile was given. “That would be lovely.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering, Adrien was doing a business lunch with Kagami and her mom. Strictly professional with some friendship sprinkled in but mostly business


End file.
